El destino
by idi97
Summary: después de la muerte de su madre, alex se fue a vivir con su padre el rey de la iguana o sea murdoc, días después de esta viviendo en los estudios Kong alex se enamora de noodle y ellos dos se hacen novios, luego aparece luki el mejor amigo de alex y cobra la hermana de luki que esta locamente enamorada de alex y haría cualquier cosa para evitar que alex y noodle estén juntos...
1. capitulo 1

hola les presento mi primer fic de gorillaz espero que le gusten

porcierto: gorillaz no me pertenece le pertenece a Damon y Jamie

Para aclarar:

Murdoc Niccals: 40 años ( que cuarentón )

Russell Hobbs: 31 años

2d o Stuart Pot: 28 años

Noodle o Miho Hatori: 15 años ( por ahora )

Ya avía pasado un año de el accidente de EL MAÑANA y noodle no tiene esa que madora en el ojo

**AQUÍ ESTA EL DESTINIO**

Era una tarde lluviosa una gran multitud de personas ( ni modo que de animales ) estaban viendo un choque grande de 2 carros alado de un carro avía un tipo lamentándose del otro lado avían paramédicos dándole choque s eléctricos a una mujer que esta a línea de la muerte al otro lado en la será pasaban dos chicos uno normal y el otro estaba vestido de negro tenía un flequillo largo tipo emo del lado izquierdo del lado derecho tenia tres piercing en la boca del lado derecho del labio el chico normal le dijo a su amigo que tiene piercing.

-ey ese no es el carro de tu mama – dijo el chico normal señalando el carro chocado

-si parece pero no, mi mama se fue a buscar o comprar unos libros – dijo pensando el chico con corte de emo

- ven vamos a ver – dijo caminado hacia el choque

El otro asistió y lo siguió con las manos en el bolcillo

Ya en el lugar de los echos

-Permiso – dijo el chico con piercing pasando alrededor de las personas hasta que vio algo que no esperaba ver - MAMÁ! – grito al ver a su madre cubierta de sangre con paramédicos alrededor de ella

-MAMÁ! – grito entrando a la escena muy preocupado se acerca a su madre se arrodillo y le tomo la mano – mama vas a estar bien – pregunto conteniendo las lagrimas

Su madre lo veía y le acerco su mano a la cara de él con mucho esfuerzo - lamento…..no poder….estar más….contigo pero….te estaré vigilando…desde arriba…y…..no estarás solo - dijo su madre viendo por última vez a su hijo – te quiero hijo cuídate – dijo serrando los ojos dejando escapar una lagrima.

-te quiero mama- dijo el hijo comenzando a llorar

* * *

Ya avía pasado días

En los estudios Kong

Estaban noodle y 2d jugando Xbox un juego de luchas, Russell estaba cocinado galletas de chipas de chocolate y murdoc viendo cochinadas ( que mejor ni les digo )

En el cuarto de 2d

-Te voy a ganar – decía noodle

- si inténtalo – dijo un 2d todo emocionado que estaba a punto de ganar

- así ATAQUE SORPRESA! - y noodle se tiro encima de 2d para hacerlo perder

-NOOOOOOOOO! – grito con noodle encima porque perdió la partida

-SI! GANE! – se escucho el grito de victoria de noodle por todo el estudio

- no es justo hiciste trampa- dijo el infantil de 28 años ( es un juego no ganas nada a cambio )

- YA ESTAN LAS GALLETAS! BAJEN SI QUIERREN! – anuncio la cocinera digo Russell. 2d y noodle salieron corriendo a la cocina al llegar vieron a Russell comiendo una galleta en la mesa avía una bandeja de galletas junto con un vasos y un cartón de leche, los dos se sentaron en la mesa ( cuando digo en la mesa me refiero a las sillas si no saben ) y comenzaron a comer leche con galletas cuando de repente sonó el timbre.

-GORDO! ABRI LA MALDITA PUERTA! – grito la lagartija digo murdoc ( perdón me equivoque )

- YA VOY- grito el gordo

Cuando russell abrió la puerta se encontró a un tipo de traje con un maletín y documentos atrás de el sentado en el piso mirando las nubes avía un chico con flequillo emo de lado izquierdo tenía tres piercings del lado derecho de la boca vestía de negro y usaba converse, alado del chico avía 4 maletas y una mochila.

-Buenos días señor Hobbs se encuentra el señor Niccals - dijo el tipo de traje

- buenos días si para que lo necesita a murdo – pregunto dándole espacio para que el chico piercings y el tipo de traje pasen dejaron las maletas y la mochila en las puerta, y Russell los llevo al lobby o sala como le digan

- es un tema muy importante – dijo el tipo de traje en el lobby o sala y se sentó en el sofá el chico piercings se sentó alado de él y Russell se sentó al frente de él y el chico piercings

- MURDOC VEN AQUÍ! – grito Russell, cuando grito 2d y noodle asomaron la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina, 2d miro al tipo de traje y al chico, y se preguntaba a si mismo que pasaba en cambio a noodle lo miro se quedo unos segundos viendo al chico y luego se fue a terminar la galleta que estaba comiendo, en lo que pensaba 2d y noodle comía galletas aparece la iguana digo murdoc

-que pasa gordo – dijo de mala gana murdoc

- buenos días señor Niccals – dijo el tipo de traje mientras el chico miraba a murdoc con una cara de ''es el ''

- que tiene de buenos y que miras mocoso – dijo mirando al chico de piercing

- yo miro a un cuarentón viejo - dijo el chico mirando a murdoc con una sonrisa malévola

- mira mocoso con piercings…- no pudo comenzar a insultar a el chico porque noodle entro y dijo

- pero murdoc si tienes cuarenta años sos un cuarentón - dijo noodle sentándose alado de Russell, murdoc se sentó del otro lado y 2d se quedo parado

- bueno para que vino – dijo Russell

- vamos a empezar – dijo el tipo de traje señalando a el chico piercing – el es Alexander Yoshida – dijo el tipo

- hola – dijo Alexander

El tipo de traje se le acerco a Russell y le dijo en la oreja – le pude pedir al señor Pot que se lleve al señorito Yoshida y a la señorita Hatori – dijo el tipo de traja en la oreja de Russell y el asistió

- 2d porque no te llevas a noodle y a Alexander a jugar videojuegos – dijo el negrito

- si vamos – dijo 2d levantándose y llevándose al señorito y a la señorita, se fueron al ascensor y presionaron el botón para ir a la habitación de 2d, en lo que iban a 2d le pregunta a Alexander

- te puedo hacer una pregunta Alexander – pregunto 2d

- sí y me puedes decir alex porque todos me dicen alex emes de Alexander – dejo alex con cara de aburrido

- porque estás aquí – dijo 2d


	2. capitulo 2

HOLA! esta ves si revise si no ay horrores ortográficos espero que le gusten

Para aclarar:

Murdoc Niccals: 40 años ( mas que es verde tambien un cuarentón )

Russell Hobbs: 31 años

2d o Stuart Pot: 28 años

Noodle o Miho Hatori: 15 años ( por ahora )

Ya avía pasado un año del accidente de EL MAÑANA y noodle no tiene esa herida en el ojo

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 2 DE EL DESTINO!**

-porque estás aquí?- pregunto 2d

-vine a vivir con mi padre – dijo alex sin emoción e la cara, noodle tenía la cara de ''no puede ser'' y 2d estaba pensando quien sería su padre

-así – dijo 2d con la mano en el mentón – tu padre es RUSSELL – dijo 2d, a alex y a noodle le salió una gota en la nuca tipo anime y miran a 2d con cara de ''no puedes ser mas idiota''

- 2d piensa más - dijo noodle

- acaso me parezco a Russell – dijo alex señalándose a el mismo

* * *

En la sala

-achuuuuuuuuuuuu!- estornudo Russell y pensó ''alguien estará hablando de mi''

* * *

En el ascensor

-no entoce tu padre es – dijo 2d sorprendido – soy yo - dijo el idiota asiendo que alex y noodle termine patas arriba como en los animes ( cuando dicen algo idiota )

- no Stuart no eres su padre, su padre es murdoc – dijo noodle ( de donde saco la paciencia para hablar con 2d )

- a ya murdoc es tu padre…..QUE!- dijo 2d muy sorprendido

- como lo has escuchado murdoc es mi padre – dijo alex

* * *

En la sala

-achuuuuuuuuuuu!- estornudo murdoc y pensó'' quién demonios estar hablando de mi''

* * *

En el ascensor

-el ya lo sabe – pregunto noodle

-no – dijo alex y se abrió el ascensor, y se fueron a la habitación de 2d

* * *

En la sala

-QUE! - grito la iguana murdoc ese grito se escucho en todo el estudio o el mundo

* * *

En el cuarto de 2d

-Ya lo sabe – dijo alex a escuchar a su padre gritar

- que, ya lo sabe quién - dijo 2d

- ya lo sabe murdoc que soy su hijo – dijo alex viendo a 2d con una cara de ''no prestaste atención en el ascensor''

* * *

De nuevo en la sala

-como lo escucho señor Niccals el chico es su hijo – dijo el tipo de traje

- oh viejo con todas las mujeres con la que teas acostado no me sorprende- dijo Russell

-CALLA! GORDO! y porque se tiene que quedarce aquí – dijo la iguana ( para que sepan la iguana es murdoc )

- es porque su madre a muerto en un accidente de carro – dijo en tipo de traje buscando algo en sus bolsillos – aquí tiene una foto de ella – dijo dándole una foto a murdoc de una mujer de cabello negro muy bonita, y murdoc recordó

- así ya la recuerdo – dijo la iguana – con razón el chico me parecía y no se puede quedar con otro familiar – dijo murdoc

- no tiene otro familiar además de usted, su padre tendrá cuidarlo o sufrirá las consecuencia – dijo el tipo de traje serio

- por Satán porque tengo que cuidarlo – se queja la iguana

- porque eres su padre y no es un perro para echarlo así no más – dijo molesto Russell

-el no es un perros, el perro es 2d y no lo echo porque canta bien – dijo murdoc

* * *

En el cuarto de el perro 2d

-achuuuuuuuuuuuu!- estornudo 2d

-salud- dijo noodle y alex

- gracias- dijo el perro 2d

* * *

Devuelta en la sala o lobby o como le digan

-el chico se queda y punto, y no le digas perro a 2d – dijo molesto Russell

- Estas bien se queda pero tú te haces cargo de él - dijo la iguana molesta

-si, por cierto algo mas señor – dijo el gordo

-no nada más, si me disculpan adiós – dijo el tipo de traje

- déjeme acompañarlo – dijo Russell y se fue a acompañar al tipo para que se valla, murdoc se fue a su winni, entraron por la puerta los dos mosqueteros y la mosquetera, ( son 2d, alex y noodle si no saben ) ya Russell avía vuelto a la sala o lobby o como le digan

- hola russ – dijo noodle

- hola, noodle y 2d pueden llevar a Alexander a una habitación para quedarse – dijo el gordo – voy a pedir pizza – dijo dirigiéndose al teléfono y los tres salieron

Noodle ya sabía cual habitación, fue guiando a 2d y a alex que iban atrás con las maletas y mochila de alex, ( como mula de carga ) ya en el pasillo al frente de la nueva habitación de alex

-Mira tú habitación esta alado de la de noodle – dijo 2d a darse cuenta, abriendo la puerta y entrando con los demás, ( cuando digo los demás me refiero a alex y a noodle ) en la habitación avía un escritorio, un closet, cama, tablillas y un mueble para guardar cosas

- noodle si escoges buenas habitaciones – dijo 2d dejando las maletas de alex en el piso – que tienes allí – dijo 2d señalando las dos maletas que alex colocaba con cuidado en la cama

- tengo en esta una guitarra y libros, en la otra un bajo y más libros - dijo sacando una guitarra que era una fender squier azul ( si no saben que es una ''fender squier'' busque la en internet ) con figuritas de zombies, bandas de metal, de cosas de terror, de slipknot, suicide silence y de Black veil brides ( si no saben cuáles son esa bandas búsquela en internet o youtube )

- tocas la guitarra?- pregunto noodle

-sí y el bajo – dijo alex sacando libros

- y también tienes manga de ao no exorcits - dijo noodle viendo las mangas que alex sacaba

- sí y de otras mangas mas – dijo alex dejando las mangas en el escritorio – a y también soy japonés naci en Japón, y mi madre era de Japón pero nos mudo a Essex cuando tenía 7 años – dijo alex sacando el bajo y colocando lo en la cama alado del guitarra

- que bien, bueno me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos – dijo noodle saliendo pero se paro en la puerta – si me necesitas estoy a lado – dijo y se fue

- yo también me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos – dijo 2d saliendo y dejando solo a alex para que arregle su nueva habitación

* * *

En el cuarto de noodle o esa habitación que tiene en la puerta escrito ''noodle´s room''

Estaba noodle acostada boca arriba en su cama mirando el techo y se preguntaba mentalmente

''porque me siento diferente cuando estoy con alex es algo que no siento cuando estoy con 2d o con otro en la escuela o en la calle'' peso noodle '' te enamoraste de el'' dijo una voz en su cabeza ''que como no puede ser'' pensó noodle ''allá tu si no lo aceptas'' dijo la voz en su cabeza pero algo la saco de su pensamientos

-VAGEN! YA LLEGO LA PIZZA!- grito Russell ( no sé cómo carajo le escucharon pero le escucharon )

* * *

En la cocina

Ya todos excepto la iguana ose murdoc avían bajado para comer pizza

-que rico – dijo 2d comiendo pizza vegetariana

-es deliciosa – dijo noodle comiendo de pollo

-es más rica esta - dijo alex comiendo pizza de tocino ( no sé si ay pizza de tocino pero si ay de verduras ya de tocino )

- todas son ricas – dijo Russell comiendo de combinación, de pollo y tocino

* * *

En el winni de murdoc

-Qué rica son!- dijo murdoc no les voy a decir que esta asiendo, que sus mentes decidan

* * *

Devuelta en la cocina

-PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERA!- estaban jugando para saber quién va a limpiar

- gane!- dijeron alex y noodle porque los dos sacaron papel

-oh! No! Perdí! - dijeron 2d y Russel, y los dos se fueron a limpiar la cocina

- buenas noches – dijo alex

- buenas noches, por cierto Russell mañana viene una amiga a quedarse a dormir – dijo noodle

- así cuando llega?- pregunto el negrito

- a las 5 p.m – dijo noodle

-a ya – dijo el gordo

- en... mañana voy a salir a las 1 p.m quien quiere venir conmigo – dijo alex

- yo – dijo noodle – puedo Russell?- pregunto

-yo también – dijo 2d

- si pueden – dijo Russell – buenas noches, nos vemos mañana – dijo saliendo y cada uno se fue a dormir excepto alex que tenía que terminar de arreglar su habitación


	3. capitulo 3

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 3 DE EL DESTINO!**

ya era la mañana Russell estaba cocinando y los otros están en sus habitaciones durmiendo o haciendo otras cosas

* * *

en la habitación de alex o ese lugar donde la puerta dice " alex´s room" con letras de terror y dibujos de calaveras y murciélagos

"un chico corría lo perseguían unos demonios, estaba en un lugar oscuro, con fuego, escalofriantes, con gritos de almas torturadas, el chico corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se choco con algo grande asiéndolo caer cuando levanto la cabeza vio a un gran demonio con ojos de color rojo sangre, era enorme su cuerpo, estaba negro solo se le veían los ojos, los demás demonios que lo perseguían se pusieron alrededor de el chico para que no escapara, el demonio grande comienza a ver al chico con sus ojos rojo sangre y dice con una sonrisa macabra

-quieres esto – dijo el gran demonio poniendo su mano a la altura de su hombro, con su mano abierta luego la sierra y la abre, de la nada en su mano sale la silueta de una mujer y el chico reconoce la silueta de la mujer

- como, ella no puede estar aquí – dijo el chico entrando en pánico

- que pasa alex…- dijo la mujer

- QUE!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito alex"

Y alex se cae de la cama todo sudoroso

-nada mas fue una pesadilla- dijo alex rascándose la cabeza y parándose

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

-pase! – dijo alex aun rascándose la cabeza y de la puerta sale noodle asomando la cabeza

-estas bien, porque te escuche gritar "no" – dijo noodle un poco preocupada

- no te preocupes solo fue una pesadilla – dijo alex

-haya bueno, a por cierto Russell ya hizo el desayuno vienes – dijo noodle

-si-dijo alex y camino junto con noodle para irse a la cocina pero se detuvo en la puerta – por cierto, buenos días- dijo alex saliendo de su habitación junto con noodle

* * *

ya en la cocina

-y noodle?- preguntó 2d

- se fue a despertar a alex – dijo Russell sirviendo un plato de tocino y tostadas a 2d, cuando aparece alex y noodle

-vuele rico- dijo noodle sentándose alado de 2d

-vuele a rico tocino – dijo alex sentándose alado de noodle

- aquí tienen – dijo Russell sirviéndole un plato de tocino y tostadas a noodle y a alex ( si no entiende es un plato para noodle y otro para alex )

-gracias - dijeron alex y noodle al mismo tiempo

- me debes un helado – le dijo noodle a alex

- si te compro uno después – dijo alex comiendo tocino, cuando por la puerta entra la iguana vieja

- buenos días idiotas y noodle – dijo la lagartija murdoc parado en la puerta

- buenos días vieja lagartija! – dijo alex, asiendo que los demás se rían en silencio o en voz baja

- a quien le dices vieja lagartija! –dijo molesto murdoc, los demás comenzaron a ver a alex

- se lo digo a la vieja lagartija que estoy viendo – dijo alex viendo a su padre, los demás vieron a murdoc esperando el insulto

-mira mocoso...- no pudo comenzar a insultar porque alex lo interrumpió, los demás miraron a alex

- para que si te estoy viendo vieja iguana, que vas a hacer mandarme al infierno – dijo alex viendo a su padre junto con los demás

- si te voy a mandar al infierno mocoso y no es bonito – dijo murdoc molesto mirando a alex junto con los demás

- si qué gran amenaza, además ya he estado en el infierno - dijo alex como si nada, los demás iban a ver a murdoc pero cundo escucharon "ya he estado en el infierno" se quedaron viendo a alex con una cara "WTF"

- qué? – dijeron todos menos alex

- como lo oyen ya es estado en el infierno, varias veces – dijo alex como si nada

- dejando alado en tema de infierno – dijo Russell – toma murdoc – dijo dándole su desayuno y luego saliendo de la cocina

- me voy a cambiar para irme - dijo alex levantándose de la silla ( no se para en toda la discutían que perezoso ) – ustedes dos viene conmigo – dijo alex señalando a noodle y a 2d , los dos asistieron y alex se fue a su habitación

* * *

Ya avían pasado un rato

En la habitación de alex

Alex ya avía terminado de cambiarse, ( es que estaba en pijama ) tenía un pantalón azul oscuro, unas converse negras y un suéter negro con mangas hasta los codos, estaba atando los cordones, cuando por la puerta entra noodle, con unas converse purpura, pantalón negro y una blusa purpura, y se sentó alado de de alex y lo miro

-Noodle de ves tocar antes de entrar – dijo alex atando los cordones

- Perdón- dijo noodle – de verdad has estado en el infierno? - pregunto noodle

- si – respondió alex viendo a noodle

- y por qué? - pregunto noodle

- la primera vez por culpa de un amigo y el año pasado te vi a ti en el infierno debió a ver sido por lo el accidente de el mañana cierto – dijo alex viendo a noodle, ella asistió luego cedió cuenta que estaba solo con noodle y que ella estaba sentada alado en él, el se pone nervioso y rojo, para que noodle no lo notara miro a otra parte de su cuarto

"que le pasa porque mira a otra parte" pensó noodle "un minuto estoy sola con él en su cuarto sin nadie más " pensó a darse cuenta y se sonrojo

-en…..vamos a buscar a 2d – dijo alex rompiendo el incomodo silencio

-si – dijo noodle levantándose y yéndose junto con alex a la habitación de 2d para buscarlo, pero cuando salieron se encontraron con 2d

- ya nos vamos?- pregunto 2d

-si – dijo alex

- y adónde vamos?- pregunto noodle

- a una tienda donde venden piercing, hacen tatuajes, venden poster de bandas de rock o metal y otras cosa – dijo alex

- y duelen? Te dolió que te ponga piercing – pegunto noodle

- no mucho – dijo pasando su lengua por sus piercing – ay algunos falsos – dijo alex

- bueno vamos - dijo 2d y, alex y noodle asistieron

* * *

Ya en la tienda que quería ir alex

-Hola Sam – dijo alex saludando al tipo de mostrador – como has estado?- pregunto alex

- bien y tú? – pregunto sam

- bien, ellos son mis amigos el es 2d y ella es noodle – dijo señalando a noodle y a 2d

-hola – dijeron ellos y sam los saludo

- ey sam te llegaron nuevos piercing – pregunto alex

- si míralos – dijo sacando una caja con piercing

Alex su puso a mirarlo, noto que noodle también lo veía y le pregunto – quieres unos?-

-no, porque Russell enloquecería y además no dolería - dijo noodle

- tranquila, mira ya falsos – dijo enseñándoles el lado de la caja donde ay piercing falsos – si quieres te compro dos – dijo alex

-enserio – dijo noodle

- si, escoge dos que quieras – dijo alex dejando a noodle para que escoja su falsos piercing y fue con 2d que estaba mirando los muñecos de zombies – que haces? – pregunto alex

- nada solo veo los muñecos – respondió 2d

- bueno, voy con noodle – dijo alex dirigiéndose asía noodle

- ya escogiste – pregunto alex a noodle

- sí, estos dos – dijo noodle mostrándole dos piercing

-genial antes de llegar a casa te los pones y luego grabo con la cámara como le enseñas a Russell los piercing, quiero ver la cara de Russell cuando te vea con los piercing en la cara – dijo alex con una sonrisa malévola – ey sam me llevo estor 5 piercing - dijo alex mostrando los dos piercing y tres que el escogió

- si algo más? – pregunto Sam

- sí, ese collar – dijo señalando un collar con una estrella satánica – y ese muñeco de zombie - dijo señalando el muñeco de zombie que estaba viendo 2d – cuanto es?- pregunto alex

- a ver… para ti son 30$ - dijo sam

- toma – dijo alex pagándole – vamos por tu helado noodle – dijo alex

- si – dijo noodle

* * *

2d, noodle y alex se fueron a la heladería, luego al McDonald's y en el camino a casa 2d iba conduciendo, noodle y alex iban atrás, noodle iba mirando por la ventana y alex buscaba los dos piercing de noodle en la bolsa donde lo pusieron

-ven noodle para ponerte los piercing – dijo alex para que noodle deje de mirar por la ventana – vamos a ponerte tus piercing – dijo alex

-si – dijo noodle

-adonde los quieres?- pregunto alex

-en la boca- dijo noodle señalando donde quiere los piercing, uno en el labio de abajo en el medio de la boca y el otro en el lado derecho

-bien – dijo alex acercándose a la cara de noodle para ponerle el primer piercing, cuando ya estaba cerca de la cara de noodle, ella se sonrojo al igual que alex , noodle se sonrojo mas cuando sintió el dedo de alex sosteniendo su labio inferior para ponerle el piercing, alex no se dio cuenta que noodle se sonrojo porque nada mas estaba viendo su labio

- ya está el primero…..- dijo alex cuando se alejo para ver cómo le quedaba el piercing y de paso vio la cara roja de noodle – ennn…vamos….para…el segundo? – dijo alex acercándose de nuevo para poner el segundo piercing – ya esta – dijo alex alejándose de noodle

-ya está – dijo noodle viéndose en el retrovisor

- si, te ves bien – dijo alex

-ya llegamos – dijo 2d entrando en el garaje y luego todos bajaron

- genial que Russell no ye vea, espera que voy a buscar la cámara, me voy a esconder y yo le hare un señal para que entren así Russel vera tus piercing – dijo alex saliendo corriendo a su habitación

-oye noodle te puedo hacer una pregunta - pregunto 2d ( esa no es la pregunta )

- si de que se trata – dijo noodle

- te gusta alex – dijo 2d, cuando lo dijo noodle se sonrojo

- que….como…no…..como lo supiste – dijo noodle nerviosa

- es que te lo pasa viendo – dijo noodle

- soy muy obvia – dijo noodle ( si 2d se dio cuenta debe ser muy pero muy obvia )

- no tanto..- dijo 2d, cuando apárese alex con una cámara

- ya lo encontré y vi a russell en la cocina, me voy a esconder debajo de la mesa, tu noodle entraras después de de 2d, tu 2d entraras con la hamburguesa de russell para dársela – dijo alex, y los demás asistieron – me voy a esconderme – dijo alex saliendo corriendo a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

-lalala…. lala lalala….- cantaba o taranteaba russell, que estaba preparándose un emparedado de 5 pisos, cuando entra en silencio alex , sin que russell se de cuanta se escondió debajo de la mesa como lo planeo y enciende la cámara, dando la señal

-ya llegamos!- dijo 2d entrando

-y como les fue?- pregunto el gordo ama de casa

- bien, fuimos a la heladería, a el McDonald's y a una tienda donde quería ir alex, a y te compramos una hamburguesa, la trae noodle - dijo 2d

-genial, donde están alex, noodle y la hamburguesa? – pregunto russell buscando con la vista a los nombrados

-mira russell lo que me hice – dijo noodle entrando a la cocina, russell se sorprendió tanto que se desmayo – u lo matemos- dijo noodle con la mano en la boca

-tranquila solo se debió desmayar, lo que deben estar preocupados son los japoneses con la caída de russell, puede a ver un tsunami o un terremoto – dijo alex poniendo se oreja en el pecho de russell para saber si respira –si, solo se desmayo – dijo alex, cuando de pronto entra murdoc, el mira la escena de Russell en el piso y los demás alrededor del gordo, murdoc pone una cara de "WTF?"

-mataron al gordo?- pregunto murdoc tranquilo

- no – respondió 2d

- se atraganto? – pregunto murdoc tranquilo

- no – respondió noodle

-entonces que paso?- dijo la vieja iguana

- solo lo asustamos y se desmayo – dijo alex

- a ya, y lo grabaron – pregunto murdoc y alex asistió, luego murdoc mira a noodle y se da cuenta que tiene piercing ( ahora se da cuenta ) – noodle te pusiste piercing? – pregunto la iguana

- no, son falsos – dijo noodle

- bueno, me voy a mi winni, tírele un tanque de agua al gordo para despertarlo - dijo murdoc yéndose a su destino

- a, toma 2d es para ti – dijo alex dándole el muñeco de zombie que el compro

-gracias!- dijo 2d abrasando el muñeco

-no es nada, noodle cuando viene tu amiga? –pregunto alex mirando a noodle

- a las 5:00 – dijo noodle mirando el reloj, que decía que son la 3:57

- a ya, 2d puedes tirarle el tanque de agua a Russell – dijo alex

- Si – dijo 2d y se fue a buscar un balde de agua, alex y noodle se fueron cada uno a su habitación

* * *

Ya avían pasado medio hora, noodle se preguntaba que hacia alex, así que fue a la habitación de alex, abrió la puerta con cuidado para que alex no se diera cuenta, encontró a alex sentado en su cama dándole las espalda ,tocando la guitarra eléctrica con su mini amplificador, tocando una canción y el comenzó a cantar:

Sitting in the dark, I can´t forget. Even now, I realize the time I´II never get. Another story of the bitter pills of fate. I can´t go back again… I can´t go back again…

But you asked me to love you and I did.  
Traded my emotions for a contract to commit.  
And when I got away, I only got so far.  
The Other Me Is Dead.  
I hear his voice inside my head…

We were never alive,  
and we won't be born again.  
But I'll never survive  
with Dead Memories in my heart.

Dead Memories in my heart Dead Memories in my heart

You told me to love you and I did.  
Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit.  
So when I got away, I only kept my scars.  
The Other Me Is Gone.  
Now I don't know where I belong…

We were never alive,  
and we won't be born again.  
But I'll never survive  
with Dead Memories in my heart.

Dead Memories in my heart Dead Memories in my heart Dead Memories in my heart

Dead Visions in your Name.  
Dead Fingers in my Veins.  
Dead Memories in my Heart…

Cuando noodle ve que termino entro ( porque estaba asomada en la puerta )

-Noodle tienes que tocar antes de entrar – dijo alex viendo su guitarra

- como me vistes si estas de espalda? – pregunto noodle sorprendida

- es muy simple, al frente mi ay un espejo – dijo alex dándose la vuelta para ver a noodle

- que canción era? – pregunto noodle

- es dead memories de slipknot – dijo alex guardando su guitarra

- canta bien, porque no entras a la banda? – dijo noodle

- no lo sé, acuérdate que no le caigo bien a la iguana – dijo alex

- tranquilo, cuando te escuche cantar y tocar la guitarra o el bajo, va a decir que si – dijo noodle segura

- Bueno iré a además tengo que darle este collar – dijo alex saliendo y dejando sola a noodle en su habitación

- que abra en esos cuadernos – dijo noodle abriendo uno de los muchos cuadernos de alex, que estaba en su escritorio – esto lo tiene que ver los demás – dijo saliendo en búsqueda de 2d y Russell

* * *

En el winnie de murdoc

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

-QUIEN ES? - grito murdoc

-QUIEN MAS!- le respondió alegremente su hijo ( es sarcasmo si no saben )

- PASA!- grito y alex entro

- hola – dijo alex entrado

- que quieres? – pregunto murdoc parado en el medio de winnie

- toma te lo compre hoy- dijo dándole el collar

- se ve bien – dijo viendo el collar que le regalo su hijo, el collar tiene la estrella satánica - algo mas quieres? – dijo murdoc viendo a su hijo que no se iba

- en….noodle dijo que – dijo alex jugando con sus dedos – debería entrar a la banda – dijo alex mirando a su padre

- mañana viene el vocalista de cuarta y el dibujante de crayones – dijo murdoc ( si no saben son Damon y Jamie ) - mañana le mostraras tu talento a ellos y a los demás, yo decidiré si vas a estar o no – dijo yéndose a su cama

- sí, nos vemos – dijo alex yéndose a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina estaban noodle en la mesa ( sentada ) viendo el cuaderno de alex, alrededor de ellas estaban 2d y Russell

-lo tomaste sin permiso? - dijo Russell

- sí, el se fue a hablar con murdoc – dijo noodle sin despegar la vista del cuaderno y pasa la pagina

- sobre qué tema? - pregunto 2d

- sobre estar en la banda – dijo noodle, cuando entra alex con las manos en la nuca

- que hacen? – pregunto alex, y noodle escondió o tiro el cuaderno debajo de la mesa

-nada, como te fue? - pregunto noodle

- dijo que tengo que tocar al frente de un vocalista de cuarta y un dibujante de crayones – dijo alex sentándose

- a damon y jamie – dijo Russell

- sí, que hace mi cuaderno de dibujo en el piso – dijo alex agachándose para agarrar su cuaderno

- yo lo agarre – dijo noodle

- no importa – dijo alex, cuando de pronto escucho

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK…


	4. capitulo 4

hola aqui le traigo el capitulo 4

**AQUÍ ESTS EL CAPITULO 4!**

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

-yo abro!- dijo noodle, saliendo de la cocina para abrir la puerta

- yo me voy a mi habitación – dijo alex yéndose a su destino

* * *

En la puerta

Noodle abre la puerta y se encuentra con una chica de la misma edad de ella, la chica tenía el cabello castaño , ojos azules y traía una mochila

-hola! Megan! – dijo noodle abrasando a su amiga

- hola! noodle! – dijo la chica correspondiendo el abraso

- como estas?- pregunto noodle a su amiga

- bien y tu – dijo megan

- bien también, vamos a mi habitación – dijo noodle y guio a su amiga a su habitación

Las dos iban caminado, pasaron por la habitación de alex y luego fueron a la habitación de noodle

-Pasa – dijo noodle a su amiga para que pase a su habitación y su amiga paso

- noodle, quien es alex? – pregunto su amiga dejando su mochila en la cama de noodle

- es el hijo de murdoc – le respondió noodle

- y es bonito o feo como murdoc? – pregunto megan

* * *

En el winnie de murdoc

-achuuuuuuuuu! – estornudo murdoc "quien carajo está hablando de mi"pensó murdoc

* * *

En la habitación de alex

-achuuuuuuuuuuu! – estornudo alex "quién demonios estará hablando de mi" pensó alex

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

-es bonito – dijo noodle pensando en alex

- y el te gusta? – pregunto megan jugando y noodle se sonrojo un poquito

- no, vamos a escuchar música – dijo noodle tratando de cambiar el tema, encendió su equipo de música y puso la canción "dare"

* * *

En la habitación de alex

El estaba escogiendo la canción que cantara y tocara mañana, al frente de el vocalista de cuarta, el dibujante de crayones, la iguana vieja y los demás

"cual escojo" pensó alex "y esa música?" pensó al escuchar la música que venía de la habitación de alado "debe ser noodle y su amiga"

* * *

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, ya avían cenado pizza hace tiempo , estaban noodle y megan escuchando música al máximo, alex no podía dormir por la música, el estaba con la almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar la música e intentar dormir, pero la almohada no función

-PUEDEN BAJAR LA MALDITA MUSICA! QUIERO DORMIR! – dijo alex muy molesto

- NO! – grito megan desde el cuarto de noodle

-como voy a dormir con la maldita música, maldita megan - dijo alex muy molesto – me voy a dormir a la maldita cocina – dijo alex mas molesto y se fue a dormir a la maldita cocina ( la cocina no tiene la culpa )

* * *

Ya en la mañana

En la cocina estaba alex dormido y aparece Russell en pijama ( pobre alex )

-Buenos días – dijo Russell, despertando a alex

- que tienen de buenos – dijo alex con pereza y rascándose la cabeza

- no dormiste? – dijo Russell sacando un sartén para comenzar a hacer el desayuno

- no, por la culpa de noodle y de la fea de megan, tenía la música a todo volumen toda la noche – dijo alex molesto

- voy a hacer el desayuno – dijo Russell sacando algo de la nevera

- me voy a mi habitación – dijo alex levantándose con pereza y yéndose

En el camino alex escucha música y va a la habitación de noodle, entro y se encontró con noodle y megan dormidas, camino hasta el equipo de música lo apago y se fue a su cuarto

* * *

Luego de a ver apagado el equipo de música, Russell llamo a todos para que bajen a desayunar, el primero fue alex luego 2d, noodle y megan

-que ay de desayunar? – pregunto noodle

- tocino y panqueques – respondió Russell sirviéndole a cada uno

- que rico! Tocino! – dijo alex agarrando tocino ( alex es un amante de tocino )

- que rico panqueques – dijo 2d

- alex ya escogiste la canción que cantaras? – pregunto noodle

-si – respondió alex con tocino en la boca

- y cual es? – pregunto megan mientras se servía jugo

- no les diré – dijo alex con mas tocino en la boca

- porque? – pregunto 2d

- es…una…sorpresa- dijo alex casi atragantándose con el tocino

* * *

Terminaron de desayunar y a megan la vinieron a buscar para irse, alex canto victoria cundo megan su fue, todos se fueron a arreglar para cuando lleguen el vocalista de cuarta y el dibujante de crayones, estaba alex en la habitación de noodle, el estaba acostado mirando el techo, alex llevaba unas converse negras, pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa negra abierta, adentro de la camisa avía un suéter blanco y su peinado de emo despeinado

-noodle ya decídete, te has cambiado 30 veces – dijo alex acostado en la cama de noodle mirando el techo aun

- que mentira, solo fueron 29 veces – dijo noodle con la mano en la cintura, llevaba unas botas negras, un mini falda negra, una blusa rosada y el pelo suelto

Alex se sentó en la cama y miro a noodle – te ves bonita – dijo alex con un leve sonrojo

-gracias- dijo noodle sonrojada – te ves guapo – dijo ella

- vamos abajo – dijo alex parándose

- si – dijo noodle y los dos se fueron

* * *

En la sala

Estaba 2d con su suéter de "virus t", unos pantalones de color azul y converse roja, también estaba Russell con una camisa a cuadros, pantalón marró, al frente de ellos estaban sentado damon y jamie

-ese chico alex, será el nuevo miembro de la banda? – dijo jamie

-si, si lo aprueban hoy – dijo Russell

-hola!- dijo noodle abrasando a los invitados

- hola noodle, como estas?- dijo damon correspondiendo el abraso

- bien – dijo noodle separándose de damon y jamie

-el es alex? – pregunto jamie señalando a alex

-si – respondió 2d

-hola – dijo alex

-hola, como estas? – dijo jamie

-bien – dijo alex y comenzó a buscar algo verde – done esta la iguana vieja? – pregunto alex a no encontrar a la iguana

-la iguana vieja? – preguntaron jamie y damon

- así el llama a murdoc –le explico noodle

- ME LLAMORON! – grito murdoc al entrar – hola idiotas y noodle – dijo la iguana

- hola iguana, vamos a comenzar- dijo alex

-si vam….COMO QUE IGUANA! – dijo murdoc – no comience mocoso vamos – dijo murdoc y todos se fueron al estudio

-que canción vas a cantar?- pregunto damon viendo como alex acomoda la guitarra

- knives and pens de black veil brides – dijo alex

- listo – dijo murdoc y todos vieron a alex

El comenzó a tocar la guitarra, unos segundos después comenzó a cantar ( por cierto la canción tiene parte con voz gruesa, si no saben cuál es la canción búsquela en youtube ) :

Alone at last, we can sit and fight.  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,  
But stay right here we can change our plight.  
We're storming through this despite what's right.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.

Lay your heart down the ends in sight.  
Conscience begs for you to do what's right.  
Everyday it's still the same dull knife,  
Stab it through and justify your pride.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Woah...  
And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
We tried out best... Turn out the light,  
Turn out the light.

One final fight, for this tonight.  
Woah...  
With knives and pens we made our plight.  
Woah...  
And I can't go on without your love, you lost, you never held on.  
We tried out best... Turn out the light,  
Turn out the light.

Cuando termino miro a los demás

-tiene buena vos y toca bien la guitarra – dijo damon

- también toca el bajo – dijo noodle

-qué clase de música canto? – pregunto 2d, todos vieron a 2d con una cara de "estas sordo"

-creo que es rock o metal – dijo Russell

-ESTAS DENTRO! – grito murdoc

-sí y no tienes quien gritar – dijo alex y todos excepto murdoc le abrasaron y felicitaron

-la otra semana el viernes tiene un concierto y una entrevista, alex puede tocar el viernes y luego responde las preguntas de los fan o periodista –dijo jamie

-si, me parece bien, adiós idiotas y noodle – dijo murdoc yéndose a su winni

- que día es hoy?- pregunto 2d

- hoy es jueves - respondió noodle

- es mañana – dijo 2d sorprendido, a todos le sale una gota en la nuca y miran a 2d con una cara de "si eres más idiota"

-no 2d, el concierto y la entrevista es la otra semana – dijo noodle

- a ya gracias, voy a ver una película de zombie – dijo 2d – quien viene a verla conmigo – dijo 2d

- yo – dijo noodle

-yo me apunto – dijo alex

-si me parece bien – dijo Russell- los acompaño a la puerta – dijo Russell llevándose a jamie y damon

-voy a buscar la película – dijo 2d saliendo corriendo en busque de la película, dejando a alex y a noodle solos

Alex no sabía que decir, se rascaba la cabeza y noodle tampoco hablaba era un silencio incomodo

-y…que te pareció- dijo alex rompiendo el silencio

- bien – dijo noodle

- gracias y tu también cantas bien - dijo alex

-gracias- dijo noodle -vamos a la sala – dijo noodle, y alex asistió, los dos se fueron a la sala

* * *

En la sala

Estaba 2d con sus películas de zombies, cuando entran noodle y alex

-cual vamos a ver?- pregunto alex

-no se – dijo 2d viendo cada una de sus películas

-por cierto alex cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Russell entrando

- tengo 14, cumplo 15 en diciembre – dijo alex

- a, noodle es un año mayor que tu – dijo 2d

- ya no soy la más pequeña de la casa – dijo noodle

-no pareces de 14 – dijo Russell

-ya se vamos a ver el amanecer de los muertos – dijo 2d levantando la película

Ya avían pasado tiempo, estaba 2d sentado en el sofá alado de Russell, mientras alex y noodle estaban sentado en el piso viendo la película, 2d veía la película todo emocionado, Russell la veía normal al igual que alex pero noodle la veía toda asustada, cuando en una parte de la película aparece un zombie de la nada, asusto tanto a noodle que ella abraso a alex, asiendo que él se sonrojara

-en….noodle – llamo alex en voz baja a noodle, ella levanto la cabeza, se encontró cara a cara con alex, vio como él estaba sonrojado y ella también se sonrojo a darse cuenta que estaba abrasando a alex, y que estaba muy cerca de el

-lo siento – dijo noodle dejando de abrasarlo

* * *

Ya avía pasado la película, cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, cuando alex entro a su habitación se encontró con alguien sentado en su cama

hasta aqui es el capitulo 4 tengo un aviso importante: ustedes lectores haran algunas pregunta para la entrevista, asi si quieren saber algo de alex o de la banda pregunten y le respondere en el capitulo donde salga la entrevista, fin del aviso


	5. capitulo 5

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 5!**

****Alex entra a su habitación y encuentra a alguien sentado en su cama, alex prende la luz para ver quien está sentado en su cama, cuando logra encender la luz, logra ver que la persona que está en su cuarto, era un chico de cabello castaño enrulado, tenía los ojos de color rojo, tenía un suéter de color rojo con una estrella satánica en el medio

-hola luki – dijo alex saludando al chico

-como estas alex? – pregunto el chico

-bien- respondió alex

- mi padre te envía saludos – dijo luki

- Satanás envía saludos? – dijo alex ( ya deben saber que el padre de luki es Satanás, si no la captan )

-sí y mi hermana – dijo luki agarrando un cuaderno de alex

-y que haces aquí? – pregunto alex

- que no puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo - dijo luki dejando el cuaderno de alex en el escritorio – ya no me visitas – dijo luki

- he estado ocupado, además no es fácil encontrar un portal al infierno – dijo alex

- sabes que aquí ay uno en el sótano – dijo luki

- si lo sé – dijo alex – y tú sabes porque no voy al infierno – dijo alex

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

-adiós, a por cierto mi hermana piensa visitarte, no sé cuando, pero sé que quiere verte - dijo luki y luego desapareció, alex cuando escucho que la hermana de luki viene a visitarlo puso una cara de "no, ella no" ( a alex no le agrada la hermana de luki )

- quién es? – pregunto alex, rascándose la cabeza

- yo – dijo noodle asomando la cabeza

- pasa algo? – dijo alex buscando su pijama

- es que…- dijo noodle entrando y luego cerrando la puerta – tengo miedo – dijo noodle con pena

- no sabía que la película te asusto mucho? – dijo alex sacándose el suéter

- si…- dijo noodle, ella se sonrojada a ver a alex sin suéter – puedo dormir contigo? – dijo noodle mas sonrojada

- conmigo? – dijo alex nervioso – no puedes ir con 2d o con Russell? – dijo alex aun nervioso

- no, es que sus habitaciones están lejos y la tuya esta cerca – dijo noodle

- bueno – dijo alex colocándose en suéter de la pijama, y noodle se acostó en su cama, alex se sentó para sacarse los zapatos y luego se acostó alado de noodle dándole la espalda

- buenas noches – dijo alex dándole la espalda a noodle

-buenas noches…..- dijo noodle, dando le la espalda a alex y los dos se durmieron

* * *

En el medio de la noche alex y noodle terminaron durmiendo abrazados, de la nada aparece una silueta de una chica, la chica mira a alex y luego mira a noodle con odio y luego desaparece

* * *

En la mañana se despierta, cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con alex muy cerca de ella, alex abrazaba a noodle y ella se sonrojo como tomate, intento separarse pero alex no la soltaba

-alex….me sueltas – dijo noodle con la cara roja como tomate y moviendo a alex para que se despierte – alex despierta – dijo noodle

Alex seguía dormido – te quiero noodle – dijo alex dormido dejando a noodle mas roja que un tomate

-alex…- dijo noodle nerviosa

-qué pasa? - dijo alex con los ojos cerrados - ah! – dijo alex a darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de noodle y además porque se cayó de la cama

- estas bien? – pregunto noodle un poco preocupada a ver a alex en el piso

- si, por cierto buenos días – dijo alex sonriendo

- buenos días – dijo noodle

- ey noodle ya deberías irte a tu habitación – dijo alex parándose del piso

- si – dijo noodle yéndose a la puerta – nos vemos en el desayuno – dijo noodle parada en la puerta y luego se fue

- han….….algún día le diré lo que siento – dijo alex en voz baja y viendo la puerta

* * *

Después de unos minutos alex se cambio y bajo para desayunar pero solo encontró a noodle y a 2d comiendo cereal ( noodle y 2d tenían ropa normal, no pijama )

- el gordo y el tocino? – dijo alex a no ver a Russell

- Russell salió y dejo una nota, decía que volvería a las 11:00 A.M – dijo 2d – y no hiso tocino – dijo 2d y cuando alex escucho "no ya tocino" se puso triste

Alex camino hasta un estante, busco un plato para cereal y una cuchara, luego se sentó

-Noodle, me pasas el cereal – dijo alex

-aquí tienes – dijo noodle dándole el cereal

- gracias - dijo alex agarrando el cereal y echándoselo al plato de cereal

- ey noodle dormiste bien? – pregunto 2d

- si, por – dijo noodle comiendo cereal

- es que ayer vimos una película de zombie y cuando miramos una película de zombie, en la noche no puedes dormir – dijo 2d y de la nada sale una sombra de una chica, que asusta a 2d y a noodle

- hola – dijo alex de mala gana a la chica, la chica tenía el pelo castaño bonito, se parecía a luki su hermano

- hola! Alex! – dijo la chica abrasando alex, noodle se puso celosa en su mente

- suéltame – dijo alex rompiendo el abrazo – no me gusta que tú me abrases – dijo alex sacudiéndose con si tuviera tierra

- pero te extrañe – dijo la chica mirando al alex con los ojos de gato con botas de shrek

- pero yo no – dijo alex molesto

- quien es ella? – pregunto la chica señalando a noodle

- una amiga y ya te puedes ir – dijo alex

- y como se llama? – pregunto la chica

-se llama noodle, y lárgate – dijo alex molesto

- porque hablas por ella, si ella tiene boca, me llamo cobra – dijo la chica acercándose a noodle

- no te acerque a noodle – dijo alex muy serio a cobra – noodle, no te acerques a cobra – dijo alex mirando a noodle

- que no confías en mi? – dijo cobra con una sonriendo maléfica y acercándose a noodle

- no, no confió en ti – dijo alex tomando la mano a noodle para alejarla de cobra, asiendo que noodle se sonrojara –noodle, no te acerque a ella….. Ella te hará daño – dijo alex mirando a noodle

- que pasa, me dijiste que solo son amigos? – dijo cobra

- si, solo somos amigos – dijo alex

- no sabía que los amigos duermen en la misma cama brazados – dijo cobra desapareciendo, alex y noodle se sonrojaron por lo que dijo cobra

- porque dijo que no sabía que los amigos duermen en la misma cama brazados? – dijo 2d mirando a noodle y a alex que estaban sonrojados, cuando entra murdoc y Russell por la puerta ( ni modo que por la ventana )

- hola, que pasa? – pregunto Russell sentándose alado de murdoc, que ya estaba sentado

- nada – dijo alex como si nada

- sí, nada más nos visito una amiga de alex - dijo noodle como si nada

- sí, nada más nos visito una amiga de alex, que es un demonio, que desaparece y aparece - dijo 2d como si nada

- a, alex nos puedes contar cuando fue la primera vez que fuiste a infierno?- dijo murdoc

- sí, todo comenzó cuando…-

Flashback de Alexander

En una casa abandonada, en el sótano de esa fea casa avían 12 chicos, entre 12 o 15 años y un pequeño alex de 6 años, cinco chicos asían una estrella satánica en el piso otros cinco colocaban velas negras en todo el lugar y en cada punta la estrella, uno de los chicos estaba con un libro viejo en las manos ( ni modo que en los pies ) y el pequeño alex veía todo

- estás seguro? – pregunto el pequeño alex

- si…..no te pasara nada – dijo el chico leyendo el libro

- lo dices porque no vas a estar tu en el medio de la estrella – dijo alex

- ya terminamos – dijo un chico que colocaba la ultima vela negra

- vamos, ve a la estrella – le dijo el chico con el libro viejo a alex, y alex camino hasta la estrella y se paro en el medio

- listo – dijo un chico, alex asistió y comenzaron a decir unas palabras raras ( bueno, ellos estaban invocando a un demonio ) de la nada la estrella comenzó a brillar alex se asusto un poco, los demás chicos siguieron diciendo las palabras raras, hasta que una mano grande y negra sale de la estrella donde esta alex, la mano agarra a alex y lo arrastra al hoyo que era la estrella, los demás chicos se quedaron parado como idiotas, así alex termino en el infierno, en el camino de la tierra al infierno alex cerró los ojos, cuando lo abrió no estaba en el sótano de la fea casa, el está en un lugar oscuro con fuego, cadáveres, gritos de almas torturadas también avía gritos de personas lamentándose, y alex comenzó a caminar, con cada paso alex sentía más calor ( claro está en el infierno que esperaba nieve ), se sentó en una roca para descansar, hasta que escucho unas risas

- quien anda allí? – dijo alex buscando la fuente de la risa, hasta que vio una cola roja y pequeña que sobre salía de una roca, amino hasta la roca y se encontró con dos demonios de el mismo tamaño que él, uno demonio era un chico de la mismo tamaño que alex, el demonio tenía el pelo castaño enrulado, de su pelo sobresalían dos cuernos pequeños, tenía la piel roja y una cola, el otro era una chica de casi el mismo tamaño que alex, la demonia tenía el pelo castaño más o menos enrulado, de su pelo sobresalían dos cuernos pequeños, tenía la piel roja y tenía una cola al igual que su hermano

- hola – dijeron los demonios

-hola, mi nombre es alex -dijo ya saben quien

- hola, todos me dicen luki y ella es mi hermana cobra, yo voy a ser el rey de este lugar, algún día – dijo el demonio chico, la demonia chica rodo los ojos por lo último que dijo

- enserio, genial - dijo alex emocionado

- sí, quieres jugar – dijo luki

- sí, vamos – dijo alex , entonces luki y cobra salieron corriendo y alex lo perseguía

Ya avía pasado tres días de que alex cayó al infierno y conoció a luki su mejor amigo

-ey luki tengo que regresar, a mi casa, mi mama se preocupara si no regreso – dijo alex

- si tienes razón, voy a decirle a mi padre que te regrese a la tierra – dijo luki – pero no volveremos a vernos – dijo luki triste

- sí, pero tu papa no puede dejar un portal para que venga a visitarte – dijo alex

- sí, tienes razón – dijo luki – ya vuelvo – dijo luki y salió corriendo a buscar a su padre, para pedirle que lleve a alex a la tierra y que le deje un portal para que lo venga a visitar

En media hora alex estaba aburrido viendo la oscuridad cuando aparece luki y una gran sombra des tras de él ( de luki )

- alex mi papa te llevara a la tierra por el portal que viniste y lo dejara abierto para que me vengas a visitar – dijo luki feliz

- genial! Gracias! – dijo alex feliz

- no es nada, además si no lo hago luki me torturara el resto de mi vida y lo peor es que soy inmortal – dijo el rey de los demonios, levantando a alex ( entiendan el tiene una mano grande ) – listo – dijo el rey del infierno

- si, nos vemos luki - dijo alex y luego el rey de los demonios dijo unas palabras raras, abriendo un portal y luego metió a alex en el portal, cuando alex abrió los ojos ya está en la tierra en esa vieja y fea casa

Fin del flashback de Alexander

- que clases de amigos tienes? – pregunto noodle

- a ver emos, satanistas, góticos, otakus, delincuentes, skater y algunos suicidas – dijo alex rascándose la cabeza, los demás lo miran con una cara de "WTF"

- echando alado el tema de los amigos de alex, tu madre no te dijo nada por estar tres días en el infierno? - pregunto Russell

-es que le dije que iría a dormir a casa de un amigo por tres días – respondió alex – me voy a ver la tele, quien me acompaña? – dijo alex yéndose a la sala

- yo voy – dijo noodle y 2d, los dos se fueron al la sala

-ha ido al infierno, tiene malas compañías al igual que su padre – dijo Russell

- calla gordo, me voy – dijo murdoc saliendo de la cocina y Russell se fue a su habitación


	6. capitulo 6

**AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 6!**

En la sala

Estaban alex, noodle y 2d viendo tele

- ey noodle porque la demonia dijo que no sabía que los amigos duermen en la misma cama abrazados? – pregunto 2d, asiendo que noodle y alex se sonrojaran de nuevo

- es que….- noodle no podía terminar de hablar por los nervios

- noodle no podía dormir anoche – dijo alex con un poco quito nervioso

- aun te asustas con las películas de zombie? – pregunto 2d a noodle

- si – respondió noodle con pena

- me pidió que si ella podía dormir conmigo, solo dormir nada mas – dijo alex – y le dije qué si - dijo alex

- a, no pasa nada – dijo 2d – que vamos a ver en la tele? – pregunto 2d

- no se – dijo noodle

- ya se titanic – dijo 2d con la revista de programación

- no – dijo alex

- que tal romeo y Julieta – dijo 2d

- no – dijo noodle

- o el amor duele – dijo 2d

- no - dijo noodle y alex

- o amor que mata – propuso 2d

- no – dijeron alex y noodle

- o estafa de amor - propuso 2d

- no – dijo alex y noodle

- o una cita de amor - propuso 2d

- no! – dijeron noodle y alex

- o por tu maldito amor - propuso 2d

- no! – dijeron alex y noodle

- o Casablanca – propuso 2d

-NO! – gritaron alex y noodle

- que no tenga nada de amor ni romance – dijo alex ( jodio esta historia es de romance )

- en….. no ay nada que no tenga amor o romance – dijo 2d buscando algo sin romance ni amor

- me voy a mi habitación – dijeron alex y noodle al mismo tiempo y luego noodle se fue a su habitación y alex a la suya

* * *

En el pasillo donde está la habitación de alex y noodle

- buenas noches – dijo alex

- buenas noches alex – dijo noodle entrando a su habitación y alex entro a la habitación de el

Cuando alex entra a su habitación se encuentra con cobra sentada un su cama

"ahora cada vez que entro ay alguien sentado en mi cama" pensó alex a ver a cobra sentada en su cama

- hola alex, como estas? – pregunto cobra acercándose a alex con una sonrisa

- que te importa – dijo alex de mala gana

- me importa – dijo cobra

- que quieres? – pregunto alex molesto

- porque tan molesto? – pregunto cobra acercándose a alex y el se alejaba

- no sé, será porque no me agradas o porque cuando una chica bonita se me acerca tú la asusta o la traumas o la mandas al hospital – dijo alex molesto

- pero no quiero que estés con otra chica, que no se yo – dijo cobra

- hasta asusta a mis amigas que no están interesadas en mi - dijo alex molesto – tu no me gusta – dijo alex mas molesto

- bueno, me iré a conocer a la tal noodle – dijo cobra acercándose a la puerta, pero alex se puso al frente de la puerta para que ella no pase

- si te atreves a acercarte o lastimar a noodle me la pagaras me oíste – dijo alex muy serio

- sí, no te preocupes – dijo cobra con una sonrisa malvada y luego empujo a alex, haciendo que él se cayera al piso y luego ella salir por la puerta ( alex es fuerte pero cobra como es demonio es más fuerte que alex )

"no puedo dejar que cobra le haga algo a noodle" pensó alex mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo al cuarto de noodle, ( no corrió mucho, porque la habitación de noodle esta alado de la de él ) se paro en la puerta de noodle, la toco y ella abrió la puerta

- que pasa alex? – pregunto noodle con un pijama de pucca, a ver a alex

- noodle me dejas pasar? – pregunto alex y noodle lo dejo pasar, se sentaron el la cama de noodle

- pasa algo? – pregunto noodle sentada alado de alex

- te quiero pedir que te alejes de cobra – dijo alex muy serio

- de cobra? – dijo noodle

- si, de ella – dijo alex serio – ella esta locamente enamorada de mi - dijo alex, cuando noodle lo escucho se puso triste – pero yo no de ella – dijo alex, noodle se puso feliz a escuchar yo no de ella

- y que tengo que ver en esto? – pregunto noodle

- como cobra estás loca, no deja que ninguna chica se acerque a mí, cuando una chica se acerca a mi cobra le hace daño, por eso quiero que no te acerques a cobra, si ella aparece me llamas o te alejas de ella, no quiero que te pase algo – dijo alex serio, cuando termino de hablar se acerco lentamente a noodle, ella hizo lo mismo, los dos serraron los ojos, estaban a punto de besarse cuando

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

Del susto alex se cayó de la cama y noodle se levanto para ver quien interrumpía el momento, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con 2d

- hola noodle..…y alex? – dijo 2d lo ultimo a ver a alex sentado en el piso

- hola 2d, noodle me estaba ayudando con unos acorde que se me hacen difíciles – mintió alex

- a bueno, murdoc dijo que mañana tenemos ensayo – dijo 2d – buenas noches – dijo 2d yéndose y alex se levanto del piso

- en…..mejor me voy a mi habitación – dijo alex rascándose la cabeza

- si, buenas noches – dijo noodle

- buenas noches – dijo alex saliendo – no te olvides aléjate de ella – dijo alex y se fue a su habitación, noodle cerró la puerta, luego se acostó boca arriba en su cama, comenzó a mira el techo y pensar en alex

"casito, 2d tantos día para interrumpir y escoges hoy" pensó noodle

* * *

En la habitación de alex

-ey luki ven – dijo alex serio y aparece luki ( cuando alex llama a luki serio es algo importante )

- que pasa alex? – pregunto luki

- puedes pedirle a tu hermana o evitar que se le acerque a noodle – dijo alex muy serio

- si puedo mantenerla alejada de tu amiga noodle – dijo luki

- genial te lo agradezco – dijo alex feliz

- no es nada, además le pediré a mi padre que la aleje de ti y de noodle – dijo luki

- eres el mejor – dijo alex

- lo se, nos vemos . dijo luki desapareciendo y alex se acostó a dormir

* * *

En la mañana Todos desayunaron luego murdoc mando a todos a ensayar, el ensayo fue normal, para ellos solo discutieron 8 veces, cuando terminaron Russell salió a no se donde, murdoc se fue a "jugar" con sus "amiguitas", alex, 2d y noodle decidieron salir a comer helado e ir al parque

* * *

En el parque

estaban alex y noodle comiendo helado mientras caminaba, no estaba 2d porque el se fue a comprar más películas de zombie

-ey noodle vamos a sentarnos – sugirió alex a ver una banca y siguió comiendo helado de chocolate

- si vamos – dijo noodle comiendo helado de fresa y los dos se sentaron en el banco

- como me encanta este parque, venia con mi mama cuando era pequeño - dijo alex recordando cuando el venia con su mama

- si yo también venia con 2d o con Russell cuando tenía 10 años – dijo noodle recordando cuando el venia al parque

- NO ES NOODLE DE GORILLAZ! – gritaron dos chicas una era una panameña con frenos y unas trenza, la otra era una colombiana con un flequillo y era alta, cuando ellas gritaron un grapo de fan acorralaron a noodle y a alex

- NOODLE DANDOS TU AUTOGRAFO! – grito la colombiana junto con el grupo de fan, noodle se puso a firmar frentes, hojas, servilletas, clavas y brazos, mientras le tomaban fotos

- QUIEN ES EL, ES TU NOVIO!- grito la panameña, asiendo que noodle le saliera un leve sonrojo

- no nada más somos amigos – dijo alex – ya vallase sanguijuela . dijo alex molesto y los fan, la colombiana y la panameña se fueron corriendo – estas bien? – pregunto preocupado alex

- si – dijo noodle deprimida por lo que dijo alex

- que te pasa te ves deprimida noodle, que te parece si vamos a mundo peluche y te compro un peluche con la tarjeta de crédito de murdoc – dijo alex mostrado la tarjeta, noodle asistió y los dos se fueron a mundo peluche

* * *

En la casa en el winnie de murdoc

Murdoc estaba viendo algo en su laptop, tenía la cara muy cerca de la pantalla

-achuuuuuuuuuuuu!, o si que rico, que maravillo son – dijo murdoc sin despegar la cara de la pantalla – si, el pastel de chocolate es ma s rico que el de fresa – dijo murdoc viendo pasteles ( si pensaron que era otra cosa pervertidos o pervertidas )

* * *

En mundo peluche

Alex y noodle caminaba por uno de los pasillos lleno de peluches, noodle iba adelante a paso rápido y alex iba con las manos en el bolsillo a paso lento

- que bonitos son todos! – dijo noodle saliendo corriendo y dejando alex a tras

- acuérdate que nada mas te comprare uno! – dijo alex pero noodle no le escucho y alex paro de caminar miro a un lado y vio a un peluche que era una perrita de pelo purpura como noodle que le tapaba los ojos, también tenía el color rosado y negro, alex tomo al peluche y se rio en silencio "jajajajajajajaj este peluche se parece a noodle, lo voy a comprar" pensó alex sosteniendo el peluche cuando llega noodle con un peluche de un perro, el peluche tenía un flequillo emo de color negro que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo, también tenía los colores azul y gris, curiosamente el peluche se parecía a alex

- me compras este? – dijo noodle mostrando el peluche – mira no es tierno se parece a ti – dijo ella

- si, mira esta se parece a ti – dijo alex mostrando el peluche – la llamare mini noodle – dijo el

- así el se llamara mini alex – dijo noodle

- vamos a pagar – dijo alex dirigiéndose al mostrador con todos

- son 50$ - dijo el tipo amargado del mostrador

- tenga – dijo alex dándole la tarjeta de murdoc y el tipo de mostrador la pasa por la máquina registradora

- aquí tiene su tarjeta – dijo el tipo amargado que no sonríe ( el letrero del loca dice "solo recibimos con un sonrisa ) y se fueron del lugar, cuando iba caminado el celular de noodle sonó

-mensaje, mensaje, mensaje – decía el celular de noodle, ella agarro su celular y leyó el mensaje que 2d le envió

- de quien es? – pregunto alex

- es de 2d dice que esta en el parque, le voy a responde – dijo noodle respondiendo a 2d

- ayi esta 2d, noodle – dijo alex señalando a 2d con la pata de mini noodle

- si vamos alex – dijo noodle y todos fueron con 2d

- hola, donde estaban? – pregunto 2d

- en mundo peluche – dijo noodle

Y que compraron? – pregunto 2d, alex y noodle lo miraron con una cara de "no ves lo que tenemos en la mano"

- nos compramos otros helados – dijo alex sarcásticamente

- de que sabor? - pregunto 2d

-de fresa y chocolate – dijo noodle sarcásticamente

. y estaban ricos? - pregunto 2d

- 2D, COMO VAN A VENDER HELADO EN MUNDO PELUCHE! – dijo alex molesto

- entoce no hubo helado? - pregunto 2d

-NO! –grito alex

- ya nos vamos? - pregunto noodle

- si , suban – dijo 2d abriendo la puerta del carro y todos subieron

* * *

En el estudio en la cocina

Estaba Russell preparándose un emparedado de 10 pisos ( no para de tragar el gordo ) cuando entra murdoc

-GORDO! DONDE ESTA MI TEQUILA?! – grita entrando murdoc a la cocina

- EN LA NEVERA! – le respondió gritando Russell

-NO TIENES QUE GRITAR! – qrita el verde

- TU ERES EL QUE ESTA GRITANDO! – grita russell

- YO NO ESTABA GRITANDO- grita murdoc

- QUE SI! - grita russell

- QUE NO! - grita murdoc

- QUE SI! - grita russell

- QUE NO! - grita murdoc

- QUE SI! - grita russell

- QUE NO! - grita murdoc

- LOS DOS SON UNOS GRITONES – grita entrando alex, dejando a murdoc y a Russell con una cara de "cuando llego"

-y noodle y 2d? – pregunto Russell mientras alex se acercaba a la nevera

- noodle se fue a su cuarto y a 2d le dio migraña – dijo alex buscando algo en la nevera

- que busca alex? - Pregunto Russell mientras alex buscaba algo el la nevera

- tocino – dijo alex – BINGO! - dijo alex al encontró el tocino del desayuno pasado – nos vemos iguana y gordo - dijo alex y se fue con el tocino en la mano

- maldito mocoso – dijo murdoc – nos vemos – dijo murdoc y se fue, y Russell fue s terminar su emparedado

En el pasillo

Iba alex caminado por el pasillo con tocino en la boca "es mas deliciosos el tocino en la mañana" pensó, cuando abrí la puerta se encontró con alguien sentado en su cama


	7. capitulo 7

**¡AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 7!**

Cuando alex entra a su habitación se encuentra con luki sentado en su cama

"enserio cuando entro a mi habitación en la noche ahí alguien sentado en mi cama" pensó alex con una gota en la nuca tipo anime, luki se paro y se le acerco a alex

-que pasa luki? – pregunto alex a su mejor amigo que estaba serio

-tengo malas y buenas noticia - dijo luki serio

-las mala? – dijo alex

-las malas son que cobra sea escapado de infierno y no saben donde esta – dijo luki

- y las buenas? – dijo alex

- las buenas son que – dijo luki – salió un nuevo juego de Xbox – dijo el dejando a alex pata arriba como anime

- cambiando de tema – dijo alex – como no saben donde esta cobra – dijo alex molesto

- es que…,- luki no pudo terminar de hablar por se escucho un grito

- AAAAAHHHHHHHH! - se escucho un grito de chica, que provenía de la habitación de noodle y alex salió corriendo a la habitación de noodle ( no corrió mucho porque la habitación de noodle esta alado de las suya )

- NOODLE! – grito alex al entrar a la habitación, encontró a noodle muy asustada arriba de su cama y no muy lejos de noodle avía una cobra ( una serpiente, no la demonia ), alex se armo de valor y salió corriendo hacia la cobra, agarro la cobra de la cabeza para que no mordiera a noodle o a el

- NOODLE! TRAE LA CINTA ADHESIVA! –grito alex con la cobra en su mano a noodle

- SI! –grito noodle, ella se bajo de la cama y busco la cinta adhesiva – ten! – dijo noodle entregándole la cinta y alex amaro a la cobra

- ya esta – dijo alex al terminar de amarra a la cobra y de la nada la cobra comienza a moverse - que demonios? – dijo alex, la cobra se cayó de su mano al suelo y luego se trasforma en la chica demonio llamada cobra

- hay – grito cobra cuando alex le quito la cinta de la boca

- que haces aquí? - pregunto alex molesto

- solo viene s pasar el rato – dijo cobra como si nada hubiera pasado

- ya viniste, ya te puedes ir – dijo alex molesto

- porque me echas? – pregunto cobra

- no se tal vez será porque convertiste un una serpiente y querías morderme! – dijo noodle

- vete - dijo alex serio

- pero….- cobra no pudo terminar de hablar porque alex le interrumpió

- VETE! – grito alex muy molesto y cobra desapareció

- alex…- dijo noodle a ver a alex molesto

- noodle está bien? – pregunto alex calmándose

- si – dijo noodle – no te preocupes – dijo noodle colocado su mano en el obro de alex para calmarlo

Alex bajo la mano de noodle de su hombro – si, me voy a preocupar por ti – dijo alex acercándose a noodle haciendo que ella se sonrojara y noodle comenzó a acercarse a alex, cuando está a punto de besarse

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

Alguien toco la puerta haciendo que noodle y alex se asustaran, los dos dieron unas pasos hacia atrás, pero alex se cayó de trasero por la culpa de unos libros de noodle que ella avía dejado en el piso ( por eso tu mama te dice que recojas las cosa del piso, en caso de noodle en mes de mama es russell ), noodle fue a abrir la puerta para ver quien la interrumpió y cuando abrió se encontró con 2d

- hola noodle…..¿y alex? – dijo 2d a ver a alex sentado en el piso alrededor de unos libros

- hola 2d – dijo alex algo nervio

- que hacen los dos? – pregunto 2d

- nada, solo le mostraba a alex unos libros – mintió noodle algo nerviosa

- a ya, bueno murdoc dice que mañana no vamos a ensayar – dijo 2d – hasta mañana – dijo él y luego se fue

Alex se paró del piso – ya sabes cuídate de ella y si te encuentras con ella me llamas –dijo alex dirigiéndose a la puerta pero paró de caminar – buenas noches – dijo alex y se fue a su habitación, dejando a noodle solo con sus pensamientos

"otro intento fallido" pensó noodle

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Entra alex a su habitación y se encuentra a luki sentado en su cama

"que pasa ahora cuando entro a mi habitación en la noche ay siempre alguien sentado en mi cama, ya van dos veces en esta noche" pensó alex

- y que pasos alex? – pregunto luki

- era cobra, ella se convirtió en una serpiente y intento morder a noodle – dijo alex sentándose en una silla

- y noodle está bien? – pregunto luki

- si, llegue a tiempo – dijo alex

- me voy, por cierto buscare a cobra para que no le haga daño a noodle – dijo luki desapareciendo y alex se fue a dormir

En la mañana

Estaban todos menos alex desayunado ( alex sigua durmiendo en su habitación ), noodle desayunaba cereal al igual que 2d, russell comía un emparedado de 10 pisos, y la iguana desayunaba dos botellas de tequila

– y el mocoso? – pregunto la iguana

- debe estar durmiendo – dijo russell

- que perezoso es ese mocoso, noodle ve a despertarlo, porque yo soy el perezoso – dijo murdoc

- si – dijo noodle levantándose y yéndose a despertar a alex

- en donde estábamos – dijo murdoc pensando – así, el tequila es mejor que la leche – dijo murdoc

- no es mejor la leche – dijo 2d

- el tequila - dijo murdoc

- la leche – dijo el idiota

- el tequila - dijo la iguana

- la leche – dijo el poco cerebro

- el tequila - dijo el feo verde

- la leche – dijo Stuart ( estaban discutiendo que es mejor con el cereal el tequila o la leche )

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Entra noodle en silencio a la habitación de alex, el estaba durmiendo, noodle se acerca a la cama de alex, el dormía parecía que tenía una pesadilla, noodle se acerco a la cara de alex para verlo mejor

"con que estará soñando" se preguntaba noodle a ver la cara de alex

-AAAAAHHH!- grito alex despertándose y levantándose pero como noodle acerco su cara para ver a alex, los dos chocaron frentes

- hay! – dijo noodle acariciando su propia frente por el golpe

- que haces aquí? – pregunto alex mientras se acariciando su propia frente por el golpe

- vine a despertarte, para ir a desayunar – dijo noodle

-y abra tocino? – pregunto alex

- si, vamos? – dijo noodle con la frente roja por el golpe

- vamos – dijo alex con la frente roja por el golpe y feliz porque hay tocino

* * *

En la cocina

- buenos días – dijo alex entrado a la cocina con noodle, los dos aun tenia la frente roja, los demás se quedaron viendo a alex y a noodle con una cara de "que le paso en la frente?"

- porque las frentes rojas? – pregunto 2d

- porque nos chocamos de frente – dijo alex tomando asiento al igual que noodle

- toma alex – dijo russell dándole un plato con tocino a alex

- gracias – dijo ale y comenzó a comer tocino

- oigan, alguien sabe donde esta mi tarjeta de crédito? – pregunto murdoc

"sabía que algo se me olvido" pensó alex y todos se quedaron en silencio

CRICK CRICK CRICK CRICK CRICK CRICK

- CALLEN AL MALDITO GRILLO! – grito murdoc, porque no aguantaba el sonido del grillo ( pobre grillo ) – lo voy a preguntar de nuevo DONDE ESTA MI TARJETA DE CREDITO?! – pregunto murdoc y miro a cada uno

- me voy a la sala – dijo 2d yéndose

- yo te acompaño – dijo noodle siguiendo a 2d

-me voy a mi habitación – dijo russell y se fue

- QUE! YA VOY LUKI! – grito alex saliendo corriendo de la cocina, dejando solo a murdoc solo con el grillo

CRICK CRICK CRICK CRICK CRICK CRICK CRICK …..

- QUE! TE CALLES! MALDITO GRILLO! – grito murdoc yéndose

* * *

En el winnie de murdoc

Estaba alex guardando la tarjeta de crédito de murdoc

- ya esta – dijo alex cuando cerró la mini caja fuerte de murdoc ( el idiota de murdoc puso "666" como contraseña ), luego alex camino y se paro en el medio del winnie – que lugar más cochino – dijo alex a ver algunos calzones sucios de murdoc en el piso, de repente la manija de la puerta se comienza a mover "o no" pensó alex y se escondió debajo de una mesa que estaba en el winnie, murdoc entro molesto, camino hasta su cama y se acostó

- qué asco – susurro alex a ver un calzoncillo de murdoc alado de el

* * *

En la sala

- 2d, sabes dónde está alex? – pregunto noodle viendo la tele

- no, él fue quien tomo la tarjeta de murdoc? – pregunto 2d

- si – respondió noodle

* * *

En el winnie de murdoc

- achuu..- estornudo alex debajo de la mesa "quién demonios está hablando de mi en este momento" pensó alex, cuando por la ventana entra un cuervo ( quien no sepa que es ese cuervo, se llama Cortez y es la mascota de murdoc ), el cuervo se acerca a alex y comienza a grazniar

-calla maldita ave – dijo alex en voz baja para que murdoc no lo escuchar, pero el cuervo seguía grazniando ( o jodiendo )

- CALLA! CORTEZ! – grito murdoc, aventado un zapato que el cuervo esquiva y le pega a alex

"maldito viejo" pensó alex con la forma del zapato en la cara

* * *

En la sala

Estaban noodle leyendo una revista y 2d está viendo la tele, ya avían pasado horas desde que alex fue a guardar la tarjeta de murdoc

- que película más interesante – dijo 2d concentrado en la tele

- 2d, sabes que estás viendo "baby tv" – dijo noodle

- que, no es una película de acción? – dijo 2d viendo pocoyo

- no, es un cama para niños chiquitos – dijo noodle si despegar la vista de la revista, cuando entra alex – donde estabas? – pregunto noodle a alex

- en el winnie de murdoc tratando de guardar la tarjeta de crédito – dijo alex recordando el zapatazo que le dio murdoc

- que te paso en la frente? – pregunto 2d a ver la marca de la frente de alex

- cuando guarde la tarjeta, entro murdoc y me escondí debajo de la mesa, unos segundos después aparece la maldita ave de murdoc, el ave comenzó a grazniar y murdoc para hacer que la maldita ave se callara le aventó un zapato, que el maldito cuervo esquivo y me pego en la cara – dijo alex

- a, por eso tiene la marca de un zapato en la cara? – dijo 2d

- sí, dame el control – dijo alex sentándose ente 2d y noodle

- toma – dijo 2d dándole el control

- gracias – dijo alex y comenzó a cambiar de cana – ey noodle, donde esta mi mini noodle? – pregunto alex a noodle

- esta con mini alex – dijo noodle pasando la página de la revista

- quien es mini alex y mini noodle? – pregunto 2d

- son unos peluches, curiosamente uno se parece a noodle por eso se llama mini noodle y el otro curiosamente se llama mini alex – dijo alex aun cambial de canal

- no puede ser! – dijo noodle a ver la parte de chisme de la revista y alex se inclino para ver

- noodle, no me sorprende que Justin bieber sea gay – dijo alex viendo la foto de justin bieber besando a un hombre

- no, eso no me sorprende, la otra página – dijo noodle y alex miro la otra pagina

- si lo nota, esos idiotas no saben contar, después del 39 viene el 40 o el 50 – dijo alex viendo el error de la pagina

- no eso… a ver – dijo noodle viendo el error – no es otra cosa, mira un poco más abajo – dijo noodle

- a ver, qué Lindsay Lohan aparezca en un callejón borracha, no me sorprende – dijo alex viendo la foto de Lindsay Lohan inconsciente en un callejón alrededor de botellas de cerveza

- no esa no – dijo noodle

- a, que a lady gaga la atacaron unos perros, por usar su vestido de carne, no me sorprende – dijo alex viendo la foto de lady gaga corriendo y atrás de ella unos perros la perseguían

- no – dijo noodle

- a ver, que Britney Spears esta calva de nuevo, no me sorprende – dijo alex a ver una foto de Britney Spears calva

- no, mira un poquita más abajo – dijo noodle

- a, que Demi Lovato se volvió a drogar, no me sorprende – dijo alex viendo la foto de Demi Lovato drogada

- no – dijo noodle – aquí – dijo ella señalando la parte de la revista, que quería que alex viera

- malditos paparazzi – dijo alex viendo el parte que noodle le señalo

- qué pasa? – pregunto 2d

- mira, aquí – dijo noodle mostrando la revista y señalando la pagina

- nue….va pa…re….ja – leyó ( o intento ) 2d la pagina de la revista que le señalo noodle – nueva pareja – repitió 2d – quiénes son? – pregunto 2d

- lee – dijo alex

-MADONA CON SHAKIRA! - dijo 2d sorprendido

- no, lee más abajo- dijo noodle

- ah – dijo 2d y comenzó a leer, unos segundos o minutos – NO PUEDE SER! – grito 2d

- si créelo – dijo alex

- LADY GAGA CON SELENA GOMEZ – dijo 2d

- NO! – Grito alex molesto - AQUÍ! – señalo alex

- no te enojes – dijo 2d y luego leyó donde le señalo alex – no….o…..dle y …..al…...gui…..en? – leyó 2d ( como un hombre de 28 años lee así ) viendo la foto de noodle y alex en el parque comiendo helado – noodle y alguien? Pero en la foto sale noodle y alex – dijo 2d, ganándose una cara que dice "idiota no la captas" de parte de noodle y alex

Alex tomo aire y le explico a 2d – 2d no entiendes, dice que noodle y yo somos novios – dijo alex con algo de calma

- y lo son? – pregunto 2d

- no – dijo noodle

- pero la parecen – dijo 2d, haciendo que se sonrojara

- pero no – dijo alex – adiós – dijo alex y se fue

- noodle me presta la revista? – pregunto 2d

- sí, para qué? – pregunto noodle dándole la revista

- quiero ver lo de lady gaga y selena gomez – dijo 2d buscando la pagina

- me voy a mi habitación – dijo noodle y se fue

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex sentado en su cama jugando pac man en su laptop

- Jajajajajajaja muere estúpido fantasma – dijo alex mientras acataba a los fantasmas, cuando acabo el juego alex se paro y se fue

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle acostada en su cama leyendo un libro

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- quién es?! – pregunto noodle sin despegar la vista del libro

- FBI! - grito la persona que está afuera de la habitación de noodle

- que quieren?! - pregunto noodle aun sin despegar la vista del libro

- TENGO ORDENES QUE ME MADO EL CAPITAN ALEX! EL QUIERE A MINI NOODLE DEVUELTA! – grito alex

- pase agente! – dijo noodle aun si quitarle la vista al libro


	8. capitulo 8

**AQUÍ ESTAS EL CAPITULO 8!**

- pase agente! – dijo noodle aún sin despegar la vista del libro

- sí, capitana – dijo alex entrando y haciendo un saludo militar

- descanse soldado – dijo noodle aún sin despegar la vista del libro

- que está leyendo, capitana? – pregunto el soldado alex

- estoy leyendo el sabueso de los baskerville – respondió noodle guardando la pagina donde ella quedo

- a, me devuelves a mini noodle, capitana? – pregunto alex

- sí, esta ay – dijo noodle señalando a los peluches que estaban en una repisa

- gracias – dijo alex agarrando a mini noodle – nos vemos – dijo alex caminado a la puerta

- espera! – dijo noodle, y alex se paro en la puerta

- qué pasa? – pregunto alex viendo a noodle

- quieres…..ir al cine conmigo? – pregunto noodle sonrojada

- sí, cuando? – pregunto alex

- mañana – respondió noodle

- sí, hasta mañana – dijo alex y luego se fue a su habitación

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Alex entra a su habitación y se encuentra con luki sentado en su cama

"porque demonios cuando entro a mi habitación al alguien sentado en mi maldita cama" pensó alex a ver a luki sentado en su cama ( porque insulta a la cama, la cama no tiene la culpa )

- hola alex – saludo luki

- hola, que pasa? – pregunto alex a luki

- nada – respondió luki

- y porque estas a aquí? – pregunto alex

- porque estoy aburrido – dijo luki – adiós – dijo luki parándose de la cama

- adiós – dijo alex y luki desapareció

* * *

En la mañana

Estaba todos desayunando, murdoc desayunaba tequila con cereal ( el desayuno para alcohólicos ), Russell un emparedado de 20 pisos, 2d fruta, noodle panqueques y alex tocino ( no me sorprende )

- que rico esta el tocino! – dijo alex feliz con la boca llena de tocino

- se acabo el tocino – dijo Russell revisando la nevera y no encontrando tocino

-QUE?! NO1 – grito alex

- tranquilo, comprare mas, mas tarde – dijo Russell tratando de tranquilizar a alex

* * *

Después del desayuno

Estaba alex afuera de la habitación de noodle

- NOODLE! SAL DE UNA VES! – grito alex golpeando la puerta, alex tenía puesto una sudadera slipknot, un pantalón azul oscuro y unas converse de metallica

-YA! VA! – grito noodle desde su habitación

-PERO! LLEVAS 2 HORAS CAMBIANDOTE! – grito alex

- MENTIRA! SOLO LLEVO 1:58 – grito noodle

- DA LO MISMO! – grito noodle

- no – dijo noodle saliendo de si habitación con unas botas largas como las de "el mañana", una mini falda negra y una blusa purpura

- ya nos vamos? – pregunto alex

- sí, vamos – dijo noodle y los dos se fueron al cine

* * *

En el cine

Estaban noodle y alex en la fila para compra las entradas

- cual vamos a ver? – pregunto alex

- la era del rock – respondió noodle

- los siguientes – dijo el tipo amargado que vende las entradas, alex y noodle se acercaron al mostrador

- dos entrada para la era del rock – dijo alex y luego pago

- tenga – dijo el tipo feo y amargado de mostrador, dándole las entradas y el bulto a alex

- gracias – dijo noodle, y los dos se fueron a la sala del cine

* * *

En la sala de cine

Estaban alex y noodle viendo la película, en la sala atrás de noodle y alex avían una pareja de gay, uno era un asiático llamado Brandon y el era un idiota llamado Ernesto, los gay estaban haciendo cosas que una pareja enamorada ( eso que o )

- ah!...aah!...aaahh! – gemía el gay asiático llamado brandon

- MAS RAPIDO!...MAS RAPIDO!...YA CASI!- dijo el otro gay llamado ernesto

- CALLESE MALDITOS PERVE…..están haciendo chicha? – dijo alex a ver que los gay hacían chicha ( o jugo o como le digan y )( cayeron pervertidos y pervertidas )

- que te pasa nunca viste a un gay haciendo chicha? – pregunto el gay idiota ( ernesto )

- no, y porque hacen chicha? – pregunto alex

- porque la soda esta cara – dijo el gay asiático ( brandon )

- bueno…..- dijo alex sentándose y noodle se rio en silencio por lo que sucedió

* * *

Minutos después

Alex pasa su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de noodle, ella acomoda su cabeza en el hombro de alex, unos minutos después noodle y alex se miran, luego alex se acerca lentamente a noodle, y ella hizo lo mismo, solo faltaba un centímetro para el beso, pero al chino gay sele callo taro de palomitas en la cabeza de alex interrumpiendo el beso de noodle y alex ( no se besaron, casi pero no, por culpa del chino gay )

- MALDITO CHINO GAY! – grito alex molesto con el taro de palomitas en la cabeza

- u, lo siento – dijo el chino gay llamado brando

- me las vas a pagar! – dijo alex parándose para darle una paliza al chino gay pero noodle lo detuvo

- no pelees – dijo noodle, y alex se sentó ( de la que se salvo el chino gay )

* * *

Cuando acabo la película

Estaban noodle y alex afuera del cine

- tengo hambre – dijo noodle

- vamos al MC donald´s? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo noodle

- vamos – dijo alex, y los dos se fueron al mc donald

* * *

En el MC donald´s

Estaban noodle y alex en el mc donald, alex y noodle se sentaron al frente de dos chicos y dos chicas, un chico era un skater homosexual llamado Luis, el otro era un skater venezolano y alto que se llamaba Reinaldo, una chica era una colombiana de flequillo, alta llamada kris y la otra chica era una panameña de frenos y una trenza llamada Ashlee, las dos chicas hablaban, el chico alto jugaba a tirar una tapa de pluma o bolígrafo al aire y luego atraparla, el homosexual se la pasaba lujuriando hombres, noodle y alex comían en paz hasta que

- KRIS! VAS A VER! – grito el homosexual a la colombiana

- ASI! LUIS! – grito kris a su amigo homosexual

- SI! – grito luis atacando a kris

- PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA! PELEA!...- gritaba ashlee mientras kris y luis peleaban, reinaldo seguía jugando a tirar la tapa de la pluma, iba pasando un tipo que trabajaba en el mc donald, la tapa que reinaldo tiro al techo le pego al tipo que trabajaba en el mc donald en el ojo

- maldito! Eso duele! – dijo el tipo tapándose el ojo y caminado con los ojos serrado, luego el tipo se cayó y se fue

A reinaldo no le importo, saco otra tapa de su bolsillo y siguió jugando, mientras entras kris y luis seguían peleando ( bueno solo kris peleaba en cambio a luis solo recibía los golpes como un homosexual )

- VAMOS KRIS! – gritaba ashlee viendo como kris le rompía o tumbaba los dientes a luis, y reinaldo tiro la tapa de la pluma y le pego a alex, el se enojo a noodle no le importo y lo dejo hacer lo que alex quisiera

- MALDITO! - grito alex molesto, acerco a reinaldo

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se burlo reinaldo

- VAS A VER! - grito alex atacando a reinaldo

- SI! DOBLE PELEA! – grito ashlee viendo las dos peleas mientras comía papitas fritas y tomaba soda

- GANE! – grito kris con el pelo despeinado, y luis inconsciente en el piso sangrado y alrededor de algunos dientes

- cuantos dientes de tumbaste? – pregunto ashlee a kris mientras alex peleaba con reinaldo, y noodle veía

- 18 – respondió kris sentándose

- ustedes son la chicas del parque – dijo noodle acercándose a ashlee y a kris

- si – respondió ashlee

- hola! Mi nombre es kris – dijo la colombiana – ella es ashlee – dijo kris señalando a la panameña – el homosexual del piso es luis – dijo señalando al homosexual que esta del piso – el alto que está peleando con el emo es reinaldo – dijo señalando al skater venezolano que peleaba con alex

- quien es ese chico? – pregunto ashlee señalando al chico que le pegaba a reinaldo en la cara

- es el novio de ella – dijo kris señalando a noodle y ella se sonrojo

- no – dijo noodle

- como se llama? – pregunto ashlee

- alex – respondió noodle

- me llamaste? – pregunto alex dejando de pelear

- no – dijo noodle, y alex siguió peleando

- que paso? – pregunto luis con la cara sangrando y con falta de dientes

- nada interesante, solo kris te gano y te saco algunos dientes y reinaldo está peleando con un emo que se llama alex – dijo ashlee

- y el emo es bonito? – pregunto luis

- míralo – dijo kris, y luis miro a alex

- el es gay? – pregunto noodle señalando a luis

- no soy gay, soy homosexual – aclaro luis

- no es lo mismo – dijo noodle

- no – dijo luis, y alex se acerca a ellos con reinaldo, alex arrastrando a reinaldo

- el está bien? – pregunto ashlee viendo a reinaldo

- no se – dijo alex, y soltando a reinaldo, el cayó al piso, y luego se despertó

- que paso? – pregunto reinaldo tratando de recuperar el conocimiento

- nada – dijo kris

- noodle, vamos por un helado? – pregunto alex a noodle

- si – dijo noodle

-SI! VAMOS! – dijeron luis, kris, ashlee y reinaldo

* * *

En la heladería

- porque peleaban? – pregunto alex a luis

- porque ella me robo dos papitas y insulto a justin bieber – dijo luis mirando con odio a kris – y tu porque peleabas con reinaldo? – pregunto luis

- este idiota me tiro un tapa de pluma – dijo alex mirando con odio a reinaldo

- yo no tuve la culpa – dijo reinaldo

- y quien tiene la culpa? – pregunto alex con una mirada de acecino

- la tapa de la pluma – dijo reinaldo

- nos vamos noodle? – pregunto alex a noodle

- SI! ADONDE?! – dijeron ashlee, kris, luis y reinaldo

- LE PREGUNTE A NOODLE! NO A USTEDES! – dijo alex molesto

- que aburrido – dijeron luis, reinaldo, kris y ashlee

- adonde vamos? – pregunto noodle a alex

- a donde tú quieras – dijo alex

- de verdad ustedes dos son novios? – pregunto luis

- no – dijo alex y noodle

- y tu estas libre? – pregunto luis a alex

- si - respondió alex

- que bueno – dijo luis acercándose a alex y luego alex le pego un puñetazo en la cara a luis, haciendo que luis se cayera de la silla

- no soy gay – dijo alex, luego se paro y agarro a noodle de la mano – nos vamos – dijo alex arrastrando a noodle

- adiós, nos vemos – dijo noodle siendo arrastrada por alex

- nos vemos – dijeron ashlee, kris y reinaldo, luis no dijo nada porque está en el piso inconsciente

- nos vemos – dijo alex yéndose con noodle

* * *

En el estudio Kong

Estaban Russell en la sala viendo la tele junto con murdoc y 2d

- 2d, donde están noodle y alex? – pregunto Russell

- dijeron que iban al cine – respondió 2d viendo las noticias

- porque esos dos se la pasan siempre juntos? – se preguntaba murdoc, cuando en la tele pasan el programa de chismes

"_hola bienvenidos al programa de chimes número uno del mudo excepto en Canadá porque allí no llega la seña"_ dijo el presentador del programa

- mi programa favorito! – dijo 2d emocionado

- donde está el control? – pregunto murdoc

- murdoc, deja que 2d ve su programa – dijo Russell

- pero ese programa es de homosexual – dijo murdoc

* * *

En la casa de luis

- SI! MI PROGRAMA FAVORITO! DE CHISME! – grita luis emocionada viendo el programa de chisme que también le gusta a 2d

* * *

En los estudios Kong

- DEJA QUE 2D VE SU PROGAMA! – grito Russell

- está bien gordo pero no grites – dijo murdoc

"_hoy les traemos unos chismes jugos por ejemplo de justin bieber, lady gaga, britney spear, gorillaz y Madonna"_ dijo el presentador

- que abra echo lady gaga esta ves…..COMO QUE CHISME DE GORILLAZ?! – grito lo ultimo murdoc, y se quedaron viendo el programas esperando el chimes de su banda

"_como ultimo chisme tenemos uno de gorillaz!" _dijo el presentador

- AL FIN! – grito murdoc

"_después de estos comerciales!"_ dijo el presentador

- NO! – grito murdoc y luego aparecieron los comerciales – quien diría que lady gaga y shakira son pareja – dijo murdoc

- si, a mí también me sorprendió – dijo Russell

- cuál será el chisme nuestro? – se pregunto murdoc

- no sé, será la entrada de alex en la banda? – dijo Russell

- no, si fuera eso porque está en la parte de nuevos noviazgo – dijo murdoc

- no se – dijo Russell

- hey idiota, tienes novia? – pregunto murdoc a 2d

- no – respondió 2d

- y tu gordo? - pregunto murdoca Russell, el no pudo responder por

"_hola ya volvimos! El chisme de gorillaz es….." _dijo el presentador dándole un gran suspenso

"al fin, después de esos chimes al fin" pensó murdoc, cuando aparece luki de la nada

- hola, donde esta alex? – pregunto luki buscando a alex

- CALLATE! – grito murdoc, y luego luki desapareció

"el chisme es de la guitarrista de gorillaz, ella está saliendo con un chico misterioso" dijo el presentador y luego en la pantalla de la tele muestra una foto de noodle y el chico misterioso

- noodle y…alex? – dijo Russell

- me llamaron? – pregunto alex entrando a la sala con noodle

- tal vez – dijo murdoc molesto

- donde estaban? – pregunto Russell como padre súper protector

- en el cine y el mc donald – respondió noodle

- ustedes dos son novios? – pregunto Russell, haciendo que noodle le salga un leve sonrojo

- no – dijo alex – nos vemos – dijo alex y se fue

- buenas noches – dijo 2d y se fue

- buenas noches – dijo noodle y se fue a su habitación

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Alex entra a su habitación y se encuentra con...

**Hasta aquí es el capitulo 8**

**Todos los nuevos personajes con el homosexual, la colombiana, la panameña, la pareja de gay y el venezolano, son compañeros de mi salón **


	9. capitulo 9

**AQUIESTA EL CAPITULO 9!**

Alex entra a su habitación y se encuentra con luki sentado en su cama

"porque no me sorprende que haya alguien sentado en mi cama" pensó alex

- hola alex, tu papa es un amargado, lo saludo y él me grita cállate – dijo luki

- si sé que es un amargado – dijo alex

- dónde estabas? – pregunto luki

- con noodle en el cine – respondió alex

- a en una cita – dijo luki, haciendo que le salga un leve sonrojo a alex

- no era una cita – dijo alex "o si" pensó el

- como le digas – dijo luki

- ya encontraron a cobra? – pregunto alex

- no, y ten mucho cuidado ella es peligrosa – dijo luki y lego el desapareció

Cuando alex voltea se encuentra con cobra

- qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunto alex molesto

- solo vine a visitarte – respondió cobra

- ya me visitaste ya te puedes ir – dijo alex

- que te pasa cariño? – pregunto cobra con voz seductora

- no me digas cariño – dijo alex molesto

- bueno amor – dijo cobra con voz más seductora y acercándose a alex

- no me digas amor – dijo alex alejándose de cobra

- bueno bombón – dijo cobra aun con la voz seductora y acercándose a alex

- tampoco bombón – dijo alex alejándose de cobra

- alexito – dijo cobra con voz seductora y no se acerco más a alex

- tampoco – dijo alex molesto

- que aburrido eres – dijo cobra

- ya molestaste ya te puedes ir – dijo alex

- me voy, pero antes voy a hacerle una pequeña visita a tu amiguita noodle – dijo cobra desapareciendo

- QUE?! NO! – grito alex y salió corriendo a la puerta, la intento abrir pero cobra la avía cerrado – DEMONIOS! LUKI! – grito alex desesperado

- qué pasa? – pregunto luki apareciendo de las sombras

- COBRA ME A ENCERADO Y ESTA SOLA CON NOODLE! – grito alex tratando de abrir la puerta

- VOY A LA HABITACION DE NOODLE! – grito luki y luego desapareció

- ya se – dijo alex y saco de su bolsillo la tarjeta de crédito de murdoc, con la tarjeta abrí la puerta y corrió hacia la habitación de noodle, cuando llego se encontró con luki afuera de la habitación de noodle

- alex, cobra bloqueo la puerta con un hechizo, que impide a los demonios entra a la habitación, si un demonio o humano intenta pasar a la habitación sufrirá mucho daño o múltiples cortadas – dijo luki serio

- no me importa, me importa que noodle esté bien – dijo alex acercándose a la puerta

- NO! ALEX! Te vas a hacer mucho daño! – dijo luki serio, mientras alex se acercaba a la puerta

- ya te dije que no me importa! –dijo alex acercándose a la puerta, toca la manija – ahh! – grito alex a sentir cortadas en su mano, aguanto las cortadas, abrió la puerta y entro, sufrió muchas cortadas, todo el cuerpo de alex sangraba por las cortadas – NOODLE! – grito alex ya adentro de la habitación, busco a noodle con la vista y la encontró en el piso, alex camino con la poca fuerza que le quedaba debido a las cortadas, cuando ya estaba cerca de noodle, se agacho y la abrazo, esa escena le recordó cuando su madre murió en su brazos

- alex…..- susurro noodle con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, ella tenía algunos moretones

- tranquila, yo estoy contigo – dijo alex acariciando el cabello de noodle para tranquilizarla, pero noodle se desmayo – MURDOC! 2D! RUSSELL! AGUIEN! AYUDA! – grito alex con toda su fuerza y luego quedo inconsciente al igual que noodle, minutos después aparecen russell, 2d y murdoc

- QUE PASO?! – grito russell a ver a noodle inconsciente en el piso con algunos moretones y alex inocente con varias cortadas en el cuerpo y desangrándose alado de noodle – AY QUE LLEVARLOS A UN HOSPITAL! - grito russell

- SI! YO CONDUZCO! – dijo murdoc saliendo corriendo al auto

- 2D CARGA A NOODLE! YO CARGARE A ALEX! – dijo russell levantado a alex, 2d levanto a noodle y todos fueron al hospital

* * *

En el hospital

En una habitación estaban alex y noodle los dos estaban inconsciente o desmayado o dormidos, alex tenía muchas vendas debido a las cortadas que se hizo al pasar por la puerta hechizada y noodle tenía algunas vendas por los moretones, afuera de la habitación estaban russell y 2d, murdoc no porque fue a coquetear con algunas enfermeras

- que abra pasado? – pregunto 2d

- no lo se – dijo russell, y entra el doctor por la puerta ( ni modo que por la puerta del perro ) – doctor como están? – pregunto russell preocupado

- los dos están estables, el chico recibió múltiples cortadas pero está bien al igual que la chica que solo recibió algunos golpes – dijo el doctor revisando unos papeles

- podemos pasar? – pregunto russell

- si – dijo el doctor – si me disculpan – dijo el doctor y se fue, russell y 2d entraron a la habitación donde estaban alex y noodle, russell y 2d se quedaron unas horas hasta que una enfermera le dijo

- disculpen señor el horario de visitas acabo ase tiempo – dijo la enfermera

- si - dijo russell

- tengo que pedir que se vallan a su casa – dijo la enfermera

- sí, camina 2d – dijo russell pero 2d estaba dormido en la silla y russell se le acerca y lo comienza a mover para que se despierte

- qué pasa? – pregunto 2d despertándose

- tenemos que irnos – dijo russell, y 2d se paro

- sí, y murdoc? – pregunto 2d

- el se fue hace tiempo – respondió russell – vamos – dijo russell, y los dos se fueron

En la mañana

En el hospital estaban alex y noodle durmiendo, hasta que noodle abrió los ojos

- que paso? – pregunto noodle sentándose en la cama y luego miro a todas parte de la habitación – donde estoy? Alex! – dijo noodle a ver a alex durmiendo, luego noodle se paro y camino adonde esta alex – alex despierta – dijo noodle, moviendo a alex para que se despierte

- qué pasa? – dijo alex sentándose en la cama – buenos días noodle – dijo alex viendo a noodle

- buenos días – dijo noodle

- estas bien? – pregunto alex

- sí, y tú? – pregunto noodle

- algo adolorido pero bien – dijo alex – noodle me puedes decir que paso ayer – dijo alex serio

- si, estaba sentada en mi cama cuando de la nada aparece cobra, ella se acerco a la puerta y dijo unas palabras raras, luego se acerco a mí y me ataco – conto noodle

- cuando encuentra a cobra me la va a pagar – dijo alex molesto

- tranquilo, estoy bien – dijo noodle

- sí, pero no quiero que algo malo te pase –dijo alex acercándose a noodle, ella se sonrojo y hizo lo mismo, cuando solo falta unos centímetros para el beso

- BUENOS DIAS! – grito el doctor al entrar, alex y noodle de susto se separaron – ya se despertaron – dijo el doctor

- buenos días – dijeron alex y noodle

- tengo buenas noticias – dijo el doctor revisando unos papeles

- cuáles son? – pregunto noodle

- que les daremos de alta hoy – dijo el doctor – y tienen visitas, pasen – dijo el doctor y entraron 2d y russell ( el burro por delante )

- hola, como estaban? – pregunto russell entrando con 2d

- bien – dijeron noodle y alex

- si me disculpa – dijo el doctor y se fue

- me pueden decir que paso? – pregunto russell

- cobra ataco a noodle, y yo intente salvarla pero cobra tiro un hechizo a la puerta, que si una persona o demonio intenta pasar por la puerta sufrirá muchas cortadas – dijo alex

- por eso tenias muchas cortadas? – pregunto noodle

- si – respondió alex – russell cuando nos vamos? – pregunto alex

- cuando nos diga el doctor – respondió russell

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba russell comiendo 20 hamburguesas, 2d estaba viendo una película de zombie, murdoc estaba viendo cochinadas, alex y noodle estaban en la habitación de alex

- luki – dijo alex parado en el medio de la habitación

- donde esta? – pregunto noodle sentada en la cama de alex

- no sé, luki! – dijo alex, espero unos segundos – LUKI! – grito alex, y luki apareció

- qué pasa? – pregunto luki

- puedes conseguir dos collares de protección? – pregunto alex a luki

- son difíciles de conseguir – dijo luki

- ya lo sé, pero lo necesito – dijo alex

- bueno, lo intentare conseguir – dijo luki, y luego desapareció

- nos vemos alex – dijo noodle parándose de la cama

- nos vemos, cuídate – dijo alex, y noodle se fue

"que voy hacer? Cada vez que intento besarla alguien nos interrumpe" pensó alex acostándose en la cama

* * *

En la mañana

- buenos días alexito – dijo cobra acostada alado de alex

- aaah! – grito alex a ver a cobra y además porque se cayó de la cama

- que pasa amor? Es como si viste a un bicho feo – dijo cobra con voz seductora

- estoy viendo un bicho feo, y no es murdoc – dijo alex – vas a ver por atacar a noodle – dijo alex parándose

- que vas a hacerme amor? Soy un demonio y tú un simple humano – dijo cobra

- sí, un humano que puede atacarte – dijo alex atacando a cobra

- NO! ALEX! – grito cobra mientras alex la atacaba

- LUKI! LUKI! LUKI! LUKI! – grito alex, y luki apareció

- que está pasando? – pregunto luki a ver como alex atacaba a su hermana

- LUKI! AYUDA! – grito alex, y luki lo comenzó a ayudar

- NO! NO LUKI! – grito cobra cuando luki la atrapo

- luki llévatela y que no escape del infierno – dijo alex serio, después luki y cobra desaparecieron "fue fácil" ´pensó alex y luego se fue a cambia para bajar

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban todos desayunaban menos alex

- BUENOS DIAS! – grito alex feliz mientras entraba y tomaba asiento

- porque tan feliz? –pregunto russell dándole un plato lleno de tocino a alex

- porque voy a comer tocino y porque luki encerró a cobra en el infierno - dijo alex agarrando tocino y comiéndolo

- a por eso – dijo russell

- si – respondió alex con la boca llena de tocino

- alex, no se habla con la boca llena de tocino – dijo noodle

- lo siento – dijo alex con la boca mas llena de tocino

- lo sigues haciendo – dijo noodle

- que cosa? – pregunto alex con la boca llena de tocino

- hablar con la boca llena – dijo noodle, y alex trago el tocino

- lo siento – dijo alex con la boca vacía

- bueno, vamos a ensayar – dijo murdoc

- qué ahora? – pregunto russell

- si – respondió murdoc

- pero es muy temprano – dijo 2d

- no importa – dijo murdoc

- pero normalmente ensayamos una o dos horas después de desayunar – dijo noodle

- esta vez nos adelantaremos – dijo murdoc

- ni siquiera me termine el tocino – dijo alex haciendo puchero

- NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO TE AYAS ACABADO TU MALDITO TOCINO! – grito murdoc molesto

- Y PORQUE RAYOZ A MI ME GRITAS Y A LOS DEMAS LES HABLAS NORMAL! – grito alex molesto

- PORQUE SOY TU MALDITO PADRE! – grito murdoc agarrándole el brazo a alex – VAMOS A ENSAYAR! – grito murdoc arrastrando a alex

- NO! MI TOCINO! – grito alex mientras murdoc lo arrastraba, y los demás los seguían

* * *

En el estudio

Ya avían pasado hora y acababan de terminar de ensayar

- nos vemos idiotas y noodle – dijo murdoc y se fue

- estoy muerta! – se quejo noodle tirándose de espalda al sofá

- yo también! Porque será?! – se quejo 2d tirándose de espalda al sofá

- no lo sé, será porque ensayamos 7 horas seguidas sin descanso! – dijo russell tirándose de espalda al sofá, cuando russell se tiro noodle y 2d saltaron de su lugar ( i de paso Japón )

- quiero mi tocino! – dijo alex tirándose de espalda al piso ( porque russell ocupo todo el sofá ) y se puso a pensar en el tocino de la mañana

- no te duele caer de espalda al piso? – pregunto noodle a alex

- no – respondió alex – me voy a buscar tocino – dijo alex parándose del piso y luego se fue a la cocina

- nos vemos – dijo noodle yéndose as la cocina, dejando solo a russell y 2d

- vamos a comenzar 2d – dijo russell

- ahora? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo russell sacando un libro para niños y dándoselo a 2d – comienza – dijo russell, y 2d abrió el libro infantil

- a….vi….a u…..na v…es.. un….. pri…..n…..ci…..pe a….zul – intento leer 2d

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba alex comiendo tocino ( porque ese dato no me sorprende )

- esta rico el tocino? – pregunto noodle entrando a la cocina

- si – respondió alex, y noodle se sentó alado de el

- dame – dijo noodle agarrando tocino

- es mío – dijo alex viendo como noodle se comía el tocino

- solo agarre uno – dijo noodle

- pero ese me lo iba a comer yo – dijo alex haciendo puchero

- que infantil – dijo noodle viendo a alex

- infantil yo – dijo alex

- si tu – dijo noodle con una sonrisa

- yo no me asusto con una película de zombie – dijo alex

- come tu tocino – dijo noodle metiéndole tocino en la boca de alex

- no me cambies el….uh el tocino esta rico – dijo alex comiendo tocino

- en verdad atraparon a cobra? – pregunto noodle

- sí, ya no te hará daño – dijo alex acercándose a noodle, ella hizo lo mismo, cuando solo faltaban dos centímetros para el beso

- hola – dijo luki apareciendo de la nada, alex y noodle se separaron

"maldito luki, eres mi amigo pero maldito luki" pensó alex

- interrumpo? –pregunto luki

- tal vez, que quieres? – pregunto alex

- nada – dijo luki y luego vio el tocino – tu tocino- dijo luki agarrando un tocino de alex

- NO! ES MIO! – grito alex cuando luki se comió el tocino – ahora todos se quieren comer mi tocino – se quejo alex

- es que esta rico – dijo luki

- sí, tiene razón – dijo noodle

- si esta rico, PERO NO SE TIENE QUE COMER MI TOCINO! – dijo alex molesto

- adiós – dijo luki y desapareció

- nos vemos – dijo alex y se fue a su habitación, dejando sola a noodle con sus pensamientos

"que paso? No puedo besarlo porque viene alguien a interrumpir" pensó noodle

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Alex entra a su habitación y se encuentra con cobra sentada en su cama

- como?! si tú debes estar en el infierno! – dijo alex sorprendido


	10. capitulo 10

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 10!**

- como?! si tú debes estar en el infierno! – dijo alex sorprendido

- me escape – dijo cobra

- como te escapaste? – pregunto alex

- fue fácil, solo tuve que luchar contra unos demonios y ya – respondió cobra

- luki! ve aquí! – grito alex

- luki no vendrá – dijo cobra

- porque? – pregunto alex

- porque lo encere en infierno – respondió cobra

- qué? sata...- alex no pudo terminar de gritar porque cobra le tapo la boca

- silencio cariño – dijo cobra en el oído de alex – si lo llamas a él, tu amiguita noodle visitara el infierno – dijo cobra con voz seductora en el oído de alex

- no la metas en esto – dijo alex molesto

- ya es tarde, ella ya está en esto – dijo cobra desapareciendo

- no – dijo alex y salió corriendo a la habitación de noodle

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle sentada en su cama jugando con un nintendo dsi ( no tiene el nintendo 3ds porque murdoc no se lo compro ) hasta que

Tock Tock Tock Tock Tock Tock

- pase! – dijo noodle, y luego alex entro – que pasa? – pregunto noodle poniendo pausa a juego que estaba jugando

- cobra escapo del infierno! – dijo alex

- QUE?! – grito noodle sorprendida

- como lo oyes cobra escapo del infierno – dijo alex

- y que vamos hacer? – pregunto noodle preocupada

- no lo sé, tal vez invocamos unos demonios para que nos protejan – dijo alex

- como se hace eso? – pregunto noodle

- bueno, para las personas que no tienen un hell hole tienen que hacer una invocación, recitar unas palabras que ni me acuerdo y hacer un circulo en el piso que me da pereza hacer, es más fácil ir al infierno por el hell hole de murdoc, qué hacer una invocación – dijo alex

- ir al infierno? – pregunto noodle asustada

- sí, si no quieres ir te puedes quedar – dijo alex

- me quedo, no quiero recordar lo que paso en el video de el mañana – dijo noodle

- donde está el hell hole? – pregunto alex

- en el sótano, pero murdoc tiene la llave en su winnie – dijo noodle

- dos razones para ir al winnie de murdoc – se quejo alex

- dos razones para ir? - pregunto noodle

- si, le tengo que devolver la tarjeta de crédito y buscar la llave del sótano – respondió alex

- no le devolviste la tarjeta de crédito? – pregunto noodle

- se la devolví y se la volví a quitar – respondió alex acercándose a la puerta

- suerte – dijo noodle, y alex se fue

* * *

En el winnie de murdoc

Alex entra al winnie se salvo que murdoc se fue a un bar dejando solo a alex con la suciedad del winnie, alex camino hasta donde está donde está la mini caja fuerte de murdoc y guardo la tarjeta de crédito

- que es esto? – dijo alex agarrando un cuaderno que dice: plastic beach – que es plastic beach? – se pregunto alex, cuando el abrió el cuaderno se cayó una llave – aquí esta – dijo alex agarrando la llave y dejando el cuaderno en el mueble de murdoc, y luego se fue al sótano

* * *

En el sótano o camino al sótano

"esta porquería no puede bajar más rápido!" pensó alex mientras bajaban por el ascensor, hasta que llego al sótano "al fin" pensó alex al bajar del ascensor

- cual puerta es o camino es? – se pregunto alex viendo cada parte del sótano "lo único en lo que estoy seguro es que esto es una cochinada" pensó alex y luego miro las paredes "que eso en las paredes….esto es sangre?" pensó alex viendo las paredes y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo, hasta que al fin llego al final de pasillo, en la pared avía un letrero que decía

- leve 0 – leyó alex, y luego bajo las escaleras, después de a ver bajado escaleras media hora, por fin llego a una habitación brillante, en la habitación avían un gran hoyo, adentro del gran hoyo avía mucho fuego, alrededor del gran hoyo avía basura, cadáveres, esqueletos y calaveras, se escuchan risas de demonios y gritos de personas

- jajajajajajajajajajajaja..- se escucho la risa de un demonio que le tiro una calavera a alex

- FALLASTE! – grito alex mientras esquivaba la calavera, y luego se tiro al gran hoyo que estaba en el medio de las habitación

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban 2d, russell y noodle cenando espaguetis

- donde esta murdoc? – pregunto 2d

- se fue a un bar – respondió russell mientras se servía de nuevo espaguetis ( era su novena hoya, si hoya él decía que los platos son pequeños ) – donde esta alex? – pregunto russell

- se fue con luki – mintió noodle

- adonde? – pregunto 2d

- se fueron a afuera – dijo noodle

- afuera donde? – pregunto russell

- a un lugar – dijo noodle

- donde esta ese lugar? – pregunto 2d

- como a varios pies bajo tierra – respondió noodle

- en un metro – dijo 2d

- no más abajo – dijo noodle

- EN MUNDOTOPO?!- grito 2d

-NO! – grito noodle y russell

- el mundotopo no existe – dijo russell

- si no existe el mundotopo, porque un día de diciembre aparecen regalos debajo de un árbol – dijo 2d

- ese es santa – dijo noodle

- no es ese gordo barbudo, es el señor toponicolas que vive en mundotopo, donde esta alex ahora – dijo 2d

- alex está en el infierno – dijo noodle

- 2d como alex puede estar en mundotopo, si ese mundo no existe…..COMO QUE ALEX ESTA EN EL INFIERNO?! – grito lo ultimo russell

* * *

En el infierno, no mundotopo

Alex caminaba en el infierno ( no en mundotopo )

- KARAU! ANGUL! – grito alex, y aparecieron dos demonios

- hola alex, que pasa? – pregunto un demonio angul

- necesito su ayuda – dijo alex

- para qué? – pregunto karau

- para protección – dijo alex

- a quien? – pregunto angul

- a mí y una amiga – dijo alex

- de que quien debemos protegerlos? –pregunto karau

- de cobra – dijo alex

- de ellas? – pregunto angul sacando una foto de cobra, debajo de la foto dice: soy tu líder

- sí ella, en van a proteger? – pregunto alex

- si – dijeron los dos demonios

- vamos a la tierra – dijo alex y se fue con los dos demonios

* * *

En los estudios Kong

Estaban 2d, noodle y russell en la sala, estaba noodle viendo la tele mientras russell le enseñaba a leer a 2d

- vamos 2d – decía russell para animar a 2d para que siguiera leyendo

- y…..vi…vie…ron fe…li…ces por…si…em…pre- termino de leer 2d

- aun te falta practica – dijo russell

- si – dijo 2d serrando el libro

- que hacen? – pregunto alex entrando a la sala

- solo veo tele – dijo noodle

- dónde estabas? – pregunto russell

- en el infierno – respondió alex como si nada

- que hacia haya? – pregunto 2d

- tomaba té con Lucifer – dijo alex ( no es mentira antes de buscar a los demonios tomo té con Lucifer )

- de qué? – pregunto 2d

- de limón – respondió alex

- estaba rico el té? – pregunto 2d

- Si – respondió alex – noodle me acompañas? – pregunto alex acercándose a la puerta

- si – respondió noodle, luego siguió a alex y los dos se fueron a la habitación de alex

- 2d quieres seguir practicando lectura? – pregunto russell

- adiós – dijo 2d y se fue

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Alex entra a su habitación con noodle

- como te fue en el infierno? – pregunto noodle sentándose en la cama de alex

- bien y conseguí los demonios – dijo alex

- y donde están los demonios? – pregunto noodle

- aquí, KARAU! ANGUL! – grito alex y aparecen dos gatos, uno era negro y el otro era gris con rallas negras

- dos gatos? – pregunto noodle confundida

- no son gatos, son demonios, que están transformados en gatos – dijo alex – el es karau – dijo alex señalando al gato gris con rallas negras – y el es angul – dijo alex señalando al gato negro

- hola – dijo noodle a los gatos

- miau – dijeron los dos gatos haciendo reverencia

- angul te cuidara – dijo alex, y angul se acerco a noodle

- mucho gusto, angul – dijo noodle acariciando a angul

- yo me quedare con karau – dijo alex, y karau se monto en el hombro de alex

- buenas noches, vamos angul – dijo noodle, y fue con angul

- karau tienes hambre? – pregunto alex al gato

- miau – dijo el gato feliz

- lo tomo como un sí – dijo alex, y luego se fue a la cocina con el gato

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba russell comiendo su quinto bocadillo nocturno

- hola russell – dijo alex entrando y dirigiéndose a la nevera

- hola – dijo russell

- ey russell, mañana hay ensayo? – pregunto alex sacando un plato lleno de tocino de la nevera

- sí, cuando termines de comer avísale a noodle – dijo russell

- si – dijo alex sentándose y dando le un pedazo de tocino al gato

- y ese gato? – pregunto russell señalando al gato que está en el hombro de alex

- no es un gato, es un demonio y se llama karau – dijo alex – cuanto falta para el concierto? – pregunto alex, mientras russell iba por el sexto bocadillo

- en dos días – respondió russell

- a ya – dijo alex

- alex, te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunto russell ( esa no es la pregunta )

- si – dijo alex comiendo tocino

- prometes responder con la verdad? – pregunto russell ( esa tampoco es la pregunta )

- si – dijo alex comiendo tocino

- te gusta noodle? – pregunto russell

- cof..cof..cof – tosió alex porque se ahogo con el tocino

- eso responde mi pregunto – dijo russell parándose – buenas noches – dijo russell

- buenas noches – dijo alex, y russell se fue

- miau – dijo el gato

- vamos – dijo alex parándose, el gato se monto al hombro de alex y los dos se fueron

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle jugando con angul

- búscala – dijo noodle lazando una pelotita de lana, y angul la fue a buscar

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- ya voy! – acercándose a la puerta y abriéndola – que pasa alex? – pregunto noodle viendo a alex

- mañana hay ensayo – dijo alex

- gracias por avisar – dijo noodle

- que haces? – pregunto alex

- juego con angul – dijo noodle, y angul salta a la cabeza de noodle

- hola angul – dijo alex

- miau – dijo angul

- el es muy imperativo – dijo alex

- y el que es? – pregunto noodle acariciando a karau

- el es serio, tranquilo y juguetón – dijo alex – buenas noches – dijo el

- buenas noches – dijo noodle dándole un beso en la mejilla a alex, el se sonrojo a sentir los labios de noodle en su mejilla

- buenas noches – dijo alex y se fue con karau, y noodle se fue a dormir

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Alex entra a su habitación con karau, y se encuentra con luki sentado en su cama

- hola luki, como estas? – pregunto alex

- bien, ya viste a cobra? – pregunto luki

- sí, me dijo que si llamo a tu padre ella le hará daño a noodle – dijo alex

- por eso trajiste a angul y a karau? – pregunto luki

- si – respondió alex

- bueno, adiós – dijo luki y desaparición

- karau vamos a dormir? – pregunto alex a karau

- miau – dijo karau

- eres un demonio puedes hablar – dijo alex

- miau – dijo karau

- para de hacer como gato – dijo alex molesto

- miau – dijo karau

- que importa, me voy a dormir – dijo alex y se fue a dormir

**HASTA AQUÍ ES EL CAPITULO 10!**


	11. capitulo 11

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 11! **

En la mañana

Estaban todos menos murdoc desayunando

- Russell está comiendo mucho – dijo noodle viendo a russell

- si solo me comí 5 emparedados de 4 pisos, 7 platos de cereal, 9 panqueques y 1 tocino de alex, no comí mas tocino porque me metió una patada – dijo russell sobándose la espalda donde alex le pateo

-tienes que dejar de comer tanto – dijo noodle molesta

- HOLA BOLA DE INUTILES Y NOODLE! – grito murdoc entrando a la cocina

- BUENOS DIAS IGUANA VIEJA! – grito alex, y murdoc se sentó

- calla mocoso, tengo la lista de canciones para el concierte – dijo murdoc sacando un papel arrugado de su bolsillo – miren – dijo él y luego puso el papel en la mesa, los demás leyeron la lista de canciones

- como vamos a tocar Clint eastwood sin Del? – pregunto 2d

- como vamos a tocar dare sin shaun ryder? – pregunto noodle

- la respuesta es fácil – dijo murdoc acercándose a alex – alex cantara la parte de shaun ryder y Del, mas el coro – dijo murdoc

- y yo porque? – pregunto alex

- porque se me olvido llamar a shaun ryder y Del no está con nosotros – dijo murdoc

- llamaste a bootie Brown para dirty Harry y a De La Soul para feel good inc? – pregunto russell

- si – respondió murdoc – vamos a ensayar! – grito murdoc agarrando a alex del brazo y arrastrando lo al estudio de grabación

- NO! TODAVIA NO TERMINE MI TOCINO! – grito alex mientras murdoc lo arrastraba y los demás lo seguían

* * *

En el estudio de grabación

Avían ensayado todas la cancines de lista que murdoc hizo para el concierto, ensayaron mas de siete veces cada canción, para terminar el ensayo solamente le faltaba tocar dare y acababan el ensayo

- bueno, tocamos dare y acaba el ensayo – dijo murdoc

- si – dijo noodle – vamos alex – dijo ella, y alex comenzó a cantar la parte de shaun ryder

It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up

It's DARE

It's DARE

You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that's what you do it  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm

It's DARE  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

It's DARE

You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that's what you do  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm

It's DARE  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm

It's DARE  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that's what you do  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out

You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that's what you do  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out

- acabo el ensayo! – dijo murdoc – adiós idiotas y noodle – dijo murdoc y se fue

- nos vemos – dijo noodle y se fue a su habitación

- estoy muerto! – dijo alex sentándose en el sofá, 2d y russell se sentaron a alado de el

- porque será que estés cansado? – pregunto 2d

- será porque la iguana nos hizo ensayar ocho horas seguidas sin descanso – dijo alex parándose – nos vemos - dijo alex y se fue

- adiós – dijo 2d y se fue

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Alex entra a su habitación y se tira a su cama

- miau – dijo karau tirándose al estomago de alex

- hola karau - dijo alex acariciando a karau – quieres ver a angul? – pregunto alex a karau

- miau – dijo karau feliz

- vamos – dijo alex parándose, y luego se fue con karau a la habitación de noodle "gracias karau, ahora tengo una escusa para ver a noodle" pensó alex caminado a la puerta

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle usando su laptop, y angul estaba saltando de esquina a esquina

- miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau – decía angul mientras saltaba de lado a lado

- angul estas muy feliz – dijo noodle viéndolo

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- pase! – grito noodle, y entro alex con karau en su hombro

- hola – dijo alex sentándose alado de noodle

- pasa algo? – pregunto noodle

- no, karau quería visitar a angul – dijo alex – que hace? – pregunto viendo la laptop de noodle

- nada, juego tetris – dijo noodle

- a, y como se comporta angul? – pregunto alex

- esta saltando de lado a lado – dijo noodle viendo a alex

- donde está ahora? – pregunto alex

- están en...- dijo noodle buscando a angul con la vista – no lo sé – dijo noodle a no ver a angul

- tienes algo en la cara – dijo alex viendo la cara de noodle

- donde? – pregunto noodle tocándose la cara

- aquí – dijo alex acercándose a la cara de noodle – ya esta – dijo alex sacando la miga que noodle tenía en la cara, cuando alex mira la cara de noodle noto que ella estaba sonrojada, alex se acerco a los labios de noodle para besarla, cuando

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

Alex se separo lo más rápido posible de la cara de noodle

- yo abro – dijo noodle, y se para abrir la puerta, cuando noodle abrió la puerta se encontró con 2d ( que curioso cuando están a punto de besarse aparece 2d o un chino gay o luki )

- hola noodle…...y alex? – dijo 2d

- hola 2d, estábamos jugando tetris – dijo alex

- bueno, ya está la cena, bajan? – pregunto 2d

- sí, vamos – dijo alex, y los tres se fueron a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

- que ahí de cenar? – pregunto alex entrando con noodle y 2d

- pizza – respondió russell comiendo dos porciones de pizza a la ves

- si! Pizza! – gritaron alex y noodle, los dos se sentaron y comieron pizza

- russell cuantas pizza te comiste? – pregunto noodle

- solo me comí 7 pizzas familiar – dijo russell

- russell si sigues comiendo así, vas a hacer dieta – dijo noodle molesta

- dieta?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito russell tirándose al piso como futbolista cuando mete un gol

- tranquilo gordo – dijo alex, y russell se paro

- buenas noches – dijo russell agarrado dos cajas de pizza familiar, y luego se fue a su habitación

- bueno a descansar – dijo murdoc parándose y agarrando tres botellas de cerveza – el concierto y la entrevista es mañana, que no se le olvide – dijo la iguana, y luego se fue

- noodle y alex quieren ver una película? – pregunto 2d

- si – respondieron los dos –cual película? – preguntaron los dos

- la que quieran – dijo 2d+

- una de risa – dijo alex

- sí, una de risa – dijo noodle

- vamos a la sala – dijo 2d, y los tres se fueron a la sala

* * *

En la sala

Estaban 2d, noodle y alex viendo scary movie 3, ya iban acabando la película

- jajajajajajajajajaja! – se reían los tres

- que película más graciosa! – dijo 2d

- si – dijo alex

- ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos a dormir – dijo noodle viendo el reloj

- si tienes razón – dijo 2d – buenas noches - dijo 2d, y se fue a su habitación, dejando solos a alex y a noodle

"si no lo haces ahora nunca lo harás" pensó noodle

- buenas noches – dijo alex yéndose pero noodle lo agarro de la mano – que pasa? – pregunto alex volteándose para ver a noodle, cuando alex se voltio para ver la, noodle aprovecho y lo beso en los labios, alex correspondió el beso, los dos estaban sonrojados

"ella me beso…porque ella lo intenta una vez y lo logra, en cambio yo lo intento y alguien nos interrumpe" pensó alex mientras correspondía el beso, hasta que noodle se separo muy lentamente

- buenas noches – dijo noodle separandose de alex, luego se fue a dormir

- buenas noches – dijo alex sonriendo, y luego se fue a su habitacion

* * *

En habitación de alex

Alex entra feliz a su habitación y se encuentra con luki sentado en su cama acariciando a karau

- hola luki – dijo alex serrando la puerta

- hola alex, porque tan feliz? – pregunto luki acariciando a karau

- por nada – dijo alex

- estas feliz por noodle? – dijo luki dejando a un lado a karau

- si – dijo alex

- porque no lo adivine – dijo luki

- y porque yo no adivine que estarías sentado en mi cama, cuando yo entra a mi habitación – dijo alex

- es que tu cama es muy cómoda – dijo luki

- esa no es escusa – dijo alex

- adió – dijo luki y desapareció

- vamos a dormir karau? – pregunto alex a karau

- miau – respondió karau, y los dos se acostaron a dormir


	12. capitulo 12

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 12!**

En la mañana

Estaban todos durmiendo en paz, hasta que

_**-DESPIERTEN TODOS! HORA DEL ENSAYO!-**_grito murdoc con un megáfono

- NO! – gritaron todos

- LA CERVEZA TE AFECTO! SON LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA! – grito alex

- _**NO ME IMPORTA! VAMOS A ENSAYAR!**_** – **grito murdoc con el megáfono

- ESTAS LOCO! NOS VAMOS A DORMIR! – gritaron todos

_**- VAYAN A ENSAYAR O SINO….-**_murdoc no pudo terminar de gritar por el megáfono porque alex lo interrumpió

- O SINO QUE?! QUE PUEDE SER PEOR QUE UN VIEJO NOS GRITE CON UN MALDITO MEGÁFONO A LAS CINCO DE LA MAÑANA! – grito alex

**- **_**VAS A VER MOCOSO DE MIERDA!**_** –** grito murdoc molesto

- QUE MIEDO! – grito y se burlo alex

* * *

En el estudio de grabación

Estaban todos menos murdoc y alex en el estudio, russell llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta grande que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, 2d llevaba un pijama de la sirenita, y noodle llevaba un pijama de los pitufos

- donde está alex? – pregunto noodle buscando a alex con la vista

- no lo sé – respondió russell

- estará con murdoc – dijo 2d

- y no te pego porque tenemos un concierto y una entrevista! – dijo murdoc en voz alta y molesto, arrastrando a alex del cuello

- aa….a…..….- decía alex quedándose sin oxigeno

- murdoc! Suéltalo! Lo estas ahorcando! – grito noodle molesta

- como dogas – dijo murdoc soltando a alex, el cae de rodillas y intenta recuperara oxigeno

- PORQUE ME AHORCASTE?! – pregunto alex molesto

- por dos razones simples – dijo murdoc

- Y CUALES SON?! – pregunto alex

- uno porque quería ver tu cara azul y dos porque me dio la gana – dijo murdoc agarrando su bajo – vamos a ensayar – dijo murdoc conectando su bajo

- no es muy temprano? – pregunto russell sentándose en la silla de la batería

- no – dijo murdoc

- tengo sueño – dijo 2d agarrando el micrófono

- NO ME IMPORTA IDIOTA! - grito murdoc molesto

- donde esta mi guitarra? – pregunto noodle y alex al mismo tiempo

- están hay – dijo murdoc señalando la guitarras

- gracias – dijo noodle y alex, los dos se colocaron las guitarras

- listo?! – grito murdoc

- si! – dijeron todos con pereza, y comenzaron a tocar

* * *

Más tarde

Acababan de terminar de ensayar estaban todos en la cocina desayunando

- que rico es este tocino – dijo alex feliz

- a qué hora es el concierto? – pregunto russell comiendo cereal

- a la noche – respondió murdoc tomando whisky

- 2d, me pasa el jugo? – dijo noodle

- sí, toma – dijo 2d dándole el jugo a noodle

- gracias – dijo noodle

- nos vemos – dijo murdoc agarrando 4 botellas de whisky, y luego se fue

- voy a buscar mis baquetas de la suerte – dijo russell y se fue al estudio de grabación

- quieren ver tele? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo noodle

- después – dijo alex comiendo tocino – nos vemos – dijo alex y se fue

- vamos noodle? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo noodle, y los dos se fueron a ver la tele

* * *

En la sala

Estaban noodle y 2d, cambiaban de canal en canal, hasta que alguien le tapo los ojos a noodle con sus manos

- quién soy? – pregunto esa persona que le tapaba los ojos a noodle

- es alguien que conozco? – pregunto noodle de juego

- claro – respondió esa persona

- con que letra comienza su nombre? – pregunto noodle con una sonrisa

- comienza con a – dijo ese persona ( saben quién es )

- con a, en…..eres ese chico que se llama Alexander? – pregunto noodle con una sonrisa

- tal vez – dijo el chico – te daré una pista – dijo el chico dándole un beso en los labios

- hola alex – dijo noodle cuando alex dejo de besarla

- que hacen? - pregunto alex sentándose alado de noodle

- cuando llegaste? – pregunto 2d a darse cuenta que estaba alex con ellos

- no me viste en antes? – pregunto alex

- no estaba viendo la tele – dijo 2d

- no viste lo que hizo alex? – pregunto noodle

- no, que hizo? – pregunto 2d

- solo me tapo los ojos y me beso – dijo noodle viendo la tele

- a solo es…...Y TE BESO?! – grito lo ultimo 2d sorprendido

- no tienes que gritar, estamos alado tuyo – dijo alex

- el te beso? – pregunto 2d sorprendido a noodle, mientras alex agarraba el control remoto

- si – respondió noodle, mientras alex cambiaba de canal

- quieren ver liberen a willy? – pregunto alex dejando el canal donde está dando liberen a willy

- AAHH! BALLENA! – grito 2d asustado cuando en la tele sale un ballena

- ja, quien diría que a 2d le tiene miedo a las ballenas – dijo alex

- CAMBIA! CAMBIA! CAMBIA! CAMBIA! – gritaba 2d asustado, hasta que alex cambio el canal

- ya paso 2d – dijo noodle tratando de tranquilizarlo

- sabes, que si murdoc se entera que le tiene miedo a las ballenas podrá usarla en tu contra – dijo alex

- sí, no le digan – dijo 2d

- no le diremos, cierto alex? – pregunto noodle viendo a alex, mientras él pensaba

- qué? así, no le diremos – dijo alex

- confió en ustedes – dijo 2d parándose – nos vemos – dijo 2d y se fue

- noodle – dijo alex para llamar su atención de noodle

- sí, que pasa alex? – pregunto noodle viendo a alex

- quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto alex

- si! – respondió noodle dándole un beso a alex, el correspondió el beso

- noodle, alex quieren palomi…...tas? – dijo russell entrando a la sala con palomitas de maíz, y encontrando a noodle y alex besándose "mejor vuelo más tarde" pensó russell y se fue devuelta a la cocina, noodle y alex se seguían besando y luego se separaron

- mira noodle, estaban dando scary movie 4 – dijo alex señalado la tele – vamos a verla – dijo alex

- si – dijo noodle, y los dos comenzaron a ver la película

- que hacen? – pregunto russell entrando de nuevo a la sala con las palomitas de maíz

- vemos scary movie 4 – respondió noodle, mientras russell se sentaba alado de ella

- jajajajajajajajajaja! – se rio alex viendo la película

- jajajaja, ustedes dos son novios? – pregunto russell

- si – respondió noodle viendo la película

- en…...que no se entere murdoc – dijo russell – JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! POBRE VIEJA! – se rio russell cuando vio la parte de la película que la mujer baña a la vieja con la manguera

* * *

Tres horas antes que comience el concierto

Estaban 2d, noodle, alex y russell en la sala, estaban esperando a murdoc para irse al concierto

- y la iguana donde esta? – pregunto alex

- no lo sé – dijo noodle

- si yo tardo el me trae del cuello, no es justo – se quejo alex

- AQUÍ! ESTA SU DIOS MURDOC! – grito la iguana entrando al lobby

- donde estas? Solo veo al dios de las iguanas – dijo alex, y los demás se rieron

- CALLATE! vamos nos – dijo murdoc, y todos se fueron al concierto

* * *

En el concierto

Tras bambalinas estaban murdoc hablando con el dibujante de crayones, el vocalista de cuarta y unos tipos, alex y noodle afinaban sus guitarras, russell acomodaba su batería y 2d estaba coloreando un libro de dibujos para niños

- noodle! – grito 2d desde su lugar

- si! – grito noodle desde su lugar

- de que color son los sapos?! – pregunto 2d

- del color de murdoc! – grito alex

- gracias! – grito 2d comenzando a pintar el sapo de color de murdoc

- ey alex, hay tocino – dijo russell en la mesa de bocadillos

- tocino haya voy! – dijo alex caminado al tocino

- no comas mucho tocino! – el dijo noodle a alex

- si! – dijo alex comiendo tocino

- noodle mira la que pinte – dijo 2d mostrando el libro de colorear

- si es bonito – dijo noodle viendo el dibujo que pinto 2d

- que ven! – pregunto alex

- el dibujo que pinto 2d – respondió noodle

- a ver – dijo alex viendo el dibujo – me prestas un crayón? – pregunto alex

- sí, toma – dijo 2d dándole un crayón verde oscuro

- gracias – dijo alex, y escribió algo debajo del dibujo que pinto 2d – toma – dijo alex devolviéndole el crayón a 2d

- que escribiste? – pregunto noodle

- mira – dijo alex mostrando el libro de colorear de 2d, en el libro debajo del dibujo de un sapo de mismo color de murdoc, decía "murdoc el dios de los sapos"

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reían 2d y noodle

- russell, mira! – dijo alex mostrando el libro a russell

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se rio russell agarrando el libro

- qué pasa? – pregunto murdoc viendo el libro – QUIEN DIBUJO ESTO?! - pregunto murdoc molesto "me va a matar" pensó 2d asustado y temblando

- tranquilo 2d – dijo alex para que 2d dejara de temblar – YO! YO LO DIBUJE! – grito alex

- TU MOCOSO! – grito murdoc molesto caminado hacia alex, con una cara de "te voy a matar"

- tranquilo murdoc, mira no es una chica bonita? – dijo russell señalando un lugar de tras bambalinas

- donde?! – dijo murdoc buscando a la chica y luego se fue corriendo a la busque de la chica

- te debo una russell – dijo alex

- si – dijo russell

- chicos, con cual canción comenzara? – pregunto Damon

- con…..cual? – pregunto russell

- la iguana sabe con cual comenzamos – dijo alex

- murdoc! – grito russell

- si – dijo murdoc

- con cual canción comenzamos? – pregunto russell

- con Clint Eastwood – respondió murdoc – mira la lista - dijo murdoc dándole la lista a russell

- primero Clint Eastwood, luego 19-2000, después Tomorrow Comes Today, 5/4, Punk, Latin Simone, Murdoc is god, luego un descanso de 10 minutos, después del descanso tocaremos Feel Good Inc, El Mañana, White Light, Dirty Harry, Rock it, Last Living Souls y serramos con DARE – dijo russell

- noodle y yo tenemos que serrar el concierto? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo murdoc

- cuando Jaime diga su nombres saldrán al escenario – dijo Damon

- si – dijeron todos

* * *

En el escenario

Estaban todos gritando, avía miles de personas, en el publico estaban el skater homosexual, la colombiana, la panameña y el venezolano gritando

_**- GORILLAZ! GORILLAZ! GORILLAZ! GORILLAZ! **_– gritaba el publico

-_**ATENCIÓN! –**_ dijo Jaime por un micrófono – _**LES PRESENTO AL SATANISTA, SU DIOS, SU IDOLO, SU SEÑOR Y LIDER DE GORILLAZ ….MURDOC! – **_dijo Jaime, y murdoc entra al ensenaría con su bajo, la gente grita

- MURDOC TE AMAMOS! – gritaban algunas fan

- MURDOC TE ODIAMOS! – gritaban varios fan

- MURDOC ME DEBES DINERO! – gritaban casi todo el publico

- _**LES PRESENTO AL PELIAZUL, EL OJOS NEGROS Y EL AMANTE DE LOS ZOMBIES…. 2D! – **_dijo Jaime y el publico grito como locos pero 2d no salió –_** 2D!...2D! ¡2D SAL DE UNA VES!**_ – grito jamie molesto y 2d salió al escenario, camino hasta su micrófono y se quedo hay

- 2D TE AMAMOS! – gritaban muchos fan

- QUE BONITO! – gritaban varios

- QUE TIERNO! – gritaban algunas o algunos

- _**AHORA LES PRESENTO AL ESTADUNIDENSE, EL RAPERO MEDIUM….. RUSSELL! – **_dijo jamie, el publico grito, russell entro al escenario y camino hasta su batería y luego se sentó en la silla de la batería

- PODER NEGRO! – gritaron varios fan negros

- RUSSELL ERES GENIAL! – gritaban

- _**AHORA LES PRESENTO A LA PRINCESA ASIATICA, LA DE LOS OJOS VERDE PERO EL FLEQUILLO LE TAPO LOS OJOS... NOODLE! – **_dijo jamie y noodle salió al escenario con su guitarra, camino hasta donde avían dos micrófono y el publico grito

- NOODLE TE AMAMOS! – gritaban varios fan

- NOODLE TE QUEREMOS! – gritaban vario fan

- ERES LA MEJOR – grito casi todo los fan

- _**Y AHORA LES PRESENTO AL NUEVO GUITARRISTA Y MIENBRO DE GORILLAZ …..ALEX! – **_dijo jamie y alex salió al escenario con su guitarra, el publico grito ( de tanto gritar se van a quedar sin voz ) y alex camino hacia donde esta noodle y los dos micrófonos, se paro alado de ellas y atrás de un micrófono

- QUE GUAPO! – gritaron varias fan

- BIENVENIDO A GORILLAZ! – gritaban varios

- vamos a comenzar – dijo murdoc y comenzaron a tocar Clint Eastwood:

Oh oh oh oh oh

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on, it's coming on  
(Rah, yeah)  
It's coming on, it's coming on

Finally someone let me out of my cage  
Now time for me is nothin' 'cos I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs and I'm under each snare  
Intangible (ah y'all) I bet you didn't think so  
I command you to, panoramic view (you)  
Look I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose, sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes, who you think is really kicking tunes

Picture you getting down and I'll picture too  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional, mystical - maybe  
Spiritual hero who appears on you to clear your view (yeah)  
When you're too crazy  
Lifeless for whose definition is for what life is  
Priceless to you because I put ya on the hype shift  
Did ya like it?  
Gut smokin' righteous but one talkin' psychic  
But among knows possess you with one though

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
(That's right)  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on

The essence, the basics without it you make it  
Allow me to make this child like a nature  
Rhythm you have it or you don't  
That's a fallacy, I'm in them  
Every spiralling tree, every child of peace  
Every cloud I see you see with your eyes  
You see destruction and demise  
(That's right)  
Corruption in the skies  
From this fucking enterprise that I'm sucked into your lies  
The Russell that is muscles  
The percussion he provides

For me I say God, y'all can see me now  
'Cos you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the end of it  
So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor  
Bust a few rounds of motherfuckers  
Remember but the thought is  
I brought all this so you can survive when law is lawless (right here)  
Fearless, sensations that you thought was dead  
No squealing, remember that it's all in your head

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on

I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on

My future (future)  
It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on  
My future  
It's coming on, it's coming on, it's coming on  
My future

Acabaron de tocar Clint Eastwood, el publico gritaba como locos le encantaron cuando alex canto la parte de Del, luego siguieron con 19-2000, después Tomorrow Comes Today, 5/4, Punk, Latin Simone, Murdoc is god hasta que llego el descanso

* * *

Tras bambalinas

- estuvimos excelente – dijo murdoc sentándose en una silla, mientras que los demás tomaban agua o soda – ey idiota, porque no saliste cuando jamie se llamo la primera vez? – pregunto murdoc

- estaba distraído – respondió 2d

- con qué? – pregunto murdoc

- con eso – dijo 2d señalando la pared donde estaba pegado el dibujo del sapo que decía "murdoc el dios de los sapos"

- quien lo pego hay?! – pregunto murdoc molesto

- yo – dijo alex

- TU! VAS A VER! – grito murdoc molesto caminado hacia alex

- esa no es shakira! – dijo alex señalado a un lugar

- donde?! – dijo murdoc y salió corriendo en búsqueda de shakira

- donde está shakira? – pregunto 2d buscando la con la vista

- ella no está – dijo alex

- pero….. – dijo 2d

- es mentira, era para que murdoc no me rompiera la cara – dijo alex

- se la creyó – dijo noodle

- sí – dijo alex

- están listo De La Soul? – pregunto russell

- si – respondió trugoy

- GORILLAZ SALGAN AL ESCENARIO! – grito damon

- si! Vamos murdoc! – dijo russell

- no encontré a shakira – dijo murdoc

- vamos a al escenario – dijo noodle, y se fueron al escenario

* * *

En el escenario

- _**HOLA, COMO ESTAN?! – **_pregunto 2d por el micrófono

- BIEN! – gritaron el publico

- _**QUE BUEN, VAMOS A TOCAR FEEL GOOD INC! – **_dijo 2d, el publico grito y luego comenzaron a tocar:

City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cos they don't hold back  
so all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
you wont get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free  
you've got a new horizon its ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no...

Windmill, Windmill for the land  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Cuando 2d termino de cantar su parte salen De La Soul

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
lining them up-a like ass cracks,  
Ladies, homiest, at the track  
it's my chocolate attack.  
Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
Care bear bumping in the heart of this here  
watch me as I gravitate  
ah ah ah ah aaah.  
You, we gonna go ghost town,  
this Motown,  
with you sound  
you're in the place  
you gonna bite the dust  
Cant fight with us  
With you sound  
you kill the INC.  
so don't stop, get it, get it  
until you're cheddar header.  
You, watch the way I navigate

Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Learn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sticking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?

Don't stop, get it, get it  
we are your captains in it  
steady,  
watch me navigate,  
ah ah ah ah ah aah.  
Don't stop, get it, get it  
we are your captains in it  
steady, and watch me navigate  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah

Cuando terminaron de Feel Good Inc, luego siguieron con El Mañana, después White Light, Dirty Harry, Rock it, Last Living Souls, solo faltaba DARE para terminar el concierto

_**- AHORA VAMOS A TOCAR DARE COMO ULTIMA CANCIÓN! – **_dijo 2d – _**ALEX CANTARA LA PARTE DE SHAUN RYDER , CON NOODLE! – **_dijo 2d y el publico grito ( cuando el público se despierte mañana no podrá hablar con todo lo que grito ), luego comenzaron a tocar dare:

It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

It's DARE

You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that's what you do it  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm

It's DARE  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

It's DARE

You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that's what you do  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm

It's DARE  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

Never did no harm  
Never did no harm

It's DARE  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's coming up  
It's DARE

You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that's what you do  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out

You got to press it on you  
You just, think it, that's what you do  
That's what you do, baby  
Hold it down, DARE

Jump with the moon and move it  
Jump back and forth  
It feels like you would let yourself work it out

- _**GRACIAS POR VENIR! – **_dijo 2d entrando a tras bambalinas con los demás

* * *

En tras bambalinas

- estuvieron excelente! – dijo damon y jamie

- claro somos gorillaz – dijo murdoc

- tengo sed – dijo 2d

- toma – dijo noodle dándole una botella de agua

- gracias – dijo 2d agarrando la botella y intentando abrirla pero no pudo – alex me la abrís? – pregunto 2d a alex

- si – dijo alex agarrando la botella y abriéndola – toma – dijo alex dándole la botella a 2d

- murdoc cuando hay que ir a la entrevista? – pregunto russell

- ahora – respondió murdoc tranquilo

- y porque ahora no estamos en camino a la entrevista? – pregunto russell

- no se – respondió murdoc

- …..VAMOS A LA ENTRESITA ¡ - grito russell molesto agarrando a murdoc del brazo y arrastrándolo al carro – 2d, noodle y alex! Nos vamos! – dijo russell, y se fueron a la entrevista

* * *

En el camino a la entrevista

Murdoc iba conduciendo y chocando cosa y atropellando a las personas que querían cruzar la calle, russell contaba cuantas cosas o personas atropellaba murdoc, 2d iba mirando por la venta como un niño, alex y noodle jugaban con sus ds

- ya llegamos? – pregunto 2d

- no – respondió murdoc

- ya llegamos? – pregunto 2d

- no! – respondió murdoc molesto

- ya llegamos? – pregunto 2d

- no! – respondió murdoc mas molesto

- ya llegamos? – pregunto 2d

- no! – respondió murdoc mas pero más molesto

- ya llegamos? – pregunto 2d

- NO! – respondió murdoc muy molesto

- ya llegamos? – pregunto 2d

- YA TE DIJE QUE NOO! – respondió murdoc muy pero muy molesto

- miren ya llegamos! – dijo russell

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO…así tienes razón ya llegamos – dijo murdoc viendo el edificio


	13. capitulo 13

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 13!**

En el edifico donde hacen entrevistas

Estaban la banda sentados en una mesa, al frente de la banda avía unos periodistas y algunos fan, casi todos tenían cámaras y libretas para preguntas, ya llevaban respondido varias preguntas, todas la persona hablaban a la misma vez, murdoc está a punto de estallar por la culpa de las personas

- CALLENSE! – grito murdoc molesto, los periodista y los fan se callaron – tu! El feo de los lentes – dijo murdoc señalando a un tipo con lentes – has una pregunta – dijo murdoc

- esta pregunta es para alex – dijo el tipo de lentes viendo la libreta – como llegaste a gorillaz? – pregunto el tipo de lentes

- llegue porque mi madre murió en un accidente y me llevaron con mi padre, así llegue a gorillaz – respondió alex

- y tu padre es? – pregunto el tipo de lentes

- murdoc – respondió alex

- no me sorprende – dijeron todos los fan y los periodistas

- siguiente pregunta – dijo murdoc – a ver – dijo murdoc viendo a varios periodista y fan que alzaban la mano – tu! La de la blusa de gorillaz! – dijo murdoc

- yo! – dijeron cinco chicas al mismo tiempo

- la del pelo rojo – dijo murdoc señalando a la pelirroja

- yo? – dijo la pelirroja

- sí, has tu pregunta – dijo murdoc

- esta es para gorillaz – dijo la pelirroja – como se llevan con alex? – pregunto la pelirroja

- genial – respondieron noodle y 2d

- bien – respondió russell

- mal – respondió murdoc – siguiente pregunta, tu! El homosexual rubio – dijo murdoc señalando a un tipo rubio

- yo? – dijo el rubio

- sí, muévete – dijo murdoc

- si, alex cuál es tu canción favorita de gorillaz? – pregunto el rubio

- Feel Good Inc – respondió alex

- tú! La de la bufanda – dijo murdoc señalando a una mujer que usaba bufanda – has tu pregunta – dijo murdoc

- sí, alex Cómo ha sido la experiencia de estar para ti en la banda? – pregunto la mujer que usa bufanda

- asido divertida, excepto cuando murdoc me ahorco – respondió alex recordando cuando murdoc lo ahorco

- no me sorprende que murdoc te haya ahorcado – dijeron todos los fan y periodista

- la última pregunta la hará… - dijo murdoc viendo a los periodistas y a los fan – usted! El tipo de traje – dijo murdoc señalando a un tipo que vestía un traje

- sí, esta pregunta es para toda la banda – dijo el tipo de traje – que es gorillaz? – pregunto el tipo

- es la mejor banda del mundo! – dijo murdoc

- es como una familia – respondió russell

- una familia? – dijo el tipo de traje

- si, russell es como mi papa, murdoc como un tío borracho, 2d es como mi hermano mayor y alex es….- dijo noodle

- y alex es? – pregunto el tipo de traje

- alex es….- noodle no pudo terminar de hablar porque 2d la interrumpió

- alex es el novio de noodle – dijo 2d, haciendo que noodle se sonrojara, y dejando a alex con una cara de "estoy muerto", y también dejando a noodle y a russell con una cara de "alex está muerto"

- eso si nos sorprendió! – dijeron todos los fan y periodistas sorprendido, pero murdoc estaba más sorprendido

- 2d, eso no iba a decir – dijo noodle

"jajaja es mentira, ese 2d con su idioteces" pensó murdoc

- a no, pensé que ibas a decir eso, porque alex es tu novio y me dijiste que él te beso hoy cuando mirábamos tele – dijo 2d, dejando a noodle sonrojada y a dejando a murdoc con una cara de O_O

"estoy muerto, estoy muerto! ESTOY MUERTO! **ESTOY MUERTO!** Y todo por culpa de 2d" pensó alex mientras trataba de escapar pero algo lo agarro del cuello de su camiseta

- acabo la entrevista – dijo murdoc con una voz maléfica mientras agarraba a alex del cuello de su camiseta para que no escapara – nos vamos – dijo murdoc con su voz maléfica arrastrando a alex, y los demás lo siguieron al carro, se subieron al carro en cambia a alex lo tiraron al carro y se fueron

* * *

En el camino a los Kong studios

Estaban todos callados, murdoc conducía como un loco, 2d iba alado de murdoc, 2d asustas de cómo manejaba murdoc, atrás iban alex , russell y noodle, russell iba en el medio de alex y noodle, alex miraba por la ventana esperando que algo la salvara, russell iba pensado y noodle también iba pensando

* * *

En los Kong studios

Estaban todos en el lobby o sala ( como le digan ), 2d, alex, noodle y russell estaban sentado en el sofá en ese orden, los cuatros con la cabeza abajo, mientras murdoc caminaba de lado a lado pensado que decir o que gritar o que insultar o que maldecir

- en…. desde cuando son novios? – pregunto murdoc molesto

- hoy – respondió noodle asustada

- Y QUIEN RALLOS LES DIO PERMISO DE SER NOVIOS! – grito murdoc molesto acercándose a alex y agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta

- murdoc que le vas a hacer? – pregunto noodle asustada

- le voy a quemarle la cara como a la anguila de russell – dijo murdoc molesto mientras arrastraba a alex hacia la cocina

- AYUDA! SOCORRO! S.O.S! AYUDAME GOKU! – gritaba alex mientras murdoc lo arrastraba hacia la cocina para quemarle la cara

- MURDOC! YA BASTA! – dijo russell molesto parándose al frente de murdoc para que no valla a la cocina a quemarle la cara a alex – dame! – dijo russell agarrando a alex por el cuello de la camisa y soltándolo de las garras de murdoc

- gracias russell – dijo alex mientras russell lo agarraba del cuello de la camiseta

- DAME AL MOCOSO, LE VOY A QUEMAR LA CARA! – grito murdoc molesto, agarrando a alex del cuello de la camiseta y soltándolo de las manos de russell

- PORQUE LE QUIERES QUEMAR LA CARA?! - pregunto russell molesto, agarrando a alex del cuello de la camiseta y soltándolo de las garras de murdoc

- POR SER NOVIO DE NOODLE! – grito murdoc molesto, agarrando a alex del cuello de la camiseta y lo soltándolo de las manos de russell

- puedo opinar? – pregunto alex mientras murdoc lo agarraba del cuello de la camiseta

- NO! – gritaron russell y murdoc molestos, dejado a alex asustado

- NO LE VAS A QUEMAR LA CARA! Y EL PUDE SER NOVIO DE NOODL, SI EL QUIERE! – grito russell molesto, agarrando a alex del cuello de la camiseta y soltándolo de las garras de murdoc

- PERO ES MI HIJO, EL NO VA HACER EL NOVIO DE NOODLE! Y SI LE VOY A QUEMAR LA CARA! – grito murdoc molesto, agarrando a alex del cuello de la camiseta y lo soltándolo de las manos de russell pero alex se arto y se libero el solo

- YA ME TIENEN ARTO! Y PORQUE ME TIENEN QUE JALAR EL CUELLO DE LA CAMISETA! – grito alex molesto con el cuello de la camiseta daño por tanto jalarlo – YO SOY EL NOVIO DE NOODLE! Y NO ME VAN A QUEMAR LA CARA! – grito alex molesto – adiós! – dijo alex molesto caminando hacia su habitación

- adiós – dijo noodle yéndose a su habitación

- bye – dijo 2d y se fue, dejando solos a murdoc y a russell

- murdoc, vas a dejar que noodle y alex sean novios o pagaras las consecuencias – dijo russell muy serio y muy molesto

- si, como digas – dijo murdoc molesto y se fue a su winnie, y russell se fue

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Alex entra a su habitación y se encuentra con cobra sentada en su cama

- hola alexito – dijo cobra parándose de la cama de alex

- no me llames alexito, y que haces aquí? – pregunto alex de mala gana

- viene a hablar sobre la entrevista – respondió cobra

- la entrevista? – dijo alex

- sí, y ya sé que noodle y tu son novios – dijo cobra revisando las cosas del mueble de alex

- donde está karau? – pregunto alex buscando a karau con la vista

- esta con noodle y angul – respondió cobra

- donde están noodle y angul? – pregunto alex

- no te preocupes están en la habitación de noodle, no le he hecho algo malo – dijo cobra – todavía – susurro cobra

- que dijiste? – pregunto alex

- nada – dijo cobra

- sí, dijiste algo – dijo alex

- dije que eres bonita – dijo cobra

- ya vete – dijo alex

- bye, bye alexito – dijo cobra desapareciendo

- no me llames alexito! – dijo alexito molesto y se fue a la habitación de noodle

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle sentada en su cama mientras angul y karau jugaban

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- pase! – dijo noodle

- hola fideo! – dijo alex entrando con una sonrisa

- hola alexito! – dijo noodle con una sonrisa mientras alex entraba y el camina hacia noodle con una cara de "otra que me llama así"

- miau – dijo karau saltando al hombro de alex

- hola karau – dijo alex acariciando a karau un la cabeza – hola angul – dijo alex, y angul se subió a la cabeza de alex

- les agradas – dijo noodle viendo a alex y a los gatosdemonios

- no es eso, es que tengo una galleta en el bolsillo – dijo alex sacando la galleta de su bolsillo

- miau! – dijeron karau y angul quitándole la galleta a alex

- esa era mi galleta! – dijo alex viendo como los gatos se comían su galletas – malditos gatosdemonios – dijo alex a punto de pegarles a los gatosdemonios pero noodle lo detuvo

- no pelees con los gatosdemonios – dijo noodle viendo a alex y a los gatosdemonios

- pero ellos comenzaron – dijo alex haciendo puchero

- ellos tienen una galleta de tu bolsillo y tú tienes un beso mío – dijo noodle dándole un beso en los labios a alex, el correspondió el beso

- miau – dijo karau cuando noodle y alex se separaron

- que quieres gato no tengo más galletas – dijo alex viendo al gatosdemonios

- miau – dijo karau señalando algo

- qué? – dijo alex viendo donde karau le señalaba y ve a cobra

- que haces aquí? – pregunto noodle viendo a cobra

- solo vine a ver a alexito – respondió cobra

- hey! Solo yo le puedo llamar así! – dijo noodle

"no me gusta que cobra me llame así, pero a noodle se lo paso…...pero no me gusta que las personas me llamen alexito" pensó alex

- vamos a preguntarle a alex – dijo cobra – alex – dijo cobra para llamar la atención de alex que estaba en las nubes

- si? – dijo alex viendo a noodle y a cobra

- a quien prefieres que te llame alexito? – preguntaron noodle y cobra

- ninguna – susurro alex

- qué?! – dijeron noodle y cobra – que dijiste?!- preguntaron cobra y noodle molesta

- dije noodle – dijo alex un poco asustado

- gane – dijo noodle con una sonrisa de victoria

- no es justo – dijo cobra

- que no es justo, que me traten como un premio o como réferi, o que dejo que noodle me llame alexito? – dijo alex

- que dejes que noodle te llame alexito – dijo cobra – nos vemos, cuidasen – dijo cobra con una sonrisa maléfica y desapareció

- no me agrada – dijo noodle

- a mi antes me agradaba cuando éramos niños, pero ahora no – dijo alex

- te caía bien cuando eran niños? – dijo noodle

- si – dijo alex

- miau! – dijo karau saltando al hombro de alex

- no tengo más galletas, se comieron la ultima galleta - dijo alex viendo a karau

- miau – dijo karau triste

- buenas noches noodle – dijo alex dándole un beso a noodle que ella correspondió

- buenas noches – dijo noodle cuando dejaron de besarse y luego alex se fue a la puerta

- se me olvido, buenas noches angul - dijo alex, y se fue a su habitación con karau

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

En la cocina estaban 2d, russell, noodle y alex desayunado en paz hasta que aparece algo verde

- hola idiotas y noodle – dijo murdoc de mala gana entrando a la cocina

- hola iguana – dijo alex comiendo tocino ( que novedad alex come tocino )

- CALLATE! no te quemo la cara porque noodle y russell me lo prohibieron y además porque tengo pereza – dijo murdoc sacando tres botellas de cerveza de las nevera

- hombre, no puedes desayunar todos los días alcohol – dijo russell viendo como murdoc tomaba cerveza

- porque? - pregunto murdoc

- porque está mal – dijo russell

- yo no le veo nada de malo – dijo murdoc y luego tomo mas cerveza

- chau – dijo alex parándose y se fue

- noodle, adonde se va? – pregunto murdoc a noodle viendo como alex se iba

- no se – respondió noodle

- tú debes saber eres su novia – dijo 2d a noodle, y luego russell se acerco a la oreja de 2d

- 2d no digas esa palabra al frente de murdoc - dijo russell en el odio de 2d

- que palabra? – pregunto 2d

- la palabra novia – respondió russell en el odio de 2d

- que no diga la palabra novia – dijo 2d en voz alta

- CALLATE! IDIOTA! – dijo murdoc molesto y se fue a su winnie

"si me voy ahora no tendré que lavar los platos" pensó noodle

- 2d, si te dije que no digas esa palabra, no tienes que decirla – dijo russell mientras 2d comía cereal

- nos vemos – dijo noodle y se fue en la búsqueda de alex

- adiós 2d, no te olvides de lavar los platos – dijo russell mientras se iba

- qué?! No es justo – dijo 2d y se fue a lavar los platos

* * *

En la sala

Estaba alex viendo la tele con cara de aburrido

- y esa cara de aburrido? – pregunto noodle mientras se sentaba alado de alex

- estoy aburrido – dijo alex cambiando de canal

- y si salimos? – pregunto noodle a alex

- a donde? – pregunto alex cambiando de canal

- no sé, adonde tú quieras – dijo noodle

- que te parece ir a comer un helado y luego vamos a la feria – dijo alex

- si vamos – dijo noodle feliz – como una cita? – pregunto noodle sonrojada

- si , como una cita – dijo alex

- me voy a arreglar – dijo noodle saliendo corriendo a su habitación pero antes – alex arréglate ahora, para irnos – dijo noodle y se fue a su habitación

"….UNA CITA?!" pensó alex y luego se fue a arreglar para su cita


	14. capitulo 14

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 14!**

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex buscando algo, alex llevaba una gorra dc de color negro con rojo, una camiseta de color rojo, unos jean y una zapatilla rojas con negro, en lo que alex buscaba algo estaban angul que vino de visita, el estaba saltando en la cama de alex, karau estaba acostado en la cabeza de alex

- donde esta? – se preguntaba alex mientras seguía buscando algo, con karau en su cabeza

- miau? – dijo karau

- karau – dijo alex agarrando a karau para verlo – donde esta mi otra zapatilla? – pregunto alex a karau

- miau – dijo karau señalando la zapatilla de alex que estaba debajo de la cama

- porque no busque primero debajo de la cama – dijo alex dejando a karau en el piso, luego agarro su zapatilla y se la puso

- miau – dijo karau para llamar la atención de alex

- si te mereces un premio – dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo – toma – dijo alex dándole una galleta

- miau – dijo karau feliz mientras se comía la galleta

- miau? – dijo angul molesto por no tener una galleta

- toma – dijo alex dándole una galleta a angul – nos vemos – se despidió alex y se fue a la habitación de noodle

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle dándose los últimos toques de maquillajes, ella llevaba unas converse purpuras, unos jean, una blusa a tiritas morada, llevaba el pelo suelto con una vincha morada, a noodle le faltaba un poquito para terminar de maquillarse cuando

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- quién es?! – pregunto noodle sin despegar la vista del espejo

- yo! – dijo alex afuera de la habitación de noodle – ya estas lista?! – pregunto alex

- me falta poco! Espérame en el lobby! – dijo noodle, y alex se fue al lobby mientras que noodle se daba los toques finales

* * *

En el lobby

Estaba alex sentado en el sofá esperando a noodle para irse, en lo que esperaba a noodle aparece 2d

- que haces alex? – pregunto 2d

- espero a noodle para irnos – respondió alex

- adonde se van? – pregunto 2d sentándose alado de alex

- a comer helado y luego a la feria – respondió alex

- como una cita? – pregunto 2d

- si – respondió alex

- y tienes plata para la cita? – pregunto 2d

- sí, tengo la tarjeta de crédito de murdoc – dijo alex mostrando la tarjeta de murdoc

- pensé que se la devolviste? – dijo 2d confundido

- si se la devolví, y se volví a quitar – dijo alex guardando la tarjeta

- alex ya nos vamos?! - dijo noodle saliendo del ascensor

- si…vamos – dijo alex viendo a noodle embobado por lo bonita que se veía ella

- vamos – dijo noodle acercándose a alex, ella le dio un beso y luego le agarro la mano para irse

- nos vemos – dijeron noodle y alex antes de irse, y 2d se quedo sentado en su lugar

- que haces 2d? – pregunto russell entrando a lobby

- nada – respondió 2d

- quieres ver tele? – dijo russell

- si vamos – dijo 2d, y los dos se fueron a ver la tele

* * *

En la heladería

Estaban alex y noodle comiendo helado, alex comía de chocolate y noodle de fresa, mientras comían tres chicas se le acercaron, una tenía el pelo marrón, otra tenía el pelo rojo y la otra tenía el pelo verde ( estaba pensando en la navidad cuando escogía el color del pelo de las chicas )

- hola – dijeron las chicas

- hola – dijeron alex y noodle

- nos dan sus autógrafo? – pregunto la chica del pelo marrón, y las tres chicas sacaron una libretas cada una

- si – dijeron alex y noodle agarrando las libretas y firmando cada libreta – tengan – dijeron alex y noodle devolviendo la libreta

- gracias – dijeron los tres chicas con cabello de navidad, y luego se fueron

- noodle…..- dijo alex para llamar la atención de noodle

- si? – dijo noodle viendo a alex, el se le acerca muy lentamente a la cara de ella, asiendo que se sonrojara

- ya esta – dijo alex limpiando con una servilleta el poquito de helado que noodle tenía en el labio – porque estas roja? – pregunto alex viendo la cara sonrojada de noodle

- por por…en…. – dijo noodle pensado una escusa

- por? – dijo alex viendo a noodle

- por… que rico esta el helado – dijo noodle comiendo helado

- es más rico el de chocolate – dijo alex comiendo su helado

- es más rico el de fresa – dijo noodle

- chocolate – dijo alex

- fresa – dijo noodle

- chocolate – dijo alex

– fresa – dijo noodle

- chocolate – dijo alex

- fresa – dijo noodle

- chocolate – dijo alex

- chocolate – dijo alex

- fresa – dijo noodle

- chocolate – dijo alex

– fresa – dijo noodle

- chocolate – dijo alex

- chocolate – dijo noodle tratando de confundir a alex

- fresa – dijo alex

- ja! Dijiste fresa – dijo noodle con su sonrisa del triunfo

- no – dijo alex

- que si – dijo noodle

- que no – dijo alex

- que si – dijo noodle

- que no – dijo alex

- que si – dijo noodle

- que no – dijo alex

- que si – dijo noodle

- que no – dijo alex

- que no – dijo noodle tratando de confundir de nuevo a alex

- que si – dijo alex "caí de nuevo" pensó alex a darse cuenta de lo que dijo

- ja! Perdiste de nuevo – dijo noodle con su sonrisa de doble triunfo

- no es justo – dijo alex mirando a otra parte de la heladería

- ya nos vamos a la feria? – pregunto noodle a darse cuenta que ella y alex se terminaron su helado

- sí, vamos – dijo alex, y los dos se fueron a la feria

* * *

En los estudios kong

Estaban 2d y russell viendo tele

- russell – dijo 2d para llamar la atención de de russell

- sí, que pasa 2d? – pregunto russell viendo a 2d

- no entiendo la película – dijo 2d

- 2d amigo, estamos viendo El Rey León, que no entiendes? – pregunto russell

- porque el león que tiene una cortada en el ojo hizo que se cayera el papa de simba? – pregunto 2d viendo a russell

- 2d mira la película, solo mírala, y cuando acabes te la explico – dijo russell, y los dos continuaron viendo la película hasta que

- oye russell – dijo 2d para llamar la atención de russell de nuevo

- qué? – dijo russell

- quieres palomitas? – pregunto 2d

- si! – respondió russell feliz

- voy hacer algunas – dijo 2d y se fue a la cocina, dejando solo a russell hasta que apareció murdoc

- que haces gordo? – pregunto la iguana

- veo El Rey León con 2d – respondió russell

- donde esta 2d, alex y noodle? – pregunto murdoc a no ver ni escuchar a los mencionados

- 2d se fue a hacer palomitas, alex y noodle se fueron a una cita – respondió russell

- que importa – dijo murdoc sentándose en el sofá alado de russell, luego en un rato vuelve 2d con un bol o plato grande o taro de palomitas ( o como le digan ) lleno de palomitas

- hola murdoc – dijo 2d sentados en el medio de murdoc y russell – de que me perdí? – pregunto 2d mientras murdoc y russell comían palomitas

- nada – dijo murdoc

- russell, quien es ese león? – pregunto 2d señalando al león de la película

- es simba – respondió russell

- pero simba no es un león pequeño? – dijo 2d confundido

- ya creció – le aclareo russell

- murdoc mentiroso, me dijiste que no me perdí nada – dijo 2d

- y que importa esta película la repiten varias veces en la tele, y además la puedes ver por youtube – dijo murdoc comiendo palomitas mientras veía la película

* * *

En el feria

Estaba alex y noodle que acababan de llegar a la feria, estaban parados en el medio de la feria pensando por cual atracción se iban a subir primero

- cual nos vamos a subir primero? – pregunto noodle viendo cada atracción

- la montaña rusa – dijo alex viendo la gran montaña rusa que se llamaba El Ojo Del Demonio, la montaña rusa era enorme, monstruosa, terrorífica, aterradora y a noodle le daba miedo

- la montaña rusa? – dijo noodle asustada

- sí, vamos o tienes miedo – dijo alex

- yo no tengo miedo, vamos a la montaña rusa – dijo noodle agarrando la mano de alex, y los dos se fueron a la montaña rusa

* * *

En los estudios kong

Estaban russell, 2d y murdoc viendo la tele

- russell, no entiendo esta película – dijo russell

- 2d no es una película, es un comercial de Coca Cola – dijo russell

- no eres más idiota porque la idiotez se te sale por los agujeros de tu ojos – dijo murdoc molesto

- no soy tan idiota - dijo 2d

- cuanto es 2+2? – pregunto murdoc

- es fácil, es 24 – dijo 2d

- felicidades ganaste el premio del idiota del año – dijo murdoc

- yupi! Gane algo! – dijo 2d feliz

* * *

En la feria

Estaban alex y noodle en la fila para entrar a la montaña rusa, al frente de alex y noodle avían dos chicas y dos chicos curiosamente los cuatro se parecían a los actores que hicieron Destino Final 3, a uno de los chicos que está al frente de alex y noodle se le cayó una moneda

- disculpa se me cayó la moneda, me da permiso? – dijo el chico a alex

- si – dijo alex y se corrió a un lado para que el chico agarrara su moneda

- gracias – dijo el chico cuando ya tenía la moneda

- de nada, ustedes cuatro no le andicho que se parecen a los chicos que salen en destino final 3 – dijo alex viendo a los cuatro

- si – dijeron los cuatro

- muévanse es su turno! – dijo el tipo que operaba la maquina, y todos se subieron, alex y noodle se sentaron adelanten de dos chicos, y atrás de los cuatros que se parecían curiosamente a lo de destino final 3

- imagínate que nos pasa como en destino final tres – dijo el chico al otro chico que estaba alado de él, cuando dijo eso noodle no paro de pensar en la película

- noodle tienes miedo? – pregunto alex viendo a noodle

- no tengo miedo – dijo noodle

- si no tienes miedo porque no me sueltas el brazo? – dijo alex viendo como noodle le abrazaba el brazo, cuando alex dijo eso noodle dejo de abrazarle el brazo

- yo no tengo miedo – dijo noodle

- porque me abrazabas el brazo? – pregunto alex

- porque…por… - noodle no pudo terminar de hablar porque el tipo que opera maquina la interrumpió

- listo! – dijo el tipo y halo la palanca que abaja la barras de seguridad y activa el juego, y su comienzo a mover el vagón o carrito

- tranquila noodle no pasara nada malo – dijo alex para tranquilizar a noodle, mientras a hablaban el vagón o carro subía

- no estoy asustada – dijo noodle

- prepárate – dijo alex

- para qué? – pregunto noodle

- para eso – dijo señalando al frente que avían una gran bajada

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! – gritaban todos mientras bajaban

"ni de broma suelto a alex" pensó noodle abrasando muy fuerte a alex mientras bajaban

"ni de broma suelto la gorra" pensó alex agarrando su gorra para que no saliera volando mientras que noodle lo abrazaba fuerte y bajaban a gran velocidad, después de la bajada daban vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas, y subían y bajaban a gran velocidad, y vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas, hasta que por fin dieron tres vueltas completas y termino

- bajen todos! – grito el tipo que opera la montaña rusa, y todos bajaron

- vamos noodle – dijo alex ayudando a noodle a salir del vagón o carro

- gracias – dijo noodle cuando salió del vagón o carro o como le digan, y luego los dos se fueron caminado

- te divertiste? – pregunto alex a noodle mientras caminaba

- no – respondió noodle

- a donde quieres ir? – le pregunto alex a noodle

- a comer algodón de azúcar – dijo noodle feliz

- sí, vamos – dijo alex, y se fueron al puesto donde venden algodón de azúcar

- hola, que desean? – pregunto la mujer que trabajaba en el puesto de algodón de azúcar

- me da dos algodones de azúcar – dijo alex

- de que color? – pregunto la mujer

- rozado – dijo noodle

- azul – dijo alex

- son tres dólares – dijo la mujer, y alex le pago – tenga – dijo la mujer dándole los algodones de azúcar

- gracias – dijeron alex y noodle, y luego se fueron caminado por ahí, un buen rato hasta que se le acabo el algodón de azúcar

- noodle, a donde quieres ir? – pregunto alex a noodle

- mira qué bonito peluche – dijo noodle viendo un puesto donde tenía que tirar unas botellas para ganar un peluche, noodle se acerco al puesto y se quedo viendo a un oso de peluche de color rosado

- quieres ese oso rosado? – pregunto alex a noodle mientras se acercaba a ella

- si – respondió noodle

- lo voy a ganar por ti – dijo alex

- tres dólares, tres intentos – dijo el tipo, alex le pago y el tipo le dio tres bolas de beisbol – suerte – dijo el tipo, alex se prepara y tira la bola

- si! – dijo noodle feliz a ver que alex tira las botellas

- tuviste suerte, cual peluche? – pregunto el tipo

- el oso afeminado – dijo alex, y el tipo le entrego el oso rosado – toma noodle – dijo alex dándole el oso afeminado a noodle

- gracias – dijo noodle abrazando al peluche

- para mí no hay abrazo? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo noodle abrasando a alex

- quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna? – pregunto alex cuando noodle dejo de abrazarlo

- si, después debemos ir nos a casa – dijo noodle y se fueron a la rueda de la fortuna o la noria

* * *

En los estudios kong

Estaban russell, murdoc y 2d en la cocina, los tres estaban cenado pollo frito

- todavía no han llegado? – murdoc viendo el reloj mientras comía una pata de pollo

- tranquillo hombre, ya deben estar por llegar – dijo russell

- estás seguro que ellos llegaran temprano – dijo murdoc

- si – dijo russell

- quieres hacer una apuesta? - pregunto murdoc

- qué clase de apuesta? – pregunto russell

- como tienes confianza que ellos llegaran temprano, te apuesto que ellos llegaran tarde, y si ellos llegan temprano como dices no voy a tomar alcohol por tres semanas – dijo murdoc

- y si yo pierdo? – pregunto russell

- harás dieta, trato? – dijo murdoc mientras extendía la mano

- trato, tengo confianza que ellos llegaran temprano – dijo russell y le dio la mano a murdoc "noodle, alex se los ruego lleguen temprano, por favor, por favor, se lo ruego" pensó russell

"me pregunto cuanta plata me voy a ahorra si russell pierde y hace dieta" pensó murdoc

"si superman es tan inteligente, entonces: ¿Por qué lleva los calzoncillos por afuera? o ¿Por qué las bailarinas andan siempre paradas en las puntas de pies? ¿No es más fácil contratar bailarinas más altas?" se pregunto mentalmente 2d

* * *

En la rueda de la fortuna

Estaban alex y noodle en la rueda de la fortuna, noodle dejo a un lado su peluche que le gano alex, lo puso a un lado para que no estorbe, la rueda se avía detenido dejando a alex y a noodle en la parte más alta donde podían ver toda la ciudad que estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna y la de los edificios, alex paso su brazo por detrás de la cabeza de noodle para abrazarla, noodle coloco su cabeza en el hombro de alex, los dos estaban disfrutando la hermosa vista de la ciudad

- qué bonita vista – dijo noodle viendo a alex y a la ciudad

- si es una bonita vista, pero tú eres más bonita – dijo alex besando a noodle, se besaron por varios segundos hasta que un sonido lo interrumpió

- es mi celular – dijo noodle sacando su celular – hola? – dijo noodle

- hola, como la estas pasando? – pregunto una voz horrenda

- de maravilla – respondió noodle

- hay que bueno, me alegro pero ES MUY TARDE TIENES QUE REGRESAR AHORA! – grito murdoc molesto, grito tan fuerte que hasta alex o las demas personas lo escucharon

- sí, pero estamos en la rueda de la fortuna – dijo noodle

- NO ME IMPORTA QUE ESTEN EN LA RUEDA O EN LA FORTUNA, ES TARDE Y YA TIENEN QUE REGRESAR! – grito murdoc molesto – Y SI NO REGRESAN, ALEX LA VA A PASAR MAL CUANDO REGRESEN! – grito murdoc, y alex agarro el celular de noodle

- ASI! QUIERO VER QUE ME HAGAS ALGO MALO! – grito alex molesto y luego le colgó a murdoc - toma – dijo alex calmado mientras le devolvía el celular a noodle

- gracias – dijo noodle agarrando el celular y luego guardándolo

- quieres regresar ahora o disfrutar la vista? – pregunto alex a noodle

- disfrutar la vista – dijo noodle acomodándose como antes que llamara murdoc

- gran elección – dijo alex abrazando a noodle, y los dos disfrutaron la vista acompañada con algunos besos hasta que el tiempo de la atracción acabo y tenían que bajar de la rueda de la fortuna o noria, después que bajaron se fueron a los estudios kong

* * *

En los estudios kong

Alex y noodle entraron al lobby, el lobby tenia la luces apagadas

- no veo nada – dijo noodle agarrando la mano de alex y con la otra mano abrazaba al oso afeminado

- tranquila solo hay que encender las luces – dijo alex caminando en la oscuridad en búsqueda del aparato para encender las luces

- ten cuidado de no caerte – dijo noodle siguiendo a alex

- no me voy a ca…AAH! – grito alex cuando se cayo

- estas bien? – pregunto noodle

- no – respondió alex en el piso, mientras que noodle caminaba hacia la pared

- lo encontré – dijo noodle encendiendo las luces

- aleluya – dijo alex parándose del piso

- hola – dijo murdoc sentado en el sofá

- que haces aquí? – pregunto noodle viendo a murdoc sentado

- los esperaba – respondió murdoc

- a quien esperabas? – pregunto alex

- al chavo del ocho – respondió murdoc sarcásticamente

- ha, y donde esta? – pregunto alex

- no te hagas el 2d! no esperaba al chavo del ocho! – dijo murdoc molesto

- y a quien esperabas? – pregunto noodle

- a ustedes dos – respondió murdoc molesto – saben que es muy tarde – dijo murdoc

- si –respondió alex

- Y PORQUE LLEGARON TARDE?! – pregunto y grito murdoc

- porque, mira una escusa barata para salir huyendo de aquí! – dijo alex señalando una esquina del lobby o sala o como le digan

- donde?! – dijo murdoc mirando a la esquina que señalo alex, mientras que murdoc miraba otra parte, alex y noodle se escabulleron y se fueron a sus habitaciones – demonios, caí – dijo murdoc molesto y se fue a la cocina a tomar cerveza

* * *

En el pasillo

Estaban alex y noodle caminado en dirección a su habitación, noodle iba abrazando su oso afeminado

- no puedo creer que murdoc cayera – dijo noodle mientras caminada alado de alex

- ni yo – dijo alex caminado hasta la puerta de la habitación de noodle para despedirse

- buenas noches – dijo noodle

- buenas noches – dijo alex dándole un beso a noodle, luego se separaron, noodle entro a su habitación y alex se fue a su habitación

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Alex entra a su a habitación y se encuentra con cobra sentada en su cama

"que novedad alguien sentado en mi cama" pensó alex viendo a cobra sentada en su cama


	15. capitulo 15

**CAPITULO 15!**

Alex entras a su habitación y se encuentra a cobra sentada en su cama

"que novedad alguien sentado en mi cama" pensó alex viendo a cobra sentada en su cama

- como la pasaste? – pregunto cobra

- bien, y que haces aquí? – pregunto alex

- nada – respondió cobra mientras que karau se le acercaba a alex

- hola – dijo alex agarrando a karau – porque estás aquí? – pregunto alex mientras cargaba a karau

- no puedo visitar a mi futuro novio – dijo cobra

- felicidades karau, cobra será tu novia – dijo alex mirando a karau

- karau no es ni será mi futuro novio – dijo cobra – tu serás mi futuro novio – dijo cobra acercándose a alex

- estas locas, yo soy el novio de noodle – dijo alex alejándose de cobra

- si por ahora – dijo cobra desapareciendo

- tengo una mala presencia, y tu karau? – dijo alex

- miau – dijo karau moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia baja

- voy a ver noodle estas bien, tú quédate aquí - dijo alex dejando a karau en la cama de él y luego se fue a la habitación de noodle

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle lista para dormir, angul ya estaba dormido, noodle llevaba un pijama de la bella y la bestia, ella estaba a punto de acostarse pero alguien toco la puerta

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- quién es?! – pregunto noodle

- alex! – respondió Alexander

- pasa! – dijo noodle, y alex paso – pasa algo? – pregunto noodle mirando a alex

- no pasa nada, solo vine a ver si estas bien – dijo alex parado en la puerta

- estoy bien – dijo noodle

- me alegro, buenas noches – dijo alex

- buenas noches – dijo noodle, alex se fue a su habitación a dormir y noodle se fue acostar

* * *

En la mañana

Estaban russell y 2d desayunando ( no hace falta decir que están en la cocina ), 2d desayunaba café con una dona, russell como perdió la apuesta y tiene que hacer dieta el esta desayunando 2 emparedados, cuatro donas y un plato de cereal ( me gusta esa dieta)

- russell no tienes que hacer dieta? – pregunto 2d viendo a russell comer

- si - respondió russell comiendo donas

- y porque no la hace? – pregunto 2d

- si la estoy haciendo, estoy comiendo un desayuno ligero – dijo russell comiendo

- hola - dijeron alex y noodle

- hola – dijeron russell, 2d y cobra que apareció detrás de alex y noodle

- AAAH! – grito noodle asustada por la culpa de cobra

- jajajajajaja – se burlo cobra por el grito de susto de noodle

- no es gracioso – dijo noodle molesta

- alex como te puede gustar esta asustadiza? – pregunto cobra señalando a noodle mientras se aguantaba la risa

- no soy asustadiza – se quejo noodle

- me gusta esta asustadiza – dijo alex abrazando a noodle

- que no soy asustadiza – dijo noodle molesta mientras que alex la abrasaba

- si lo eres – dijo cobra

- que no – dijo noodle

- que si – dijo cobra

- que no – dijo noodle

- que si – dijo cobra

- que no – dijo noodle

- que si – dijo cobra

- que no – dijo noodle

- que no – dijo cobra tratando de confundir a noodle

- que no y no soy tan tonta para caer en eso – dijo noodle

- oye – dijo alex

- que si – dijo cobra

- que no – dijo noodle

- que si – dijo cobra

- ya basta! – dijo alex

- que pasa? – preguntaron noodle y cobra al mismo tiempo

- nada, cobra porque viniste? – pregunto alex

- vine a molestar, torturar y asustar a noodle – respondió cobra

- porque viniste a hacerme todo eso a mí? – pregunto noodle

- porque te entrometiste en mi relación con alex – dijo cobra

- nuca tuvimos una relación, la única relación que tuvimos fue amistad – aclaro alex

- da igual, adiós – dijo cobra y desapareció

- russell! Que hay de desayunar?! – pregunto alex

- donas, cereal y tocino – respondió russell mientras que noodle se sentaba

- si! Tocino! – dijo alex feliz mientras se sentaba alado de noodle

- toma – dijo russell dándole un plato con tocino mientras que noodle se servía cereal

- y el feo? – pregunto alex

- no se – respondió 2d

- HOLA! TONTOS Y NOODLE! – grito murdoc mientras entraba a la cocina

- hablando de feo – dijo alex mientras que murdoc se sentaba

- a quien le llamas feo? – pregunto murdoc molesto

- a ti – respondió alex comiendo tocino

- me tienes arto mocoso – dijo murdoc molesto agarrando a alex de cuello de la camisera

- que le vas a intentar hacer ahora? – pregunto noodle mientras comía cereal

- le voy a hacer que pague – dijo murdoc mirando a alex con una sonrisa malvada

- que cosa le vas a hacer? – pregunto 2d

- le voy a obligar a ver un documental de ballet que dura cinco horas seguidas sin cortes comerciales – dijo murdoc malvadamente y luego arrastra a alex a la sala

- NOOOOOO! CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO! Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE NO ME TERMINE ME TOCINO! – grito alex mientras lo arrastraba

- pobre alex – dijo noodle comiendo cereal

- no lo vas a ayudar? – pregunto russell

- nop – respondió noodle mientras seguía comiendo cereal

- porque nop? – pregunto 2d

- porque él se lo busco por molestar a murdoc, y además no quiero que murdoc me regaño y me obligue a ver el documental de ballet, si trato de ayudar a alex – respondió noodle mientras seguía comiendo cereal

- ha por eso – dijo 2d, y continuaron el desayuno sin alex y murdoc

* * *

Tres horas después

Estaba alex amarrado en el sofá con cinta en los ojos para que no lo cerrara o pestañee, con cinta en la boca para que no gritara y cinta en brazos y piernas para que no escapara, murdoc se avía ido a su winnie dejando solo a alex con el documental de ballet y cinta adhesiva

- hola alex – dijo noodle entrando a la sala

-mmmm!...mmmmm! – intento hablar o gritar alex pero la cinta no lo dejo

- que dijiste? – pregunto noodle acercándose a alex, y luego le arranco la cinta de la boca

- HAY! – grito alex cuando noodle le saco la cinta de la boca – dije ayúdame y desátame – respondió alex

- ya te desato – dijo noodle sacándole la cinta de los brazos y piernas de alex

- gracias – dijo alex feliz y se paro para buscar el control remoto

- vas a cambiar? – pregunto noodle viendo a alex buscando el control

- si, el ballet es una tortura – dijo alex buscando – bingo! – dijo alex agarrando el control y cambiando de canal

- el ballet no es una tortura – dijo noodle sentándose

- para mi si es una tortura – dijo alex sentándose alado de noodle – fue horrible, tres horas viendo ese masoquismo y sin cortes comerciales – dijo alex cambiando de canal

- no exageres – dijo noodle

- no exagero, es verdad – dijo alex cambiando de canal – mira música coreana – dijo alex viendo la tele, luego alex comenzó a cantar junto con la tele ( suerte, si la entienden ):

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja  
Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok issneun yeoja  
Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja  
Geureon banjeon issneun yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai  
Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai  
Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Ehh- sexy lady  
Oooo

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja  
Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeossdeon meori puneun yeoja  
Garyeossjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja  
Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Areumdawo sarangseureowo  
Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey  
Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Gangnam style  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Ehh sexy lady  
Oooo

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom  
Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom  
Baby baby naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what i'm saying

Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style  
Eh sexy lady  
Oppan gangnam style ( que demonio escribí )

- que canción es? – pregunto noodle cuando alex y la canción terminaron

- es gangnam style – respondió alex viendo la tele ( busquen la canción en youtube si no saben cual es )

- como sabes cómo se llama? – pregunto noodle

- porque en una esquina de la pantalla mostraban el nombre de la canción y además porque lo vi la semana pasada – respondió alex viendo la tele

- ha por eso – dijo noodle

- si – dijo alex

- que hacen? – pregunto russell entrando a la sala con 2d

- nada, solo estábamos viendo y escuchando música coreana – respondió alex

- estábamos? – dijo noodle mientras que russell y 2d se sentaba alado de ellos

- si estábamos – dijo alex cambiando de canal y cambio y cambio, hasta que encontró algo bueno – quieren ver los Simpson? – pregunto alex

- si! – respondieron todos, y se quedaron viendo los Simpson un buen rato hasta que apareció la iguana

- vamos a ensayar – dijo murdoc agarrando a alex del cuello de la camiseta y arrastrándolo al estudio de grabación

"estoy se volvió una costumbre, como cuando entro a mi habitación en la noche hay alguien sentado en mi cama" pensó alex mientras lo arrastraban y los demás lo seguían

* * *

En el estudio de grabación

Ya avían pasado tres horas y avían terminado de ensayar

- adiós! – dijo murdoc y se fue a emborracharse a su winnie

- adiós – dijo alex y se fue pero alguien lo llamo

- alex, adonde vas? – pregunto noodle, y alex voltio a verla

- voy a visitar a luki – respondió alex y se fue

- adónde vas russell? – pregunto 2d cuando vio que russell se dirigía a la puerta

- me voy a ir a comer con una amiga – dijo russell y se fue a arregla para ir a comer con su amiga

- 2d vamos a jugar Xbox? – pregunto noodle

- si! Vamos! – dijo 2d como un niño, y se fueron a jugar Xbox

* * *

En el mas haya o infierno

Ya avían pasado varios minutos desde que avían terminado el ensayo, estaba alex buscando a luki, donde alex estaba caminado estaba oscuro y con fuego

- luki! – dijo alex buscando con la vista a luki

- hola! – dijo luki saliendo de unas sombras

- que estabas haciendo? – pregunto alex

- solamente estaba plantado el caos, y tú qué haces aquí? – respondió y pregunto luki

- vine a visitarte – respondió alex

- que quieres hacer? – pregunto luki emocionada – podemos torturar almas o asustar personas o destruir ciudades o causar destrucción o maltratar demonios o asustar sacerdotes o revivir a Osama Bin Laden o darle más tiempo de vida a noriega o crear una nueva enfermedad mortal o darle mas tiempo de vida a Fidel Castro o crear una fábrica de hamburguesas grasosas o crear un monstruos o prender fuego un bosque o causar destrucción masiva o revivir a Hitler o matamos a Justin bieber o jugamos tiro al blanco con demonio o jugamos poker con demonios o matamos un famoso – propuso luki con una sonrisa malvada

- maltratar demonios, luego maltratar almas y si nos queda tiempo jugamos poker con demonios – dijo alex

- si! Voy a maltratar mas demonios! – dijo luki saliendo corriendo

- no, yo voy a maltratar mas demonios!- dijo alex mientras perseguía a luki

- mira dos demonios! – dijo luki apuntado a dos demonios

- si! Vamos por ellos! – dijo alex

- oh no, el amo luki y su amigo alex – dijo un demonio

- corre! – grito el otro demonio, y los dos demonios salieron corriendo pero era tarde alex y luki taquearon a los dos demonios

- no se van a escapar – dijo alex

- jajajajajajajajajajajajaja – se rio malvadamente luki

- ayuda! – grito un demonio

- nadie nos va a ayudar! estamos en el infierno! – dijo el otro demonio

- luki, trajiste la espada o el bate con clavos saliendo o el látigo o el machete o la sierra o el veneno o las dagas envenenadas o la soga para ahorcar o el documental de ballet o los cd de las tres temporadas de barney? – pregunto alex

- si – respondió luki

- todos menos barney! – grito un demonio en pánico, alex y luki sonrieron malvadamente

* * *

En los kong estudios

Minutos después de que alex y luki atacaran a los demonios, estaban 2d y noodle en la cocina comiendo galletas con leche

- noodle, que crees que está haciendo alex y luki? – pregunto 2d

- nada bueno – respondió noodle comiendo una galleta

* * *

En el más haya

- luki! Que no escape el demonio! – grito alex lleno de sangre de demonio, alado de alex avía un demonio en el piso desangrándose, el demonio estaba amarrado por eso no se escapaba

- no se va a escapar! – grito luki mientras perseguía y traqueaba al demonio que se escapaba, luki también estaba lleno de sangre de demonio

- NOOOOOOO! – grito el demonio mientras que luki lo arrastraba

- que le vamos a hacer a este? – pregunto luki mientras arrastraba al demonio hacia alex

- no sé, este – dijo alex señalando al demonio que estaba en el piso desangrándose, amarrado y inconsciente – no resistió, es o era muy débil – dijo alex

- sí , ya sé lo que le vamos a hacer – dijo luki con una sonrisa malvada

- que le vamos a hacer? – pregunto alex

- algo muy malo – dijo luki agarrando el cd de barney

- TODO MENOS BARNEY! – grito el demonio en pánico mientras que luki lo arrastraba con el cd de barney y alex lo seguía

* * *

En los estudio kong

- porque crees eso? – pregunto 2d

- porque luki es el hijo de Satanás y alex es el hijo de murdoc, mala combinación – dijo noodle

- me llamaron? – pregunto murdoc entrando a la cocina

- no – dijeron noodle y 2d

- que importa – dijo murdoc caminando a la nevera y sacando tres cervezas de ella – y donde está la bola de manteca? – pregunto murdoc sentándose alado de 2d

- russell se fue con una amiga – respondió 2d

- y el mocoso? – pregunto murdoc

- esta con luki – respondió noodle

- esa es mi galleta – dijo 2d cuando murdoc agarro una de sus galletas y se la comió

- no me importa – dijo el satanista y luego tomo un sorbo de su cerveza – adiós – dijo murdoc parándose y agarrando sus cervezas

- adonde vas? – pregunto 2d

- adonde no te importa – respondió murdoc y se fue con sus cervezas

- noodle vamos a ver tele? – dijo 2d

- si – dijo noodle y se fue a ver tele con 2d

* * *

Algunas horas después

Estaban 2d, noodle, murdoc y russell que avía regresado, los cuatro estaban cenando ( no hace falta decir que estaban en la cocina ), cada uno cenaba un platillo diferente, 2d cenaba empanas, murdoc una hamburguesa, noodle unas milanesas y russell estaba cenado dos empanadas, dos hamburguesa, tres milanesas y creo que una servilleta por error ( que clase de dieta es esa? )

- russell debes hacer dieta – dijo noodle viendo a russell comer

- está haciendo dienta, no parece – dijo murdoc

- qué clase de dieta es esa? – pregunto noodle

- hola! – dijo alex entrado a la cocina y dejando a todos con cara de "WTF" porque alex estaba lleno de sangre

- que te paso? – pregunto noodle

- porque me preguntas eso? – pregunto alex

- no sé, será porque ESTAS LLENO DE SANGRE! – dijo murdoc

- a, es sangre de demonio, estaba jugando con luki a maltratar demonio – dijo alex

- vete a bañar! – dijo russell señalando la puerta

- porque? – pregunto alex

- porque vas a ensuciar y luego yo tengo que limpiar – respondió russell

- vale – dijo alex y se fue a bañar

- ey gordo – dijo murdoc para llamar la atención de russell

- qué? – dijo russell

- cuando limpias esto está hecho una pocilga – dijo murdoc, y de la nada sale un cerdo corriendo, luego el cerdo da una vuelta a la mesa y se va

- ayer limpie el baño y la cocina – dijo russell

- no parece – dijo murdoc

- limpia tu entonces – dijo russell

- y yo porque? – pregunto murdoc

- porque tú criticas – respondió russell

- critico todo lo que me da la gana – dijo murdoc y se fue

- russell vienes a ver tele conmigo y con 2d o te quedaras a limpiar – dijo noodle mientras que ella y 2d se paraban

- tele! – dijo russell, y se fueron a ver tele

* * *

En el baño

Alex avía terminado de bañarse, el nada más llevaba una toalla

- ya estoy limpio – dijo alex secándose el cabello con otra toalla

- sí, limpio y bonito – dijo cobra apareciendo en la espalda de alex

- AH! – grito alex del susto, dándose la vuelta y agarrando la toalla para que no se le callera

- que pasa alex? – pregunto cobra mientras que miraba a alex de arriba abajo

- que haces aquí? – pregunto alex sonrojado por la vergüenza

- nada, vine a verte – respondió cobra mirando a alex

- vete – dijo alex

- porque? – pregunta cobra

- porque es el….baño – dijo alex

- y? – dijo cobra

- y…y…- alex no podía terminar de hablar por la vergüenza – solo vete – dijo alex

- que te da vergüenza que te vea – dijo cobra

- vete – dijo alex

- no me voy – dijo cobra, y alex se fue a su habitación a vestirse

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba alex en su habitación vistiéndose, alex llevaba unos jean

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- si eres cobra no pases! – dijo alex

- soy yo! – dijo noodle entrando

- que pasa? - pregunto alex mientras se colocaba la camiseta

- nada me aburrí de ver tele con 2d y russell – respondió noodle mientras que alex se colocaba loas calcetines

- miau – dijo karau saltando a la cabeza de alex mientras que el se colocaba las converse

- hola karau – dijeron noodle, alex y cobra que apareció detrás de noodle

- AH! – grito noodle a escuchar la voz de cobra

- que asustadiza – dijo cobra

- porque estás aquí? – pregunto noodle

- porque vine a hacer que alex se a mío – respondió cobra

- estás loca – dijo noodle

- así? – dijo cobra

- si – dijo noodle

- vas a ver – dijo cobra lazando dos hechizos uno para noodle y el otro para alex, el que le pego a alex hizo que se quedara paralizado, y el hechizo que le lanzo a noodle la golpeo en el estomago

- hay! – dijo noodle cuando el hechizo la golpeo

- no me puedo mover – dijo alex tratando de moverse pero no lo logro

- que débil – dijo cobra viendo a noodle

- a que le llamas débil? – pregunto noodle molesta

- a ti – respondió cobra mientras que noodle se le acercaba a cobra muy enojada

- vas a ver, lo que te voy a hacer – dijo noodle muy molesta

- que miedo – dijo cobra, luego noodle la traqueo y la comenzó a golpear

"tiene que a ver una manera de soltarme" pensó alex mientras que noodle y cobra se peleaban, noodle estaba arriba de cobra golpeándola

- maldita! – dijo cobra mientras que noodle la golpeaba – toma! – dijo cobra cuando le pego a noodle en la cara, luego cobra termino arriba de noodle y la comenzó a golpear

"ya sé!" pensó alex – luki! Luki! – grito alex mientras que noodle le pegaba a cobra en la cara, y luego noodle terminaba arriba de cobra

- que…pasa? – pregunto luki viendo como noodle le pegaba a cobra

- luki tírame un hechizo que quite parálisis – dijo alex

- si – dijo luki y se puso en posición para tirar el hechizo, pronuncio unas palabras raras y luego alex se pudo mover

- vamos a separara a noodle y a cobra – dijo alex

- si vamos – dijo luki, luego él y alex corrieron hacia donde estaba noodle y cobra peleando, alex agarro a noodle y luki agarro a su hermana, noodle tenía el labio roto, algunos raspones y de su nariz salía sangre, cobra tenía el ojo hinchado, la nariz rota, algunos rapones y el labio roto, las dos estaban despeinadas

- paren de pelear! – dijo alex mientras abraza a noodle para que no siguiera peleando con cobra

- ella comenzó – dijo noodle

- luki llévate a cobra – dijo alex, y luki desapareció con cobra – vamos a curarte – dijo alex

- si – dijo noodle y se fue a la cocina con alex para que la curen

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban alex y noodle, alex le estaba pasando con mucho cuidado un hisopo con un poco de alcohol en las heridas de noodle, ella se quejaba cada vez que le ardía por culpa del alcohol

- duele, duele, duele – dijo noodle mientras que movía y alex trataba de curarla

- no te muevas – dijo alex tratando de curar las heridas de noodle mientras que ella se movía

- pero me duele – se quejo noodle

- ya me lo dijiste 50 veces – dijo alex

- mentira, solo fueron 48 veces – dijo noodle mientras que alex seguía curándola – duele – dijo noodle cuando le ardió una herida

- 49 – dijo alex

* * *

En el pasillo

Estaba murdoc caminado hacia la cocina en búsqueda de más cerveza, murdoc iba caminado hasta que escucho la voz de alex y noodle, la puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, murdoc se quedo parado en la puerta y pego la oreja a la puerta para escuchar las voz de alex y noodle

- alex con más cuidado – dijo noodle, cuando murdoc escucho lo que dijo noodle pego más la oreja a la puerta

- si lo hago con más cuidado ni siquiera te tocaría – dijo alex

- duele – dijo noodle

- ya me lo dijiste, ahora quédate quieta – dijo alex, la mente de murdoc pensaba cualquier cosa que un pervertido pensaría y menos lo que estaba pasando de verdad

- pero me sigue doliendo – dijo noodle

- QUE MIERDA ESTAN HACIENDO?! – pregunto y grito murdoc mientras entraba a la cocina de una patada, la puerta de la cocina no resistió la patada de murdoc y se rompió la puerta

- la pregunta es porque mierda entras así? – pregunto alex mientras curaba a noodle

- yo pregunte primero – dijo murdoc

- estamos haciendo un pastel – dijo alex sarcásticamente mientras seguía currando a noodle

- noodle que te paso? – pregunto murdoc viendo las heridas de noodle

- me pelee con un demonio – respondió noodle – hay! – dijo noodle cuando alex le toco con un hisopo en una de sus herida

- no te muevas y no me digas que duele – dijo alex

- adiós – dijo murdoc y se fue

- buenas noches – dijeron alex y noodle antes de que murdoc se fuera, alex y noodle se quedaron en la cocina hasta que alex lograra pasarle alcohol a todas la heridas de noodle, cuando alex lo logro se fueron a dormir cada uno a su habitación


	16. capitulo 16

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 16!**

Ya avían pasado una semana desde la pelea de noodle y cobra, en el trascurso de la semana alex y noodle no vieron a cobra desde su último encuentro, aparate de eso todo iba normal para ellos, 2d se la pasaba con su migraña, videojuegos y viendo película de zombie, murdoc se la pasaba borracho y con prostitutas, russell visitaba a su amiga casi todos los días, alex y noodle se la pasaban viendo películas o jugando videojuegos, en el caso de alex visitando a luki y en el caso noodle viendo pokemon, así era toda la semana hasta que un día que trascurría normal, murdoc se fue a emborrachar, russell se fue a jugar poker con su amiga, alex, noodle y 2d se fueron al parque o plaza

- mira un perrito! – dijo 2d mientras salía corriendo en dirección hacia una mujer que paseaba su perro, cuando llego 2d acaricio al perro

- se supone que 2d tiene veintiocho años y sale corriendo hacia un perro como un niño – dijo alex viendo como el perro le lamia la cara a 2d

- el es así – dijo noodle

- ya me di cuenta – dijo alex mientras caminaba con noodle hacia donde esta 2d, el perro y la mujer

- hola – dijo la mujer que es dueña del perro

- hola – dijeron noodle y alex mientras que 2d acariciaba al perro

- es muy bonito – dijo noodle acariciando al perro

- gracias – dijo la dueña del perro

- de nada, 2d vámonos – dijo noodle

- si – dijo 2d dejando de acariciar al perro y se fue caminado con noodle y alex, cuando iban caminando 2d reconoció a una chica que estaba sentada en una banca, la chica era como de la edad de 2d, tenía los ojos negros, el pelo le llegaba debajo de los hombros y de color negro, la chica se le quedo viendo a 2d, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso, luego la chica se paro y se acerco a donde están alex, noodle y 2d

- hola – dijo la chica de pelo negro

- hola – dijeron alex y noodle al mismo tiempo

- ho-hola – dijo 2d nervioso

- Stuart no te acuerdas de mi? – pregunto la chica

"quien es ella? Adonde la abre visto?" pensó alex mirando a la chica de pelo negro

"me parece conocida, no es..." pensó noodle mirando a la chica

"es ella" pensó Stuart – si –dijo 2d

- como se llama ella? – pregunto alex mientras que 2d miraba a la chica

- Pa-Paula Cracker – respondió 2d nervioso

- eres la misma paula cracker que me quiso matar? – pregunto noodle asombrada

- si pero e cambiado, ya no quiero matarte o destruir a gorillaz, me perdonas? – dijo paula con una mirada de arremetimiento

- si – dijo noodle, y paula la abrazo – paula me puedes dejar de abrazar – dijo noodle, y paula la dejo de abrazar

- paula, no decían las noticia que estabas en una clínica mental? – pregunto alex

- si estaba pero me cure – dijo paula y luego miro a 2d – stu, lo siento lo que paso con murdoc en el pasado, lo siento de verdad, lamento a verte lastimando y a verte destrozado el corazón, me perdonas? – dijo paula muy arrepentida

- si – dijo 2d seguro, el corazón de 2d le dijo que perdonara a paula, por eso le dio una segunda oportunidad y además porque vio sinceridad y arrepentimiento en su mirada mientras se disculpaba

- enserio? – dijo paula con lagrimas de felicidad

- si – dijo 2d, y paula lo abrazo, 2d correspondió el abrazo

- alex, ven vámonos – dijo noodle en voz baja

- a donde? – pregunto alex en voz baja, y noodle se le acerco al oído

- vamos a dejar solos a 2d y a paula – dijo noodle en el oído de alex, luego agarro la mano de alex y los dos se fueron

- paula – dijo 2d nervioso

- que pasa stu? – pregunto paula

- ya me puedes dejar de abrazar – dijo 2d sonrojado, y paula lo dejo de abrazar – nos sentamos? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo paula, y los dos se sentaron en una banca

- y como has estado? – pregunto 2d

- bien – respondió paula

- cuando saliste de la clínica mental? – pregunto 2d

- el mes pasado – respondió paula – stu – dijo paula para llamar la atención de 2d

- si – dijo 2d mirando a paula

- aun me amas? – pregunto paula

* * *

Al otro lado del parque

Estaban alex y noodle caminado

- de que estarán hablando 2d y paula? – se preguntaba noodle mientras abrazaba el brazo de alex

- no se – dijo alex

- mira! Es megan – dijo noodle dejando de abrazar el brazo de alex y luego señalando a megan que estaba de espalda

- adiós – dijo alex dando la vuelta para irse peo noodle le agarro la mano para que no se escape

- no te vas y vamos a saludar a megan – dijo noodle caminado con alex hacia donde esta megan – megan! – dijo noodle acercándose mientras saludaba a megan, ella voltio la cabeza y vio a noodle y a alex

- noodle! – dijo megan acercándose a noodle y luego la abraza

- como has estado? – pregunto noodle

- bien, y tú? – respondió y pregunto megan

- bien – respondió noodle – alex saluda – dijo noodle mirando a alex

- hola – dijo alex

- hola, como estas? – dijo megan

- mal… - alex no pudo terminar de hablar porque recibió un codazo de noodle – digo bien – dijo alex con una sonrisa falsa

- vinieron los dos solos? – pregunto megan

- no, vinimos con 2d – dijo noodle

- y donde está 2d? – pregunto megan

- el está con una vieja amiga – respondió alex

- que estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto noodle

- estaba dando una vuelta – respondió megan y luego miro su reloj – se me hace tarde! Adiós, nos vemos – dijo megan apurada y se fue

- megan es rara – dijo alex

- no es rara – dijo noodle

- no es rara, es extraña – dijo alex

- habla el chico que llego a la casa lleno de sangra de demonio – dijo noodle

- y me bañe – dijo alex

- porque russell te lo dijo – dijo noodle

- da igual, mira es 2d – dijo alex señalando a 2d que caminaba con una cara pensativa

- vamos con el – dijo noodle y los dos se fueron a donde esta 2d

- 2d, donde está paula? – pregunto alex, el espero unos segundo la respuesta de 2d que nuca llego – hola hay alguien? – dijo alex moviendo su mano arriba abajo al frente de la cara de 2d – noodle, creo que se le quemo el cerebro? – dijo alex

- no, todavía no, creo que está usando el cerebro – dijo noodle

- en serio? – dijo alex

- si – dijo noodle

- 2d, stu, Stuart, 2d! Stu! Stuart! 2D! STU! STUART! – grito alex para sacar a 2d de sus pensamientos pero no lo logro

- tienes que gritarle más fuerte - dijo noodle con un megáfono en la mano – **STUART!– **grito noodle a todo pulmón con el megáfono

- qué pasa? – pregunto 2d saliendo de sus pensamiento

- tenga y gracias – dijo noodle devolviéndole el megáfono a un tipo

- 2d estabas en el limbo – dijo alex mientras se limpiaba el oído debido al gran grito de noodle

- que es el limbo? – pregunto 2d

- olvídalo, nos vamos? - pregunto alex

- si – dijeron noodle y 2d, luego se fueron los tres a casa

* * *

En los estudios kong

Estaba murdoc que avía vuelto del bar por que le prohibieron la entrada, el estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono ( mentira no estaba hablando por teléfono estaba gritando por teléfono )

- ese cheque no era falso! – grito murdoc y colgó el teléfono

- quien era? – pregunto alex entrando a la sala con 2d y noodle

- una prostituta diciendo que le di un cheque falso – respondió murdoc

- nos vemos, me está dando una migraña – dijo 2d y se fue a su habitación a tomar unas pastillas y a descansar

- adiós – dijo murdoc y se fue a emborracharse

- hola russell – dijo alex mirando a russell que entrar a la sala

- hola – dijo russell

- como la pasaste con tu "amiga"? – pregunto noodle

- bien, donde está 2d? – pregunto russell a no ver algo con pelo azul

- se fue a acostar, le dio una migraña – respondió noodle

- oye russell – dijo alex

- qué? – dijo russell mirando a alex

- te puedo hacer tres pregunta? – pregunto alex ( esa no es la pregunta )

- si – dijo russell

- prometes responderla? – pregunto alex ( esa tampoco es la pregunta )

- si – dijo russell

- lo prometes? – pregunto alex ( esa no es )

- sí, pregunta de una vez – dijo russell

- como se llama tu "amiga"? – pregunto alex

- Cecilia – respondió russell

- la conoces bien? – pregunto noodle

- el que haces las preguntas soy yo – dijo alex mirando a noodle – la conoces bien? – pregunto alex

- si – respondió russell

- ella es tu novia? – pregunto alex poniendo nervioso a russell

- no – respondió russell nervioso

- mentira! Es verdad, Cecilia es tu novia – dijo noodle

- Cecilia no es mi novia – dijo russell nervioso, mientras que noodle y alex miraba a russell con una cara de "te descubrimos" , "me descubrieron" pensó el gordito

- no tienes nada de malo que Cecilia se tu novia – dijo noodle

- el gordo tiene novia! Russell y Cecilia debajo de un árbol….. – alex no pudo terminar de burlarse porque noodle le tapo la boca con su manos

- no nos vamos a burlar, cierto alex? – dijo noodle mirando a alex

- si – dijo alex

- buen chico – dijo noodle mientras acariciaba la cabeza de alex

- no soy perro – dijo alex, y noodle dejo de acariciarle la cabeza – pero me gusta que me acaricien la cabeza – dijo alex, y noodle le volvió a acariciar la cabeza

- y como le fue en el parque? – pregunto russell tratando de cambiar el tema

- bien, nos encontramos a dos conocidas – dijo noodle mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de alex

- quienes son las conocidas? – pregunto russell

- la boba de megan – dijo alex, y noodle dejo de acariciarle la cabeza

- sigue molesto porque no te dejo dormir y se burlo de ti? – pregunto russell

- si – respondió alex

- quien era la otra conocida? – pregunto russell

- era una chica llamada paula – respondió alex mientras russell sacaba su celular de su bolsillo

- paula qué? – pregunto russell mientras revisaba un mensaje que le enviaron

- cracker – respondió noodle

- yupi! Gane dos entradas para el cine! – dijo russell feliz – un minuto, dijiste cracker? - pregunto russell

- si – dijo noodle

- y que paso? – pregunto russell

- nos dijo que cambio y que se recupero – dijo alex

- como fue la reacción de 2d a verla? – pregunto russell

- como la de un idiota – dijo alex y se gano un golpe en el brazo por parte de noodle – porque me golpeaste? – pregunto alex mientras se sobaba el brazo

- por decirle idiota a 2d, no le tiene que decir así – dijo noodle molesta

- y como le digo? – pregunto alex

- dile 2d o Stuart o stu – respondió noodle

- nos vemos – dijo russell y se dirigió a la puerta

- adónde vas? – pregunto noodle

- a ver a Cecilia – respondió russell y se fue

- nos vemos – dijo noodle y se dirigió a su habitación

- estas molestas conmigo? – pregunto alex antes que noodle se fuera

- tal vez – dijo noodle y se fue, alex se quedo en la sala unos segundos y luego se fue a su habitación

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

Estaba 2d recostado en su cama mirando el techo y pensando en lo que le dijo paula en el parque

"¿aun me amas? ¿aun me amas? ¿aun me amas? ¿aun me amas? ¿aun me amas?" la pregunta de paula rondaba en la cabeza de 2d, junto con otras preguntas "¿ella aun me ama? ¿Qué pasara si ella me ama? ¿Por qué le respondí eso?" se preguntaba 2d

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex jugando cartas con karau

- tienes un tres? – pregunto alex mirando a karau y a las cartas

- miau – respondió karau mirando sus cartas

- no te entiendo – dijo alex mirando sus cartas

- miau – repitió la respuesta karau

- no entiendo! – dijo alex molesto

- miau! – maulló karau molesto

- no te entiendo maldito gato! – grito alex molesto

- miau! – grito karau molesto mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

- no te tengo miedo! – grito alex y karau lo ataco

* * *

En el pasilla

Noodle salió de su habitación porque esta aburrida

"que estarán haciendo alex?" pensó noodle mientras se dirigía a la habitación de alex

- maldito gato! – grito alex mientras noodle se acercaba a la habitación de el

"que estará pasando?" se pregunto noodle mientras abría la puerta

- miau! – maulló karau mientras aruñaba a alex, luego karau se fue de la habitación, dejando a noodle parada en la puerta y alex con la cara aruñada

- te gano un gato! Jajajajajajajajajaja! – se burlo noodle

- cállate – dijo alex molesto

- quieres que te cure? – pregunto noodle

- si – respondió alex, y se fue con noodle a la cocina para que lo curen

* * *

En el pasillo que conduce a la cocina

Estaba murdoc caminando hacia la cocina hasta que escucho la voz de alex y noodle, murdoc apoyo su oreja en la nueva puerta de la cocina ( no se olviden que en el capitulo anterior rompió la puerta de una patada )

- alex quédate quieto – dijo noodle

- y como yo pude hacer mientras te movías – dijo alex

- porque es diferente – dijo noodle, y la mente pervertida de murdoc le hizo pensar cualquier cosa

- QUE MIERDA ESTAN HACIENDO EN LA COCINA?! – pregunto y grito murdoc entrando a la cocina de una pata, patio la puerta tan fuerte que la rompió

- que mierda te pasa? Es la segunda puerta que rompes de una pata – dijo alex mientras que noodle lo seguía curando

- es que… - dijo murdoc pensando que decir

- no sabes que decir – dijo noodle

- alex que te paso? Te ataco noodle o te ataco un gato – dijo murdoc

- un gato – dijo alex

- un gato? Jajajajajajajaja! – se burlo murdoc y se fue

- que es tan gracioso? – pregunto alex

- es que tu cara esta toda aruñada – dijo noodle aguantándose la risa

- a mi no me da gracia – dijo alex mientras noodle terminaba de currarlo

- ya esta – dijo noodle terminando de curarlo

- al fin – dijo alex parándose de la silla

- bye, bye – dijo noodle dándole un beso en la mejilla a alex y luego se fue

- hola alex – dijo luki apareciendo detrás de alex

- hola – dijo alex volteando para mirara a luki

- que te paso en la cara? – pregunto luki

- me pelee con un gato – respondió alex

- un gato? – dijo luki

- si – dijo alex

- Jajajajajajajaja – se burlo luki

- cállate! – grito alex molesto y se fue a su habitación, luki se fue al infierno

* * *

Minutos después

Alex entra a su habitación y se encuentra con cobra sentada en su cama

"que novedad" pensó alex

- hola… que te paso en la cara? – pregunto cobra

- un gato me ataco – respondió alex

- un gato te ataco? – dijo cobra

- si – dijo alex

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajajajaja! – se burlo cobra

"porque mierda es tan gracioso?" pensó alex mientras que cobra se seguía burlando de el

- ja….ja.. – se burla cobra mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le salieron de tanto burlarse

- ya terminaste? – pregunto alex

- no espera un ratito, jajajaja – cobra siguió burlándose de alex unos segundo mas – ya, ya termine – dijo cobra cuando termino

- para que viniste? – pregunto alex

- para ver a mi novio – respondió cobra

- no sé donde esta karau y ni lo quiero ver – dijo alex

- karau no es mi novio! – grito cobra molesta

- no tienes que gritar – dijo alex

- y no tienes que decir idioteces – dijo cobra

- el que dice idioteces aquí es 2d o murdoc cuando esta borracho – dijo alex, de la nada la puerta se abre y sale murdoc borracho apoyado en el marco de la puerta con botellas de cerveza en la mano

- este no es el bar – dijo murdoc borracho y cerró la puerta

- ok, alex que te parece si hacemos una apuesta de demonios? – pregunto cobra

- quien será el juez de la apuesta? – pregunto alex

- el – dijo cobra, y apareció la parca, con su hoz, su capa negra que le tapa todo menos las manos y sus manos esqueléticas

- hola puro hueso! – dijo alex saludando a la parca

- no me llames puro hueso – dijo la parca con voz gruesa y molesta

- amargado – susurro alex

- que dijiste? – pregunto la parca

- nada – dijo alex

- para que mierda me llamaron? – pregunto la parca de mala gana

- una apuesta de demonios – dijo cobra

- me llamaron para esa boludes? – dijo la parca

- si – dijo alex

- he leído tu expediente de maldades – dijo la parca

- lo has leído, dímelo – dijo alex

- comenzare cuando tenias cinco años robaste mas de quinientas veces – dijo la parca

- me acuerdo esos tiempo – dijo alex

- a los seis años conociste a luki y a cobra, también a los seis tu robos aumentaron, robaste dos mil cincuenta y un robos – dijo la parca

- tan poquito – dijo alex

- a los siete años prendiste fuego la escuela – dijo la parca

- no me acuerdo ese día – dijo alex mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- a los ocho años volviste a prender fuego la escuela – dijo la parca

- ya me acorde ese día – dijo alex con una sonrisa malvada

- a los nueve años Satanás te dio una medalla por tantos robos – dijo la parca

- ponemos irnos a la apuesta? – pregunto cobra

- si – dijeron alex y la parca

- la apuesta es que si alex pierde me dará un beso en los labios – dijo cobra señalando sus labios mientras que alex y la parca haciendo mueca de asco

- y si yo gano? – pregunto alex

- no molestare ni torturare a noodle por diez días – dijo cobra

- dos semanas – dijo alex

- catorce días, es mi última oferta – dijo cobra extendiendo la mano

"no sabe que catorce días son dos semanas" pensó alex –trato – dijo alex apretando la mano de cobra

- creo que se le olvida algo – dijo la parca

- que cosa? – preguntaron cobra y alex

- tiene las consecuencias para la apuesta, pero se le olvido que va a hacer para perder o ganar la apuesta – dijo la parca mientras jugaba pac man en su celular

- y que vamos a hacer? – pregunto alex

- que te perece si jugamos poker – propuso cobra

- si – dijo alex

- bueno – dijo la parca y de su mano esquelética aparece un papel – tu firma aquí y aquí – dijo la parca señalando donde deben firmar, y dándole un bolígrafo a cobra

- ya esta – dijo cobra cuando termino de firmar

- alex firma aquí y aquí – dijo la parca señalando espacios en blanco

- ya – dijo alex cuando termino de firmar y luego le devolvió el bolígrafo a la parca

- ya hicieron la apuesta, ya firmaron, ya me largo – dijo la parca y luego desapareció

- adiós puro hueso! – dijo alex cuando la parca desapareció, cuando alex dijo eso la parca volvió a aparecer

-que no me llames puro hueso – dijo la parca y desapareció

- cuando vamos a jugar poker? – pregunto alex

- que te parece mañana a la noche – dijo cobra

- si – dijo alex

- hasta mañana en la noche – dijo cobra desapareciendo

- tengo hambre – dijo alex y se fue a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban noodle y russell que avía vuelto, los dos estaban cenando pizza

- hola – dijo alex entrando a la cocina

- hola – dijeron noodle y russell comiendo pizza

- que rico pizza – dijo alex sentándose alado de noodle

- russell compro pizza de combinación, de pepperoni, vegetariana, de carne, de queso, de tocino, de pollo y dos de cada pizza – dijo noodle

- alex que te paso te la cara? – pregunto russell

- me ataco un gato – dijo alex

- jajajajajajajajajajajaja – se burlo noodle y russell

"QUE TIENE DE GRACIOSO?!" pensó alex mientras que noodle y russell se burlaban de el

- ya no nos vamos a reír de ti – dijo noodle

- donde esta 2d y la iguana? – pregunto alex mientras agarraba un pedazo de pizza de tocino

- murdoc esta borracho y 2d está en su habitación – respondió noodle comiendo pizza

- aun sigue en su habitación? – dijo alex

- si – dijo russell que ya se avía comido tres pizzas familiares y seguía comiendo

- russell estas en dieta para de comer – dijo noodle quitándole el pedazo de pizza que russell se iba a comer

- me la iba a comer – se quejo russell

- ya comiste mucho, vete a dormir – dijo noodle señalando el agujero con marco de la pared ( no se olviden que no hay puerta )

- si - dijo russell caminado con la cabeza abajo y se fue

- y tu vete a llevarle un poco de pizza a 2d – dijo noodle señalando a alex

- si! Mi capitana! – dijo alex haciendo un saludo militar, luego agarro dos pedazos de pizzas vegetariana ( si penaron que la pizza vegetariana era para russell pensaron mal, era para 2d ) y se fue a la habitación de 2d

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

2d seguía acostado en su cama pensando

- lo hago o no – susurro 2d sentándose en la cama mirando el celular que agarraba con una mano, en la pantalla del celular mostraba unos números, a un lado de la pantalla decía llamar, al otro no llamar y abajo decía paula

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- pase! – dijo 2d guardando su celular y alex entra con un plato con dos porciones de pizza

- te traje de cenar – dijo alex entregándole la pizza

- gracias – dijo 2d agarrando el plato y luego mordiendo un pedazo de pizza

- de nada, Oye 2d – dijo alex

- si – dijo 2d comiendo pizza

- porque has estado encerado desde que llegamos del parque? – pregunto alex

- es que me dio migraña – dijo 2d un poco nervioso

- mentira – dijo alex

- qué? – dijo 2d sorprendido

- que me estas mintiendo – dijo alex

- no te estoy mintiendo – dijo 2d nervioso

- si estas mintiendo – dijo alex

- como sabes que te estoy mintiendo? – pregunto 2d rendido

- es fácil tu me lo dijiste, yo pensé que estoy solo funcionaba en la tele – dijo alex - que paso? – pregunto alex

- tú me estabas diciendo que mentí, yo decía que no….- 2d no pudo terminar de hablar porque alex lo interrumpió

- eso no! Lo que paso en el parque cuando noodle y yo nos fuimos y te dejamos solo con paula – dijo alex

- lo que paso es que…

Flashback de 2d

Estaban 2d y paula sentados en una banca del parque, los dos estaba hablando

- y como has estado? – pregunto 2d

- bien – respondió paula

- cuando saliste de la clínica mental? – pregunto 2d

- el mes pasado – respondió paula – stu – dijo paula para llamar la atención de 2d

- si – dijo 2d mirando a paula

- aun me amas? – pregunto paula

**¿Qué responderá 2d? lo tendrán que averiguar el próximo capítulo, tirare cara o sello, si cae cara 2de ama a paula, si cae sello no la ama, chau**


	17. capitulo 17

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 17!**

- aun me amas? – pregunto paula

- a…. s-si – respondió 2d muy nervoso y sonrojado

- enserio? – dijo paula feliz y sorprendida

- sí, me das tu número de teléfono? - pregunto 2d

- si, préstame tu celular – dijo paula

- si toma, préstame el tuyo – dijo 2d entregándole su celular

- si – dijo paula recibiendo el celular de 2d, luego ella entrego el suyo, paula escribió su número en el celular de 2d y el escribió su numero en el de paula – toma – dijo paula devolviendo el celular

- gracias, toma el tuyo – dijo 2d recibiendo su celular y devolvió a paula el celular de ella

- gracias – dijo paula recibiendo su celular

- de nada – dijo 2d

- stu – dijo paula

- si – dijo 2d mirándola

- gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad – dijo paula

- no es nada – dijo 2d

- quieres que volvamos a ser novios? – pregunto paula, cuando paula hizo la pregunta 2d se puso nervioso, sorprendido y sonrojado, paula se dio cuenta de su expresión – si no quieres lo entiendo o si quieres puedes pensarlo y me llamas, me tengo que ir, nos vemos – dijo paula dándole un beso en la mejilla a 2d y se fue

- volvemos a ser novio o no – dijo 2d en voz baja, luego se paro y comenzó a caminar con cara pensativa

Fin del flashback de 2d

- y eso paso – dijo 2d cuando termino de contar lo que paso

- ya te decidiste? – pregunto alex

- si – respondió 2d

- bueno, milagro que no me preguntas que me paso en la cara – dijo alex

- así se me olvido, que te paso en la cara? – pregunto 2d

- me ataco karau – respondió alex

- Jajajajajajajaja – se burlo 2d

"hasta 2d se burla" – nos vemos – dijo alex y se fue

"gracias alex, me alegrastes el resto del día, ahora lo de paula, estaré haciendo lo correcto?" se pregunto mentalmente 2d mientras se acostaba

* * *

Al día siguiente

Estaban todos menos murdoc desayunando en la cocina también estaban los gatosdemonios, ellos desayunaban atún con sangra de cabra ( no sé dónde sacaron la sangre de cabra ), noodle y 2d desayunaban cereal, alex desayunaba cereal de tocino y russell desayunaba tres emparedados, cinco platos de cereal y una manzana roja

- donde está el alcohólico? – pregunto alex

- no lo sé, debe estar en su winnebago inconsciente en el piso – dijo russell

* * *

En el winnebago

Estaba murdoc inconsciente en el piso alrededor de varias botellas vacías, el estaba en calzoncillo ( si se lo imaginan se traumaran ), el winnebago estaba hecho un desastre más de lo que era antes

- que paso ayer? – pregunto murdoc mientras se sentaba en el piso, se rasco la cabeza y luego miro su cama que misteriosamente avía cinco misteriosos bultos debajo de la sabana

- no murdoc – dijo una voz femenina mientras dormía, murdoc a escuchar la voz se paro y se dirigió a la cama, cuando llego a la cama murdoc levanto la sabana y se encontró con lady gaga, Selena Gomez, alguien disfrazado de winnie pooh, Betty y Lindsay Lohan, las cinco dormidas ( no sé si el de disfraz de winnie pooh es hombre o mujer )

- no vuelvo a tomar 95 botellas de tequila, 49 margaritas y 30 cervezas – dijo murdoc mirando a las cinco que dormían en su cama

* * *

En la cocina

- 2d, porque te la pasaste ayer encerrado en tu habitación? – pregunto noodle

- es que…- dijo 2d pensado una escusa

- a 2d ayer le dio una fuerte migraña, te acuerdas 2d – dijo alex

- si – dijo 2d

- pero ya estas mejor, cierto? – dijo noodle

- si, estoy mejor – dijo 2d

- nos vemos, me voy con Cecilia – dijo russell parándose

- russell y Cecilia debajo de un ar….- alex no pudo terminar de cantar porque noodle le puso una manzana en la boca para que se calle – estas rica – dijo alex mordiendo la manzana

- adiós – dijo russell y se fue

- alex – dijo noodle

- qué? – dijo alex mirando a noodle

- porque te burlas de russell, el no se burla de ti – dijo noodle

- no te acuerdas, ayer en la noche – dijo alex

- come tu manzana – dijo noodle

- si – dijo alex mientras se paraba con la manzana

- a dónde vas? – pregunto 2d

- voy a jugar poker con luki – dijo alex y se fue al infierno

- buenos días, murdoc – dijo 2d

- cállate idiota! – dijo murdoc molesto mientras entraba a la cocina

- tiene resaca – susurro noodle

- que dijiste? – pregunto murdoc molesto

- dije que rico esta la manzana – dijo noodle agarrando una manzana y luego la mordió "alex tenía razón, las manzanas están ricas" pensó noodle mientras comía la manzana

- idiota tienes pastillas para dolor de cabeza? – pregunto murdoc molesto

- si, están en mi habitación – dijo 2d, y murdoc se fue

- adonde se va? – pregunto 2d

- va a buscar las pastillas – dijo noodle mientras comía manzana

* * *

En el infierno

Estaba alex, luki y dos demonios jugando poker en una mesa en alguna parte del infierno

- la parca me dijo que hiciste una apuestas con cobra – dijo luki mientras miraba sus cartas

- quien te lo dijo? – pregunto alex

- la parca – respondió luki

- la parca?...a ya me acuerdo, puro hueso – dijo alex, y luego apareció la parca

- que no me llames puro hueso – dijo la parca y luego desapareció

- que apostaste? – pregunto un demonio

- dos semanas sin cobra – dijo alex

- y ella que aposto? – pregunto el otro demonio

- adivina – dijo alex

- un beso tuyo – dijo luki

- si – dijo alex con una mueca de asco

- y que van a hacer? – pregunto luki

- jugar poker – respondió alex

- noodle y los demás lo saben de la apuestas? – pregunto luki

- no – respondió alex

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

Estaba murdoc revisando las cosas de 2d en búsqueda de las pastillas para dolor de cabeza

- donde rayos están las pastillas? – dijo murdoc mientras buscaba, hasta que las encontró en la mesita de noche – bingo – dijo murdoc en voz baja mientras agarraba el frasquito de las pastillas, luego abrió el frasquito, saco dos pastillas, se trago las dos pastillas sin agua y dejo el frasquito en la mesita de noche alado del celular de 2d, murdoc vio el celular – que tendrá el idiota en su celular? – dijo murdoc mientras agarraba el celular y lo revisaba

* * *

En la sala

Estaban 2d y noodle sentados en el sofá, noodle estaba con su laptop y 2d viendo tele

- quien diera que hay personas que crean historias nuestras, una página llamada Fanfiction – dijo noodle viendo su laptop

- enserio? – pregunto 2d

- sí, hay historias donde tú y murdoc son pareja – dijo noodle

- qué?! – dijo 2d sorprendido

- mira hay pocas historias de russell – dijo noodle mirando la pagina

- que suerte tiene russell – dijo 2d

- Jajajajajajajaja – se rio noodle

- porque te ríes? – pregunto 2d

- es que en algunas historias te ponen de idiota – dijo noodle

- no es justo – dijo 2d

- esto dos fic se ve muy interesante – dijo noodle mirando la pagina

- como se llaman? – pregunto 2d

- El héroe lobo y La sonrisa del hada – respondió noodle

- IDIOTA! – grito murdoc

- que hiciste ahora 2d? – pregunto noodle mientras leía un fic

- no se – dijo 2d

- que compraste ahora por internet? – pregunto noodle

- nada, que no me acuerde – dijo 2d

- y porque murdoc te busca? – pregunto noodle

- no se – dijo 2d, murdoc entra molesto a la sala, el camina molesto hacia 2d, mientras camina murdoc molesto hacia 2d sonaba la canción de tiburón

- idiota – dijo murdoc molesto mientras levantaba a 2d por el cuello de la camiseta

- qué pasa? – pregunto 2d asustado

- dime – dijo murdoc

- que co-cosa? – pregunto 2d mas asuntado

- no te hagas mas idiota – dijo murdoc molesto mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo – porque tienes el numero de ella en tu celular? – pregunto murdoc mostrando el celular de 2d, en la pantalla del celular mostraba el nombre de paula y su numero

- es que…. – 2d estaba tan asustado que no le salía palabras de la boca

- murdoc tranquilízate – dijo noodle

- queme tranquilice! Como me voy a tranquilizar si este idiota tiene el numero de una loca! – grito murdoc molesto

- paula no es ninguna loca! – grito 2d molesto

- que dijiste?! – grito y pregunto murdoc molesto acercándose mas a 2d

- nada – dijo 2d muy asustado

- cuando vieron a paula?! – pregunto murdoc

- a-ayer – respondió 2d

- y porque no me lo dijiste ayer?! – pregunto murdoc

- porque estabas borracho – respondió 2d

- buen punto – dijo murdoc – porque tienes su número? – pregunto murdoc más tranquilo

- ella me lo dio – respondió 2d

- si pasa algo relacionado con ella será tu culpa y sufrirás las consecuencias – dijo murdoc soltando a 2d y al celular, y luego se fue, cuando murdoc soltó a 2d el se cayó de rodillas

- estas bien? – pregunto noodle dejando alado su laptop y se acerco a 2d

- si – dijo 2d agarrando su celular y parándose

- vas a llamar a paula? – pregunto noodle con una sonrisa

- tal vez – dijo 2d buscando el numero de paula en su celular

- te dejo solo – dijo noodle y se fue, 2d llamo a paula

- _hola _– dijo paula

- hola soy yo 2d – dijo Stuart

- _hola 2d, como estas?_ – pregunto paula

- bien, ya tome una decisión, te puedo ver en el parque? – dijo y pregunto 2d

- _si, nos vemos en el parque, chau_ – dijo paula

- nos vemos – dijo 2d y colgó "será lo correcto?" pensó 2d y se fue al parque

* * *

Una hora después

Estaba 2d en el medio del parque esperando a paula, al frente de 2d avía una hermosa fuente, cuando 2d estaba viendo la fuente alguien le tapo los ojos

- quién soy? – pregunto una voz femenina mientras le tapaba los ojos a 2d

- paula? – dijo 2d

- si – dijo paula debando de taparle los ojos a 2d y luego lo abrazo

- hola paula – dijo 2d correspondiendo el abrazo, luego se separaron

- que decisión tomaste? – pregunto paula

- esta – dijo 2d besando a paula, ella correspondió el beso, el beso duro unos segundos después se separaron – quiero que vuelvas a ser mi novia – dijo 2d

- te amo 2d – dijo paula

- te amo paula – dijo 2d y volvió a besar a paula muy apasionadamente

* * *

En los kong studio

Estaba alex que avía vuelto de jugar poker en el infierno, el estaba en su habitación sentado en el medio de su cama jugando tetris en su laptop

- que haces alex? – pregunto noodle entrando a la habitación

- juego tetris – respondió alex mientras noodle se sentaba alado de el

- vas bien – dijo noodle mirando el juego mientras abrazaba el brazo de alex

- si, donde está 2d? – pregunto alex mientras jugaba

- se fue a ver a paula – respondió noodle

- enserio? – dijo alex poniendo pausa en el juego y mirando a noodle

- si – dijo noodle besando a alex en los labios, alex correspondió el beso que duro unos segundos

- miau – dijo angul entrando a la habitación, alex y noodle se dejaron de besar

- hola angul – dijeron noodle y alex

- miau miau – maulló angul ( traductor felino: hola tortolos )

- donde has estado angul? – pregunto alex

- miau miau miau miau maiu – respondió angul ( traductor felino: he esto con algunas gatitas )

- no entiendo – dijeron alex y noodle al mismo tiempo

- miau miau miau miau miau – dijo angul y se fue ( traductor felino: me voy con las gatitas )

- en donde estaba ante? – pregunto alex

- en un beso – dijo noodle

- no estaba jugando tetris – dijo alex

- malo – dijo noodle

- no soy malo, soy malvado – dijo alex, luego beso a noodle, cuando se separaron alex volvió a jugar tetris

* * *

Una hora después

Estaban russell, noodle y alex cenado tacos de taco Bell

- russell como te fue con Cecilia? – pregunto noodle

- bien, fuimos al cine – respondió russell – saben donde esta 2d? - pregunto russell

- debe estar con paula – dijo alex

- se me olvido llamar por lo de la puerta – dijo russell viendo el agujero con marco de la pared donde debería a ver una puerta pero no hay

- llama ahora cuando termines de cenar – dijo noodle

- murdoc rompió la puerta, cierto? – dijo russell

- si – dijo alex

- que le cuestas agarrar y girar el picaporte? – dijo russell

- mucho le cuesta, es más fácil darle una pata a la puerta que abrirla con el picaporte – dijo alex mientras 2d entraba a la cocina

- hola – dijo 2d feliz mientras se sentaba alado de alex

- hola – dijeron noodle y russell

- que te paso en el cuello? – pregunto alex viendo algo en el cuello de 2d

- nada – dijo 2d tapándose el cuello con las manos

- eso no parece nada – dijo alex tratando de ver el cuello de 2d

- mi cuello esta como siempre – dijo 2d nervioso "que no descubran que es una mordida de paula" pensó 2d

- mentira, tienes algo, y voy a ver que es – dijo alex agarrando la mano de 2d y jalando para quitarle las mano del cuello para ver que tiene

- te dije que nada – dijo 2d mientras hacía fuerza para que no vieran la mordida de paula ( ya beben saber que estaban haciendo 2d y paula en esas horas ) "alex es muy fuerte" pensó 2d

- ya casi – dijo alex jalando con más fuerza y lo logro – lo logre – dijo alex cuando logro quitar las manos 2d del cuello – tienes una mordida en el cuello – dijo alex

- qué? es mentira – dijo 2d parándose rápido

- 2d que estabas haciendo con paula? – pregunto russell mientras 2d se ponía rojo

- nada - dijo 2d nervioso y con la car roja

- como la pásate con tu novia paula? – pregunto alex

- excelente – respondió 2d

- 2d y paula son novios y además hicieron el a…- alex no pudo terminar de anunciar porque 2d le tapo la boca con un taco

- 2d ya sabemos que estuviste haciendo con paula – dijo noodle

- enserio? – dijo 2d

- si, quieres tacos hay de verduras – dijo russell ofrececiendole un taco de verdura

- si – dijo 2d sentándose y luego agarrando un taco de verdura

- alex tiene salsa en la boca – dijo noodle

- donde? – dijo alex

- espera, que te limpio – dijo noodle limpiando el labio de alex con una servilleta

- gracias – dijo alex cuando noodle termino de limpiarle la sala que tenía en el labio

- de nada – dijo noodle

"se me olvido algo, pero que era?" se pregunto 2d

- alex necesitas un babero para protegerte de las manchas, te ensuciaste las camiseta – dijo russell señalando la mancha que tiene alex en la camiseta

"se nos olvido usar protección" pensó 2d poniendo una cara de O_O

- que pasa 2d? – pregunto alex

- acaso se te olvido usar protección? – dijo russell de broma – oh no – dijo russell a darse cuenta de lo que dijo en antes era verdad

- tranquilo 2d no puede ser tan grave – dijo noodle

- imagínate a unos niños de pelo azul o pelo azul con mezcla de negro, de ojos negros, con voz angelical, con dones para el teclado, melódica y la guitarra, corriendo por aquí – dijo alex

- alex cállate – dijo noodle

- adiós, nos vemos – dijo alex y se fue a jugar poker con cobra

- 2d despierta – dijo noodle tratando de despertar a 2d de su estado de shock

- tírale un poco de agua – dijo russell

- si – dijo noodle agarrando un vaso de agua y le tiro el agua a 2d – no funciona – dijo noodle a no ver que 2d despierte

- hay que tirarle más agua – dijo russell

- si – dijo noodle y se fue a buscar un balde de agua

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex esperando a cobra, el ya se avía cambiando de camiseta a una más limpia

"porque tarda?" se pregunto 2d

- hola – dijo cobra apareciendo

- vamos a jugar? – pregunto alex

- si vamos – dijo cobra y chasqueo los dedos, cuando cobra chasqueo los dedos aparición una mesa de poker en el medio de la habitación, también apareció la parca con una túnica de rallas blancas con negras que lo hacían parecer un arbitro

- hola puro hueso – dijo alex

- ya te dije que no me llames así – dijo la parca

- vamos s comenzar? – pregunto cobra

- si – dijo alex, y se sentaron a jugar poker, la parca no se sentó se quedo viendo el juego

* * *

En la cocina

- a la de tres – dijo russell con un balde de agua apuntando a 2d, al otro lado de 2d estaba noodle con otro balde de agua, los dos estaban listo para despertar a 2d, el ya estaba mojado – uno! – dijo russell preparándose para tirar el agua

- dos! – dijo noodle

- tres! – dijo russell y le tiraron el agua de los baldes

- porque me tiraron agua? – pregunto 2d saliendo del shock

- porque estabas en shock – dijo noodle

- porque estaba en shock? – pregunta 2d

- porque se te olvido usar protección con paula – respondió russell

- oh no, soy un idiota – dijo 2d en crisis

- tranquilo, respira y ya sabemos que eres un idiota – dijo noodle, y 2d se tranquilizo

- ya me tranquilice – dijo 2d

- no regañabas a alex por decirle a 2d idiotas? – pregunto russell

- porque él le dice idiota como insulto, yo lo digo idiota de cariño – aclaro noodle

- o.k, quieren ver tele para olvidarse de lo ocurrido? – pregunto russell

- si – dijeron noodle y 2d, luego se fueron a ver tele

* * *

Una hora después

- **NOOOOOOO!** – grito alex cuando perdió jugando poker, el grito fue tan fuerte que se escucho en todo el estudio, pero a nadie le dio importancia

- **SI! GANE!** – grito cobra cuando gano

- **SI! ACABO!** – grito la parca cuando acabo

- te gane – dijo cobra

- has perdido – dijo la parca a alex

- no puede ser – dijo alex

- quiero mi premio – dijo cobra señalando sus labios

- qué asco – dijo alex haciendo una mueca de asco

- te va a gustar – dijo cobra

- que mentira – dijo alex

- vamos acércate – dijo cobra, y alex se acerco a ella inseguro – listo? – dijo cobra

- no – respondió alex, rápidamente cobra agarro a alex de los hombros y lo beso

- alex… - susurro noodle al entrar a la habitación y encontrarse a alex y cobra besándose, noodle no aguanto las lagrimas y se fue a su habitación llorando

- ya se cumplió la apuestas, ya me voy y no me jodan – dijo la parca y desapareció

- noodle…- susurro alex triste cuando cobra lo soltó, el se dio cuenta que noodle lo vio

- adiós amor- dijo cobra "a ver si tu querida noodle te quiere después de esto" pensó cobra y desapareció

"noodle me vio, voy a ver y a explicarle todo" pensó alex y se fue a la habitación de noodle

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle acostada en su cama boca abajo llorando con la cara enterada en la almohada

tock tock tok…

- no pase! – dijo noodle con la cara enterada en la almohada

- noodle, soy yo alex – dijo alex detrás de la puerta

- no te quiero ver! – dijo noodle molesta y dolida al mismo tiempo

- noodle no era lo que parece – dijo alex

- y que era?! – pregunto noodle molesta

- era una apuesta – dijo alex

- no te creo! – dijo noodle

- voy a entrar y te voy a explicar todo – dijo alex agarrando el picaporte

- no! – dijo noodle, alex entro y vio a noodle acostada en su cama, la cara de noodle mostraba que estaba llorando, cuando noodle vio a alex se sentó en la cama

- noodle lo siento – dijo alex, y noodle le comenzó a tirar almohadas

- vete – decía noodle mientras le tiraba almohadas a alex ( tiene muchas almohadas )

- espera, déjame expli….. – alex no pudo terminar de hablar porque noodle le tiro una almohada en la boca, luego noodle le tiro otra almohada que se rompió dejando a alex lleno de plumas

- vete! – dijo noodle

- está bien, me voy, buenas noches – dijo alex lleno de plumas y se fue a su habitación

* * *

En la habitación de alex

El individuo alex entra a su habitación lleno de plumas y se encuentra con luki parado en el medio de la habitación

- que te paso? Te peleaste con un ave o que – dijo luki aguantándose la risa

- no estoy de humo para bromas – dijo alex y luego se sacudió las plumas

- que paso? – pregunto luki

- noodle está molesta conmigo y si intento hablar con ella me tira almohadas– dijo alex

- cobra me dijo que ella gano la apuesta y que también noodle vio cuando cobra reclamaba su premio – dijo luki

- sí, ahora noodle está muy molestas, esta encera en su habitación llorando y todo por mi culpa – dijo alex triste agachando la cabeza

- tranquilo alex, se que noodle te va a perdonar – dijo luki poniendo su mano en el hombro de alex

- y si no me perdona? – pregunto alex triste y preocupado

- te va a perdonar, porque yo te voy a apoyar y ayudar – dijo luki

- eres un gran amigo – dijo alex sonriendo

- ya lo sé, viéndolo el lado bueno aprendiste algo – dijo luki

- si, aprendí a no hacer apuestas con cobra – dijo alex

- no – dijo luki

- y que aprendí? – pregunto alex

- aprendiste que no debes dejar la puerta abierta – dijo luki con una cara de n_n

- la cagaste y la puerta no estaba abierta – dijo alex

- y como noodle te vio? – pregunto luki

- ella abrió la puerta – dijo alex

- ves aprendiste a no dejar la puerta sin traba – dijo luki con cara de n_n

- es no me ayuda – dijo alex

- que te parece si mañana te ayudo con lo de noodle – dijo luki

- si - dijo alex

- nos vemos mañana – dijo luki y desaparición, alex se acostó, se quedo acostado varios minutos hasta que se durmió

* * *

Al día siguiente

Estaba 2d, russell y murdoc en la cocina, 2d estaba desayunado tostadas, murdoc estaba dormido con una botella vacía en la mano y russell estaba desayunando siete tostadas, dos platos cereal y cinco manzana

- donde esta noodle y alex? – pregunto 2d

- deben estar durmiendo – dijo russell – murdoc, murdoc, murdoc! – dijo russell despertando a la iguana

- que pasa gordo? – pregunto murdoc despertándose

- se supone que despertarías a noodle y a alex – dijo russell

- y lo hice pero el mocoso no me responde y con noodle la llame pero no me respondió cuando abrí su puerta me tiro varias almohadas – dijo murdoc escupiendo una pluma "si hubiera un deporte de tirar almohadas noodle ganaría y ganaría varias medalla de oro" pensó murdoc

- 2d ve a ver a noodle y a alex – dijo russell

- si – dijo 2d y se fue a ver a noodle y a alex

- murdoc tienes una pluma en la boca – dijo russell señalando donde murdoc tenía la pluma

- ya gordo? – pregunto murdoc sacándose la pluma de la boca

- si – respondió russell

* * *

En el pasillo que conecta la habitación de noodle con la de alex

- noodle! Soy yo 2d! Vamos a desayunar! – dijo 2d tocando la puerta de noodle

- no quiero! – dijo noodle desde su habitación

- pero el desayuno es la comida más importante del día! – dijo 2d

- no tengo hambre! – dijo noodle

- bueno, te dejo! – dijo 2d y se fue a la habitación de alex – alex! Soy yo 2d! sal a desayunar! – dijo 2d tocando la puerta

- no tengo hambre! Vete! – dijo alex

- bueno! – dijo 2d y se fue a la sala

* * *

En la cocina

- hey d, donde esta noodle y alex? – pregunto russell cuando 2d entra a la cocina

- noodle me dijo que no tiene hambre y alex mi dijo que no tiene hambre y también me dijo que me vaya – dijo 2d sentándose alado de russell

- adiós – dijo murdoc y se fue a dormir

- aun tienes las mordida de paula en el cuello – dijo russell

- todavía no se quito? – dijo 2d

- aun sigue hay – dijo russell – imagínate que paula está embarazada y tu seas el padre del bebe – dijo russell de broma

- no - dijo 2d mientras russell se paraba a dejar su plato en el fregadero

- 2d ,me quieres ayudar a limpiar? – pregunto russell, espero unos segundo la respuesta de 2d que nuca llego, cuando russell voltea para ver a 2d el ya no estaba – típico de 2d – dijo russell y se puso a lavar los platos

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle acostad en su cama mirando el techo mientras angul jugaba con una lana

- que pasa noodle, porque no fuiste a desayunar? – pregunto luki apareciendo en la habitación de noodle

- porque no tengo hambre y la habitación del tonto de alex esta alado – dijo noodle sentándose en la cama

- ya sé que la habitación del tonto de alex esta alado – dijo luki

- y porque estás aquí? – pregunto noodle

- para decirte la verdad – dijo luki

- la verdad? – dijo noodle algo confundida

- de lo que paso con alex y cobra – dijo luki

- vi lo suficiente ayer – dijo noodle molestas

- y que viste? – pregunto luki

- vi a alex y a cobra besándose – respondió noodle molestas y dolida al mismo tiempo

- sabes porque lo hicieron? – pregunto luki

- no – respondió noodle

- te lo voy a contar desde el principio, alex y cobra hicieron una apuesta jugando poker, alex aposto dos semanas sin cobra y ella aposto un beso de alex, el perdió y tuvo que besar a cobra, si alex no cumplía la apuesta seria castigado – dijo luki

- y porque sería castigado? – pregunto noodle

- porque era una apuesta de demonios, cuando haces ese tipo de apuestas aparece el juez que es la parca y tienes que firmar un documento, una vez que firmas no te puedes librar de las consecuencias que tu contrincante te puso en este caso cobra, si perdiste y te niegas a hacer lo que tu contrincante te mando sufrirás un gran castigo – dijo luki

- entonces alex beso a cobra porque perdió la apuesta, no porque el gusta de cobra? – dijo noodle

- ja, alex gusta de ti – dijo luki

- voy a ver a alex – dijo noodle parándose a la cama y caminando hacia la puerta

- que le vas a decir a alex? – pregunto luki

- algo – dijo noodle y se fue a la habitación de alex

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex dormido en su cama boca arriba, noodle entro en silencio para no despertar a alex, noodle se acerco a la cama de alex, se sentó alado de él y le dio un beso en los labios, cuando noodle dejo de besarlo él se despertó

- me perdonas? – pregunto alex sentándose en la cama

- si tú me perdonas? – pregunto noodle

- porque te perdonas? – pregunto alex

- por no a verte dejado explicar, por no a verte escuchado y por a verte tirado varias almohadas – dijo noodle

- perdonada – dijo alex dándole un beso a noodle

- tengo hambre, no desayune – dijo noodle parándose

- yo tampoco desayune – dijo alex parándose – vamos a la cocina? – pregunto alex

- sí, vamos – dijo noodle abrazando el brazo de alex y se fueron a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba 2d sentado en la mesa mirando su celular, cuando entran alex y noodle

- hola 2d – dijeron alex y noodle caminado hacia la refrigeradora

- hola – dijo 2d

- que pasa 2d? – pregunto alex mientras sacaba tocino de la refri y noodle sacaba pizza de la refri

- nada – dijo 2d, alex y noodle se sentaron comer

- que rico lástima que esta frio – dijo alex mientras comía tocino frio y noodle comía pizza

- porque no fueron a desayunar? – pregunto 2d

- porque hubo un pequeño problemita, pero ya lo resolvimos – dijo noodle mientras comía pizza, luego el celular de 2d comenzó a sonar

- hola – dijo 2d atendiendo el celular

- hola amor – dijo paula

- como estas amor? – pregunto 2d

- bien algo mareada pero bien, como estas? – dijo paula

- bien – dijo 2d

- quieres ir a cenar conmigo? – pregunto paula

- sí, cuando y donde? – pregunto 2d

- hoy en la noche en el restaurante flor rosada – dijo paula ( cuando pensaba en el nombre del restaurante vi una flor y un libro rosa de mi hermana )

- te veo en la noche – dijo 2d

- nos vemos, te amo – dijo paula

- te amo – dijo 2d y colgó

- como esta paula? – pregunto noodle

- como sabes que es paula? – pregunto 2d

- tal vez porque dijiste antes de colgar te amo – dijo alex

- y como está paula? – volvió a pregunto noodle

- bien, me dijo que esta algo mareada pero bien – dijo 2d

- que rico esta el tocino – dijo alex parándose y estirándose

- y que rico estas la pizza – dijo noodle parándose

- me voy a arreglar para ir a comer con paula – dijo 2d y se fue a arreglar

- alex que vas a hacer? – pregunto noodle

- iba a ver tele – dijo alex

- te puedo acompañar? – pregunto noodle

- claro – dijo alex dándole un beso en los labios y luego se fueron a ver tele

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba 2d y paula comiendo en un bonito restaurante, el restaurante tenía algunas rosas rosadas, era más o menos elegante y avían algunas parejas

- oye paula, ya te sentís mejor? – pregunto 2d, y paula puso una cara de confundida – porque cuando me llamaste me dijiste que te sentías algo mareada – dijo 2d

- sí, ya me siento mejor – dijo paula

- que bueno – dijo 2d sonriendo

* * *

En los estudios kong

Estaban alex y noodle en la sala viendo tele abrazados

- noodle, le hice un broma a murdoc – dijo alex

- como es la broma? – pregunto noodle

- agarre todas sus botellas cerveza y de tequila y se las vacié, luego llene de agua todas la botellas vacías, las tape para que parezcan nuevas y las volví a poner en la nevera – dijo alex

- como será su reacción cuando se enterré? – se pregunto noodle

- **ESTO ES AGUA?! – **grito murdoc, el grito fue tan fuerte que se escucho en argentina

* * *

En argentina

- che pibe, vos escuchaste eso? – pregunto un argentino a un chico mientras tomaba mate

- sí, de donde vendrá? – dijo el chico mientras comía un alfajor

* * *

En los kong estudios

- eso responde tu pregunta? – dijo alex

- si – dijo noodle

- **DONDE ESTA EL MOCOSO?! – **grito murdoc buscando a alex

- no deberías esconderte? – pregunto noodle

- no – dijo alex

- porque, acaso quieres morir? – dijo noodle

- porque va a tardar en encontrarme – dijo alex

- HAY ESTAS MOCOSO! – grito murdoc entrando a la sala

- oh rayos – dijo alex dejando de abrazar a noodle

- hola murdoc – dijo noodle

- TU! – dijo murdoc señalando a alex mientras él se paraba

- yo? – dijo alex señalándose a el mismo

- SI TU! TU LE HICISTE ESTO?! – grito y pregunto murdoc molesto mientras mostraba una botella de cerveza llena de agua

- tal vez – dijo alex

- TE VOY A MATAR! – grito murdoc y comenzó a perseguir a alex

- alex, que murdoc no te lastime mucho – dijo noodle sentada en el sofá viendo como alex corría para escapar de murdoc, cuando murdoc perseguía a alex todo se puso en pausa como en las caricaturas debajo de alex decía "rápidoemoaerodinámicus" debajo de murdoc decía "satanistanoaerodinámicoalcoh ólicus", luego se fue la pausa y murdoc siguió persiguiendo a alex

- Cecilia es la sa…la – dijo russell entrando a la sala con una chica de ojos marrones, de pelo largo de color negro, de estatura normal y delgada – que está pasando aquí? – pregunto russell mientras miraba como alex corría y murdoc lo perseguía

- alex le hizo una broma a murdoc – dijo noodle

- eso explica todo – dijo russell - ella es noodle – dijo russell señalando a noodle que estaba senada en el sofá – noodle ella es Cecilia – dijo russell

- hola noodle – dijo Cecilia

- hola – dijo noodle

- el chico que corre por su vida es alex y el feo que persigue a alex es murdoc – dijo russell señalando a alex y a murdoc

- hola – dijo Cecilia

- hola – dijo alex mientras corría por su vida – russell me ayudas? – pregunto alex pasando al frente de russell y Cecilia

- si – dijo russell agarrando a murdoc por el cuello

- suéltame! – dijo murdoc molesto tratando de soltarse del agarre de russell

- no – dijo russell

- que me sueltes bola de grasa! – dijo murdoc

- no y no soy una bola de grasa – dijo russell – porque perseguías a alex? – pregunto russell

- el mocoso agarro mi preciosa cerveza y la vacio, luego las lleno de agua, las cero y las guardo en la refri – dijo murdoc tratando de escaparse

- vete a un bar o vete a comprar más cerveza – dijo russell

- después gordo, primero hacer que el mocoso page – dijo murdoc

- si le haces algo a alex te aplasto – dijo russell

- donde están mis llaves para ir? – pregunto murdoc tranquilo

- donde las dejaste – dijo russell soltando a murdoc, y luego murdoc se fue

- gracias russell – dijo alex

- de nada, oye ceci quieres ir a tomar un café? – pregunto russell

- si – respondió Cecilia

- acompáñame a la cocina – dijo russell y se fue a la cocina con Cecilia

* * *

Una hora después

Russell se avía ido a cenar con Cecilia, murdoc estaba en algún bar, 2d había vuelto hace tiempo de su cita con paula, estaba noodle y alex cenabando hamburguesas, después se fueron a jugar Xbox con 2d un largo rato, cuando acabaron de jugar cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación a dormir o a mirar el techo hasta dormirse o a leer fic por su laptop ( en el caso de noodle ) o a jugar cartas con karau ( en el caso de alex ) o a hacer nada ( en el caso de 2d )


	18. capitulo 18

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 18!**

Ya avían pasado diez días, en los diez días hubo algunas visitas de cobra y luki, 2d visitaba a paula cada vez que podía o la llamaba, russell hacia lo mismo con cecilia, murdoc se iba a bares, pensaba quien era la persona detrás del traje de winni pooh, también amenazaba a 2d por hacer idioteces o por lo de paula o amenazaba a alex por hacerle bromas, noodle leía fic de la pagina que encontró en internet, también pasaba tiempo con alex o iba a visitar a megan o a otras amigas o se iba de compras o miraba animes, alex visitaba a luki a veces o luki lo visitaba, se la pasaba jugando cartas con karau o angul, también pasaba tiempo con noodle, le hacía bromas a murdoc o se burlaba de 2d y russell o jugaba con su laptop, un día paula llamo a 2d para invitarlo a cenar y para decirle algo muy importante, 2d se arreglo y se fue al restaurante que le dijo paula, cuando llego se quedo afuera del restaurante esperando a paula, la calle no estaba tan oscura los poster de luz iluminaban algunas partes de la calle, 2d llevaba unos minutos esperando a paula afuera

"donde estará?! Pensó y se pregunto 2d mirando a ambos lados de la calle, mientras que 2d miraba a los lados un taxi se acercaba, el taxi paro al frente del restaurante y de él se bajo paula

- hola stu – dijo paula acercándose a 2d y luego le dio un beso en los labio, que él le correspondió

- hola paula, entramos? – pregunto 2d después de haberse separado de paula

- si – dijo paula, luego los dos entraron, pidieron su mesa al mesero y se sentaron

- paula que era la cosa importante que me querías decir? – pregunto 2d

- te lo diré al final de la cena – dijo paula

- bueno – dijo 2d

* * *

En los estudios Kong

Estaba alex en la sala, el estaba acostado en el sofá viendo la tele

- ya estoy lista – dijo noodle parándose al frente de alex

- lista, bonita y para que lista? – pregunto alex

- para ir al centro comercial – respondió noodle

- tráeme algo – dijo alex

- tú me vas a acompañar – dijo noodle

- porque yo? – pregunto alex mientras se sentaba en el sofá

- porque eres mi novio – dijo noodle

- me quieres para que lleve todas tus bolsas, cierto? – dijo alex

- yo como sería capaz de hacer eso – dijo noodle

- eres bien capaz de hacer eso – dijo alex

- igual vas a ir – dijo noodle agarrando la mano de alex y se fueron al centro comercial

* * *

Minutos después

Estaban noodle y alex en el centro comercial, alex caminaba con las mano en los bolsillo y con cara de amargado mientras noodle caminaba normal alado de el

- quita esa cara de amargado – dijo noodle mientras caminaba con el

- no quiero – dijo alex

- haya tu – dijo noodle - vamos a la tienda de instrumento – dijo noodle

- sí, necesito cuerdas y uñas de guitarras – dijo alex y se fueron a la tienda, cuando entraron vieron varios instrumentó, piezas de instrumentos, cd, poster de bandas, varios accesorios y un tipo feo y gordo en el mostrador, noodle y alex se acercaron al tipo del mostrador

- donde hay cuerdas y uñas de guitarras? – pregunto alex

- por haya – respondió el tipo feo y gordo mientras señalando un pasillo del local

"que horrendo no conoce el cepillo de dientes, menos el enjuague vocal y tampoco los caramelos de menta" pensó alex cuando el aliento del tipo le cayó en la cara

- gracias – dijo noodle "oh por dios, que feo le vuele la boca" pensó noodle y se fue con alex al pasillo que le señalo el tipo feo, gordo y como aliento a perro muerto

- mira es el skater homosexual que no encontramos en el mc donald`s – dijo alex mientras caminaba con noodle hacia donde estaban las cuerdas, las uñas de guitarras, el skater homosexual y un chico que acompañaba al skater homosexual, el chico tenía el pelo rubio, de ojos azules y piel clarita

- hola skater homosexual – dijeron alex y noodle cuando ya estaban cerca del skater homosexual y el chico rubio que lo acompañaba

- holi, no se acuerdan que mi nombre es luis – dijo luis

- sí pero preferimos llamarte skater homosexual – dijo alex

- bueno, el es julio – dijo luis presentando a su "amigo"

- holi – dijo julio con voz de gay

- y que están haciendo aquí? – pregunto luis el homosexual

- vine a compra uñas y cuerdas de guitarra con mi novio alex – respondió noodle

- y tú que estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto alex

- estoy paseando con mi novio julio – respondió luis mientras que julio le agarraba la mano, se le acercaba y le decía algo en el oído – nos vemos – dijo luis y se fue con julio a no sé donde o a un lugar oscuro

- quien diría que tiene novio – dijo alex

- así es el destino – dijo noodle y se pusieron a escoger cuerdas y uñas de guitarras, luego de a ver escogido las cuerdas y uñas, las pagaron y salieron de la tienda con una bolsa pequeña

- adonde quieres ir ahora? – pregunto alex mientras llevaba la bolsa pequeña

- a comprar ropa – dijo noodle mientras le agarraba la mano a alex y caminaba hacia una tienda de ropa

- no quiero ir – dijo alex mientras que noodle lo guiaba a la tienda de ropa

- no te comportes como niño – dijo noodle mientras entraban a la tienda

- no quiero entrar – dijo alex

- ya entramos – dijo noodle mirando algunas prendas

- ya entramos, ya nos vamos? – pregunto alex

- no, siéntate aquí – dijo noodle señalando una silla que estaba al frente de los probadores

- si – dijo alex mientras se sentaba y dejaba la bolsa arriba de el

- quédate hay y no escapes – dijo noodle y se fue a buscar ropa

"porque las chicas les gusta ir de compra? Además se tardan bastante" pensó alex

- holi alex – dijeron la colombiana kris y la panameña ashlee parándose al frente de alex con ropa en su manos

- hola – dijo alex aburrido

- estas solo? – pregunto ashlee

- ashlee vine contigo, no estoy sola – dijo kris

- le pregunte a alex – dijo ashlee

- no estoy solo, vine con noodle – respondió alex

- y donde está noodle? – pregunto kris

- está buscando ropa – respondió alex con una cara de "me quiero ir"

- para ti o para ella? – pregunto kris

- para ella – respondió alex

- oye kris, donde esta Reynaldo? – pregunto ashlee

- no se – dijo kris y comenzó a mirar a todas partes, hasta que lo encontró, el estaba de espalda con su patineta en la mano mirando a una chica – _HEY REY!_ – grito la colombiana, todas la personas que la oyeron botearon a verla, junto con el venezolano, mientras que alex y ashlee hacían señas de "no la conozco"

- _HABLA!_ – grito el venezolano y comenzó a acercarse

- oye kris, no tenias que gritar, era más fácil llamarlo por celular – dijo ashlee

- pero gritar es más divertido – dijo kris mientras sacaba su celular – espera un segundo – dijo kris y llamo a alguien

- a quien llamas? – pregunto ashlee

- _HEY REY!_ – grito kris por el celular, mientras que alex y ashlee hacían señas de "no la conozco"

- _HABLA! _– grito Reynaldo por el celular

- _donde estas? _– pregunto kris

- _cerca tuyo _– dijo Reynaldo mientras se paraba detrás de kris y le colgó

- ashlee, rey me colgó – dijo kris guardando se celular

- mira atrás tuyo – dijo ashlee, y kris miro atrás de ella

- holi rey – dijo kris

- holi kris y ashlee, que pasa? – pregunto Reynaldo

- nada – dijo kris

- holi emo – saludo reynaldo a alex

- holi venezolano – dijo alex

- oye reynaldo, sabes dónde está luis? – pregunto kris

- debe estar con julio – respondió reynaldo

- sabes donde están? – pregunto ashlee

- no – respondió rey

- deben estar en un lugar oscuro – dijo alex en voz baja

- que dijiste? – preguntaron ashlee, rey y kris

- que me quiero ir – dijo alex

- nos vemos – dijo rey y se fue a comer una hamburguesa

- hola – dijo noodle mientras se acercaba a alex con ropa en las manos

- holi – dijeron ashlee y kris

- alex te aburriste? – pregunto noodle

- si – respondió alex, mientras que kris y ashlee se fueron a probar la ropa que traían en las manos

- me voy a ir a probar la ropa, no te escarpes – dijo noodle y se fue a probar la ropa

"ESTOY ABURRIDO! ME QUIERO IR!" pensó alex, pasaron algunos minutos desde que ellas se fueron a probar la ropa, noodle, kris y ashlee salieron de probador, cuando ellas se acercaron para ver como esta alex, se dieron cuenta que el está dormido en su silla

- tardamos mucho? – pregunto kris mientras miraba a alex dormido

- tardamos diez minutos, pero para el debió se una eternidad – dijo ashlee

- está bien dormido – dijo kris mientras sacaba un marcador negro de su bolsillo con una sonrisa malvada, y se comenzó a acercar a alex

- que le vas a hacer? – pregunto ashlee

- le voy a dibujar un bigote o le escribimos "soy un emo gay" en la frente o mejor las dos – dijo kris mientras se acercaba a alex con su sonrisa malvada

- no hay tiempo para eso – dijo ashlee, y kris se detuvo – nos vemos noodle – dijo ashlee

- nos vemos – dijo noodle

- vámonos kris – dijo ashlee y se fue a pagar con kris

- alex despierta – dijo noodle mientras movía a alex para que se despierte

- ño – dijo alex dormido

- como quieres, si no te despiertas no nos vamos – dijo noodle dándole la espalda a alex

- ya nos vamos? – pregunto alex despierto y parado detrás de noodle

- no sé, vamos a pagar – dijo noodle y se fue a pagar la ropa con alex, después de salir de la tienda se fueron a otras tiendas mas y después de a ver ido a varias tiendas se fueron a los estudios Kong

* * *

En Kong estudios

Estaba russell en la sala sentado mirando la novele con palomitas y una caja de pañuelos por si lloraba

- Amelia porque lo hiciste, porque?- dijo russell llorando por la novela

- llegamos - dijeron Alex y Noodle entrando a la sala, alex levaba más de 20 bolsas de ropa de o boludeces, cuando russell lo oyó escondió la caja de pañuelos debajo de los cojines y cambio el canal a una película de acción

- como le fue?- pregunto russell mientras que Noodle se sentaba y Alex tiraba todas la bolsas al piso

- bien - dijo Noodle mientras que alex se sentaba alado de ella

- que es esto?- pregunto Alex sacando la caja de pañuelo que estaba debajo de los cojines del sofá

- no se - dijo russell

- estabas viendo novela?- pregunto Noodle

- no - dijo russell, y de la puerta entro 2d con una cara de O_O con mezcla de felicidad y tristeza

- pare que te dieron una gran sorpresa - dijo Alex

- si y fueron dos grandes sorpresa - dijo 2d

- cuál es la primera?- pregunto Noodle

- la primera es que el restaurante que Paula me llevo era muy caro y yo tuve que pagar - dijo 2d

- y la segunda es?- preguntaron russell, Alex y Noodle

- es que paula está embarazada – dijo 2d

- LO SABIA! – dijeron noodle, alex y russell con cara de "lo sabía"

- adiós – dijo 2d y se fue a su habitación

- noodle, te apuesto 20 dólares a que es niño – dijo alex extendiendo la mano

- te apuesto a que será niña – dijo noodle estrechando la mano con alex

- porque no me sorprende – dijo russell

- que no te sorprende? – pregunto alex

- que hicieran apuesta – dijo russell

- ah eso, buenas noches – dijo alex y se fue a dormir

- buenas noches russell, que descanses – dijo noodle mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a russell

- que descanse princesa – dijo russell, y noodle se fue a dormir, russell se quedo en la sala viendo la novele y cuando acabo la novela él se fue a dormir

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

- miau – maulló karau ( traductor felino: despierta ) mientras trataba de despertar a alex

- no jodas gato – dijo alex mientras dormía

- miau miau! – maulló karau mas fuerte ( traductor felino: despierta idiota! )

- cállate maldito gatodemonio – dijo alex dormido

- miau miau – maulló karau mientras aruñaba la mejilla de alex ( traductor felino: despierta maldito )

- ah! Maldito gato! – grito alex despertándose

- miau miau miau – dijo karau y se fue ( traductor felino: nos vemos idiota ) mientras que alex se tocaba la herida que le dejo karau

- maldito karau, maldita mañana – maldecía alex mientras se levantaba – maldito despertar, maldito…piso – dijo alex lo ultimo cuando se cayó der la cama – maldición, este día no puede empeorar? – dijo alex en el piso

- hola alexito – dijo cobra apareciendo acostada en la cama de alex

- era un decir – dijo alex en voz baja

- que dijiste? – pregunto cobra

- que el piso esta frio – dijo alex mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el pijama – porque estás aquí? – pregunto alex

- en este mundo para plantar causar destrucción, torturar personas y asustarlas – dijo cobra

- no, porque estas en mi habitación? – dijo alex

- para verte alexito – dijo cobra

- odio que me llamen alexito – dijo alexito

- no te enojes alexito – dijo cobra desapareciendo

- porque me llaman así? – dijo alex

- buenos días alexito! – dijo noodle entrando a la habitación

- buenos días fideo! – dijo alex con una sonrisa

- no me llames fideo – dijo noodle acercándose a alex y abrazándolo

- y tu no me llames alexito – dijo alex correspondiendo el abrazo

- que te paso en la cara alexito? – pregunto noodle separándose de alex

- nada fideo – dijo alex

- alexito vamos a desayunar – dijo noodle

- sí, vamos fideo – dijo alex dándole un beso a noodle y se fueron a desayunar

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban 2d y russell desayunando panqueques con tocino, 2d comía dos panqueques con tocino y russell comía 2d panqueques con tocino ( russell sigue con la dienta )

- buenos días russell y futuro padre – dijo alex entrando a la cocina con noodle

- buenos días –dijo noodle dándole un codazo a alex en el brazo

- porque me golpeas? – pregunto alex mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto con noodle

- no molestes a 2d – dijo noodle que estaba sentada al frente de 2d

- tomen – dijo russell entregándole panqueques a alex y a noodle

- gracias – dijo noodle mientras que alex comenzaba a comer

- de nada princesa – dijo russell dándole un beso a noodle en la frente y después se sentó

- oye 2d, como le vas a decir lo de paula a murdoc? – pregunto alex mientras noodle tomaba jugo

- fácil, se lo dirá noodle – dijo 2d, noodle escupió todo el jugo que tomo y le cayó a 2d

- porque yo?! – pregunto noodle después de a ver escupido todo el jugo

- qué asco – dijo 2d limpiándose el jugo que le escupió noodle – porque murdoc te tiene más paciencia – dijo 2d

- pero… - noodle no pudo terminar de hablar porque dos la interrumpió

- por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor – 2d no pudo seguí de rogar porque se quedo sin aire, volvió a tomar air y siguió - por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, te lo ruego – dijo 2d poniendo ojos de cachorrito

- está bien, pero deja de mirarme así – dijo noodle, 2d se paro y la abrazo

- gracias – dijo 2d dejando de abrazar a noodle y oliéndose a sentar en su lugar

- cuando se lo digo? – pregunto noodle

- cuando lo veas – respondió 2d

"genial, tardara un rato en aparecer" pensó noodle

- hola idiota, bola de grasa, mocoso y noodle – dijo murdoc entrando a la cocina

"rayos" pensó noodle mientras miraba a murdoc

- buenos días rey de los sapos – dijo alex

- no jodas mocoso – dijo murdoc sentándose alado de 2d – gordo dame mi desayuno – ordeno murdoc

- toma – dijo russell entregándolo el desayuno de mala gana

- oye murdoc, que pasa si un miembro del grupo embaraza a una persona? – pregunto noodle algo insegura, murdoc lo pensó unos segundo y luego le tiro un cuchillo a alex que dé a milagro lo esquivo, el cuchillo se entero en la puerta

- que te pasa?! – pregunto y grito alex asustado con una cara de "estás loco?!"

- oh rayos, pobre puerta – dijo russell mirando la puerta con el cuchillo enterado mientras que murdoc taqueaba a alex

- que fumaste? – pregunto alex mientras que murdoc estaba arriba de el

- nada que te importe – dijo murdoc

- porque me atacas? – pregunto alex

- por lo que le hiciste a noodle – dijo murdoc molesto

- que le hice a noodle? – pregunto alex

- no te hagas el idiota, porque el idiota aquí es 2d y no pienso ser abuelo - dijo murdoc molesto mientras se preparaba para golpear a alex

- abuelo? – dijeron noodle y alex confundido

- si abuelo, además ustedes dos – dijo la iguana señalando a noodle y a alex – son muy jóvenes para tener hijos – dijo murdoc

- hijo?! – dijeron noodle y alex

- murdoc, no estoy embarazada – dijo noodle, y murdoc se levanto de enzima de alex

- porque me preguntaste que pasaría si un miembro del grupo embaraza a una persona – dijo murdoc mientras alex se paraba del piso

- es porque 2d embarazo a paula – dijo alex mientras se sacudía

- se supone que se lo diría noodle – dijo 2d

- que importa, ya lo sabe – dijo alex

- paula está embarazada? – dijo murdoc sorprendido

- si como lo oyes, si no lo oyes límpiate los oídos – dijo alex

- algo más que tenga que saber? – pregunto murdoc

- sí, me comí tu postre de chocolate – dijo alex y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de murdoc – porque me golpeas? – pregunto alex mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- por decir idioteces y comerte mi postre, algo más que deba saber? – dijo y pregunto murdoc

- sí, paula viene de visita - dijo 2d

- adiós – dijo murdoc y se fue a no sé donde

- estaba rico el postre de murdoc? – pregunto noodle

- si - respondió alex

- me voy a arreglar para paula – dijo 2d y se fue a arreglar

- nos vemos – dijo russell y se dirigió a la puerta – cuando tengan tiempo saquen el cuchillo de la puerta – dijo russell señalando el cuchillo que estaba enterrado en la puerta

- sí, saluda a cecilia de nuestras parte – dijo noodle, y russell se fue

- quieres ver tele? – pregunto alex

- si – respondió noodle y se fueron a ver tele

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaban noodle y alex viendo la tele, hasta que sonó el timbre

- yo abro! – dijo 2d y salió corriendo a la puerta a abrirla

- te apuesto cinco dólares a que es el cartero – dijo alex extendiendo la mano

- cinco dólares y un beso a que es paula – dijo noodle estrechando la mano de alex, esperaron unos segundos hasta que apareció 2d algo triste

- quien era? – preguntaron noodle y alex

- el cartero – dijo 2d con cartas y revistas en la mano

- gane! Págame - dijo alex, y noodle le pago de mala gana

- noodle recibiste unas revista – dijo 2d entregándole a noodle dos revistas de animes, unas revistas de moda y una revista de chicas

- gracias – dijo noodle recibiendo las revista

- tú también recibiste revista alex – dijo 2d entregándole a alex revistas de videojuegos, revistas de armas, una titulada "el emo del mes" y otra titulada "robos, asaltos, satanismo y algo más"

- gracias – dijo alex recibiendo las revistas, cuando alex recibió las revistas sonó el timbre de nuevo

- yo abro! – dijo 2d y se fue a abrir la puerta

- te apuesto cinco dólares de nuevo a que es uno de esos idiotas hablando de la biblia - dijo alex extendiendo la mano

- seis dólares y un beso a que es paula – dijo noodle estrechando la mano de alex, y de nuevo apareció 2d algo deprimido

- quien era? – pregunto noodle

- un tipo hablando de la biblia – dijo 2d mostrando una biblia que le regalo el tipo y dejo la biblia en el mueble

- rayos, perdí de nuevo – dijo noodle mientras le pagaba de mala gana a alex

- qué bonito es ganar – dijo alex mientras contaba el dinero que gano, mientras alex contaba su dinero volvió a sonar el timbre

- yo abro – dijo 2d y se fue a abrir la puerta

- te apuesto cuatro dólares a que es el vecino pidiendo azúcar - dijo alex extendiendo la mano

- veinte dólares y un beso a que es paula – dijo noodle estrechando la mano de alex

- trato – dijo alex, 2d apareció caminando deprimido hacia la cocina

- quien era? – pregunto noodle mientras que 2d dejo de caminar y miro a noodle

- era el vecino pidiendo azúcar – dijo 2d y se fue a la cocina

- págame – dijo alex

- rayos – dijo noodle y le pago a alex, 2d salió de la cocina con una taza de azúcar y se la fue a llevar al vecino que esperaba afuera en la puerta, después de eso 2ed se fue a la sala con una cara de deprimido

- porque estas deprimido? – pregunto alex

- porque pensé que era paula, pero era el vecino pidiendo azúcar – dijo 2d y volvió a sonar el timbre – dijo 2d y se fue a abrir la puerta

- te apuesto diez dólares a que es el conejo de pascua - dijo alex extendiendo la mano

- treinta dólares y dos beso a que es paula – dijo noodle estrechando la mano de alex

- trato – dijo alex mientras le estrechaba la mano a noodle

- hola paula! – dijo 2d animado y en voz alta

"SI!" pensó noodle a escuchar a 2d

"oh no" pensó alex

- vamos, págame – dijo noodle

- toma – dijo alex mientras le pagaba a noodle

- gracias – dijo noodle recibido y contando el dinero – te falta un dólar – dijo noodle

- toma – dijo9 alex dándole un dólar

- te faltan dos cosa – dijo noodle

- si – dijo alex y le dio un beso a noodle en la boca, ella correspondió el beso, mientras ella se besaban aparecieron 2d y paula, ellos se dieron cuentas de la presencia de 2d y paula, y se dejaron de besar

- hola paula – dijeron alex y noodle

- hola – dijo paula

- oye paula, murdoc ya lo sabes - dijo alex

- enserio? – dijo paula

- si – dijo noodle

- quien se lo dijo? – pregunto paula

- el metiche de alex – dijo 2d

- no soy metiche, soy curioso – dijo alex

- ye vengo le voy a ir a preguntarle algo a murdoc – dijo 2d y se fue al winnebagon a preguntarle algo a murdoc

- que le va a preguntar? – pregunto noodle

- no se – dijo paula


	19. capitulo 19

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 19!**

2d se avía ido corriendo en búsqueda de la iguana en su winnebagon, dejando a noodle, alex y paula en la sala algo confundidos

* * *

En el winnebagon

Estaba en bicho verde sentado en su cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera pervertida mientras miraba y leía un catalogo de pasteles de todos tipos de pasteles

- cual pastel sería mejor el de chocolate o el de vainilla o de fresas o de pistacho o de café o de galleta o de galleta oreo o de tequila o de helado o de margaritas o de capuchino o mejor de vodka, si mejor vodka – decía murdoc mientras leía el catalogo de pasteles

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- ya va! – grito murdoc mientras se dirigía a la puerta, cuando llego agarro el picaporte y abrió la puerta – que quieres? – pregunto murdoc a ver a 2d

- te puedo hacer dos preguntas importante? – pregunto 2d ( esa no es la pregunta )

- sí, vamos pregunta – dijo murdoc mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de su winnebagon

- sabes donde esta mi pelotita de los pitufos? – pregunto 2d preocupado ( esa si es la pregunta )

- yo que voy a saber dónde está tu maldita pelotita! – dijo murdoc

- pero la deje en la sala y cuando la fui a buscar no la encontré – dijo 2d preocupado por su pelotita

* * *

En la sala

Estaban noodle y paula las dos sentadas en el sofá mientras que alex estaba caminando de un lugar a otro

- a dónde vas o que estás haciendo? – pregunto noodle

- a ningún lado y hago esto cuando estoy aburrido – dijo alex mientras caminaba y luego pisaba algo que lo hizo caer – hay – dijo alex cuando se cayo

- estas bien? – preguntaron noodle y paula

- no se – dijo alex mientras estaba en el piso

- como te caíste? – pregunto paula

- esto me hizo caer – dijo alex mostrando una pelo pequeña de los pitufos – y lo peor es que es de esos bichos azules – dijo alex

* * *

De nuevo en el winnebagon

- me dijiste que ibas a hacer preguntas importantes – dijo murdoc

- esa era una pregunta importante – dijo 2d

- claro que no – dijo murdoc

- claro que si – dijo 2d

- adiós – dijo murdoc entrando a su winne pero 2d le agarro el brazo para que no entrara – ahora qué? – dijo murdoc

- la otra pregunta es muy importante – dijo 2d

- y cuál es? – pregunto murdoc

- paula se puede quedar a vivir con nosotros? – pregunto 2d

- paula? – dijo murdoc

- sí ella, puede? – dijo 2d

- sí, con cinco condiciones – dijo murdoc mostrando cinco dedos horrendos

- cuáles son? – pregunto 2d

- uno: ella ayudara en la limpieza de este basurero, dos: ayudara a russell con su dieta, tres: tu limpiaras a mi winnebagon por afuera, cuatro: me llamaras dio o amo murdoc, y cinco: limpiaras todos mis bajos – dijo murdoc

- si – dijo 2d

- ya te puedes ir con paula – dijo murdoc entrando a su winnebagon y 2d salió corriendo a la sala

* * *

En la sala

Estaba noodle y paula mirando tele, ellas veían una película de amor o romántica o cursi mientras que alex estaba sentado en el piso jugando con la pelotita de los bichos azules que se llaman pitufos

- que romántico – dijeron noodle y paula viendo la película cursi mientras que alex tiro la pelotita al aire

- que cursi – dijo alex cuando estaba a punto de agarra la pelota – rayos – dijo alex cuando no agarro la pelota y le pego en la frente, la pelotita reboto en la frente de alex, cayó al piso y rodo hasta quedar en el medio de la entrada de la sala

- saca la pelotita de ahí o alguien se puede lastimar – dijo noodle

- ya la voy a sacar – dijo alex levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose a la pelotita, cuando alex estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada de la sala aparece 2d corriendo, 2d no vio su pelotita la piso, se resbalo y se choco con alex

- estaban bien? – preguntaron paula y noodle preocupadas

- no – respondió 2d que estaba arriba de alex

- no – respondió alex mientras que 2d estaba arriba de el, alex estiro su mano y agarro la pelotita, cuando tenía la pelotita la mostro y la miro con rabia – esta es la segunda vez que me hace daño esta porquería – dijo alex

- esa es mi pelotita la estaba buscando – dijo 2d mientras se levantaba del piso

- ya no la busques? – dijo alex levantándose del piso y dirigiéndose a la cocina

- que vas a hacer? – pregunto 2d cuando alex estaba a punto de irse

- voy a quemar esta porquería – dijo alex y se fue a la cocina a quemar la pelotita de los bichos azules

- oh no, mi pobre pelotita – dijo 2d mientras miraba la puerta por donde se fue alex con la pelotita

- oye 2d – dijo noodle llamando la atención de 2d

- si? – dijo 2d mirando a noodle

- porque venias corriendo? - pregunto noodle

- le iba a decir algo a paula - dijo 2d

- que me ibas a decir? – pregunto paula

- paula te gustaría vivir con nosotros en los estudios Kong? – pregunto 2d

- si – respondió paula, y 2d la abrazo, ella correspondió el abrazo

- vuele a plástico quemado – dijo 2d mientras abrazaba a paula

- voy a ver si alex no quemo la cocina – dijo noodle y se fue

- 2d ya me puedes dejar de abrazar – dijo paula, y 2d dejo de abrazarla

- vamos a tu casa para empacar y traer tus cosa – dijo 2d

- si, vamos – dijo paula y se fueron a casa de ella

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba alex parado al frente de la estufa con una cara de felicidad con mescla de malvada mientras que jugaba con una sartén a quemar algo que era de color azul

- que quemas alex? – pregunto noodle entrado a la cocina

- la pelotita de bichos raros azules – dijo alex mientras seguía quemando la pelotita de 2d

- eso está mal – dijo noodle

- que cosa esta mal? – pregunto alex

- que estés quemando la pelotita de 2d – dijo noodle

- pero por la culpa de la pelotita me caí dos veces – dijo alex

- quemar la pelotita no era la solución – dijo noodle

- para mi si – dijo alex apagando la estufa

- limpia la sartén – dijo noodle y se fue

- si – dijo alex antes que noodle se fuera y se puso a limpiar la sartén "rayos, el plástico derretido es duro de quitar" pensó alex mientras trataba de quitar el plástico de la sartén

* * *

Una hora después

- al fin – dijo alex cuando termino de quitarle el plástico a la sartén

- al fin me amas? – pregunto cobra apareciendo en la cocina

- eso nunca pasara – dijo alex mirando a cobra mientras ella se sentaba

- eso tú crees – dijo cobra

- porque estás aquí? – pregunto alex

- porque vine a ver al amor de mi vida – dijo cobra

- karau! Cobra vino a verte! – grito alex

- ya te dije que karau no es el amor de mi vida! – grito cobra

- y quien es la victima? – pregunto alex

- tu – dijo cobra

- qué asco – dijo alex

- yo se que tú me amas – dijo cobra desapareciendo

- vivir en el infierno le afecto el cerebro – dijo alex y se fue a su habitación

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba fideo sentada en su cama con su reproductor de música, ella le estaba dando la espalda a la puerta por eso no se dio cuenta cuando alex entro a su habitación con una máscara de demonio, el entro en silencio, camino hacia donde estaba noodle, se puso la máscara y se acerco mas a noodle

- fideo! – grito alex apareciendo al frente de noodle con la mascara puesta

- ah! – grito noodle asustada

- te asustas fácil – dijo alex quitándose la mascara

- que malo eres – dijo noodle

- gracias – dijo alex

- de nada – dijo noodle sarcásticamente

- sabes dónde estaban paula y 2d? – pregunto alex

- nop, pero paula va a vivir con nosotros – dijo noodle

- enserio? – dijo alex

- si – dijo noodle, después que noodle dijo eso alex puso cara de pensativo y poso su mano en su barbilla – en que estas pensando? – pregunto noodle mirando a alex

- me pregunto quién cocinara mejor el tocino paula o russell? – dijo alex

- siempre piensas en comida – dijo noodle

- no pienso en comida, pienso en el tocino y en ti – dijo alex y noodle le dio un beso

- y ahora en que piensas? – pregunto noodle separándose de alex

- quién cocinara mejor el tocino paula o russell? – respondió alex

- para de pensar en comida – dijo noodle

- no es comida es tocino – dijo alex

- es igual – dijo noodle

- no es igual, la comida son todos los alimentos, el tocino es el tocino – dijo alex

- miau – maullaron karau y angul entrando a la habitación ( traductor felino: holi )

- hola – dijeron alex y noodle

- nos vemos – dijo alex dándole un beso a noodle en la mejilla y se fue

- miau miau miau miau? – maulló angul mientras miraba a todas partes ( traductor felino: donde esta mi lana? )

- buscas algo angul? – pregunto noodle, y angul asistió, noodle se acerco a sus cajones y busco algo – toma – dijo noodle tirándole la lana a angul, el la trapo y se puso a jugar con ella, noodle se volvió a sentar en su cama y se puso a escuchar música por su reproductor, karau se acostó en la cama de noodle y se durmió

* * *

En algún lugar

Estaba cobra y una chica en una habitación oscura, en la habitación avía varios muebles con frasco, cosa raras, cabezas disecadas, libro de hace varios años, cucharas y baritas, también avían una cama, una mesa con su juego de sillas, mas muebles con cosas raras encima, cosas raras y en el medio de la habitación avía un caldero con una sustancian de color rojo que humeaba un humo de color rojo, la chica que estaba con cobra era pelirroja, de ojos azules, ella era de estatura y peso normal, llevaba un capa negra, un sombrero de bruja, ella estaba batiendo con una cuchara el liquido raro que estaba en el caldero mientras que cobra la miraba

- sabrina estás segura que funcionara? – pregunto cobra mientras miraba a su amiga

- ya te respondí esa pregunta y la repuesta no a cambiado – dijo sabrina

- la respuesta es? – pregunto cobra

- que si, no confías en mi talento de bruja – dijo sabrina mientras batita el caldero ( sabrina es bruja y su nombre no es por la serie Sabrina la bruja adolescente, si porque mi tía se llama sabrina y hace cosas raras )

- no confió en tu talento de bruja – dijo cobra

- porque? – pregunto sabrina

- no te acuerdas cuando éramos niñas y tú me convertiste en gato – dijo cobra

- sí y te volví a trasformar en demonio – dijo sabrina

- si, después de haberme convertido en sapo, en perro, en ratón, en cucaracha, en silla, en mesa, en tetera, en lámpara, en oso, en mono, en conejo, en poni, en unicornio, en puerta, en televisión, en botella, en libro, en guitarra, en jirafa, en tijeras, en lápiz, en pez, en teclado, en mujer lobo, en vampira, en inodoro, en bocina , en hamburguesa, en sesta, en cafetera, en barbie, en linterna, hormiga, en diente, en lentes, en patineta, en legos, en juguete de acción, en trol, en batería, en árbol y en vaca – dijo cobra

- pero era una niña además en ese tiempo me faltaba practica - dijo sabrina

- cuanto falta para la poción? – pregunto cobra

- falta unos minutos para tu poción de amor, quien es la victima que la va a tomar? – pregunto sabrina

- alex – respondió cobra

- pobre alex además el me cae bien – dijo sabrina

- cuando el tome la poción se enamorada de mi y no de esa tal noodle – dijo cobra con voz maléfica

"si hubiera sabido que era para alex no la hubiera hecho pero ya es tarde" pensó Sabrina

- sabrina como sabes si la poción ya esta lista? – pregunto cobra

- cuando el humo y el líquido cambien de color a rosado – dijo sabrina mirando a cobra

- así – dijo cobra señalando al caldero donde salía humo rosado

- si, pásame uno de eso frasco vacios y una – dijo sabrina señalando uno de sus muebles donde había unos frascos vacios

- si – dijo cobra y se fue a buscar un frasco vacio, luego de buscarlo se lo dio a sabrina

- gracias – dijo sabrina recibiendo el frasco, ella lo destapo y lo lleno del liquido rosado que estaba en el caldero con la cuchara – toma y acuérdate quien tome esto se enamorada perdidamente de la persona que esté al frente de el – dijo sabrina entregándole el frasco lleno de liquido rosado a cobra

- gracias, eres la mejor amiga que un demonio pueda tener – dijo cobra abrazando a su amiga

- ya déjame de abrazarme y saluda a alex de mi parte – dijo sabrina tratando de separara a cobra de ella

- no le enviare saludos de tu parte – dijo cobra dejando de abrazar a sabrina

- porque? – pregunto sabrina

- porque tú vendrás conmigo – dijo cobra

- y cuando vamos? – pregunto sabrina

- hoy pero más tarde – dijo cobra

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaban todos en los estudios Kong o como le dicen ello casa, estaba russell y cecilia en la cocina cocinado la cena, murdoc estaba en algún pasillo inconsciente con una botella vacía en su mano, paula, 2d, alex y noodle estaba en la sala, paula y 2d miraban tele, noodle leía una revista y alex estaba acostado en el piso mirando el techo

- alex no te aburre mirar el techo? – pregunto paula

- nop – respondió alex

- porque? – pregunto 2d

- porque estoy usando mi imaginación – dijo alex

- y que ves? – pregunto 2d

- una guerra de zombies vs payasos – dijo alex

- que imaginación – dijo paula

- y a quien le vas? – pregunto 2d

- a los zombies – respondió alex

- porque? – pregunto 2d

- porque odio los payasos – dijo alex

- porque los odias? – pregunto 2d

- porque cuando era niño de seis fui a la circo con mi mama y me pelee con un payaso – dijo alex

- y quien gano? – preguntó 2d

- yo – dijo alex

- porque peleaste con el payaso? – pregunto paula

- porque el payaso estaba ebrio y estaba acosando a mi mama – dijo alex

- que fuerte eres – dijo paula

- si – dijo alex levantándose del piso y mirando a todas partes

- pasa algo? – pregunto noodle que avía esto en silencio en ante

- no nada, es que me dio un escalofrió – dijo alex

- hola alex – dijo cobra apareciendo con sabrina

- hola sabrina tiempo sin verte – dijo alex acercándose y abrazando a sabrina

- hola alex – dijo sabrina correspondiendo el abrazo y luego se separaron

- ella es mi novia noodle – dijo alex acercándose a noodle y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- hola noodle, soy sabrina – dijo la bruja

- hola – dijo noodle

- ellos son 2d y paula – dijo alex

- hola – dijeron paula y 2d

- hola – dijo sabrina

- oye alex, prueba esto – dijo cobra dándole la poción en una lata de soda

- que es esto? – pregunto alex mirado la lata

- es una nueva soda rosada – dijo cobra

- porque no la pruebas tu – dijo alex, al frente de alex estaban cobra, noodle, sabrina y paula curiosamente

- porque yo ya la probé, por favor pruébala – dijo cobra

- estaba bien, con tal que no me moleste – dijo alex y comenzó a tomar la poción

"si!" pensó cobra mientras que alex tomaba la poción con los ojos cerrados, cuando el termino de tomar miro al frente donde estaban cobra, noodle, sabrina y paula, cuando alex termino de tomar la poción sus ojos cambiaron de color a rosado y luego se comenzó a acercar a ….


	20. capitulo 20

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 20! **

Alex se avía tomado toda la poción con los ojos cerrados, cuando término los abrió y miro al frente donde estaban cobra, noodle, sabrina y paula, cuando alex miro al frente sus ojos cambiaron de color a rosa y se comenzó a acercar a sabrina, cuando ya estaba cerca de sabrina le agarro las manos y le dijo

- eres las chica más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida – dijo alex haciendo que sabrina se sonrojada, que noodle y cobra se pusieran muy celosas

- alex que te pasa? – pregunto noodle muy molesta

- es que estoy enamorado de sabrina – dijo alex garrando a sabrina de la cintura haciendo que se sonrojara más de lo que estaba

- QUE?! – gritaron noodle, cobra, 2d, paula y sabrina al mismo tiempo y sorprendido

- sí, sabrina te amo – dijo alex y se comenzó a acercar a una sonrojada sabrina

- no alex – dijo sabrina tratando de alejar a alex de ella pero no lo logro y alex la beso, noodle miro a alex besando a sabrina y se fue a su habitación muy molesta, paula y 2d quedaron muy sorprendido y cobra estaba pensando

"rayos! Otro obstáculo" pensó cobra, alex dejo de besar a sabrina

- n-no e-esto e-esta m-mal – dijo sabrina muy nerviosa y sonrojada

- que está mal? Que te ame – dijo alex

- si está mal, tu amas a noodle – dijo sabrina

- no amo a noodle, te amo a ti – dijo alex

- n-no, a-ayuda cobra – dijo sabrina nerviosa

- es tu problema – dijo cobra

- por favor ayúdame – dijo sabrina alejando a alex de ella

- no, cuando alex te beso me lastimaste – dijo cobra desapareciendo

- cobra no te vayas! – dijo sabrina cuando cobra se fue

- oye dinos porque alex te ama y te beso? – pregunto paula

- es porque tomo una poción de amor – dijo sabrina sonrojada mientras que alex le abrazaba por la espalda

- como sabes eso? – preguntaron paula y 2d

- porque yo hice la poción, cobra me dijo que la hiciera pero no sabía que era para alex – dijo sabrina

- y cuando alex va a dejar de amarte? – pregunto 2

- cuando tome poción una de desamor – dijo sabrina

- tú eres bruja? – pregunto 2d

- si – respondió sabrina

- la poción era para cobra, no para ti – dijo paula

- no era para mí – dijo sabrina

- tu estas enamorada de alex? – pregunto paula

- no – respondió sabrina

- pero yo te amo – dijo alex

- pero yo no – dijo sabrina tratando de separarse de alex

- pero yo si – dijo alex abrazando a sabrina

- me ayudan? – pregunto sabrina

- sí, si tú haces la poción para que alex deje de amarte – dijo paula

- si lo haré, pero primero necesito mi caldero, varios ingredientes, mi cuchara especial, el libro de pociones y que alex deje de abrazarme – dijo sabrina tratando de que alex la dejara de abrazar

- 2d ayuda a sabrina – dijo paula, y 2d se acerco a sabrina y trato de quitarle a alex

- que está pasando? – pregunto russell entrado a la sala con cecilia

- te lo resumo todo, la chica que alex esta abrazando se llama sabrina y es una bruja, ella hizo una poción de amor para enamorara a alex de cobra pero algo salió mal y alex se termino enamorando de ella, ahora hay que hacer una poción de desamor – dijo paula

- por eso alex no deja de abrazar a esa chica? – dijo cecilia

- si – dijo paula

- hola, me ayudan? – pregunto sabrina mientras que ella y 2d trataban de separar a alex de sabrina

- hola soy russell y ella es cecilia – dijo el gordo

- soy sabrina, me ayudan? – dijo la brujita

- si – dijo russell acercándose a sabrina, agarro a alex y trato de separarlo con la ayuda de ella y de 2d

- ya casi russell – dijo 2d jalando con más fuerza

- no! Suéltenme! – decía alex mientras se estaba soltando de sabrina

- lo logramos – dijo russell cuando logro separar a alex de sabrina, cuando lo separaron russell agarro a alex para que no volviera a abrazar a sabrina

- gracias – dijo sabrina mientras que russell luchaba con alex

- de nada – dijo russell

- que vamos a hacer? – pregunto 2d

- vamos a mi casa para buscar lo que necesitamos para la poción de desamor – dijo sabrina sacando su barita de su bolcillo

- si, donde está noodle? – pregunto russell buscando a noodle

- se fue a su habitación – dijo paula

- voy a ir a verla – dijo cecilia y se dirigió a la habitación de noodle pero russell la llamo

- espera! Paula como se fue noodle a su habitación? – pregunto russell

- muy molesta – dijo paula

- creo que deberíamos verla más tarde – dijo russell

- porque? – pregunto cecilia

- es que cuando noodle está muy molesta es mala idea ir a verla porque puedes terminar….- russell no pudo terminar de hablar porque murdoc entro a la sala lleno de plumas de almohadas - así – dijo russell señalando a la gallina murdoc

- que te paso? – preguntaron paula, sabrina y cecilia

- es que iba caminando por los pasillos y vi a noodle muy molestas caminado hacia su habitación, ella entro a su habitación no sé porque fui a ver como esta, cuando me acerque a su puerta, la llame varias veces y no me respondió, abrí la puerta para ver a noodle y ella me tiro tantas almohadas que termine así – dijo murdoc mientras escupía una pluma

- jajaja! Papa gallina! – se burlo alex mientras que russell lo agarraba y murdoc se acercaba a el

- cállate mocoso – dijo murdoc golpeando a alex en la cabeza

- eso dolió – dijo alex después que murdoc lo golpeo

- no se pero te noto algo diferente – dijo murdoc con su mano en la barbilla y mirando la cara de alex – ya se! Son tus ojos– dijo murdoc a darse cuenta de los ojos rosados

- sus ojos? – dijeron 2d, russell, paula y cecilia confundidos

- sí, están de color rosado – dijo murdoc y los demás voltearon a ver a sabrina

- cuando alguien toma la poción de amor sus ojos cambian de color a rosados – dijo sabrina

- poción de amor? – dijo murdoc confundido

- te lo contamos después – dijo 2d

- cecilia, paula y 2d irán con sabrina a su casa para ir a buscar lo que necesitan para la poción de desamor, murdoc y yo nos quedamos con alex y noodle – dijo russell

- si – dijeron los demás

- listo? – dijo sabrina

- si – dijeron paula, cecilia y 2d, sabrina dijo unas palabras raras y apareció un humo extraño que cubrió a sabrina, paula, 2d y cecilia, cuando el humo se disolvió los cuatro ya no estaban

- que haremos con el mocoso? – pregunto murdoc

- busca una cuerda o una cadena – dijo russell mientras seguía agarrando a alex y murdoc se fue a buscar lo que le pido russell

* * *

En la casa de sabrina

Estaban los cuatro en la casa de sabrina, 2d estaba cargando el caldero, paula y cecilia miraban toda la habitación y sabrina miraba los libro en búsqueda del libro que necesitaba para la poción

- este caldero pesa – dijo 2d mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para que el caldero no cayera al piso

- déjalo en el piso, todavía no nos vamos – dijo sabrina mientras leía un libro viejo

- si – dijo 2d mientras dejaba el caldero en el piso

- con cuidado – dijo sabrina

- que falta? – pregunto cecilia

- la cuchara especial, los ingrediente – dijo sabrina cerrando el libo y dejándolo adentro del caldero

- esta es la cuchara? – pregunto 2d agarrando una cuchara

- si – dijo sabrina y 2d dejo la cuchara en el caldero

- faltan los ingredientes – dijo paula y sabrina se acerco a una de sus estantes

- a ver – dijo sabrina mirando sus ingrediente – paula acercarte – dijo sabrina y paula se acerco a ella

- si? – dijo paula parada alado de ella

- agarra los ingrediente que te voy a pasar – dijo sabrina

- si – dijo paula

- cola de lagartijas – dijo sabrina pasándole a paula un frasco llego de colas de lagartijas que se movía

"no te asuste, no te asustes, no te asustes" se decía mentalmente paula mientras agarraba el frasco

- ojos de hadas, corazón de demonios – dijo sabrina pasándole dos frascos a paula, uno lleno de pequeños ojo de varios colores y otro lleno de corazones de demonios

"esto me está asustando" pensó paula mientras llevaba los frascos

- paula ve a dejar esos frascos en el caldero para que no se te caigan – dijo sabrina y paula se fue a dejar los frascos en el caldero y regreso con sabrina

- ten – dijo sabrina entregándole a paula cuatros frascos

- es todo? – pregunto paula llevando los frascos al caldero

- no, falta el ingrediente más importante – dijo sabrina

- cuál es? – preguntaron 2d y cecilia

- es la flor del anti amor– dijo sabrina

- y donde esta? – pregunto 2d mirando toda la habitación

- no la tengo – dijo sabrina

- que vamos a hacer? – pregunto cecilia

- abra que ir a la montaña de la soledad – dijo sabrina

- eso está lejos? – pregunto paula

- más o menos, pero la flor está en la punta de la montaña y no se puede subir con magia – dijo sabrina

- abra que subirla a pie – dijo cecilia

- sí, el camino a la cima está lleno de monstruos o demonios – dijo sabrina mientras que se acerco a un mueble y se puso a buscar algo

- que buscas? – pregunto 2d

- busco armas paras irnos a la montaña de la soledad – dijo sabrina mientras seguía buscando armas – lo encontré – dijo sabrina sacando una espada, un latido con púas y una calceta con mantequilla

- para paula el látigo – dijo sabrina entregándole el látigo a paula

- gracias – dijo paula insegura agarrando el látigo

- cecilia la espada – dijo sabrina entregándole la espada

- pensé que era más pesada – dijo cecilia con la espada en la mano

- para 2d la calceta con mantequilla – dijo la brujita dándole la calceta a 2d

- porque a mí me toca la calceta? – pregunto 2d mirando la calceta

- porque si te doy la espada o el látigo te haría daño – dijo sabrina

- te preocupas por mi? – pregunto 2d

- no, es que si te lastimas nos atrasarías – dijo sabrina

- ah, por eso – dijo 2d

- están listo? – dijo sabrina

- sí pero donde vamos a dejar el caldero? – pregunto paula

- lo dejamos aquí, luego regresamos – dijo sabrina sacando su barrita

- vamos nos ya, antes que me arrepienta – dijo cecilia, y sabrina dijo unas palabras, volvió a aparecer el humo extraño y envolvió a los cuatro , cuando se disolvió los cuatros ya no estaban

* * *

En los estudios Kong

Estaban russell en la sala mirando a alex que estaba amarado con unas cadenas y cuerdas, alex luchaba para escapar

- russell suéltame y te consigo 20 hamburguesas – dijo alex tratando de escapar

- esa oferta es muy tentadora pero no – dijo russell mientras buscaba una revistas y la comenzó a leer

- vamos suéltame – decía alex

- ya te dije que no – dijo russell, y apareció murdoc sobándose la cabeza - que te paso? – pregunto russell mirando a murdoc

- noodle me tiro una bota – dijo murdoc mientras se sentaba en el sofá alado de russell

- sigue molestas - dijo russell

- sí, que vamos a hacer con el mocoso ojos de gay? – pregunto murdoc mirando a alex

- a quien llamas ojos de gay?! – dijo alex molesto

- al mocoso que veo – dijo murdoc

- así! Viejo gay! – dijo alex molesto

- a quien llamas viejo gay! – dijo murdoc molesto

- se notan que son familia – dijo russell en voz baja

- que dijiste bola de grasa?! – preguntaron el viejo gay y el mocoso ojos de gay al mismo tiempo y molestos

- nada – dijo russell, y los otros dos siguieron discutiendo

* * *

En la montaña de la soledad

Estaban sabrina la brujita, 2d el idiota, paula la ex guitarrista y novia del idiota y cecilia la novia del gordo, los cuatros estaban en el comienzo de la montaña donde avía unos letreros, uno decía "bienvenidos a la montaña de la soledad", el otro decía "flor del anti amor al final de la montaña", otro decía "peligro monstruos", otro decía "baño a 5km", otro decía "tienda de regalos al final de la montaña", la montaña era tenebrosa, alta, se escuchaban ruidos raros y estaba llena de niebla

- abra que subir toda la montaña por la flor? – pregunto 2d con la calceta guardada en su bolsillo

- no leíste el cartel – dijo sabrina señalando el cartel

- f..f-flor d-del a….an-ti a-amor al f….fi-nal d-de la m…mo-ta-ña – creo que leyó 2d

- qué clase de adulto lee así? – dijo sabrina

- 2d – dijo cecilia con la espada en su espalda

- pero yo lo amo con es – dijo paula dándole un beso a 2d

- gracias paula – dijo 2d

- de nada – dijo paula

- podemos subir la montaña? – pregunto sabrina

- si, vamos – dijo 2d y comenzaron a subir la montaña, cuando iba caminado vieron un letrero que decía "nivel 1"

- que es esto un videojuego o qué? – dijo sabrina mirando el cartel

- no se – dijo paula, y aparece un monstruo más o menos grande mitad cerdo mitad humano con un hacha

- bienvenidos al primer nivel – dijo el mitad cerdo y mitad humano – soy cedoy el guardia del primer nivel – dijo cedoy

- tengo una pregunta? – dijo 2d mientras levantaba la mano como niño en la escuela

- pregunta – dijo cedoy

- cuantos niveles son? – pregunto 2d

- son 5 niveles – respondió cedoy

- y que hay que hacer para pasar de nivel? – pregunto 2d

- vencerme – dijo cedoy y intento golpear a 2d con su hacha pero sabrina cubre a 2d con un campo de fuerza

- no lo harás – dijo paula golpeando a cedoy en la espalda con el latido

- maldita! – grito cedoy y le dio un puñetazo a paula

- paula! – gritaron lo demás, 2d salió del campo de fuerza de sabrina y se acerca a paula que estaña de rodilla en el piso mientras que cecilia y sabrina luchaban con cedoy

- estas bien paula? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo paula parándose del piso

- toma – dijo cecilia cortándole la mano a cedoy

-ah! – grito cedoy de dolor y sabrina aprovecho que cedoy estaba distraído y le tiro un hecho que lo quemo por completo y matándolo

- ya acabo – dijo 2d

- si, vamos al siguiente nivel – dijo paula

- vamos, cecilia dominas bien la espada – dijo sabrina mientras caminaba al siguiente nivel

- gracias – dijo cecilia

* * *

En los Kong estudios

Estaban alex dormido en la silla atado con cadenas y cuerdas, russell estaba leyendo otra revista y murdoc estaba mirando su catalogo de pasteles mientras tomaba un cerveza, el catalogo le tapaba la cara

- es están tardando – dijo murdoc

- si, espero que estén bien – dijo russell

- es tu turno de ir a ver a noodle – dijo murdoc

- porque yo, ve tu – dijo russell

- ya fui varias veces y salí herido – dijo murdoc bajando el catalogo y se vieron varios moretones en su cabeza

- voy a ver – dijo russell y se fue a la habitación de noodle

Minutos después

- jajajajaja – se burlo murdoc a ver a russell con una almohada en la boca, russell escupió la almohada

- de quien fue la idea de comprarle varias almohadas a noodle? – pregunto russell

- fue tu idea – dijo murdoc

- se me olvido que fue mi idea – dijo russell

- noodle sigue molesta, le mocosa está dormido y hechizad, los demás están en no sé donde – dijo murdoc

- que se apresuren – dijo russell

* * *

En la montaña

Acababan de llegar a la parte de la montaña donde hay un cartel que dice "nivel 2"

- al fin el nivel 2 – dijo paula

- si – dijo paula

- bienvenidos al nivel 2 – dijo una bestia mitad caballo mitad osos – soy casoyo – dijo la bestia

- y eres el guardián del nivel 2d y debemos luchar contra ti - dijo sabina

- correcto bruja – dijo casoyo y ataco a sabrina, ella esquivo el ataque y cecilia le corta la espalda

- rayos – dijo casoyo cuando recibió el ataque de cecilia, 2d saco la calceta con mantequilla

- aléjate! tengo una calceta con mantequilla y no temo usarla – dijo 2d apuntando a casoyo con la calceta

- que miedo tiene una calceta con mantequilla! – dijo casoyo sarcásticamente, paula aprovecho que casoyo estaba distraído y le tiro el látigo, el látigo se amaro en el cuello de casoyo, paula, cecilia y sabrina jalaron el látigo tan fuerte que le corto la cabeza a casoyo

- si! Lo logramos! – dijeron todos menos casoyo que estaba muerto

- vamos solo faltan 3 niveles más – dijo cecilia y siguieron caminado al siguiente nivel

* * *

En Kong estudios

Estaban russell, murdoc y alex jugando cartas, alex agarraba las cartas con la boca

- me desatan es duro jugar cartas así – dijo alex

- nop – dijo murdoc

- tienes un tres? – pregunto russell

- si me desatas te digo – dijo alex

- nop – dijo russell y agarro las cartas de alex y las vio

- eso es trampa – dijo alex mientras que murdoc y russell miraban su cartas

En la montaña

- mira es un letrero – dijo 2d señalando el letrero que decía "nivel 3"

- al fin – dijo paula

- donde está el maldito monstruo? – dijo sabrina buscando el monstruo

- monstruo si, maldito tal vez – dijo un monstruo mitad leo mitad cocodrilo – soy lecondrio – dijo el monstruos

- vamos al punto de una vez, luchemos ya – dijo sabrina

- que niña – dijo lecondrio

- no soy niña tengo 15 años – dijo sabrina

- que importa – dijo lecondrio atacando a cecilia pero sabrina tiro un hechizo evitando que lecondrio atacara a cecilia

- gracias sabrina – dijo cecilia, 2d aprovecho y golpeo a lecondrio con la calceta con mantequilla

- enserio un calceta? – dijo lecondrio

- si o le tenéis miedo – dijo 2d haciendo que lecondrio se molestara

- vas a ver – dijo lecondrio y trato de aplastar a 2d pero el se movió y no lo logro – para de moverte pequeña cucaracha – dijo lecondrio trato de aplastar a 2d

- nop! – dijo 2d, cecilia y paula atacaron por al frente de lecondrio y sabina por la espalda, cecilia logro cortarle la cortarle la pierna a lecondrio, sabrina le congelo la otra pierna y la rompió en miles de pedazo y paula lo ahorco con su látigo, cuando lecondrio ya estaba tirando en el piso muerto 2d aprovecho y lo patio lastimándose el pie

- me duele – decía 2d sentado en el piso sobándose el pie

- quédate quieto – dijo sabrina y le comenzó a currar el pie con magia – ya esta, te puedes paras – dijo sabrina

- gracias – dijo 2d parándose

- de nada – dijo sabrina

- vamos al nivel 4 – dijo paula

- si – dijo cecilia y se fuero al nivel cuatro

* * *

Minutos después

Los cuatro ( y no son los cuatro fantásticos ) estaban caminado hasta que vieron el letrero que decía "nivel 4"

- dos monstruos mas y ya – dijo cecilia

- si – dijo sabrina – monstruo aparece de una vez! – grito sabrina

- que quieren?! – grito un monstruo mitad ratón mitad comadreja – soy ratunio – dijo un monstruo del tamaño de un chiguagua

- esta rata es el guardia del nivel 4? – dijo sabrina

- a quien llamas rata? – pregunto ratunio molesto

- a ti chiguagua – dijo sabrina

- sabrina no provoques al chiguagua – dijo 2d

- me las van a pagar – dijo el ratunio atacando a 2d

- ah! El chiguagua me ataca! – dijo 2d mientras que ratunio lo atacaba

- no me llames así – dijo ratunio mientras que mordía a 2d, sabrina agarro a ratunio por su cola – suéltame bruja – decía ratunio

- lo podemos meter en una caja – propuso sabrina

- si – dijo paula, sabrina dijo unas palaras y apareció un caja

- no me metan hay – dijo ratunio mientras que sabrina se acercaba la caja

- si te voy a meter – dijo sabrina metiendo a ratunio en la caja, después dijo unas palabras y la caja desapareció

- que rápido – dijeron cecilia y paula

- si vamos al siguiente nivel – dijo 2d y se fueron al siguiente nivel

* * *

En los estudios Kong

Estaban russell y murdoc comiendo hamburguesas mientras que alex lo miraba

- tengo hambre – dijo alex que seguía amarado

- come – dijo russell dejando un hamburguesa en las piernas de alex

- estoy amarado como quieres que la coma? – pregunto alex

- mala suerte – dijo murdoc y siguieron comiendo

* * *

En la montaña

Estaban los cuatros casi en la cima de la montaña, estaban parados al frente de un carte que decía "nivel 5 el final"

- por fin llegamos – dijeron todos

- donde esta el monstruo o demonio? – pregunto cecilia

- aquí! – dijo …..


	21. capitulo 21

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 21!**

- donde está el monstruo o demonio? – pregunto cecilia

- aquí! – dijo un monstruo grande de color rojo oscuro, con tres ojos de color amarillo, con cola, colmillos, garras, con una espada y un traje gris – soy megariu y también soy….- megariu no pudo terminar de hablar porque sabrina lo interrumpió

- ya sabemos que eres el guardia del nivel 5 el ultimo nivel – dijo sabrina en voz alta

- como sos tan inteligente sabias que trabajo medio tiempo en la tienda de regalos – dijo megariu

- no sabia y no me importa – dijo sabrina

- se que eres bruja – dijo megariu

- oh, como te abras dado cuenta? – dijo sabrina sarcásticamente con su barita en su mano, su capa puesta y su sombrero de bruja

- disculpe, megariu – dijo paula llamando la atención de megariu

- si? – dijo megariu mirando a paula

- vamos a luchar o a hablar? – pregunto paula

- vamos a luchar – dijo megariu y de sus manos o garras salieron un humo de color gris que envolvió las cabezas de paula, 2d, cecilia y sabrina evitando que ellos pudieran ver – jajaja están atrapados en mi hechizo mas poderoso! - grito megariu mirando a los cuatros mientras que ellos trataban de quitarse el humo

- ayuda! – gritaba cecilia

- ayuda 2d! – gritaba paula

- ayuda! El humo daña mi cabello! – gritaba 2d en pánico

- genial, no veo nada – dijo sabrina

- tranquila ya vas a ver – dijo megariu y el humo que estaba en la cara de sabrina se disolvió, cuando se disolvió sabrina pudo ver que estaba en un lugar con cielo rosado con un arcoíris, con montañas blancas de caramelos, un rio de chocolate, con criaturas tiernas con ponis, conejos, aves y esas criaturas tiernas

- dónde estoy?! – pregunto sabrina asustada mientras miraba a todos lados asustada

- en tus pesadillas – dijo megariu apareciendo al frente de sabrina

- noooooooooo! – grito sabrina asustada mientras salía corriendo para escapar de ese lugar

- corre todo lo que te dé la gana no podrás escapar! – grito megariu y desapareció, sabrina corrió y se escondió detrás de un árbol

"no estoy asustada, no estoy asustada" se repetía mentalmente sabrina mientras abrasaba sus piernas y temblaba del miedo

* * *

En algún lugar

Estaba 2d inconsciente en el piso de un barco, que navegaba en el medio del mar, 2d se despertó y se levanto del piso

- dónde estoy? – se pregunto 2d mirando a todas partes del barco

- es mi barco – dijo el capitán de barco apareciendo al frente de 2d – soy Justin Sparrow – dijo el pirata

- soy 2d, tu nombre me hace conocido – dijo 2d algo asustado

- es que soy la mezcla de justin bieber y Jack Sparrow – dijo Justin Sparrow

- qué?! Nooo! – grito 2d asustado

- jajajajaja – se burlo megariu mientras aparecía

- tú! – dijo 2d

- si yo – dijo megariu

- dime dónde estoy?! – pregunto 2d

- estas en mi…..- Justin Sparrow no pudo terminar de hablar porque 2d lo interrumpió

- estoy hablando con él! – grito 2d señalando a megariu

- amargado – dijo Justin Sparrow en voz baja

- este lugar no te haces conocido?– pregunto megariu

- si – dijo 2d

- en donde lo has visto? – pregunto megariu

- en mis pesadillas – dijo 2d

- en donde crees que está ahora? – pregunto megariu

- en….. un crucero – dijo 2d

- en tu pensadillas idiota! – grito megariu molesto y desapareció

- en mis pesadilla? – dijo 2d asustado

- mira unas ballenas! – grito Justin Sparrow mientras señalaba a dos ballenas que se aproximaban al barco

- ah! Ballenas! – grito 2d mientras salía corriendo a un lugar del barco para esconderse

* * *

En algún otro lugar

Estaba cecilia inconsciente en un lugar blanco, ella estaba amarada de brazos y piernas en una silla rara, al frente de ella avía una televisión grande con un DVD, ella se despierta

- porque estoy amarada? – se pregunto cecilia tratando de desatare

- porque es hora de tu tortura – dijo megariu apareciendo al frente de ella

- que me vas a hacer? – pregunto cecilia asustada

- reconoces estas películas? – pregunto megariu mientras mostraban unos cd, uno de ellos era la película La vida es bella, otro era titanic, otra era desde mi cielo, otra era mi perro skip, otra era siempre a tu lado hachiko, otra era el pianista, otra era el niño con el pijama a rayas y otras mas películas tristes

- donde sacaste esa películas? – pregunto cecilia algo asustada

- eso no te importa – dijo megariu y chasqueo los dedos, detrás de la silla donde estaba sentada cecilia salieron tres manos, uno agarraba la barbilla de cecilia para que mirara la tele, los otros dos le sostenían sus parparos para que ella viera la tele mientras que megariu introducía el cd de la vida es bella en el DVD

- no! Por favor! Nooo! – gritaba cecilia mientras que megariu ponía play a la película

- disfrútala – dijo megariu y desapareció

- noooooooo! – grito cecilia mientras la película comenzaba

* * *

En otro lugar que no es el anterior

Estaba paula caminando en una pasillo donde avían varas puertas, cada puerta tenia la palabra "susto" en una plaquita con un numero

- que es este lugar? – se pregunto paula mientras caminaba por el pasillo

- este lugar es tu pesadilla – dijo la voz de megariu

- donde estas?! – pregunto paula mirando a todas partes

- no lo sé! Me perdí! – grito megariu

- como llegue aquí?! – pregunto paula

- eso no te importa! Ahora si me disculpas llego tarde para el té! – dijo megariu y se fue

- tal vez logre salir si veo que hay detrás de la puertas – dijo paula y se acerco a una puerta que decía "susto 23", paula abrió la puerta y se encontró con - LADY GAGA! – grito paula asustada

- Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-roma-ma! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance – dijo lady gaga y paula cerró la puerta lo más rápido posible

- ese lugar es muy raro – dijo paula y siguió caminando hacia otra puerta – espero que no esté otra lady gaga detrás de esta puerta – dijo paula y abrió la puerta que decía "susto 14" y se encontró con

- hola soy barney, como est….. – el idiota dinosaurio no pudo terminar de hablar porque paula cerró la puerta

- ok, este lugar me asusta – dijo paula y siguió buscando la salida

* * *

En el mundo de criaturas tierna

Estaba sabrina abrasando sus piernas mientras tenia os ojos cerrado y temblaba del miedo

"no estoy en un lugar tierno, no estoy en un lugar tierno" se decía mentalmente sabrina mientras abrazaba sus piernas

- sabrina estas asustada? – pregunto una voz que sabrina conocía y que hiso que el corazón de ella latiera mas fuerte

- luki? – dijo sabrina levantándose los más rápido posible "me gustaría decirle que lo amo pero no tengo el valor" pensó sabrina mirando a luki

- tengo algo muy importante que decirte – dijo luki

- qué? – pregunto sabrina algo nerviosa "que me va a decir?" pensó sabrina mientras que su corazón se aceleraba mas

- te odio, eres la peor bruja que he conocido, no te mereces la barrita que tenes y no te quiero volver a ver – dijo luki, haciendo que el corazón de sabrina se rompiera

- porque? – pregunto sabrina mientras comenzaba a llorar

- porque no te amo jajaja – se burlo luki y se trasformo en megariu

- que está pasando? – pregunto sabrina con lagrimas en sus ojos

- jajaja no entiendes, me trasforme en el chico que te gustas y te rompí el corazón – dijo megariu

- maldito – dijo sabrina y le tiro un hechizo que el esquivo

- casito – dijo megariu y sabrina le tiro más hechizos que el esquivo

- rayos – dijo sabrina cuando megariu esquivo los hechizos

- adiós voy a tomar té – dijo megariu y desapareció

- que voy a hacer? – se pregunto sabrina y comenzó a caminar

* * *

En el mar

Estaba 2d detrás de un barril asustado y abrazando sus piernas

"no hay ballenas, no hay ballenas, no hay ballenas, hay ballenas, hay ballenas" pensó 2d

- vamos compañero, las ballenas nos esperan – dijo Justin Sparrow

- no jodas! – dijo 2d asustado

- qué clase de hombre eres? – pregunto Justin Sparrow

- el que se asusta – respondió 2d

- vamos no seas gallina – dijo Justin Sparrow mientras jalaba a 2d para que salieron de su escondite

- soy gallina! – gritaba 2d mientras que Justin Sparrow lo jalaba

* * *

En el lugar blanco

Cecilia seguía amarrada a la silla, con lagrimas en sus ojos, ella tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorara

- porque matan a los judíos? – se pregunto cecilia mientras miraba el final del el niño con la pijama de rayas

- que película – dijo un demonio de color azul

- quien eres tú? – pregunto cecilia mientras lloraba

- soy gismo y megariu me mando a verte porque él está tomando té – dijo el demonio azul

- me desatas? – pregunto cecilia mientras seguía llorando

- no, mira ya va comenzar siempre a tu lado hachiko – dijo gismo y desapareció

- no la de el perro no – dijo cecilia

* * *

En el pasillo lleno de puertas

Estaba paula que seguía caminado por los pasillos

- estoy harta! En abierto varias puertas y no he encontrado la salida – dijo paula y se acerco a otra puerta que decía "susto 256346234" – espero que no haya algo raro – dijo paula y abrió la puerta

- hola – dijo marilyn manson y paula cerró la puerta

- donde está la maldita salida?! – grito paula molestas mirando al frente de ella y vio un letrero que decía "salida" con una flechita que señalaba a una puerta – al fin la salida – dijo paula y salió corriendo a la salida, cuando abrió abría la puerta un brillo le pego en los ojos haciendo que lo cerrara, cuando los abrió logro ver que estaba en la montaña, ella estaba acostada en el piso, también logro ver a su novio, a su amiga y a la bruja inconscientes en el piso con el extraño humo de color gris que le rodeaba la cabeza, también vio a megariu y a gismo tomando té mientras comían pastelillos en una mesa dándole la espalda a los cuatros

"están distraídos, voy con cecilia que está más cerca de mi" pensó paula mientras se arrastraba en silencio hacia cecilia, cuando ya estaba cerca de ella comenzó a llamarla para que se despertara – cecilia, ceci, cecilia despierta – decía paula en voz baja y toco a cecilia, cuando paula toco a cecilia el humo gris que estaba en cara de cecilia se fue un poco hacia la cara de paula, haciendo que ella callera inconsciente

- porque hachiko?! – decía cecilia amarrada a la silla llorando, paula se despertó por la voz y llanto de cecilia, ella estaba atrás de cecilia acostada en el piso

- dónde estoy? – se pregunto paula levantándose del piso

- paula eres tú?! – pregunto cecilia mientras seguía llorando

- si! Soy yo! – dijo paula acercándose a cecilia lo más rápido posible

- gracias a dios que eres tu – dijo cecilia mirando del techo o cielo – me desatas? – pregunto ceci mirando a paula

- claro – dijo paula y comenzó a desatarla – dime, donde estoy? – pregunto paula mientras desataba a cecilia

- en mi pesadilla – respondió cecilia mientras seguían desatándola

- tu pesadilla es estar amarrada al frente de una tele? – pregunto paula

- claro que no, es ver películas tristes sin parar – dijo cecilia

- ya esta – dijo paula cuando termino de desatar a cecilia y ella se levanto de la silla

- gracias paula – dijo cecilia abrazando a paula y ella correspondió el abrazo

- de nada, debemos irnos – dijo paula cuando se separo de cecilia

- sí, pero primero apagamos la tele – dijo cecilia señalando a la tele que estaba encendida

- si – dijo paula acercándose a la tele y apagándola – oye ceci veni - dijo paula y cecilia se acerco a ella

- qué pasa? – pregunto cecilia parada alado de paula

- que ves debajo de la tele? – pregunto paula señalando algo que estaba debajo de la tele

- no sé, parece un escotilla o una puerta – dijo cecilia

- exacto, ayúdame a mover la tele – dijo paula y comenzaron a mover la tele

* * *

En la montaña

Estaba megariu tomando té y comiendo pastelillos con gismo, detrás de ellos estaban sabrina, 2d, cecilia y paula inconscientes en el piso, gismo miro hacia donde estaban los cuatro y noto algo que estaba diferente

- megariu – dijo gismo llamando la atención de megariu

- si? Qué pasa? – pregunto megariu mirando a gismo

- la chica del pelo negro no estaba lejos de esa chica – dijo gismo señalando a cecilia y a paula

- no sé, segamos tomado el té – dijo megariu y siguieron tomando el té

* * *

En los estudios Kong

Estaba alex amarrado mientras que russell y murdoc estaban mirando el techo aburridos

- porque tardan? – pregunto murdoc

- no lo se – dijo russell

- oigan tengo ganas de ir al baño – dijo alex

- toma – dijo murdoc mientras le pasaba un balde

- y esto? – pregunto alex

- has en el balde – dijo murdoc

- estás loco! Desátame! – dijo alex

- no! – dijo murdoc

- porque?! – pregunto alex

- porque me da pereza desatarte! – dijo murdoc

- russell por favor - dijo alex

- te voy a desatar, pero primero – dijo russell y busco algo en su bolsillo – ya lo encontré – dijo russell sacando una correa y collar de perro y se acerco a alex

- y esa correa? – pregunto alex, y russell le comenzó a poner la correa – porque me pones la correa? – pregunto alex

- para que no te escapes – respondió russell cuando le puso la correa y el collar, después comenzó a desatarlo

- russell, no soy un perro – dijo alex

- ya lo se – dijo russell cuando desato a alex y el se levanto de la silla

- dime, porque el collar de perro dice mi nombre? – pregunto alex mirando una plaquita del collar donde decía "alex" con dibujitos de huesos

- no querías ir al baño? – pregunto russell

- si, me vas a llevar al baño o a un árbol? – pregunto alex

- al baño – dijo russell y se fueron al baño, pasaron unos minutos y luego regresaron, russell volvió a amarrar a alex a la silla y le quito el collar de perro

* * *

En el lugar blanco

- ya casi! – dijo cecilia mientras trataba de mover la tele con ayuda de paula

- ya esta! – dijo paula cuando las dos lograron mover la tele

- vámonos – dijo cecilia y se acero a la puerta que estaba en el piso pero paula la llamo

- espera! – dijo paula y cecilia dejo de acercarse a la puerta

- qué pasa? – pregunto cecilia

- es que cuando toquemos la puerta saldrá un brillo muy fuerte y luego apareceremos en la montaña, acostadas en el piso, cuando aparecemos en la montaña no quiero que hagas bulla – dijo paula

- ya nos vamos? – preguntó cecilia

- si – dijo paula y las dos tocaron la puerta, cuando tocaron la puerta apareció ese brillo fuerte que hizo que ellas cerraran las ojos, cuando los abrieron pudieron ver que estaban en la montaña y que megariu seguía tomando el té

- vamos con 2d – dijo paula en voz baja cecilia asistió, luego las dos se arrastraron en silencio hacia 2d, el que estaba temblando tenía el extraño humo gris que le rodeaba la cabeza

- 2d 2d 2d - decían ceci y pau, luego ellas tocaron a 2d y el humo que estaba en la cabeza del él se fue a la cara de ella, haciendo que las dos cayeron inconscientes

- ah! Ballena! – grito 2d asustado haciendo que paula y cecilia se despertaran, cuando las chicas se despertar se dieron cuenta que estaban en un barco que era atacado por ballenas, ellas estaban acostadas en el piso detrás de unos barriles, ellas se despertaron y vieron a 2d abrazando asustado el mástil del barco y al capitán Justin Sparrow con un arpón tratando de apuntar a las ballenas

- tranquilo camarada yo matare a las ballenas – dijo Justin Sparrow

- mentira! Ni si quieras matas a una mosca! – grito 2d asustado mientras seguí abrazando el mástil

- 2d! – grito paula mientras corría hacia donde esta 2d junto con cecilia

- paula! – grito 2d dejando de abrazar al mástil y salió corriendo hacia donde esta paula y cecilia, cuando ya estaba cerca de ella las abrazo a las dos y le dio un beso a paula

- estas bien? – pregunto paula cuando 2d dejo de besarla

- no, estoy rodeado de ballenas y con el capitán Justin Sparrow – dijo 2d

- Justin Sparrow? – dijeron cecilia y paula confundida

- si, como salimos de aquí? – pregunto 2d

- debe a ver una puerta de salida? – dijo paula mirando a todas partes

- pero donde? – pregunto cecilia

- ojala esas ballenas dejen de molestar – dijo 2d, paula y cecilia se miraron

- ya sabemos dónde está la puerta – dijeron cecilia y paula

- donde? – pregunto 2d

- en la boca de la ballena – respondieron paula y cecilia

- qué?! – dijo 2d

- si – dijo cecilia

- pero como llegamos hasta la boca de la ballena? – se pregunto paula

- y si le pedimos ayuda a Justin Sparrow? – preguntó cecilia

- si – dijo paula y se acercaron a Justin Sparrow

- disculpe – dijo cecilia

- si? – dijo justin sparrow

- nos ayuda? Pregunto paula

- si, en que bella damisela? – pregunto justin sparrow

- queremos entrar a la boca de la ballena – dijo paula

- nada mas eso? – pregunto justin sparrow

- si – dijeron cecilia y paula

- yo hare que la ballena se acerque y ustedes saltan cuando abra la boca – dijo justin sparrow y se acerco al borde del barco

- 2d está bien? – pregunto cecilia a notar que 2d estaba temblando y tenía los ojos blancos

- no – respondió 2d

- tranquilo, solamente vamos a saltar a la boca de una ballena – dijo paula, luego ella y cecilia arrastraron a 2d al borde del barco

- está listo justin sparrow?! – pregunto cecilia

- si! – dijo justin sparrow y se acerco mas al borde – ballenas idiotas, no tienen cerebro! son una escoria! me comí a tu primo! - grito justin sparrow, la ballena se acerco y abrió la boca, cuando la abrió 2d, paula y cecilia saltaron, los tres cayeron en la boca

- ahí esta la puerta! – dijo 2d señalando una puerta que estaba dentro de la boca de la ballena, la puerta decía en un letrerito "salida"

- y que esperamos? - pregunto cecilia y salieron corriendo a la puerta, cuando los tres la tocaron aparición ese brillo que hizo que cerraran sus ojos, cuando lo abrieron estaban en la montaña, los tres acostados en el piso, megariu seguía tomado el té, estaba sabrina temblando y parecía que avía estado llorando

- vamos con sabrina – dijo paula y se arrastraron los más silencioso que podían hacia sabrina, cuando llegaron vieron su cara

- pobre debe estar sufrido – dijo cecilia

- vamos a despertarla rápido – dijo 2d y las chicas asistieron

- sabrina, brujita despierta – dijeron los tres ( y no son los tres mosqueteros ), luego tocaron a sabrina y el humos se fue a la cara de los tres haciendo que cayeron inconscientes

- hola – dijo un castor haciendo que cecilia, 2d y paula se despertaran, los tres se levantaron y vieron el lugar tierno

- este es la pesadilla de sabrina? – pregunto 2d

- al pareces si – dijo paula

- qué lugar más bonito! – dijo cecilia abrazando al castor

- oye castro – dijo paula llamando la atención de el castor

- si? – dijo el castor mientras que cecilia lo abrazaba

- has visto a una chica con una capa y sombrero de bruja? – pregunto paula y cecilia dejo al castor en el piso

- si – respondió el castor

- donde esta? – pregunto paula

- esta detrás de eso árbol – dijo el castor señalando un árbol donde estaba una chica abrazando su piernas con la cabeza escondía entre las piernas

- vamos con ella – dijo cecilia y fueron corriendo hacia sabrina, cuando se acercaron a ella se pararon alrededor de ella

- sabrina está bien? – pregunto paula agachándose alado de ella y colocando su mano en el hombro de ella

- no – respondió sabrina mientras escondía su cara

- 2d, cecilia busque la puerta para irnos de aquí – dijo paula mirando a 2d y cecilia

- si capitana! – dijeron cecilia y 2d haciendo un saludo militar y se fueron a buscar la puerta

- sabrina dime que te paso – dijo paula mientras se sentaba alado de sabrina

- no – dijo sabrina

- por favor, no le diré a nadie – dijo paula

- lo prometes? – pregunto sabrina sin mostrara la cara

- lo prometo – dijo paula, luego sabrina hizo algo que paula no esperaba, ella abrazo a paula hundiendo su cara en el pechos de ella y comenzó a llorar, paula le quito su sombrero, lo dejo a un lado y le comenzó a acariciar la cabeza - sabrina si no me decís no te podre ayudar – dijo paula acariciando a sabrina

- es que megariu se trasformo en el chico que me gusto, no sabía que era megariu, yo pensaba que era ese chico, el aprovecho y me dijo cosas que me hirieron, sentí como se rompió mi corazón – dijo sabrina abrazando a paula

- tranquila no era ese chico, era el idiota de megariu – dijo paula mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de sabrina – me puedes decir cuál es el nombre del chico que te gusta? – pregunto paula

- sí, le dicen luki – dijo sabrina

- es el amigo de alex y hermano de cobra – dijo paula

- como sabes eso? – pregunto sabrina

- fácil, me lo conto 2d – respondió paula y busco algo en su bolsillo – ten, límpiate las lagrimas – dijo paula entregándole un pañuelo a sabrina

- gracias – dijo sabrina mientras agarraba el pañuelo y se limpiaba las lagrimas

- de nada, vamos a buscar a 2d y a cecilia? – pregunto paula cuando sabrina le devolvió el pañuelo

- si – dijo sabri, luego se levantaron y se fueron en búsqueda de 2d y cecilia

* * *

En la montaña de la soledad

Seguía megariu tomando el té mientras comía pastelillos y leía una revista de jardinería junto con gismo, gismo estaba comiendo pastelillos, luego miro hacia donde estaba los cuatro inconscientes y noto algo raro

- megariu – dijo gismo

- ahora qué? – pregunto megariu mientras dejaba de leer su revista de jardinería

- esos tres estaban antes cerca de la bruja? – pregunto gismo viendo a 2d, paula y cecilia cerca de sabrina

- no sé y no me importa – dijo megariu y siguió con lo suyo

* * *

En el lugar tierno

- 2d! ceci! – gritaba sabrina y paula mientras caminaban mirando a todas partes

- paula – dijo sabrina llamado la atención de paula mientras caminaban

- si? – dijo paula mientras seguía caminado

- que fueron a buscar cecilia y 2d? – pregunto sabrina

- la salida – dijo paula

- oigan! Estamos aquí! – grito cecilia mientras hacía señales con las manos, ella estaba detrás de unos arbustos de caramelos y unos árboles de algodones de azúcar

- mira allí están, vamos – dijo paula y se fueron corriendo hacia donde esta cecilia, cuando llegaron vieron a cecilia mirando las nubes de forma de animales y a 2d sentado en una roca de chocolate

- paula! – dijo 2d parándose de la roca, luego se acerco a paula y la beso

- ya encontraron la salida? – pregunto sabrina

- sí, estas bien? – pregunto cecilia

- si, donde estas la salida? – pregunto sabrina

- ahí – dijo cecilia señalando un pastel gigante de fresa

- enserio? – dijo sabrina mirando el pastel

- si – dijo 2d

- vamos al pastel – dijo paula y se fueron al gigante pastel

- como subimos? – se pregunto 2d cuando ya estaban parados al frente del pastel

- eso es muy fácil – dijo sabrina sacando su barita

- con que subimos? - pregunto 2d

- con magia, tontito – dijo sabrina, luego ella dijo unas palabras y apareció en la pared del pastel un ascensor – suban – dijo sabrina y todos subieron al ascensor, luego se cerró la puerta del ascensor y subieron – salgan por su salida más cercana – dijo sabrina cuando el ascensor abrió la puerta y ya estaban arriba, los cuatro salieron del ascensor y vieron la fresa gigante en el medio del pastel, en la parte de arriba de la fresa avía un letrero que decía "salida"

- que rico una fresa! – dijo 2d mientras que junto con los demás se acercaba a la fresa

- creo que la salida está dentro de la fresa – dijo paula tocando la fresa gigante

- a comer! – dijo 2d feliz y comenzó a comer la fresa gigante

- esta rica? – pregunto cecilia y paula

- si – respondió 2d mientras comía, paula y cecilia comenzaron a comer la fresa gigante junto con 2d

- sabri come un poco de fresa – dijo cecilia mientras comía

- no me gusta – dijo sabrina con los brazos cruzados

- esta rica – dijo 2d comiendo fresa

- no me importa – dijo sabrina

- te lo pierdes – dijo paula

- tampoco me importa – dijo sabrina

* * *

Minutos después

- miren la puerta – dijo 2d dejando de comer fresa y las chicas se acercaron a ver

- están listo? – pregunto paula

- si – respondieron todos y tocaron la puerta, volvió a aparecer ese brillo que hizo que cerraran los ojos

- y ese maldito brillo? – pregunto sabrina mientras que cerraba los ojos debido al brillo, cuando los abrieron estaban en la montaña, los cuatros acostados en el piso y vieron a megariu solo, el estaba leyendo su revista de jardinería mientras tomaba té

"es hora de la venganza" pensó sabrina mirando a megariu – quédense aquí – dijo sabrina en voz baja y se comenzó a acercar a megariu con su barita en la mano


	22. capitulo 22

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 22! **

Sabrina se acero a megariu con su barita en la mano y espero que el acercara su tasa con té a la boca de el para tomarlo, cuando el acerco su tasa a su boca, sabrina dijo unas palabras en voz baja y le tiro un hechizo a la tasa, habiendo que el té hirviera, megariu no se dio cuenta y se lo tomo quemándose la boca

- ah! Quema! – grito megariu sacando la legua y se comenzó a echar aire con las mano o garras, sabrina, 2d, paula y cecilia se levantaron del piso cuando megariu comenzó a saltar mientras se echaba viento en la legua

- jajajajajajajaja! – se burlo sabrina en voz alta – jajaja la venganza es acida! – dijo sabrina mientras se burlaba

- no se dice la venganza es dulce? – dijo megariu con la legua afuera

- me gusta más lo acido – dijo sabrina y le tiro un hechizo a megariu que lo hizo caer

- me las pagaras! – dijo megariu cuando se cayó al piso debido al hechizo de sabrina

- ataque! – dijo sabrina, cuando sabrina dijo eso megariu se levanto lo más rápido posible y se puso en posición de ataque, paula intento pegarle con su látigo pero él lo esquivo, cecilia logro córtale un poco la espalda pero él la golpeo después, 2d le tiro la calceta con mantequilla pero megariu la agarro y se la tiro a 2d en la cara

- qué asco! Tengo mantequilla en la cara! – dijo 2d mientras se limpiaba la cara con la mano, sabrina dijo unas palabras raras y apareció un caja

- esa no es la caja del guardia del nivel 4? – pregunto cecilia mientras luchaba con megariu junto con paula

- si – dijo sabrina abriendo la caja y de ella salió ratunio

- por fin libre! – grito ratunio cuando salió de la caja – oye bruja! – dijo ratunio llamando a sabrina

- si? – dijo sabrina mirando hacia abajo donde estaba ratunio

- pudiste haberle puesto agujeritos pequeños en la caja para que respirara – dijo ratunio

- sí pero no - dijo sabrina – sabían que ese tipo grande te dijo chiguagua – dijo sabrina apuntando a megariu

- no me gusta que me llamen chiguagua! – grito ratunio molesto y se fue a morder la cola a megariu

- ja el chiguagua se lo creyó – dijo sabrina en voz baja mientras que el chiguagua mordía a megariu

- suéltame maldito chiguagua! – gritaba megariu mientras corría de lada a lado con ratunio mordiéndole la cola

- no me llames chiguagua! – decía ratunio mientras mordía a megariu

- buen, suéltame maldita rata! – gritaba megariu mientras que 2d, paula, cecilia y sabrina miraban como megariu corría y ratunio lo mordía

- sabina no debemos hacer algo? – pregunto paula

- porque? – pregunto sabrina

- porque al paso que va el chiguagua matara a megariu en 10 días – dijo paula

- sí, tienes razón – dijo sabrina, luego ella dijo una palabras raras y apareció al frente de megariu una cascara de banana, megariu no la vio y se cayó de trasero, aplastando al chiguagua hasta matarlo

- oh no! Mataron al chiguagua! – dijo 2d

- hijos de …..- sabrina no pude terminar de hablar porque paula y cecilia le taparon la boca conlas manos de ellas

- sabrina cuida tu vocabulario – dijo cecilia

- sí, eres muy joven para decir eso – dijo paula y sabrina se quito las manos de paula y cecilia de su boca

- pero…. – sabrina no pudo comenzar de hablar porque paula la interrumpió

- nada de pero – dijo paula

- oigan estamos luchando o vamos a corregir el vocabulario de la bruja? – dijo megariu

- luchando – dijo sabrina y le tiro un hechizo a megariu, el hechizo golpeo a megariu, mientras que megariu estaba aturdido por el golpe cecilia aprovecho y le corto la cola con la espada, paula le pego en la espalda con el latico y 2d le pego con la calceta en el pie

- jajajaja tu calceta no me dolió! – se burlaba megariu, 2d le tiro la calceta y le cayó en la boca

- jaja el poder de la calceta! – decía 2d mientras que paula y sabrina hacían caer a megariu y cecilia le corto la cabeza, después de cortarle la cabeza sabrina le tiro un hechizo haciendo que se queme

- vamos por la flor – dijo paula y caminaron a la cima, cuando llegaron vieron un árbol que tenía alrededor algunas flores de color gris claro, la flor tenia la imagen de un corazón roto de color gris oscuro, no muy lejos del árbol estaba la tienda de regalos, los cuatros se aceraron a las flores y sabrina agarro cuatro flores

- porque agarras cuatro? – pregunto 2d mientras que sabrina guardaba las flores

- por si me equivoco haciendo la poción – dijo sabrina

- podemos ir a la tiendas de regalos? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo paula y se fueron a la tienda de regalos

* * *

En la tienda de regalos

Avían varios artículos con el nombre de la montaña, también avía un monstruo con una cara de "odio mi trabajo" en el mostrador, estaba paula mirando algunas cosas, cecilia y sabrina miraban algunas camisetas y 2d miraba los juguetes

- paula, me lo puedo comprar? – pregunto 2d mostrándole a paula un peluche de la montaña

- si – respondió paula y 2d se fue a pagar el peluche

- mira se la voy a comprar a russell – dijo cecilia mostrando una camiseta grande que decía "mi novia me la compro cuando fue a la montaña de la soledad"

- si – dijo sabrina y cecilia se fue a pagar la camiseta, paula se paro alado de ella y hiciese como si miraba la tienda

- porque no les compras esa al chico que te gusta – dijo paula en un susurro señalando una camiseta que decía "la chica que gusta de mi me compro esta camiseta en la montaña de la soledad"

- cállate – dijo sabrina en voz baja

- mira esto para alex y noodle – dijo paula mostrando dos collares, uno era de forma de un corazón a la mitad que decía "te" y el otro era la otra mitad de corazón que decía "amo"

- si – dijo sabrina

- y esto para murdoc – dijo mostrando un llaverito de forma de una cerveza que tenia escrito el nombre de la montaña

- aja – dijo sabrina y paula se fue a pagar, la brujita vio un collar con un adornito en forma de demonio, lo agarro "esto le gustara a luki" pensó sabrina y se fue a pagar el collar

* * *

Afuera de la tienda de regalos

Sabrina acabo de salir de la tienda de regalos vio a 2d, a paula y a cecilia esperándola

- como vamos a bajar de la montaña? – pregunto 2d

- Fácil con magia – dijo sabrina sacando su barita – listos? – pregunto sabrina

- si – respondieron 2d, cecilia y paula

- adiós montaña – dijo sabrina, luego dijo unas apalabras raras y apareció un humo que envolvió a las cuatro, cuando se disolvió ellos ya no estaba

* * *

En los estudios Kong

Alex aun estaba amarrado, russell estaba resolviendo crucigramas y murdoc estaba haciendo una pirámide con cartas

"ya casi" pensó alex mientras se desataba

"ya casi" pensó murdoc cuando estaba por colocar la última carta para terminar su pirámide y de la nada aparece un humo extraño

- hola! – grito sabrina apareciendo con 2d que llevaba el caldero con todos los ingredientes adentro del caldero, cecilia y paula, cuando sabrina grito hizo que murdoc destruyera su pirámide

- noooooooo! – grito murdoc cuando se cayeron las cartas

- tienen todos los ingredientes para la poción? – pregunto russell

- sip – respondió 2d dejando el caldero con cuidado en el piso mientras que alex terminaba de desatarse

- hola - dijo alex levantándose de la silla y abrazando a sabrina

- suéltame! – decía sabrina mientras que alex la abrazaba

- no! – decía alex mientras abrazaba a la brujita, russell se acerco a alex, lo agarro y lo comenzó de tratar de separara de sabrina

- yo te ayudo russell – dijo 2d y comenzó a ayudar a russell para separara a alex de sabrina, los dos jalaron a alex y no lo lograron

- ustedes dos son unos débiles – dijo murdoc y comenzó a ayudar a russell y a 2d para separara a alex de sabrina, los tres jalaron y lo lograron, cuando separaron a alex de sabrina, ella se escondió detrás de paula, russell agarro a alex para que no volviera a abrazar a sabrina

- russell suéltame – decía alex mientras que russell lo agarraba para que no abrazara a sabrina

- no – dijo russell

- adiós mocoso ojos de gay, bola de grasa, idiota, novia del idiota, novia de la bola de grasa y bruja – dijo murdoc antes de irse pero paula lo llamo

- oye murdoc, antes de irte toma – dijo paula dándole el llavero que le compro, murdoc agarro el llavero y se fue

- adiós vieja iguana gay! – grito alex

- 2d, lleva el caldero a la cocina – dijo sabrina detrás de paula

- si – dijo 2d agarrando el caldero y se fue a la cocina

- russell, mantén a alex lejos de mi – dijo sabrina

- sí, lo encerare en su habitación – dijo russell y se fue con alex a encerrarlo en la habitación de él, sabrina se dirigió a la cocina pero

- espera! – dijeron paula y cecilia, sabrina dejo de caminar hacia la cocina y miro a las dos chicas

- qué pasa? – pregunto sabrina

- y nosotras que vamos a hacer? – preguntaron paula y cecilia

- una me puede ayudar pasándome las ingredientes para la poción y la otra puede ir a ver o hablar con noodle – dijo sabrina y se fue

- piedra, papel o tijera, la que pierde ayuda a sabrina con la poción – dijo cecilia

- si – dijo paula

- piedra, papel o tijeras! – dijeron paula y cecilia, paula saco papel y cecilia saco piedra

- gane! – dijo paula

- oh no – dijo cecilia

- diviértete con sabrina y la poción – dijo paula, cecilia se fue a la cocina y paula se fue a la habitación de noodle

* * *

En el pasillo de la habitación de noodle

Estaba paula afuera de la habitación de noodle tocando la puerta y llamándola

- noodle! vamos abre o al menos contesta! - decía paula mientras tocaba la puerta, siguió haciendo eso varios minutos "ni si quiera me contesta, mejor debí a ver sacado tijera, noodle ni si quiera da una señal de vida, estará en su habitación?" pensó paula y siguió tocando a puerta y llamando a noodle

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba sabrina haciendo la poción del desamor, mientras que 2d miraba el techo y cecilia le pasaba los ingredientes de la poción a sabrina, el caldero donde hacían la poción avía un líquido de color azul y salía un humo de color azul con gris

- cola de lagartija – dijo sabrina mientras batía la poción, cecilia busco el frasco que le pidió sabrina

- toma – dijo cecilia mientras le daba el frasco a sabrina

- gracias – dijo sabrina, luego abrió el frasco y tiro las colas de lagartija en el caldero

"pobre alex tendrá que tomarse eso después" pensó cecilia mientras miraba a sabrina con echaba las colas de lagartija al caldero

- pásame los corazones de demonio y los ojos de hadas – dijo sabrina y cecilia fue a buscar lo que le pidieron

- Toma – dijo cecilia entregando lo que le pidió sabrina – cuando estará lista? – pregunto cecilia mientras que sabrina echaba algunos corazones y ojos de hadas al caldero

- cuando el color azul cambie a verde pantanoso – dijo sabrina y siguió haciendo la poción

* * *

En habitación de alex

Estaba russell parado en la puerta mientras que alex estaba sentado en el piso al frente de el

- porque no puedo salir de mi habitación? – pregunto alex

- porque molestaras a sabrina si te dejo salir – dijo russell

- no la molesto, le expreso mi amor a ella – dijo alex

- tú no amas a sabrina, tu amas a noodle – dijo russell

- yo no amo a noodle, yo amo a sabrina – dijo alex

- no la amas, estas hechizado – dijo russell

- si, hechizado por su dulzura, hermosura, inteligencia y carisma de sabrina – dijo alex

- no, estas hechizado por una poción de amor – dijo russell

- no por sabrina – decía alex

- no por una poción – decía russell

- no por sabrina – decía el emo

- no por una poción – decía el gordo

- no por sabrina – decía el mocoso

- no por una poción – decía la bola de grasa

- no por sabrina – decía alex

- no por una poción – decía russell y siguieron así un buen rato

* * *

Unas horas después

- noodle abre de una vez! – grito paula que seguía golpeado la puerta de noodle – al menos da una señal de vida! – grito paula "ya se" pensó y saco su llave de su bolsillo "como murdoc es tacaño abra comprado las cerraduras más baratas" penos paula y comenzó a tratar de abrir la puerta con su llave

* * *

En las cocina

Estaba sabrina que seguía batiendo la poción con su cuchara, 2d y cecilia como estaban aburridos se pusieron a armar un rompe cabeza de la sirenita de mil piezas

- 2d, esa no es – decía cecilia mientras que 2d trataba de colocar una pieza en el lugar que no era

- y en dond… - 2d no pudo terminar de hablar porque sabrina lo interrumpió

- ya esta! – dijo sabrina y dejo de batir la poción que era de color verde pantanoso

- vamos a buscar a alex y a russell – dijo 2d dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse pero sabrina lo detuvo

- espera! – grito sabrina

- qué pasa? – pregunto 2d parado al frente de la puerta

- espera que llene un vaso con la poción y que me esconda – dijo sabrina – cecilia me puedes dar un vaso? – pregunto sabrina

- si – dijo cecilia, luego se fue a una estante y busco el vaso, después de buscar se lo entrego a sabrina

- gracias – dijo sabrina cuando recibió le baso y lo lleno con la poción – toma da se la a alex – dijo sabrina entregándole el vaso con la poción a cecilia

- sí, que vas a hacer? – pregunto cecilia mientras dejaba la poción en la mesa y miraba a sabrina que parecía que buscaba algo

- busco un lugar para esconderme – dijo sabrina y se escondió debajo de la mesa

- 2d, ve a buscar a russell y a alex – dijo cecilia y 2d se fue

* * *

En el pasillo

"lo logre" pensó paula cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación de noodle y entro, cuando entro vio a noodle acostada en su cama con su almohada en su cabeza, paula se comenzó a acercar a noodle, cuando ya estaba cerca de ella le quito la almohada que tenía en la cabeza y descubrió que noodle estaba dormida con los audífonos puesto y encendidos "con razón no me contestaba" pensó paula mirando a noodle y luego se fue

* * *

En la habitación de alex

- no por sabrina – decía alex

- no por una poción – decía russell

- no por sabrina – decía alex

- no por una poción – decía russell, seguían los dos discutiendo

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- si eres sabrina no pases! – dijo russell y 2d entro

- ya esta lista la poción – dijo 2d cuando ya avía entrado

- vamos a la cocina – dijo russell acercándose a alex y agarrándolo con si fuera un saco de papas

- no soy un saco de papas – dijo alex

- claro que no eres un saco de papas, el saco no habla, tu si – dijo russell y se fueron a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba cecilia mirando el vaso de la poción mientras que sabrina estaba debajo de la mesa

- tú crees que alex no te va a ver ahí – dijo cecilia

- no me va a ver - dijo sabrina debajo de la mesa

- estás segura? – pregunto cecilia

- si – respondió sabrina

- funcionara la poción? – pregunto cecilia y sabrina puso cara de pensativa, pasaron unos segundos

- no se – respondió sabrina, luego entraron 2d y russell cargando a alex

- donde esta la poción? – pregunto russell

- aquí está la poción – dijo cecilia mostrando el vaso con liquido de color verde pantanoso

- donde está el amor de mi vida? – pregunto alex buscando a sabrina, cuando alex pregunto eso sabrina hizo una mueca de asco debajo de la mesa

- se fue, tómala - dijo cecilia entregándole el vaso con la poción a russell para hacer que alex se la tomara

- traga – decía russell tratando de hacer que alex se tomara la poción pero el se resistía

- no quiero – decía alex mientras luchaba para no tomar la poción

- tómala – decía russell

- no quiero – decía alex

- tómala – decía russell

- no quiero – decía alex

- tómala – decía russell

- no quiero – decía alex

- tómala – decía russell

- no quiero – decía alex

- sabrina la hizo especial mente para ti – dijo cecilia

- enserio? – dijo alex

- si – dijo 2d

- si sabrina lo hizo especialmente para mí, la tomare – dijo alex y se tomo toda la poción con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió sus ojos estaba de color….


	23. capitulo 23

**AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 23!**

- sabrina la hizo especial mente para ti – dijo cecilia

- enserio? – dijo alex

- si – dijo 2d

- si sabrina lo hizo especialmente para mí, la tomare – dijo alex y se tomo toda la poción con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió sus ojos estaba de color negros como antes de tomar la poción

- abra funciona? – dijo 2d

- solo hay una forma de saberlo – dijo russell acercándose a la mesa y agarro a sabrina, la saco de debajo de la mesa y se la mostro a alex

- hola brujita – saludo alex a sabrina

-alex amas a sabrina? – pregunto cecilia mientras que paula entraba a la cocina

- amar a sabrina? Si yo amo a noodle – dijo alex

- la poción sirvió – dijo russell y soltó a sabrina

- poción? – dijo alex confundido

- si, lo que paso es que cobra mando a sabrina a hacer una poción de amor, tú la tomaste y te enamoraste de sabrina por error y después hicimos una poción de desamor, que te la acabas de tomar y ya no estás enamorado de sabrina – dijo paula

- no importa además yo se que sabrina está enamorada de…. – alex no pudo terminar de hablar porque sabrina le tiro un hechizo que le puso cinta adhesiva en la boca

- cállate alex – dijo sabrina

- mmmmm..mmm – decía alex Señalando la cinta que tenía en la boca

- si te la quito te callas? – pregunto sabrina acercándose a alex y el asistió – está bien – dijo sabrina agarrando la cinta y arrancándola

- aaah! – grito alex cuando sabrina le quito la cinta – saben donde esta noodle? – pregunto alex

- está en su habitación – respondió paula y alex se fue a la habitación de noodle

- russell me tengo que ir a mi casa – dijo cecilia

- yo te acompaño a tu casa – dijo russell y se fue con cecilia a la casa de ella

- le molestas que me quede un rato? – pregunto sabrina

- no, vamos a ver tele - dijo paula y los tres que sobraban se fueron a ver tele

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba fideo durmiendo en su cama hasta que apareció alex, el se acerco a noodle, cuando ya estaba cerca de noodle se sentó alado de ella y le dio un beso en los labios y otro en la frente

- lo siento noodle, lo siento a verte echo enojar – dijo alex en el oído de noodle, cuando alex se alejo del oído de noodle, ella se despertó y beso a alex – me perdonas? – pregunto alex cuando él y noodle se dejaron de besar

- claro, estabas hechizado no era tu intención – dijo noodle

- además sabrina gusta de… alguien – dijo alex

- de quien? – pregunto noodle

- no te puedo decir – dijo alex

- porque? – pregunto noodle

- porque si te digo sabrina me torturara – dijo alex

- bueno – dijo noodle

- vamos a ver tele – dijo alex y se fue con noodle a ver tele

* * *

En la sala

Estaban sabrina, 2d y paula viendo tele, paula y 2d miraban la tele abrasados

- pueden cambiar de canal? – pregunto sabrina aburrida

- no – respondieron 2d y paula

- pero esta película es aburrida – dijo sabrina

- no es aburrida es romántica – dijo paula

- por eso es aburrida – dijo sabrina

- hola – dijeron noodle y alex entrando a la sala

- hola – dijeron sabrina, 2d y paula mientras que alex y noodle se sentaba en el sofá alado de ellos

- que ven? - pregunto alex

- una película – dijo paula

- aburrida – agrego sabrina

- no es aburrida – dijo paula

- sí lo es – decía sabrina

- no lo es – decía paula

- sí lo es – decía sabrina

- no lo es – decía paula

- sí lo es – decía sabrina

- no lo es – decía paula

- sí lo es – decía sabrina

- no lo es – decía paula

- cállense las dos! – dijo alex y las dos se callaron

- iré a la cocina – dijo sabrina y se fue

- esta película se ve aburrida – dijo alex

- no es aburrida – dijo paula

- paula tiene razón no es aburrida – dijo noodle

- pero noodle esta película es aburrida, cierto 2d? – dijo alex mirando a 2d

- a mi no me metas – dijo 2d

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban sabrina colocando sus cosas que había traído para hacer la poción en la mesa, luego de a verlas colocado en la mesa dijo unas palabras y las cosas desaparecieron

- que haces aquí sabri? – pregunto luki apareciendo detrás de sabrina, habiendo que a ella le latiera el corazón más rápido

- vine a ayudar a alex – dijo sabrina ocultando sus nervios

- hace tiempo que no te veo, te has vuelto más alta, más delgada, más hermosa – dijo luki lo ultimo si darse cuenta, haciendo que los dos se sonrojara – iba a decir mas inteligente – dijo luki nervioso "tonto, se nota que no piensas antes de hablar, espero que no se entere que me gusta" se regaño mentalmente luki

- bueno – dijo sabrina nerviosa y hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, hasta que sabrina se acordó de algo – oye luki, te compre esto – dijo sabrina mostrando el collar que tenia un adornito en forma de demonio

- p-para mí? – pregunto luki con un leve sonrojo

- si – dijo sabrina entregándole el collar a luki

- muchas gracias – dijo luki recibiendo el collar, cuando lo recibió miro todas la partes del collar, en la parte de atrás del collar decía algo que sabrina no vio, cuando luki leyó eso se sonrojo como un tomate y sabrina se dio cuente

- que pasa luki? – pregunto sabrina mientras que luki se le acercaba con la cara sonrojada, cuando luki estaba parado al frente de sabrina le agarro la cara con mucho cuidado y la beso, haciendo que ella se sonrojara como un toma al igual que él, sabrina no lo pensó dos veces y le correspondió el beso que duro unos segundos

- yo también – dijo luki sonrojado cuando se separaron y mostraba la parte de atrás del collar que decía "te amo", cuando sabrina lo leyó se sonrojo más de lo que estaba

* * *

En la sala

Estaba alex y noodle sentados en el sofá viendo una película, noodle tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de alex, los dos estaban solos porque 2d y paula se habían ido a comprar

- alex, te gusta el collar que nos regalo paula? – pregunto noodle mientras que ella llevaba el collar que decía "te" y alex llevaba el colar que decía "amo"

- si – dijo alex

- podemos cambiar de canal? – pregunto noodle algo asustada mientras miraban el exorcista

- nop y no te asuste estoy cerca de ti – dijo alex abrazando a noodle y le dio un beso en la frente

- hola – dijo luki entrando a la sala con sabrina

- hola – dijeron noodle y alex

-interrumpimos? – preguntaron sabrina y luki

- nop – respondieron alex y noodle

- me tengo que ir – dijo sabrina y le dio un beso a luki en los labios, después cuando sabrina dejo de besar a luki, ella dijo unas palabras raras y apareció un humo extraño que la envolvió, cuando el humo se disolvió sabrina ya no estaba

- felicidades luki, desde cuando sabrina es tu novia? – pregunto alex

- como desde hace cinco minutos – dijo luki sentándose alado de alex

- luki es la persona de quien esta enamorada sabrina – dijo noodle

- sip – dijo alex

- y luki está enamorado de ella – dijo noodle

- sip – dijo alex

- que ven? – pregunto luki

- el exorcista – dijo alex

- ya la vi – dijo luki

- yo también la vi – dijo alex

- si ya la vieron podemos cambiar? – pregunto noodle

- nop – respondieron alex y luki

-porque? – pregunto noodle

- porque es el exorcista – dijeron luki y alex

- pero ya la vieron – dijo noodle

- pero es el exorcista – dijo luki

- el punto es que ya la vieron – dijo noodle

- el punto es que es el exorcista – dijo luki

- ya vasta luki, al final ya la vimos – dijo alex y cambio de canal

- está bien, nos vemos – dijo luki y desapareció

- quieres ir por un helado? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo noodle feliz y se fueron a la heladería

* * *

Minutos después

Estaban noodle y alex en una heladería comiendo helado, alex comía helado de galletas oreo y noodle comía helado de fresas, los dos disfrutaban sus helados en paz, hasta que una chica le tapo los ojos a alex

- quién soy? -pregunto la chica que le tapaba los ojos a alex

- un demonio – dijo alex

- soy megan – dijo la chica dejando de taparle los ojos a alex y se sentó alado de noodle

- adivine entonces – dijo alex

- alex – dijo noodle mirando a alex con una cara de "cállate y no digas idioteces"

- que hacen? – pregunto megan

- no es obvio, comemos helados – dijo alex y se gano un codazo de parte de noodle – y que haces megan por acá? – pregunto alex

- iba a ir a comprar algunas cosas que me pidió mi mama, pero los vi y pensé en ir a saludarlos – dijo megan

- ya nos saludaste ya te puedes ir a comprar la cosas que te pidió tu mama – dijo alex y se gano otro codazo de noodle, pero este fue más fuerte

- alex – dijo noodle algo molesta

- ahora que hice? – pregunto alex

- nada – dijo noodle sarcásticamente

- nos vemos, bye bye – dijo megan y se fue

- aleluya – dijo alex en voz baja

- que dijiste? – pregunto noodle

- nada – dijo alex

- holi alex! – dijeron la colombiana, la panameña, el venezolano, el skater homosexual y los cuatros llevaban helados

- hola – dijeron noodle y alex

- que hacen aquí? – pregunto alex

- vinimos por un helado – respondió luis (el skater homosexual)

- ya me di cuenta – dijo alex

- oye emo, mira mi nueva aplicación se trata de matar a justin bieber – dijo reynaldo (el venezolano) mientras mostraba su celular con un juego de matar a justin bieber

- esta genial – dijo alex

- no lo está! – dijo luis

- si lo está – dijeron ashlee (la panameña) y la kris (la colombiana)

- no lo está! – dijo luis

- si lo esta! – dijeron noodle, kris, ashlee, reynaldo y alex

- NO LO ESTA! – grito luis

- SI LO ESTA! – gritaron todos lo de la heladería

- me voy con julio – dijo luis

- sí y no grites tanto cuando estés solo con julio! – grito alex mientras que luis se iba

- cállate! – dijo luis sonrojado y se fue

- jajajajajajajaja! – se burlaron todos

- a donde va a ir después de comer helado? – pregunto reynaldo a noodle y a alex

- no se – respondió noodle y miro a alex

- yo tampoco se – dijo alex – y ustedes que va a hacer después de comer helado? – pregunto alex

- yo me voy a patinar, adiós – dijo reynaldo y se fue

- adiós rey – dijeron ashlee, alex, noodle y kris

- y que va a hacer? – pregunto noodle

- íbamos al centro comercial – dijeron ashlee y kris

- adiós, nos vemos, noodle vámonos – dijo alex mientras le agarraba la mano de noodle y la dirigía a la salida

- adiós – dijeron kris y ashlee

- nos vemos – dijo noodle antes de irse y luego se fue

* * *

En los estudios Kong

Estaban 2d y paula en la sala, los dos acababan de llegar y había traído una bolsa

- donde estarán noodle y alex? – se pregunto 2d mientras se sentaba en el sofá

- debieron a ver ido a comer algo – dijo paula mientras se sentaba alado de 2d y revisaba la bolsa que habían traído

- tienes razón - dijo 2d, y paula saco un libro de la bolsa, el libro se titulaba "nombre para mi hermoso bebe"

- tú qué crees que será niño o niña? - pregunto paula mientras abría el libro

- no se – dijo 2d mientras que paula miraba el libro

- si es niña que te parece Lizbeth, Jessica, Mitzi, Katy, Cindy, Wendy, Liz, Melody, Julieta, Brittany, Adriana, Agustina, Nicole, Bianca, Sandy – leyó paula

- todos son bonitos – dijo 2d

- y si es niño que te parece connor, Jonathan, logan, dylan, Samuel, Daniel, Marcus, Kenny, Bart, Paul – leyó paula – cuál de todos te gusta? – pregunto paula

- todos – dijo 2d

* * *

En la calle

Estaba noodle y alex caminado por la calle mientras hablaban

- quieres ir de compras? – pregunto noodle mientras caminaba abrazando el brazo de alex

- no – respondió alex

- porque? – pregunto noodle

- porque no quiero – dijo alex

- no seas amargado – dijo noodle

- no lo soy, pero no quiero ir de compras – dijo alex

- hace tiempo que no te veo hermanito – dijo un chico de pelo castaño, el chico tenía un ojo de color azul y el otro de color rojo, el llevaba una camiseta negra con la imagen de un lobo en el medio, unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas negras

- quien eres? – pregunto alex mirando al chico

- no me reconoces tonto - dijo el chico

- me pareces conocido – dijo alex pensando

- soy Matías, tu hermano mayor – dijo el chico

- qué? – dijeron alex y noodle

- porque no me dijiste que tenías un hermano mayor? – dijo noodle mirando a alex

- porque no lo sabía – dijo alex

- como no sabías que tenias un hermano? – dijo noodle

- es porque cuando éramos niños los federales me secuestraron, alex algunas vez cuando eras niño te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza? – pregunto matías

- sí, porque preguntas? – pregunto alex mientras se tocaba la cabeza

- por ese golpe no te acuerdas de mí – dijo matías

- con razón – dijo alex

- alex, tu mama era de ojos azules y pelo castaño? – pregunto noodle

- no, mi mama era de pelo negro y ojos negros, pero me conto que cuando ella era niña tenía el pelo de color castaño y uno de mis abuelos de parte de mi mama tienen los ojos azules – dijo alex

- espera, como que era? – pregunto Matías

- sí, ella murió – dijo alex

- qué? Cómo? – dijo Matías sorprendido

- en un accidente de auto – dijo alex triste

- rayos – dijo matías molesto

- cambiando de tema, porque estás aquí? – pregunto alex

- que no puedo estar con mi hermanito – dijo matías mientras le revolvía el cabello a alex

- déjame! Idiota! – Dijo alex y matías dejo de revolver su cabello – déjame adivinar, no tienes a donde ir ni a donde quedarte y quieres quedarte a vivir conmigo? – dijo alex

- exacto – dijo matías

- soy un adivino o eso era muy obvio – dijo alex

- era obvio – dijo noodle

- alex, como se llama tu novia? – pregunto matías

- noodle – respondió alex

- hola – dijo matías

- hola – dijo noodle

- a donde se iba? – pregunto matías

- a casa – respondieron noodle y alex

- matías tu papa es el mismo papa de alex? – pregunto noodle mientras caminaban hacia la casa

- si – respondían matías

- y tu eres el mayor? – pregunto alex

- yo soy el mayor – dijo matías

- no es justo – dijo alex

* * *

Minutos después

Estaba 2d y paula en la sala mirando tele, el libro que avían comprado estaba a un lado de 2d

- llegamos! – grito alex entrando a la sala con noodle y matías

- hola – dijeron paula y 2d

- hola - dijeron noodle y matías

- quien es él? – pregunto 2d señalando matías

- el es matías el hermano mayor de alex – dijo noodle

- alex porque no nos contaste que tenias un hermano mayor? – pregunto paula

- porque me di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza cuando era pequeño, haciendo que se me olvidara matías – dijo alex mientras se sentaba en el sofá y luego noodle y matías se sentaron alado del él – y también matías se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros – dijo alex

- murdoc sabe que matías es tu hermano? – pregunto 2d

- nop – respondió alex

- cuando se lo vas a decir? – pregunto paula

- cuando lo vea – dijo alex "faltara mucho para ver a murdoc" pensó alex

- hola idiota, novia del idiota, mocoso, noodle y desconocido – dijo murdoc entrando a la sala

- hola - dijeron todos

"rayos! Pensé que lo iba a ver dentro de unas horas o mañana!" pensó alex mirando a murdoc

- quien es el chico de pelo castaño? – pregunto murdoc mirando a matías

- el es matías – dijo alex – tu otro hijo – dijo alex en voz baja

- qué?! – grito murdoc

- que matías es tu hijo – dijo alex en voz baja

- es mi hijo?! – grito murdoc

- no tienes que gritar – se quejaron todos

- grito todo lo que me da la gana! - grito murdoc molesto

- cálmate iguana – dijeron alex y matías

- no me calmo nada! Mocoso, porque no me dijiste que tenias un hermano?! - pregunto y grito murdoc molesto

- porque a matías lo secuestraron los federales – dijo alex

- ahora me tendré que hacerme cargo de otro mocoso – dijo murdoc molesto mientras se iba a su winnebagon

- lo tomo bien - dijo alex

- a eso lo llamas tomarlo bien? - dijo matías

- sí, lo tomo mejor de lo que pensaba – dijo 2d

- si – dijo alex

- donde voy dormir? – pregunto matías

- creo que afuera hay una casita de perro – dijo alex

- no voy a dormir en una casita de perro! – dijo matías molesto

- alex, lleva a matías a una habitación – dijeron noodle y paula

- está bien, lo llevare – dijo alex y se fue con matías, luego noodle se dirigió a su habitación

- a dónde vas? – pregunto 2d

- a mi habitación – respondió noodle y se fue

- 2d, me voy a comer algo – dijo paula dándole un beso a 2d en la mejilla y se fue a la cocina

"estoy solito" pensó 2d cuando paula se fue a la cocina

* * *

En la habitación de matías

Estaban matías y alex en una habitación donde había una cama, una tele, una ventana, un escritorio, muebles y un closet, alex está sentado en la cama de matías mirando tele mientras que matías miraba por la ventana

- no puedo creer que mama haya muerto – dijo matías mirando la tele – y que tengamos que vivir con un alcohólico – dijo matías mirando a alex mientras que el miraba la tele

- ya te acostumbraras a vivir con murdoc – dijo alex mirando la tele

- murdoc es una pesadilla – dijo matías

- la pesadilla es ver a murdoc bailando Sexy and I Know It en tanga – dijo alex y los dos hicieron una mueca de asco

- esa si es una pesadilla – dijo matías

- si – dijo alex

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba paula comiendo un emparedado y de la puerta entra russell

- hola paulita – dijo russell mientras entraba a la cocina

- hola russy – dijo paula

- ha pasado algo interesante mientras estaba con cecilia? – pregunto russell

- sí, apareció el hermano de alex que fue raptado por lo federales y se llama matías – dijo paula

- no sabía que alex tenía hermano – dijo russell

- nadie sabía que alex tenía un hermano – dijo paula

- y como está el mini 2d o la mini paula? – pregunto russell

- está bien – dijo paula acariciando su vientre

- me alegro – dijo russell mientras se dirigía a la nevera

- que no se te olvide que está en dieta – dijo paula mientras que russell saco un pedazo de pizza

- si – dijo russell triste y se sentó al frente de paula

* * *

Unas horas después

Cada uno estaba en su habitación, noodle estaba en su habitación leyendo mientras que angul dormía en sus piernas, russell estaba en su habitación durmiendo, paula y 2d estaban los dos durmiendo en la habitación de 2d, murdoc mejor ni les digo, matías estaba en su cama acostado boca arriba mirando el techo mientras pensaba, alex acababa de entrar a su habitación y se encontró con cobra sentada en su cama acariciando a karau

"porque?" se pregunto alex mentalmente mientras miraba a cobra

- hola alexito – dijo cobra

- deja de llamarme alexito – dijo alex – porque estás aquí? – pregunto alex

- porque quiero saber quién es ese chico de cabello castaño - dijo cobra

- matías mi hermano mayor – dijo alex

- ah – dijo cobra – y es soltero? – pregunto cobra

- lárgate! – grito alex y cobra desapareció

- miau – maulló karau (traductor felino: alexito)

- cobra es un dolor de cabeza – dijo alex

- miau – maulló karau mientras asistía (traductor felino: cierto)

- buenas noches gatodemonio – dijo alex y se acostó a dormir


	24. capitulo 24

**CAPITULO 24!**

Estaba alex dormido en su habitación, al parecer alex parecía que tenía una pesadilla y noodle entro a la habitación de él para ver que le pasaba, cuando ella la estaba adentro camino hacia la cama donde estaba alex moviéndose mientras dormía, luego de caminar hacia alex, se sentó alado de él y lo comenzó a tratar de despertar

- alex despierta, despierta – decía noodle mientras movía a alex para despertarlo

- no… vete…. Vete…. – decía alex mientras dormía

- alex! Despierta! – grito noodle y alex seguía dormido

- que..te… vayas – decía alex dormido

- alex! Despierta! – grito noodle en la oreja de alex y el se despertó

- no murdoc bailando Sexy and I Know It en tanga! – grito alex cuando se despertó

- alex ya paso – dijo noodle

- ya pasa, pero fue horrible – dijo alex – gracias – dijo alex y beso a noodle, ella le correspondió el beso

- porque agradeces? – pregunto noodle

- por despertarme de esa pesadilla – dijo alex y abrazo a noodle, ella le correspondió el abrazo

- buenos días, ya está el….- dijo russell entrando a la habitación sin tocarla puerta y encontrándose a noodle y a alex abrazados muy cerca en la cama de alex – que estaba o vas a hacer? – pregunto russell mirando a alex y a noodle

- qué? – dijeron noodle y alex confundidos, luego los dos se miraron, se sonrojaron y después se separaron rápido

- nada - dijeron alex y noodle sonrojado

- que iban a hacer? – pregunto russell

- nada – respondió noodle

- bueno, ya está el desayuno - dijo russell y se fue

- por tu culpa russell pensó mal - dijo alex

- por mi culpa? – dijo noodle

- si, por tu culpa – dijo alex

- pero tú fuiste quien me abrazo – dijo noodle

- pero no te hubiera abrazado si no fueras tan hermosa – dijo alex y se gano un abrazo y en beso de noodle, que el correspondió

- si hubiera sido murdoc, el te hubiera matado - dijo noodle cuando dejo de besar a alex

- tienes razón – dijo alex – vámonos a desayunar – dijo alex y se fueron a desayunar

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban 2d, paula, russell y matías desayunando, 2d desayunaba frutas, paula desayunaba cereal, matías desayunaba donas con cerveza y russell desayunaba 2 cereales, 4 donas, 6 frutas y media esquina de tocino

- buenos días – dijeron noodle y alex entrando a la cocina

- buenos días - dijeron todos menos russell mientras que alex y noodle se sentaban en la mesa

- desde cuando tomas cerveza? - pregunto alex a matías mientras se servía tocino

- que te importa hermanito – dijo matías y tomo un poco de su cerveza mientras que noodle se servía cereal

- no me digas hermanito – dijo alex algo molesto

- porque hermanito? – pregunto matías

- porque suena a que soy un niño pequeño – dijo alex

- pero eres pequeño – dijo matías

- no lo soy – dijo alex

- si lo eres – dijo matías

- no lo soy – dijo alex

- si lo eres – dijo matías

- no lo soy – dijo alex

- si lo eres – dijo matías

- no lo soy – dijo alex

- si lo eres – dijo matías

- no lo soy – dijo alex

- si lo eres – dijo matías

- no lo soy – dijo alex

- si lo eres – dijo matías

- no lo soy – dijo alex

- pero eres el más pequeño de los estudios Kong – dijo matías

- no lo soy, el más pequeño de aquí es mini paula o mini 2d – dijo alex molesto

- pero él o ella todavía no han nacido por eso no cuenta – dijo matías

- pero no soy el más pequeño – dijo alex

- si eres el más pequeño – dijo matías

- ya me hartaste – dijo alex mas molesto

- y que me vas a hacer pequeño bebe alexito? – pregunto matías y alex lo ataco

- vas a ver idiota! – grito alex molesto mientras ataca a matías

- tú eres el que va ver enano! – grito matías mientras luchaba con alex

- a quien llamas enano?! – grito alex mientras luchaba

- a ti enano! – grito matías

- pero si somos casi del mismo tamaño! – grito alex

- se nota que son niccals – dijeron paula, noodle, 2d y russell en voz baja mientras miraban con alex y matías peleaban

- Hola – dijo murdoc entrando a la cocina – que pasa aquí? – pregunto murdoc mirando a matías y a alex peleando

- los hermanos niccals estaban discutiendo y ahora están peleando – dijo russell y los dos chicos dejaron de pelear

- no soy niccals, soy Yoshida! – dijo alex

- como te atreves a rechazar el apellido niccals! – grito murdoc molesto

- no me importa el apellido niccals! – grito alex

- si importa! importa más que tu vida! - grito murdoc molesto

- pura mentira! – gritaron alex y matías

- y tu que te metes! – grito murdoc a matías

- me meto todo lo que me da la gana! – grito matías

- maldito mocoso emo! Maldito mocoso pulgoso! - grito murdoc molesto

- no soy un mocoso pulgoso! – grito matías

- no soy un mocoso emo! – grito alex

- tú eres una maldita iguana vieja! – gritaron alex y matías

- malditos mocoso – dijo murdoc molesto y se fue

- mírense como quedaron – dijo russell mirando a alex y a matías, a alex le salía sangre de la nariz y matías tenía el labio roto y le salía sangre del labio

- tenes el labio roto - se burlo alex de matías

- te sale sangre de la nariz – se burlo matías de alex

- vallan a limpiarse la sangre – dijo russell señalando la puerta

- si gordo – dijeron alex y matías y se fueron al baño a limpiarse la sangre

- por fin paz – dijo 2d

- si – dijo paula mientras se levantaba

- adónde vas? – pregunto 2d

- a tomar un siesta – dijo paula y se fue

- oye 2d – dijo noodle llamando la atención de Stuart

- qué pasa? – pregunto 2d mirando a noodle

- como se llamara tu hijo o hija? – pregunto noodle

- no se – dijo 2d – nos vemos – dijo 2d y se fue

- adiós russell – dijo noodle y se fue

"estoy solo" pensó russell y comenzó a comer

* * *

En el baño

Estaban matías y alex en el baño, cada uno estaba en un lavamanos, los dos estaba limpiándose la sangre

- oye te mojaste la camiseta – dijo alex mientras se pasaba un papel por la nariz

- además la manche de sangre - dijo matías mirando su camiseta y se la quito

- y esa cicatriz? – pregunto alex mirando la cicatriz grande en el pecho de matías

- no te importa – dijo matías mientras dejaba la camiseta en el lavamanos

- porque no me dice? – pregunto alex

- porque no es de tu incumbencia – dijo matías

- tal vez esa cicatriz te la hizo un bebe – dijo alex

- no la hizo un bebe! – dijo matías

- y quien la hizo? – pregunto alex

- alguien – respondió matías

- y ese alguien se llama? – dijo alex

- que te importa – dijo matías

- con que te hicieron esa cicatriz? – pregunto alex

- me tiraron un hacha enorme – dijo matías

- quien te la tiro? – pregunto alex

- si te digo quien me dejas de molestar– dijo matías

- sip – dijo alex

- Vladitor – dijo matías y se fue

- que nombre más raro – dijo alex en voz baja y luego se fue

* * *

En el estudio de grabación

Estaba noodle tocando con su guitarra acústica, mientras noodle tocaba alex se asomo por la puerta en silencio para ver a noodle, después de verla se acerco a noodle en silencio mientras ella tocaba, cuando ya estaba detrás de ella espero que terminara de tocar, varios segundos después noodle termino de tocar

- tocas hermoso – dijo alex y cuando noodle voltio a verlo él la beso, ella le correspondió

- gracias – dijo noodle cuando dejo de besarse con alex

- de nada – dijo alex mientras seguía cerca de noodle

- sabes algo? – dijo noodle cerca de alex

- que cosa? – pregunto alex cerca de noodle

- megan vendrá a quedarse a dormir hoy – dijo noodle y alex se alejo de noodle

- adiós – dijo alex mientras se dirigía a la puerta

- a dónde vas? – pregunto noodle mientras se acercaba a alex

- a un hotel a dormir – dijo alex y se dirigió a la puerta pero noodle le agarro la mano

- no te vas a ir a un hotel a dormir – dijo noodle

- pero viene megan – se quejo alex

- faltan tres horas para que venga – dijo noodle

- bueno, tengo tres horas para irnos a un hotel – dijo alex y el celular de noodle sono

- espera – dijo noodle sacando su celular y revisándolo – es de megan – dijo noodle mirando su celular

- qué dice? – pregunto alex

- que no podrá venir a quedarse a dormir – dijo noodle y guardo su celular

- que te parece si vemos en la noche el maratón de películas de terror? – pregunto alex

- pero me voy a asustar – dijo noodle

- tranquila yo te abrazaré – dijo alex abrazando a noodle en una formar cariñosa – así – dijo alex mientras abrazaba a noodle

- te quiero – dijo noodle

- yo también – dijo alex y beso a noodle en una forma un apasiona, ella le correspondió el beso

- busquen un cuarto! – grito murdoc asomándose por la puerta y los dos tortolos se separaron

- que vida ajena que sos – dijo alex mirando a murdoc

- no soy vida ajena, no es mi culpa que ustedes dos hagan esas cosas en el estudio donde esta mi bajo – dijo murdoc

- pudiste a ver tocado la puerta – dijo noodle

- sí, pero no – dijo murdoc mientras se dirigía a su bajo

- pudiste ver avisado que ibas a entrar – dijo alex

- no quería malgastar mi voz – dijo murdoc agarrando su bajo y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de irse se dio la vuelta y miro a alex y a noodle – usen protección – dijo murdoc y se fue, cuando murdoc dijo eso alex y noodle se sonrojaron

- cállate pervertido! – grito alex molesto y sonrojado

- nos vemos – dijo noodle y le dio a alex un beso en la mejilla y se fue

- malita iguana – dijo alex en voz baja y se fue

* * *

En la sala

Estaba 2d y matías viendo tele

- no entiendo esta película – dijo 2d mirando la tele

- 2d, estamos viendo un comercial de pasta de dientes – dijo matías

- no es una película? – dijo 2d

- no – dijo matías "que clase de idiota confunde un comercial de pasta de dientes por una película?" pensó matías mirando a 2d

- oye matías – dijo 2d

- qué pasa? – pregunto matías

- no entiendo lo que estamos viendo – dijo 2d

- es un comercial de zapatillas nike – dijo matías mirando la tele donde mostraban un zapatilla con el signo de nike

- gracias – dijo 2d mirando tele

- de nada – dijo matías "es un idiota" pensó matías

- ahora que estamos bien? – pregunto 2d

- es un comercial de Disney – dijo matías "cálmate matías, cálmate matías, cálmate matías, ya sabemos que 2d es un idiota por eso cálmate matías, cálmate matías" pensó matías

- hola 2d y idiota – dijo alex entrando a la sala con noodle

- hola 2d y matías – dijo noodle

- hola – dijo 2d

- hola noodle y emo – dijo matías

- tonto – dijo alex mientras se sentaba en el sofá con noodle

- pequeño – dijo matías

- retrasando mental – dijo alex

- enano - dijo matías

- pulgoso – dijo alex

- bebe - dijo matías

- ebrio – dijo alex

- bebecito - dijo matías

- inútil – dijo alex

- perdedor – dijo matías

- vago – dijo alex

- virgen – dijo matías

- virgen a los cuarenta - dijo alex

- virgen a los setenta - dijo matías

- virgen por siempre – dijo alex

- moja pantalones - dijo matías

- llorón – dijo alex

- feo - dijo matías

- cara de mono – dijo alex

- cara de simio – dijo matías

- cara de trasero de simio – dijo alex

- cara trasero de rinoceronte - dijo matías

- cara de trasero de elefante – dijo alex

- cara de murdoc – dijo matías

- cara de trasero de murdoc – dijo alex

- niño de papi – dijo matías

- mini clon de murdoc – dijo alex

- retráctate – dijo matías molesto señalando a alex

- nop – dijo alex

- vas a ver – dijo matías y ataco a alex

- tú eres el que va a ver – dijo alex mientras luchaba con matías

- otra vez no – dijo noodle

- toma idiota! – grito alex dándole un puñetazo a matías en la mejilla

- toma imbécil! – grito matías dándole un puñetazo a alex en el ojo

- russell! Código 23! – grito noodle y luego aparece russell agitado de tanto correr

- un código 23? – dijo russell agitado

- si – dijo noodle

- el código 23 es murdoc borracho? – pregunto russell

- nop – dijo noodle

- es murdoc drogado? – pregunto russell

- no – dijo noodle

- es murdoc a punto de matar a 2d? - pregunto russell

- no – dijo noodle

- es amigos de murdoc que lo quieren matar? - pregunto russell

- no – dijo noodle

- es murdoc matado a unos de sus amigos? - pregunto russell

- no – dijo noodle

- es un amigo de murdoc que busca venganza? - pregunto russell

- no – dijo noodle

- es alguien a que murdoc le debe plata? - pregunto russell

- no – dijo noodle

- un asesino buscando a murdoc? – pregunto russell

- no – dijo noodle

- y cuál es? – pregunto russell

- es alex y matías peleando – dijo noodle

- donde estas peleando? – pregunto russell

- ahí – dijo noodle señalando a matías y a alex peleando

- gracias – dijo russell y se acerco a matías y a alex

- te apuesto 20 dólares a que russell los logra separar – dijo 2d

- 30 dólares a que te pide ayuda – dijo noodle

- trato – dijo 2d estrechando su mano con noodle

- sepárense! – grito russell tratando de separar a matías que estaba arriba de alex

- no! – gritaron matías y alex mientras luchaban

- 2d ayúdame! – dijo russell

- toma – dijo 2d dándole 30 dólares a noodle y se fue ayudar a russell

- 2d agarra alex! Yo agarre a matías! – dijo russell agarrando a matías, y 2d agarro a alex

- suéltame! – gritaron alex y matías tratando de escapar del agarre, alex tenía el ojo morado y el labio roto, matías tenia la nariz rota y sangrando

- no! Esla segunda vez que pelean este día! 2d llévate a alex! – dijo russell

- si – dijo 2d y se fue con alex

- suéltame gordo! – grito matías

- no – dijo russell y se dirigió a la cocina con matías

- que me vas a hacer? – pregunto matías mientras que russell lo llevaba a la cocina

- voy a curarte la nariz – dijo rusel y se fue con matías

"mejor busco el otro botiquín y busco a alex" pensó noodle y se fue

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex sentado en su cama mirando la pared, 2d avía dejado solo a alex en su cuarto

"tonto 2d, se va con paula y me deja solo con un ojo morado y un labio roto" pensó alex

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- si eres matías no entres! – dijo alex y noodle con un mini botiquín

- necesitas ayuda? – pregunto noodle mirando a alex

- si – dijo alex y noodle se le acerco

- debes dejar de pelear con matías – dijo noodle mientras se sentaba en la cama de alex y abría el botiquín

- pero el comenzó – dijo alex mientras que noodle sacaba un algodón con un palito y le puso alcohol

- quédate quieto – dijo noodle y luego le paso el alcohol por la herida de alex

- duele – dijo alex mientras que noodle le pasaba alcohol por la herida

- ya lo sé - dijo noodle

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban russell buscando algo en el congelador mientras que matías estaba sentado en una silla mirando el techo mientras se ponía una servilleta en la nariz

- cuanto tiempo debo estar así? – pregunto matías mirando el techo

- hasta que te deje de sangrar la nariz – dijo russell

- tonto alex – dijo matías

- parecen niños los dos – dijo russell sacando una bolsa llena de hielos y se dirigió a la salido

- adónde vas gordo? – pregunto matías

- a llevarle este hielo a alex – dijo russell y se fue

"es aburrido mirar el techo" pensó matías mirando el techo

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex quejándose que le duele mientras que noodle lo curaba

- ya déjame – dijo alex parándose de la cama para que noodle no le pase mas alcohol

- pero todavía no termino – dijo noodle parándose de la cama con el algodón en la mano

- pero ya deja de curarme – dijo alex

- te dejo de curar cuando acabe – dijo noodle acercándose a alex

- no quiero que me cures – dijo alex caminado hacia atrás

- pero lo necesitas – dijo noodle acercándose a alex mientras que el retrocedía

- pero no quiero – dijo alex y se cocho con la puerta

- mala suerte – dijo noodle parada al frente de alex, muy cerca de el con el algodón en la mano

- alex te traje hielo – dijo russell entrando de repente sin tocar, haciendo que alex y noodle se cayeran al piso, alex se cayó encima de noodle y russell lo miro con una cara amenazante – que estaban a punto de hacer? – pregunto russell mirando a alex y a noodle, haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran

- nada – dijo alex parándose lo más rápido posible y luego ayudo a noodle a pararse

- gracias – dijo noodle cuando estaba de pie

- estas bien? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo noodle

- te traje hielo para tu ojo – dijo russell – pero creo que no lo necesitas – dijo russell mirando el ojo de alex que estaba normal

- que le paso a tu ojo morado? – pregunto noodle mirando el ojo de alex

- es que me curo rápido – dijo alex

- bueno, voy a dejar el hielo en la nevera, los estaré vigilando – dijo russell y se fue

- hoy es el día piensa mal cuando alex abraza a noodle – dijo alex

- nos vemos alexito – dijo noodle dándole beso a alex en los labios, él le correspondió que duro unos segundos, cuando se separaron – tus labios sabe a alcohol – dijo noodle tocándose los labios y luego se fue

- tengo hambre – dijo alex y se fue a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban matías tomando un cerveza mientras jugaba con su celular

- muere justin bieber – decía matías jugando con su celular

- hola – dijo alex entrando a la cocina y acercándose a la nevera

- hola – dijo matías jugando con su celular mientras que alex buscaba algo en la nevera

- que juegas? – pregunto alex mientras sacaba un plato con tocino y se sentaba alado de matías

- a matar a justin bieber – dijo matías jugando mientras que alex comía tocino

- se ve muy divertido – dijo alex mirado el celular de matías

- y lo es – dijo matías

- si – dijo alex

- tienes algún enemigo? – pregunto matías

- no se – dijo alex

- como no sabes si tenes un enemigo – dijo matías mirando a alex

- porque no lo sé – dijo alex y el timbre toco

- abre – dijo matías

- ok – dijo alex y se fue a abrir la puerta

En la puerta

* * *

- ya va! – grito alex mientras se acercaba a la puerta y seguía tocando el timbre – suele el maldito dedo del timbre! – grito alex harto y abrió la puerta, cuando alex abrió la puerta se encontró con …


	25. capitulo 25

**CAPITULO….EN…UN…..25? SI! EL CAPITULO 25!**

Cuando alex abrió la puerta se encontró con un joven que llevaba una capa negra con capucha que le tapaba el rostro y el cabello, el capa le tapaba todo el cuerpo – hola - dijo alex como si nada

- tú eres alex? – pregunto el chico

- tal vez, quien eres tú? – pregunto alex

- soy drack – dijo el joven quitándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro, su cabello de color roja sangre y sus ojos amarillas

- drack, hace tiempo que no te veo, como has estado? – pregunto alex

- mal – dijo drack molesto

- porque? – pregunto alex

- no te acuerdas? – pregunto drack

- acordarme de qué? – pregunto alex

- de lo que mi hiciste – dijo drack molesto

- que te hice? – pregunto alex

- esto – dijo drack y mostro uno de sus brazos que estaba lleno de tatuajes negros

- y que es eso? - pregunto alex

- la marca de los demonios - dijo drack

- como yo te hice eso? - pregunto alex

- fue hace tiempo...

Flashback de drack

Estaban tres niños y dos niñas d años en un bosque tenebroso en la noche, el bosque estaba lleno de arboles, donde estaban los niños y las niñas avían un estrella satánica de seis puntas dibujada en el suelo con tiza, alado de la estrella avía un pozo, uno de los niños tenía el pelo de color castaño enrulado y tenia ojos de color rojo, el niño llevaba una camiseta de color rojo con la imagen de una pistola, también llevaba unos pantalones azules y unas zapatillas rojas, una niña tenía el pelo de color castaño más o menos enrulado y tenía los ojos de color rojo, ella llevaba una blusa rozada con dibujos de flores, también llevaba una falda blanca y unos zapatos blancos, otro niño tenía el pelo negro que casi le tapaba un ojo, el tenia los ojos de color negros, también llevaba una camiseta negra que decía "metallica", unas converse negras y unos pantalones azul oscuro, otra niña tenía el pelo rojo y ojos azules, ella llevaba una blusa verde, unos pantalones azules, unas zapatillas verdes, una capa negra y un sombrero de bruja, y el ultimo niño tenía el pelo de color rojo normal y ojos amarillos, el llevaba una camiseta de color naranja con la imagen de una carro, unos pantalones cremas y unas zapatillas de color naranja, los niños y las niñas estaban afuera de la estrella pero no muy lejos de ella

- drack tú te pararas en el medio de la estrella y dirás las últimas palabras – dijo el niño de ojos negros

- alex, porque yo? - pregunto el niño de ojos amarillos

- porque tú eres el único normal – dijo el niño de ojos negros llamado alex

- porque decís que soy el único normal? - pregunto drack

- porque luki y cobra son demonios y también son los hijos de Satanás - dijo alex señalando al niño y a la niña que tiene los ojos rojos y cabello castaño – sabrina es bruja – dijo alex señalando la niña que tiene una capa y sombrero de bruja

- y tú que eres? – pregunto drack

- alex es un humano que puede ir y volver del infierno cuando él quiera – dijo luki

- también es muy fuerte – dijo cobra mirando a alex

- además se cura muy rápido de las heridas – dijo sabrina

- vamos drack, párate en el medio de la estrella – dijo alex

- no quiero - dijo drack con brazos cruzados

- eres gallina, gallina, gallina, gallina, gallina, gallina - decía alex

- está bien - dijo drack molesto y se paro en el medio de la estrella

- están listo? - pregunto luki cuando los demás estaban parados a los lados de la estrella

- si – dijeron cobra y sabrina

- sip – dijo alex

- tal vez – dijo drack, y todos comenzaron a decir palabras raras, después de a ver dicho varias palabras raras le toco a drack decir las ultimas, cuando drack decía las últimas palabras raras, el pozo comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños

- que le está pasando al pozo? – pregunto sabrina mientras que drack seguía diciendo las palabras raras

- no se – dijeron luki y cobra, luego el pozo comenzó a temblar

- eso no debería pasar – dijo cobra mirando al pozo que temblaba

- paramos o seguimos? - pregunto luki

- seguimos! - dijo alex mientras que drack seguía diciendo palabras raras

- ok - dijeron luki, cobra y sabrina, luego pasaron unos segundos

- miren el pozo! – grito sabrina y del pozo comenzaron a salir varios demonios

- retirada! - grito luki y todos salieron corriendo menos alex y drack

- vámonos drack! – grito alex

- no puedo mover mis piernas! – grito drack tratando de moverse – cuidado! Detrás de ti! – grito drack apuntando un demonio que estaba detrás de alex

- vas a ver - dijo alex golpeando al demonio y luego intento acercarse a drack pero avía un campo de fuerza en el medio de la estrella (no pregunten de donde salió)

- alex ayuda! - grito drack

- pero el campo de fuerza no me deja pasar! - grito alex tratando de atravesar el campo de fuerza pero no lo lograba

- vamos por el de pelo rojo! – grito un demonio

- rápido alex! - gritaba drack en pánico mientras que los demonios se comenzaba a acercar a el

- ah! – grito alex cuando logro que su brazo traspasara el campo de fuerza - toma mi mano! – grito alex y drack estiro su mano para agarra la de alex mientras que los demonios se acercaban a drack

- ya casi! – grito drack cuando estaba a punto de agarra la mano de alex pero – no! – grito drack cuando los demonios lo agarraron

- toma mi mano! – grito alex y logro agarrarle la mano a drack y comenzó a jalarlo para salvarlo mientras que los demonios lo jalaban hacia el pozo

- me lástima! – grito drack mientras que lo jalaban

- ataquen al el de pelo negro! – grito un demonio y cuatro demonios se acercaron a alex a atacarlo

- suélteme idiotas! – grito alex mientras que los demonios lo atacaban y el no soltaba a drack

- toma renacuajo! – grito un demonio golpeándole el estomago a alex pero él no soltó a drack

- te resiste idiota, pues toma – dijo otro demonio golpeando a alex en el brazo pero él no soltó a drack

- no lo voy a soltar! – grito alex resistiendo los golpes

- así! – gritaron dos demonios y le golpearon la cabeza a alex muy fuerte que hiso que el soltara a drack

- noooooooo! – grito drack mientras los arrastraban al pozo

- que le hacemos? – pregunto un demonio mientras arrastraba a drack al pozo

- la marca de los demonios – propuso otro demonio

- si – dijo un demonio y se llevaros a drack adentro del pozo

Fin del Flashback de drack

- por eso me odias? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo drack

- y quieres venganza? – pregunto alex

- como adivinaste? – dijo drack

- pero eso paso hace tiempo – dijo alex

- pero por eso sufrí 6 años – dijo drack molesto

- vives en el pasado, supéralo – dijo alex

- ya es tarde – dijo drack sacando dos cuchillos y tratando de apuñalar a alex pero el esquivo el ataque

- fallaste – dijo alex mientras esquivaba todos los ataques de drack

- cállate! – dijo drack molesto atacando a alex mientras que el esquivaba los ataques

- idiota! Quien toco la puerta? – pregunto matías acercándose a la puerta – quien es él? – pregunto matías mirando a drack atacando a alex con dos cuchillo mientras que alex esquivaba los ataques

- ah matías, el es drack un amigo de hace tiempo – dijo alex esquivando los ataques de drack

- no soy tu amigo, soy tu enemigo – dijo drack atacado a alex

- pero somos amigos – dijo alex esquivando el ataque

- no lo somos! – dijo drack

- necesitas ayuda? – pregunto matías

- quieres ayudarme? – pregunto alex

- no, pero te necesito para que busques el control remoto, no le encuentro – dijo matías

- yo busco el control, si tú me ayudas a dejar inconsciente a drack, trato – dijo alex

- trato – dijo matías y luego con ayuda de alex le dieron un golpe en la cara a drack, haciendo que cayera inconsciente en el piso

- gracias – dijo alex mirando a drack inconsciente en el piso

- vamos entra de una vez - dijo matías parado en la puerta esperando a alex que entre a la casa

- los vamos a dejar afuera? – pregunto alex mirado drack

- sí, porque no? – pregunto matías

- porque no es un perro – dijo alex

- vale, éntralo y déjalo en una habitación amarrado – dijo Matías

- porque lo amarro? – pregunto alex

- por si intenta matarte – dijo matías y entro a la casa

"ahora tendré que cargarte hasta una habitación" pensó alex mientras cargaba a drack en su espalda

- y que no se te olvide buscar el control y cerrar la puerta! – grito matías desde donde estaba

- si! – grito alex entrando y cerro las puerta con el pie mientras cargaba a drack en su espalada – pesas menos de lo que pensaba – dijo alex y se fue con drack

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba drack en una habitación de los estudios Kong dormido y amarrado con unas cadenas

- dónde estoy? - se pregunto drack despertándose y mirando toda la habitación – porque estoy amarrado? – se pregunto drack mirando las cadenas que lo amarraba y luego trato de desatarse

- ya despertaste – dijo alex entrando a la habitación

- donde están mis armas? – pregunto drack buscando sus armas con la vista

- están en la sala – dijo alex

- dame mis armas, las necesito para poder matarte – dijo drack tratando de desatarse

- en….. nop – dijo alex

- ah! – grito drack y rompió las cadenas

- eres fuerte – dijo alex

- gracias – dijo drack acercándose a alex

- seguís buscando venganza? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo drack golpeando a alex pero el esquivo el golpe

- pero eres lento – dijo alex mientras esquivaba los golpes de drack

- cállate – dijo drack

- y si hacemos un trato? – pregunto alex

- que tipo de trato? – pregunto drack

- tú no me matas y yo te dejo vivir aquí, que te parece? – dijo alex y drack se puso a pensar

- te podre torturar? – pregunto drack después de a verlo pensado

- para eso están murdoc y matías – dijo alex y lo pensó – está bien, te puedes quedar – dijo alex

- donde dormiré? – pregunto drack

- aquí – dijo alex y se dirigió a la puerta

- a dónde vas? – pregunto drack

- a ver tele – dijo alex y se fue

"esta habitación es aburrida, mejor voy con alex" pensó drack y siguió a alex

* * *

En la sala

Estaban matías, noodle, 2d, paula y russell viendo tele

- hola – dijo alex entrando a la sala con drack detrás de el

- hola – dijeron todos mientras que alex se sentaba alado de noodle

- hola – dijo drack

- alex, quien es él? – preguntaron noodle, paula, russell y 2d mirando a drack

- el es drack, se va a quedar a vivir con nosotros – dijo alex mientras que drack se sentaba en el piso y comenzó a mirar la tele

- murdoc sabe que drack se va a quedar con nosotros? – pregunto russell

- nop – dijo alex

- cuando se lo vas a decir? – preguntaron paula y 2d

- no se lo pienso decir – dijo alex

- y como el va a saber lo de drack? – pregunto noodle

- le voy a dejar un nota en su winnebagon – dijo alex

- cuando vas a dejar la nota? – pregunto russell

- cuando tenga ganas – dijo alex

- ve a dejarla ahora – dijo russell

- porque? – pregunto alex

- porque murdoc está en un bar – dijo russell

- bueno – dijo alex parándose del sofá y se fue a buscar una hoja y un bolígrafo

- aun quieres matar a alex? – pregunto matías

- no, nada mas lo quiero torturar – dijo drack

- ok – dijo matías y todos siguieron viendo tele

* * *

En el winnebagon de murdoc

Alex acababa de entrar al desordenado santuario de murdoc (santuario? Yo diría pocilga)

"un puerco es más limpio que murdoc" pensó alex mientras pegaba la nota en una cerveza llena y la dejaba en su lugar – ahí la va a encontrar – dijo alex y la puerta de winnebagon se comenzó a mover "rayos" pensó alex y se escondió debajo de la mesa que había en el winnebagon

- bienvenidas a mi santuario – dijo murdoc entrando con dos mujeres

"porque a mí?" pensó alex mirando con las dos mujeres besaban a murdoc

- oye murdoc – dijo una de las mujeres dejando de besar a murdoc

- que pasa preciosa? – pregunto murdoc

- que hay debajo de tu mesa? – pregunto la mujer señalando la mesa de murdoc

- voy a ver – dijo murdoc separándose de las dos mujeres

"rayos" pensó alex mientras que murdoc se acercaba a la mesa "que es eso" pensó alex mirando algo

- que haces aquí mocoso? – pregunto murdoc cuando se agacho y vio a alex debajo de la mesa

- es que… - alex no pudo terminar de hablar porque murdoc lo interrumpió

- como necesitabas protección para hacerlo con noodle - dijo murdoc mirando el preservativo que estaba alado de alex, cuando murdoc dijo eso alex se puso rojo como un tomate

- qué?! – dijo alex con la cara roja mientras que murdoc lo sacaba de debajo de la mesa

- mocoso pervertido! Si quieres preservativos ve a comprarlo tú! – grito murdoc mientras echaba a alex a patadas del winnebagon

- no voy a hacer esas cosas con noodle! – grito alex sonrojado y molesto "todo lo mal interpreta" pensó alex y se fue a su habitación a jugar con su laptop

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex sentado en el medio de su cama esperando que su laptop cargara el juego para pode jugar

- maldito aparato no puede ir más rápido?! – dijo alex molesto de tanto esperar

"_cargado 30%" _dijo la laptop

- muévete! – dijo alex y espero unos segundo

"_cargado 31%"_ dijo la laptop

- carga de una vez maldita porquería, hasta las computadoras del año del peo van mas rápidos que tu maldita porquería! – dijo alex molesto

"_cargado 25%"_ dijo la laptop

- qué?! Has retrocedido! Se supone que tienes que llegar a 100% para jugar! – dijo alex

"_cargado 26%"_ dijo la laptop

- cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, cálmate – decía alex mientras que esperaba que la computadora cargue

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- pase! – grito alex y entro paula a la habitación – pasa algo? – pregunto alex mirando a paula

- sabes donde está 2d? – pregunto paula

- creo que está en la sala – dijo alex

- gracias – dijo paula y se fue

- por dónde va la computadora? – se pregunto alex

"_cargando 27%"_ dijo la laptop

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- quién es?! – pregunto alex

- 2d! – dijo la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta

- pasa! – dijo alex y 2d entro – que necesitas? – pregunto alex

- sabes dónde está paula? – pregunto 2d

- creo que está en la sala – dijo alex

- gracias alex – dijo stu y se fue

- ya cargo el juego? – dijo alex

"_cargando 28%"_ dijo la laptop

- puede ir más rápido? – pregunto alex

"nop" dijo la laptop

- rayos – dijo alex

"jajajajajajajaja" se burlo la laptop

- te burlas de mi? - pregunto alex

"nop" dijo la laptop "idiota" dijo la laptop en volumen bajo

- que dijiste? – pregunto alex

"nada" dijo la laptop

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- si eres 2d o paula a quien busca está en la sala! – grito alex

- soy russell y no busco a alguien! – dijo russell

- pasa! – dijo alex y russell paso – en que podéis ayudarle sir russell? – pregunto alex

- sabes dónde está el control remoto? – pregunto russell

- debajo de los cojines, donde escondes tus pañuelos cuando ves novelas – dijo alex

- gracias sir Alexander – dijo russell y se fue

- por dónde vas ahora? – pregunto alex a la laptop

"cargando 29%" dijo la laptop

- apenas por ahí? – dijo alex

"si" dijo la laptop

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- si eres 2d o paula o un gordo buscando algo o a alguien esta en la sala! – dijo alex

- soy drack! – dijo el chico de pelo de color rojo sangre

- pase! – dijo alex y drack entro – que quieres? – pregunto alex

- quiero saber dónde está la revista de armas – dijo drack

- en la sala – dijo alex y drack se fue – ya debiste a ver acabado de cargar – dijo alex

"cargado 30%" dijo la laptop

- falta mucho – dijo alex triste

"si" dijo la laptop

- no puedes aumentar la velocidad? – pregunto alex

"nop" dijo la laptop

- rayos – dijo alex

"jajajajajajajaja!" se burlo la laptop

- cállate – dijo alex

"oblígame" dijo la laptop

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- si eres un gordo o paula o 2d o mi enemigo la cosa o persona que buscas está en la sala! – dijo alex

- idiota! Soy matías! – dijo mati mientras entraba

- no te di permiso de entrar – dijo alex

- no me importa – dijo matías

- que quieres? – pregunto alex de mala gana

- quiero saber donde esta mi yoyo – dijo matías

- está en la maldita sala – dijo alex

- gracias maldito – dijo matías y se fue

- maldito pulgoso, ya terminaste de cargar? – pregunto alex

"no" dijo la laptop

- por dónde vas? – pregunto alex

"cargando 31%" dijo la laptop

- parezco loco hablando con una laptop – dijo alex

"si" dijo la laptop

- cállate! – dijo alex

"tonto" dijo la laptop

- idiota – dijo alex

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- lo que estas buscando está en la sala! – dijo alex

- bueno! Voy a buscar a alex en la sala! – dijo noodle

- alex esta acá! Pasa! – dijo el emo y noodle entro

- que haces alexito? – pregunto noodle mientras se acercaba a alex

- espero que el maldito juego cargue – dijo alex mirando con rabia a su laptop

- por donde va? – pregunto noodle mientras se sentaba alado de alex

"cargando 32%" dijo la laptop

- desde cuando tu laptop habla? – pregunto noodle

- no se – dijo alex – para que me buscabas? – pregunto alex

- para darte esto – dijo noodle y le dio un beso a alex en los labio, el le correspondió el beso

"tortolos" dijo la laptop mientras que alex y noodle se besaban

- cállate – dijo alex cuando dejo de besar a noodle

- tu laptop me asusta – dijo noodle abrazando a alex

"genial! Lo logre" dijo la laptop

- alex, donde conseguiste esa laptop? – pregunto noodle mientras abrazaba a alex

- me la regalo Satanás en mi cumpleaños – dijo alex mientras correspondió el abrazo

- hola tortolos – dijo murdoc asomando su cabeza por la puerta y mirando a alex y a noodle abrazándose

- que quieres? – pregunto alex

- nada, toma esto – dijo murdoc y le tiro algo a alex que él lo atrapo – adiós – dijo murdoc con una sonrisa pervertida y se fue

- que te dio? – pregunto noodle mientras seguía abrazando a alex

- no se – dijo alex y abrió la mano, cuando alex y noodle vieron lo que murdoc le dio a alex, se sonrojaron – maldito pervertido! – grito alex molesto y sonrojado mientras tenía un preservativo en la mano

- hola, que está haciendo? – pregunto russell entrando a la habitación sin tocar la puerta, cuando russell entro, alex cerró la mano para que russell no viera el preservativo

- nada – dijeron alex y noodle separándose

- que tienes en la mano? – pregunto russell

"estoy muerto si russell sabe lo que tengo en la mano" pensó alex

"que tendrá alex en la mano?" pensó russell mientras se acercaba a alex

- nada – dijo alex con un leve sonrojo

- abre la mano – dijo russell

- está bien – dijo alex y abrió la otra mano

- no la otra – dijo russell

- bueno – dijo alex y escondió el preservativo debajo de él y luego abrió la mano

- que hay debajo de tuyo? – pregunto russell

- nada – dijo alex

- entonces levántate – dijo russell

- no – dijo alex

- porque no? – pregunto russell

- porque tengo pereza – dijo alex

- bueno yo te levanto – dijo russell agarrando a alex

- espera! – dijo alex

- qué? – dijo russell

- mira una escusa barata de distraían para poder salir huyendo de aquí!– grito alex señalando la pared

- donde? – dijo russell y mira hacia donde apuntan alex, mientras que russell miraba la pared alex agarro el preservativo y se fue con noodle – alex – dijo russell cuando alex y noodle ya no estaban

* * *

En la sala

Estaba paula leyendo un libro, 2d mirando como matías jugaba con el yoyo y drack estaba leyendo una revista

- arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba – decía 2d mientras miraba el yoyo

- esto me aburre – dijo matías mientras jugaba con el yoyo

- hola – dijo drack cuando alex entro a la sala corriendo y luego se fue en dirección a winnebagon

- adonde va? – pregunto paula

- al winnebagon de murdoc – dijo noodle entrando a la sala

- para qué? – pregunto drack

- para dale algo – dijo noodle mientras se sentaba alado de paula

* * *

En el winnebagon de murdoc

- abre maldita iguana! – grito alex mientras golpeaba la puerta de winnebagon

- ya va! – grito murdoc y luego abrió la puerta

- toma – dijo alex dándole el preservativo a murdoc

- porque me lo devuelves? – pregunto murdoc

- porque no voy a hacer eso con noodle – dijo alex

- y porque estaba en mi sagrado winnebagon? – pregunto murdoc

- porque te deje una nota que decía que drack mi amigo se va a quedar con nosotros – dijo alex

- qué?! – dijo murdoc

- no leíste la nota? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo murdoc molesto

- si te sirve de consuelo drack me odio y me quiere matar – dijo alex

- el no es el único que te quiere matar – dijo murdoc

- ya lo sé tengo más enemigos – dijo alex

- porque dejaste que tu amigo se quedara con nosotros? – pregu8nto murdoc

- porque si no lo dejaba me mataba – dijo alex

- y? – dijo murdoc

- y si me muero te atacar la prensa – dijo alex

- ya te puedes ir – dijo murdoc entrando a su winnebagon y alex se fue a la sala

* * *

Devuelta en la sala

- me presta tu yoyo? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo matías y le dio el yoyo a 2d

- hola – dijo alex entrando a la sala

- hola – dijeron todos y luego entro russell

- te estaba buscando – dijo russell mientras se acercaba a alex

- que quieres? – pregunto alex cuando russell estaba parado al frente de el

- dame lo que me estabas escondiendo – dijo russell

- no tengo nada, si quieres revísame – dijo alex

- lo arre – dijo russell agarrando a alex y lo puso de cabeza, luego lo comenzó a sacudir y todas las cosas que estaba en los bolsillo de alex cayeron al piso, del bolsillo de alex cayeron galletas, tocino, dulces, veneno, claves, cuchillos y un lápiz

- es más fácil que sacara mis bolsillos – dijo alex mientras que russell lo sacudía

- no tienes nada – dijo russell dejando a alex en el piso

- no tiene nada malo? Y ese veneno y el cuchillo? –dijo paula mientras que alex recogía sus cosas y las guardaba en su bolsillo

- que vamos a cenar? Tengo hambre – dijo alex

- voy a pedir pizza – dijo russell

- pide pizza vegetariana – dijeron 2d y paula

- también de tocino – dijo alex

- y de pollo – dijo noodle

- y de peperoni – dijo drack

- y de carne – dijo matías

- si – dijo russell y se fue

* * *

Horas después

Ya todos avían acabado de comer y se habían ido cada uno a sus habitaciones, cuando alex entro a su habitación se encontró con cobra

"que curioso esta cobra en mi cama" pensó alex

- holi alexito – dijo cobra

- odio que me llamen alexito! – grito alex molesto

- no te enojes – dijo cobra

- me enojo todo lo que me dé la gana – dijo alex – por cierto, porque estas en mi habitación? – pregunto alex

- porque vine a presentarte al nuevo empleado de mi padre – dijo cobra y apareció…


	26. capitulo 26

**CAPITULO 26! ERA EL 26, CIERTO?**

- porque vine a presentarte al nuevo empleado de mi padre – dijo cobra y apareció un tipo con una túnica y una máscara de gas

- quien es este payaso? – pregunto alex mirando al tipo extraño

- el es….- cobra no pudo terminar de hablar porque el tipo extraño la interrumpió

- déjame presentarme – dijo el tipo

- bueno – dijo cobra

- soy Sun Moon y me puedes decir boogieman – dijo el tipo extraño

- te puedo decir payaso? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo boogieman

- te puedo decir idiota con máscara de gas? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo boogieman

- te puedo decir idiota con vestido? – pregunto alex

- claro que no – dijo boogieman molesto

- bueno, nos vemos – dijo cobra y desapareció con boogieman

- ya estará mi juego? – se pregunto alex y se acerco a su laptop

"cargando 51%" dijo la laptop

- qué?! Apenas vas por ahí! – dijo alex

"si, algún problema con eso?" pregunto la laptop

- no – dijo alex y se fue a dormir

* * *

En medio de la noche

Estaba alex dormido desparramado en la cama, el dormía con un pantalón corto de cuadritos rojos y un suéter gris con la imagen de una guitarra, el dormía pacíficamente hasta que alguien toco la puerta pero alex no se despertó y volvieron a tocar la puerta más fuerte y alex se despertó

- ya va – dijo alex con pereza mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando llego a la puerta agarro el picaporte y la abrió – está bien? – pregunto alex mirando a noodle que estaba temblando, ella llevaba una camiseta de tiritas de color rosado suave y unos pantalones de pijama de color purpura suave

- sí, pero tuve una pesadilla, puede dormir contigo? – pregunto noodle apenada

- si claro, pasa – dijo alex dándole espacio para que noodle pasara, cuando ella entro se acostó en la cama de alex y el se acostó alado de ella

- gracias – dijo noodle cuando alex se acostó alado de ella

- de nada y buenas noches – dijo alex y abrazo a noodle

- buenas noches – dijo noodle mientras que alex la abrazaba y los dos se durmieron

* * *

A la mañana

Alex y noodle estaban durmiendo abrazados muy cómodamente y muy cerca del uno del otro, hasta que noodle se despertó

- buenos días – dijo alex

- buenos días, desde cuando estas despierto? – pregunto noodle después de a verle dado un beso a alex en los labios

- desde hace unos segundos – dijo alex – será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación – dijo alex mientras se sentaba en la cama

- porque? – pregunto noodle mientras se sentaba alado de alex

- porque si aparece russell estoy muerto – dijo alex

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- alex! Sabes dónde está noodle?! – pregunto russell mientras que tocaba la puerta

"dios porque me odias?" se pregunto alex mentalmente "ah, ya me acorde porque" pensó alex

"rayos" pensó noodle

- no sé donde esta! – dijo alex

- voy a entrar! – dijo russell y alex corrió a la puerta y la cerro

- no! – dijo alex

- porque no?! – pregunto russell

- porque….porque estoy en ropa interior! – dijo alex

- no importa! Soy hombre! – dijo russell

- no! Me da pena! – dijo alex y noodle se le acerco

- mejor me voy a esconde debajo de la cama por si russell entra – dijo noodle en voz baja y se escondió debajo de la sala

- no seas penoso! – dijo russell

- no lo soy! Es que mis boxer son de piolin! – dijo alex

- no te preocupes! 2d tiene unos de barney! – dijo russell tratando de abrir la puerta y alex se quito el suerte

- pero los mis son amarillitos! – dijo alex

- voy a entrar! – dijo russell y alex se quito los pantalones, la camiseta y se quedo en boxer, luego russell entro a la fuerza (o sea pateando la puerta) y haciendo que alex se cayera al piso

- te dije que estaba en ropa interior – dijo alex levantándose del piso

- lo siento, es que pensé que noodle estaba aquí contigo – dijo russell y paula paso por la habitación de alex y lo vio a él en ropa interior

- cierra la puerta! – dijo alex y russell se fue

- ya se fue? – pregunto noodle

- sí, pero espera que me vista – dijo alex y se vistió lo más rápido posible – ya puedes salir – dijo alex y noodle salió de debajo de su cama

- nos salvamos – dijo noodle

- sí, yo me salve de la muerte y tu de una charla incomoda – dijo alex

- cierto – dijo noodle y beso a alex, el le correspondió el beso – nos vemos – dijo noodle cuando dejo de besar a alex

- nos vemos – dijo alex y noodle se fue, luego él se cambio de ropa

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban 2d, matías, paula y drack desayunando cereal, paula comía cereal de fresa, 2d de frutas, drack de chocolate y matías de maíz

- donde está murdoc? – pregunto 2d mientras todos comía cereal

- debe estar en algún lugar inocente – dijo matías

- donde está russell? – pregunto paula

- debe estar buscando a noodle – dijo drack

- donde esta noodle y alex? – pregunto 2d

- aquí – dijo alex entrando a la cocina junto con noodle

- noodle, sabes que russell te está buscando – dijo paula mientras que alex se sentaba

- no sabía – dijo noodle mientras se sentaba alado de alex

- me pasas la leche – dijo alex mientras que noodle se servía cereal y luego comenzaba a desayunar

- sí, toma – dijo 2d y dio la leche a alex

- gracias – dijo alex, luego paula miro a alex y se rio en voz baja

- de que te ríes? – pregunto drack mientras que alex comía cereal

- de algo – dijo paula

- que es ese algo? – pregunto drack

- no te puedo decir – dijo paula

- al menos dime de qué color es – dijo drack

- es de color amarillo – dijo paula

"tonto russell que dejo la tonta puerta abierta y por eso paula me vio en boxer de piolin" pensó alex

- bueno – dijo drack "que será esa cosa graciosa?" pensó drack

- aquí estabas noodle – dijo russell entrando a la sala

- hola – dijeron todos

- hola, noodle dónde estabas? – pregunto russell mientras se sentaba

- en mi habitación – dijo noodle

- no, te busque ahí y no estabas – dijo russell

- digo estaba en el baño – dijo noodle

- no, yo estaba en el baño y no te vi – dijo paula

- digo estaba en la sala – dijo noodle

- no, yo estaba en la sala y no estabas tú – dijo matías

- digo pasillos – dijo noodle

- no, estaba yo en los pasillos y no te vi – dijo drack

- digo estaba afuera buscando el periódico – dijo noodle

- yo no te vi afuera – dijo 2d

- digo estaba en la azotea – dijo noodle

- bueno – dijo russell

- hola noodle, mocoso emo, mocoso pulgoso, enemigo del mocoso emo, bola de grasa, idiota y la novia del idiota – dijo murdoc entrando a la cocina y luego se acerco a la nevera

- oye murdoc, recibiste una llamada de Damon y Jamie – dijo russell

- que dijeron? – pregunto murdoc sacando una cerveza

- que lo llames – dijo russell y murdoc se fue

- 2d después de desayunar quieres ir al parque? – pregunto paula

- sip – dijo 2d

- nos vemos – dijo russell levantándose

- adónde vas? – pregunto drack

- a salir con cecilia – dijo russell y se fue

- noodle dónde estabas? – pregunto paula

- en la azotea – dijo noodle y paula la miro con una cara de "sé que me estas mintiendo"

- hasta luego – dijo drack levantándose

- adónde vas? – pregunto alex

- a la tienda de armas – dijo drack y se fue

- me voy a dormir, nos vemos noodle, paula, 2d y emo – dijo matías y se fue

- hasta luego – dijo alex levantándose y dándole un beso a noodle que ella correspondió

- adónde vas? – pregunto noodle

- a jugar Xbox con luki – dijo alex y se fue

- oye 2d porque no te vas a alistar para ir al parque – dijo paula

- si – dijo 2d dándole un beso a paula y luego se fue

- noodle – dijo paula

- pasa algo? – pregunto noodle

- sí, me vas a decir dónde estabas – dijo paula

- ya te dije que estaba en la azotea – dijo noodle

- yo sé que no estabas en la azotea – dijo paula

- me atrapaste – dijo noodle

- dónde estabas? – pregunto paula

- estaban en la habitación de alex – dijo noodle

- pero cuando yo pase nada mas vi a alex en boxer de piolin y a russell – dijo paula

- es que me avía escondido debajo de la cama de alex – dijo noodle

- que hiciste con alex? – pregunto paula

- nada – dijo noodle

- porque él estaba en ropa interior? – pregunto paula

- porque antes que russell entrara el estaba con pijama pero le dijo que estaba en ropa interior para que russell no entrara, pero russell intento entrar por eso alex se quito el pijama, como para que russell no sospechara – dijo noodle

- porque estabas en la habitación de alex? – pregunto paula

- porque en la noche tuve una pesadilla – dijo noodle

- porque no fuiste con russell? – pregunto paula

- porque él me pudiera aplastar sin querer – dijo noodle

- buen punto – dijo paula

- voy a ver tele – dijo noodle levantándose

- me voy con 2d – dijo paula y se fue, luego noodle se fue a la sala

* * *

En el infierno

Estaban alex y luki jugando Xbox en una parte del infierno, ellos estaban jugando halo 4 en una pantalla plana

- luki mata a los rosados! – dijo alex mientras jugaba

- si! – dijo luki y mato a uno de los muñequitos rosados

- yo voy por el otro! – dijo alex

- yo voy por los azules! – dijo luki

- si! – dijo alex

"han matado a los azules y a los rosados" dijo el juego

- si! – gritaron alex y luki mientras chocaban las cinco

* * *

En la sala

Estaba noodle mirando Disney mientras que murdoc estaba hablando con el vocalista de cuarta y el dibujante de crayones por teléfono

- sí, ese día – dijo murdoc

"de que estará hablando murdoc?" pensó noodle

- sí pero cuesta bastante –dijo murdoc

"que cuesta bastante?" pensó noodle

- estaba bien, adiós idiotas – dijo murdoc y colgó – nos vemos – dijo murdoc y se fue a su winnebagon

"que estará bien?" pensó noodle y luego se puso a ver tele

* * *

En el parque

Estaban paula y 2d caminado por el parque y mirando a los niños jugando o el paisaje o a las personas

- qué bonito dio – dijo 2d

- es un hermoso día – dijo paula

- si – dijo 2d – nos sentamos? – dijo 2d

- si – dijo paula y se sentaron

"mejor se lo pregunto en la noche" pensó 2d mirando a paula – te amo – dijo 2d

- te amo también – dijo paula y 2d la beso, ella le correspondió el beso

* * *

En la habitación de matías

Estaba matías acostado en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo

- estoy aburrido – dijo matías

- hola – dijo cobra apareciendo en la habitación de matías

- quien eres? – pregunto matías sentándose en la cama

- soy cobra – dijo la demonia

- y yo soy matías – dijo el chico

- también soy la hija de Satanás – dijo cobra

- porque estás aquí? – pregunto matías

- porque estoy aburrida – dijo cobra y alguien entro a la habitación de matías y cobra desapareció

- que haces idiota? – pregunto alex entrando a la habitación de matías

- nada tonto – dijo matías

- inútil – dijo alex

- que haces aquí? – pregunto matías

- vine a ver a un tonto – dijo alex y matías le tiro una zapatilla que alex esquivo – fallaste – dijo alex cuando esquivo la zapatilla

- vete idiota! – grito matías y alex se fue "siempre molesta" pensó matías y se acostó a dormir

* * *

En la sala

Noodle se había quedado dormida viendo camp rock 2 (no la culpo, a mi esa película me aburrió) mientras que noodle dormía alex entro a la sala y se sentó alado de su noodle durmiente

- hola – dijo noodle despertándose y besando a alex, el le correspondió el beso

- hola – dijo alex acariciando la mejilla de noodle

- cuando llegaste a casa? – pregunto noodle cerca de alex

- hace unos minutos – dijo alex mientras abrazaba a noodle

- te quiero – dijo noodle correspondiendo el abrazo de alex y luego lo beso en los labios, él le correspondió el beso

- también te quiero – dijo alex volviendo a besar a noodle y luego agarro el control remoto – voy a cambiar – dijo alex

- cambia – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- quieres ver destino final? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- quieres ver destino final 2? – pregunto alex

- nop – dijo noodle y alex volvió a cambio de canal

- quieres ver destino final 3? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- quieres ver destino final 4? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- quieres ver destino final 5? – pregunto alex

- nop – dijo noodle y alex volvió a cambio de canal

- el aro? – pregunto alex

- no, esa película me da miedo – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- la masacre de texa? – pregunto alex

- ño – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- actividad paranormal? – pregunto alex

- no, además ya la vi – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- alguna de actividad paranormal? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo noodle

- además ya vi todas las películas de actividad paranormal – dijo alex y cambio de canal – el títere? – pregunto alex

- nop – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- arrástrame al infierno? – pregunto alex

- nop – dijo noodle

- además esa película es muy mala – dijo alex y cambio de canal

- rec? – pregunto alex

- de que se trata? – pregunto noodle

- de zombies – respondió alex

- nop – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- vienes 13? – pregunto alex

- ya la vi – dijo noodle

- yo también – dijo alex y cambio de canal - la casa de cera? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- silent hill? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo noodle y alex volvió de cambar de canal

- silent hill 2? – pregunto alex

- no sabía que salió la segunda – dijo noodle

- salió, la quieres ver? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- alguna de resident evil? – pregunto alex

- ya la vi todas – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- chucky, el muñeco diabólico? – pregunto alex

- ya la vi – dijo noodle

- la persona que no ha visto chucky es un idiota – dijo alex y cambio de canal

- los 13 fantasma? – pregunto alex

- ño – dijo noodle y alex cambio de canal

- la huérfana? – pregunto alex

- nop – dijo noodle

- yo tampoco la quiero ver – dijo alex y cambio de canal – el sexto sentido? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo noodle y se pusieron a ver la película abrazados

* * *

En el winnebagon de murdoc

Estaba murdoc acostado en su cama tomando una cerveza mientras que pensaba

"será lo correcto, bueno si no es lo correcto y a los demás no le gusta será la culpa del vocalista de cuarta y el dibujante de crayones, además me está costando mucho esos idiotas creen que el dinero crece en la basura o que, bueno lo que me está costando es saber que a noodle le agradara o no" pensó murdoc mirando el techo y tomo un poco de su cerveza, luego agarro su celular y marco un numero – hola preciosa, soy tu dios del placer murdoc – dijo el dios de las iguana

* * *

Unos minutos después

Russell entro a la sala con cecilia encuentran con noodle y alex durmiendo abrazados y con la tele encendida

- se ven tiernos – dijo cecilia mirado a noodle y a alex durmiendo

- si, los despertamos? – pregunto russell

- elige tu – dijo cecilia

- hola russell y cecilia – dijo alex despertándose

- hola – dijeron russell y cecilia

- como has estado cecilia? – pregunto alex

- bien – dijo cecilia

- oye alex, tú te puedes llevar a noodle a su habitación? – pregunto russell

- si – dijo alex levantándose con cuidado de no despertar a noodle

- gracias – dijo russell

- de nada – dijo alex mientras cargaba a noodle con cuidado

- ten mucho cuidado – dijo russell mientras que alex casi haces que se golpeara la cabeza de noodle

- si – dijo alex y se fue con noodle

- vamos a ver tele? – dijo russell

- si, russy – dijo cecilia dándole un beso a russy y luego se pusieron a ver la tele

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Alex acababa de entrar a la habitación de fideo, el se había acercado a la cama y recostó a noodle con mucho cuidado

- que descanse – dijo alex dándole un beso a noodle en la frente y después se dirigió a la puerta

- adónde vas alex? – pregunto noodle despertándose

- a mi habitación, te acabas de despertar o estaba despierta de hace tiempo? – dijo alex

- me acabo de despertar – dijo noodle levantándose

- bueno, me voy – dijo alex

-nos vemos – dijo noodle y alex se fue

* * *

En el parque

Ya estaba anocheciendo y 2d y paula estaban caminando por un sendero lleno de flores, iluminado por la luz de la luna, de algunas luciérnagas, de algunos postes

- qué bonito lugar – dijo paula mientras caminaban tomada de la mano con 2d

- sí, puedes cerrar los ojos? – pregunto 2d

- sip – dijo paula y le tapo los ojos

- no te preocupes yo te guiare - dijo 2dy guio a paula con los ojos cerrados al final del sendero donde había un lago, arboles, flores, luciérnagas y la luz de la luna – ya lo puedes abrir – dijo 2d cuando estaba en el medio del final del sendero con paula

- qué hermoso lugar – dijo paula cuando abrió los ojos y miro el lugar

- pero tú eres más hermosa – dijo 2d acercándose a paula

- gracias, tu también – dijo paula y beso a 2d

"este es el mejor momento" pensó 2d mientras correspondía el beso – paula – dijo 2d mirando a paula a los ojos

- si – dijo paula mirando a los ojos de 2d

-…


	27. capitulo 27

**CAPITULO 27!**

- paula – dijo 2d mirando a paula a los ojos

- si - dijo paula mirando a 2d a los ojos y él se arrodillo, haciendo que el corazón de paula se acelerara

- te casarías conmigo? – pregunto 2d mostrando una cajita abierta con un anillo adentro

- si – dijo paula y 2d le coloco el anillo en el debo y luego la beso, ella le correspondió el beso

* * *

En los estudios Kong

Estaban noodle, alex, matías, russell y cecilia, alex comía tocino, noodle comía macarrones con queso, matías carne, russell y cecilia ensalada (en la ensalada de russell hay trocitos de carne, pollo y cerdo)

- donde esta paula y 2d? – pregunto cecilia

- creo que en el parque – dijo alex con la boca llena de tocino

- alex no se habla con la boca llena – dijo russell

- lo siento – dijo alex con la boca llena

- sigues hablando – dijo russell

- ya dejo de hablar – dijo alex con la boca llena

- deja de hablar – dijo russell

- ok – dijo alex

- cállate – dijo russell y alex asistió

- hola – dijo drack entrando a la cocina con una espada y una katana

- y esas espadas? – pregunto 2d

- te equivocas mi querido conocido, una es una espada y la otra es una katana, son dos cosas diferentes – dijo drack sentándose y dejando la espada y katana alado de el

- para que las compraste? – pregunto matías

- para matar a…digo para decorar mi habitación – dijo drack

- qué bonito es vivir con el enemigo – dijo alex con sarcasmo

- drack si rompes algo con la espada o la katana lo limpias o si llenas la casa con a sangre de alex también lo limpias – dijo russell

- ok – dijo drack

- donde compraste la espada y katana vende armaduras o escudos? – pregunto alex

- nop – dijo drack comiendo un pedazo de carne

- rayos – dijo alex en voz baja

- hola – dijeron paula y 2d felices mientras entraban a la cocina

- hola – dijeron todos

- porque tan felices? – pregunto noodle

- porque nos vamos a casar – dijo 2d abrasando a paula

- felicidades! – dijeron todos, cecilia y noodle se pararon y abrazaron a paula y a 2d

- gracias – dijeron la pareja mientras que noodle y cecilia las abrazaba

- quiero que ustedes dos sean mis damas de honor – dijo paula a noodle y a cecilia

- enserio? - dijeron noodle y cecilia

- si – dijo paula

- quienes van a ser los padrinos? – pregunto russell

- tú y creo que alex – dijo 2d

- pensé que iba a ser murdoc – dijo russell

- tú crees que murdoc aceptaría? – dijo alex

- no – dijo russell

- cuando será la boda? – pregunto matías

- dentro de seis meses – dijo paula

- tendré que usar traje? – pregunto alex

- sip – dijo paula

- te veras muy guapo con traje – dijo noodle

- y tu muy guapa con vestido – dijo alex

- quien va a ser la victi…. Digo la persona que le dirá a murdoc lo de la boda? – pregunto drack y todos miraron a alex

- qué? – dijo alex

- tú le dirás a murdoc lo de la boda – dijo matías

- eso no es justo – dijo alex- cuando se lo diré? – pregunto alex

- cuando lo veas – dijo russell

- cada vez que dicen cuando lo veas, el entra por la puerta – dijo alex

- hola – dijo murdoc entrando a la cocina

- hola – dijeron todos menos alex

- nos vemos – dijeron matías, noodle y drack y se fueron

- nos vemos, voy a llevar a cecilia a su casa – dijo russell

- hasta luego – dijo cecilia y se fue con russell

- nos vemos murdoc – dijeron paula y 2d u luego se fueron dejando solos a alex y a murdoc

- murdoc hay algo que tengo que decirte – dijo alex mientras que murdoc abría la nevera

- que cosa? – pregunto murdoc sacando una cerveza

- que2dypaulasevanacasar – dijo alex muy rápido

- qué? – dijo murdoc

- dije que2dypualasevanacasar – dijo alex rápido

- habla bien! – dijo murdoc molesto

- 2d y paula se va a casar – dijo alex

- QUE?! – grito murdoc

- nos vemos – dijo alex y se fue pero murdoc lo agarro del cuello de la camiseta

- como que se van a casar – dijo murdoc

- se van a unir en matrimonio – dijo alex – me sueltas? – pregunto alex

- si mocoso – dijo murdoc soltando a alex y el se fue

* * *

En la habitación de 2d y paula

Estaba paula acostada en la cama mientras que 2d estaba jugando en el piso con un carrito

- tú crees que alex ya se lo dijo a murdoc? – dijo 2d

- si – dijo paula

- porque crees eso? – pregunto 2d

- porque escuche un grito – dijo paula

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Alex entra a su habitación y se encuentra con cobra sentada en su cama

- holi alexito – dijo cobra

- te cuesta mucho decir solamente alex, cierto? – dijo el emo

- si – dijo cobra

- porque estas acá? – pregunto alex

- no se – dijo cobra

- te puede ir? – pregunto alex

- nop – dijo cobra

- y luki? – pregunto alex

- aquí – dijo luki apareciendo

- hola luki, como estas? – pregunto alex

- bien – dijo luki

- como esta sabrina? – pregunto alex

- bien también – dijo luki

- hermano que haces aquí? – pregunto cobra

- hermana la pregunta es tu qué haces aquí? – pregunto luki

- la preguntas es que hacen ustedes dos en mi habitación? – pregunto alex

- yo vine a verte – dijo cobra

- yo vine a joderte – dijo luki

- se pueden ir? – pregunto alex

- nos vemos – dijo luki y luego desapareció

- tu porque no te vas? – pregunto alex mirando a cobra

- me puedo quedar a dormir contigo? – pregunto cobra haciendo los ojos de cachorrito

- no y los ojos de cachorrito no sirven conmigo– dijo alex

- adiós amor – dijo cobra y desapareció

- odio que me llamen amor o alexito – dijo alex en voz baja y molesto

- hola amor alexito – dijo noodle entrando a la habitación de alex y luego acercándose a el

- hola fideo – dijo alex y beso a noodle, ella le correspondió el beso

- sabes que no me gusta que me llamen fideo – dijo noodle cuando dejo de besarse con alex

- y tu sabes que no me gusta que me llamen alexito – dijo alex abrazando a noodle

- pero me gusta cómo suena alexito – dijo noodle

- y a mí me gusta cómo suena fideo – dijo alex

- sabes que te quiero – dijo noodle

- y tu sabes que yo también te quiero – dijo alex besando a noodle y ella le correspondió el beso

- sepárense! – dijo russell asomando la cabeza por la puerta y alex y noodle se separaron

- que descanse – dijo noodle y le dio un beso en la mejilla a alex

- tú también descanse – dijo alex y noodle se fue "russell aurrina momento" pensó alex y luego se acostó a dormir

* * *

El día siguiente

Estaban 2d, paula, noodle y russell desayunado en la cocina, 2d desayunaba huevos con salchichas, paula desayunaba yogurt con frutas, noodle desayunaba panqueques y russell desayunaba 6 huevos, 4 yogurt y 9 panqueques (se supone que sigue con la dieta)

- noodle, no despertaste a alex – dijo paula

- no lo logre – dijo noodle

- hola….. – dijo alex con pereza entrando a la cocina a paso de zombie y despeinado

- hola – dijeron noodle, paula, 2d y russell

- pareces un zombie – dijo 2d mirando a alex

- aja….. – dijo alex con pereza acercándose a la nevera y la abrió

- alex dormiste ayer? – pregunto paula mientras que alex sacaba un plato lleno de tocino y luego se sentó alado de noodle

- no… - dijo alex y comenzó a comer tocino

- porque? – pregunto noodle

- tuve varias pesadilla – dijo alex mientras trataba de no dormirse

- de que se tratan tus pesadillas? – pregunto matías entrando a la cocina y luego sentándose alado de russell

- donde me tortura demonios o me matan demonio o me caso con cobra o que soy uno de los personajes de destino final o que aparecen 912143561241623416 de murdoc o que estoy atrapado en el infierno o que me quemen vivo o que me despedacen en la manera más sádica posible o que me ahoguen o que me caiga un trueno o que me coman vivo, también en mis pesadillas salió matías, el era un hombre lobo – dijo alex

- jajaja no soy un hombre lobo – dijo matías nervioso

- soñaste todo eso en una noche? – pregunto russell

- sip – dijo alex

- pobrecito – dijo noodle abrazando a alex

- hola – dijo drack entrando a la cocina

- hola – dijeron todos

- de que me perdí? – pregunto drack mientras se sentaba

- solamente alex nos dijo de que se trato sus pesadillas – dijo 2d

- y salgo yo? – pregunto drack

- nop – dijo alex mientras que noodle lo seguía abrazando

- como es una pesadilla si no sale tu enemigo? – dijo drack

- es porque mi enemigo no da miedo – dijo alex

- yo si doy miedo – dijo drack

- ni si quieras asustas a un bebe – dijo alex

- vas a ver – dijo drack atacando a alex pero russell lo paro

- drack quédate quieto – dijo russell

- porque? – pregunto drack

- porque es muy temprano para pelear – dijo russell

- está bien – dijo drack y se fue

- mejor me iré a dormir – dijo alex levantándose de la silla y le dio a noodle un beso en la mejilla

- que descanse – dijo noodle y alex se fue

- que horrenda pesadilla – dijo matías

- sí, que te coman vivo es horrendo – dijo 2d

- esa pesadilla no es, la pesadilla horrenda es que aparezcan 912143561241623416 de murdoc – dijo matías

- esa si es una pesadilla horrenda – dijo russell

- nos vemos – dijo matías y se fue

- me voy con cecilia – dijo russell y se fue

- mándale saludos a cecilia de mi parte – dijo paula y noodle

- nos vemos – dijo noodle y se fue, dejando a paula y a 2d solos

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba alex dormido en su habitación hasta que él se despierta de repente

- ah! – Grito alex cuando se despertó – fue otra tonta pesadilla – dijo alex

- pobre alexito tiene pesadilla – dijo cobra

- y estoy viendo una – dijo alex en voz baja

- que dijiste? – pregunto cobra

- que me pica la cabeza – dijo alex rascándose la cabeza

- buen – dijo cobra

- que estaba habiendo? – pregunto alex

- nada, solamente te estaba viendo dormir – dijo cobra

- vete – dijo alex

- adiós amorcito – dijo cobra y desapareció

"que molesta" pensó alex y se fue a la habitación de noodle

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle sentada en su cama mirando con karau y angul jugaba con una bola de lana

- miau miau miau – maulló angul (traductor felino: es mi lana)

- miau – maulló karau (traductor felino: préstamela)

- miau miau miau – maulló angul (traductor felino: cómprate la tuya)

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- miau! – maullaron karau y angul (traductor felino: pase!)

- pase! – dijo noodle y alex entro

- hola – dijo alex acercándose a noodle y luego abrazándola

- descansaste? – pregunto noodle correspondiendo el abrazo

- si – dijo alex "odio mentirle a noodle pero es para que no se preocupe" pensó alex mientras abrazaba a noodle

- que bueno, quieres ir al parque? – pregunto noodle

- si – dijo alex

- pero primero cámbiate – dijo noodle

- porque? – pregunto alex

- porque estas en pijama – dijo noodle

- es cierto – dijo alex mirandés el pijama

- te espero en la sala – dijo noodle y le dio un beso a alex en los labios, el le correspondió el beso

- te veo en la sala – dijo alex y se fue a cambiar

- nos vemos karau y angul – dijo noodle y se fue a la sala

* * *

Minutos después

Estaban 2d y paula en la sala mirando tele hasta que apareció noodle

- hola noodle – dijeron 2d y paula

- hola – dijo noodle mientras se sentaba alado de paula

- que haces? – pregunto paula

- espero a alex para irnos al parque – dijo noodle

- el ya descanso? – pregunto paula

- si según él – dijo noodle

- ya estoy listo – dijo alex entrando a la sala

- nos vemos – dijeron noodle y alex y luego se fueron al parque

* * *

En el parque

Estaban noodle y alex sentados en una banca mirando el parque, luego alex se quedo dormido

- alex despierta – dijo noodle moviendo a alex

- q-que pasa? - pregunto alex despertándose

- te quedaste dormido – dijo noodle – no dormiste – dijo noodle mirando a alex

- tuve otra pesadilla – dijo alex

- desde cuando tienes pesadillas tan seguidas? – pregunto noodle

- desde ayer – dijo alex

- que vamos a hacer con tus pesadillas? – dijo noodle

- no se – dijo alex

- vamos a casa? – pregunto noodle

- no – dijo alex

- adonde quieres ir? – pregunto noodle

- quedémonos más tiempo en el parque – dijo alex

- vale – dijo noodle

* * *

En la habitación de drack

Estaba drack limpiando su katana hasta que apareció cobra

- hola drack – dijo cobra

- hola cobra – dijo drack escondiendo sus nervios

- que haces aquí? – pregunto cobra

- ahora vivo aquí – dijo drack

- que bueno – dijo cobra

- aun seguís enamorada de alex? – pregunto drack

- Si – dijo cobra y drack se puso triste – te pasa algo? – pregunto cobra mirando a drack que estaba mirando el piso

- no – dijo drack mirando a cobra y ocultando su tristeza

- nos vemos – dijo cobra y desapareció

"porque se enamoro de alex y no de mi" pensó drack y siguió limpiando su katana

* * *

En la sala

Estaban 2d, paula, cecilia y russell viendo una película (cursi) romántica

- que romántico! – dijeron noodle, paula y 2d, luego de eso russell miro a 2d con una cara de "enserio"

- al fin termino! – dijo russell

- te gusto la película? – pregunto cecilia

- sip – dijo russell y cecilia lo beso

- que película vamos a ver ahora? – pregunto 2d

- que te parece como si fuera la primera vez – dijo paula

- si – dijeron todos y paula cambio de canal

- voy a buscar palomitas de maíz – dijo russell levantándose

- y yo voy a buscar refrescos – dijo 2d y se fue con russell a la cocina

- oye russell sigue con la dieta? – pregunto cecilia

- sip – dijo paula

- enserio? – dijo cecilia

- sí – dijo paula

- donde están los demás? – pregunto cecilia

- drack está en su habitación, a murdoc no lo he visto, matías no sé donde esta, noodle y alex se fueron al parque – dijo paula

- traje los refrescos – dijo 2d entrando con dos refrescos y se los entrego a paula y a cecilia

- gracias – dijeron paula y cecilia recibiendo los refrescos

- de nada – dijo 2d y se fue a la cocina

- 2d es muy amable – dijo cecilia

- sí, también russell – dijo paula

- russell está haciendo las palomitas de maíz – dijo 2d sentándose alado de paula – de que estaban hablando? – pregunto 2d

- de nada – dijeron paula y cecilia

* * *

En el parque

Estaba alex sentado debajo de un árbol dormido mientras que noodle estaba sentada alado de él leyendo un libro

- hola! – grito megan acercándose a noodle y a alex que seguía dormido

- hola megan – dijo noodle levantándose del piso y dándole un abrazado a megan

- como estas? – pregunto megan correspondiendo el abrzao

- bien – dijo noodle separándose

- que le pasa a alex? – pregunto megan señalado a alex que seguía dormido

- tiene mucho sueño – dijo noodle

- porque tiene mucho sueño? – pregunto megan

- porque ha tenido varias pesadillas que no lo dejan dormir – dijo noodle

- pobrecito – dijo megan

- si – dijo noodle mirando como dormía alex, luego una bellota que estaba en el árbol le cayó a alex en la cabeza haciendo que se despertara

- ah! – dijo alex cuando la bellota le cayó en la cabeza

- jijijijijiji – se rieron noodle y megan

- maldita bellota! – dijo alex agarrando la bellota y tirándola lejos

- auch! – grito una chica, el grito provenía de la dirección de donde avía ido la bellota que tiro alex

- alex, golpeaste a alguien con la bellota? – pregunto noodle

- tal vez, creo que no– dijo alex

- y porque un chica grito? – pregunto noodle

- tal vez se cayó o se golpeo – dijo alex

- maldita bellota! – grito la chica

- alex, ve a disculparte con la chica que golpeaste con la bellota – dijo noodle

- pero….- alex no pudo terminar de hablar porque noodle lo interrumpió

- nada de peros – dijo noodle y alex se fue a donde avía tirado la bellota, cuando llego a donde tiro la bellota vio a una chica con lentes, de ojos marrones y de cabello de color castaño, la chica llevaba una camiseta de slipknot, unos pantalones azul oscuro y unas converse negras, la chica se estaba sobando la cabeza

- lo siento por lo del el golpe – dijo alex cuando estaba parando al frente de la chica

- tú fuiste el idiota que me tiro la bellota? – pregunto la chica mientras dejaba de sobarse la cabeza

- sí, estas bien? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo la chica

- alex ya te disculpaste? – pregunto noodle acercándose a alex con megan

- sip – dijo alex

- hola soy noodle – dijo fideo mirando a la chica que lleva lentes

- yo soy megan – dijo la amiga de noodle

- hola – dijo la chica de camiseta de slipknot

- cómo te llamas? – pregunto noodle

- lidiana – dijo la chica

-mucho gusto liliana – dijo megan

- es lidiana no liliana – dijo la chica

- buenos, nos vemos – dijo megan dándole un abrazo a noodle y se fue

- es una chica rara – dijeron alex y lidiana al mismo tiempo y en voz baja

- que dijeron? – pregunto noodle

- nada - dijeron lidiana y alex

- bueno – dijo noodle y una pareja paso al frente de ellos, la pareja se besaban con telenovela

- que cursi – dijeron alex y lidiana

- cállense mocosos – dijo la pareja y se fue

- oblíguenme! – dijeron alex y lidiana

- que inmaduros – dijo noodle

- gracias – dijo lidiana

- de nada – dijo noodle sarcásticamente

- me tengo que ir, nos vemos – dijo lidiana y se fue

- quieres ir a comer helado? – pregunto alex

- sip – dijo noodle feliz y se fueron a comer helado, cuando ellos estaban cruzando la calle para ir a la heladería un carro se dirigió a ellos a gran velocidad, alex vio al carro y…..


	28. capitulo 28

**YUPI! CAPITULO 28!**

Cuando alex y noodle estaban cruzando la calle para ir a la heladería un carro se dirigió a ellos a gran velocidad, alex vio al carro y empujo a noodle lo mas rápido al otro lado de la calle, cuando alex empujo a noodle, ella cayó en la será del otro lado de la calle mientras que alex estaba en la calle

- alex! – grito noodle asustada mientras que el carro se aproximaba a alex, cuando el carro estaba a punto de atropellar a alex apareció boogieman, el envolvió a alex con su capa y los dos desaparecieron – alex? – dijo noodle preocupada mientras miraba la carretera donde estaba alex

* * *

En el infierno

- ah! – grito alex apareciendo con boogieman al frente de Satanás y luki

- tranquilo estas bien – dijo luki

- qué? Cómo? Si yo estaba en la calle y un carro se dirigía a mí, no me digas que morí y ahora estoy en el infierno – dijo alex

- no morirte pero cuando mueras tal vez estés en el infierno – dijo Satanás

- porque? – dijo alex

- tú crees que dios te quiera haya arriba? – dijo Satán

- ah y que paso? – pregunto alex

- boogieman te salvo – dijo luki

- enserio? – dijo alex

- sip – dijo Satanás

- porque estoy en el infierno? – pregunto alex

- porque tenía que ir al infierno en búsqueda de mi yoyo, te vi en el camino y te salve - dijo boogieman

- ah, por eso – dijo alex

- sip – dijo boogieman

- me regresas a la tierra? – pregunto alex

- sí, porque tengo que ir a comprar leche – dijo boogieman

- antes de irse, alex como te va con la laptop que te regale en tu cumpleaños? – pregunto Satanás

- siendo sincero, es muuuuuuuuy pero muuuuuuuuuuuy lenta para los juegos – dijo alex

- bueno para la próxima no me pongas polvo picapica – dijo Satanás molesto

- entendido – dijo alex

- nos vemos – dijo boogieman y desaparece con alex

* * *

En la calle

Estaba noodle parada en la cera mirando la calle hasta que apareció alex y boogieman

- adiós boogieman – dijo alex

- me debes una – dijo boogieman y desapareció

- noodle – dijo alex acercándose a noodle y luego la abrazo

- estas bien? – pregunto noodle correspondiéndole el abrazo a alex

- sí, y tu estas bien? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo noodle

- aun quieres tu helado? – pregunto alex besando a noodle en los labios y ella les correspondió el beso

- si tu quieres – dijo noodle cuando dejo de besar a alex

- sip – dijo alex y se fueron a la heladería

* * *

En los estudios Kong

Estaba russell en el estudio practicando con su batería, 2d estaba en la sala viendo caricatura, cecilia y paula estaban en la cocina tomando un café y comiendo galletitas

- paula, como se va a llamar? – pregunto cecilia

- 2d y yo todavía no nos decidimos un nombre – dijo paula

- no importa, no haya apuro – dijo cecilia

- bueno – dijo paula

- donde está 2d? – pregunto cecilia

- está viendo caricaturas – dijo paula

- el será un gran padre – dijo cecilia

- si, donde está russell? – pregunto paula

- está practicando con su batería – dijo cecilia

- el es muy bueno con la batería – dijo paula

- si – dijo cecilia y drack entro por la puerta de la cocina

- hola chicas – dijo drack sentándose alado de paula

- hola chico – dijeron paula y cecilia

- que hacen? – pregunto drack agarrando una galletita que había en la mesa y se la comió

- hablamos – dijo cecilia

- de qué? – pregunto drack

- de algo – dijo paula

- y ese algo son 2d y russell, cierto? – dijo drack

- tal vez – dijo cecilia

- lo sabia – dijo drack

- como va tus planes para hacer sufrir a alex? – pregunto paula

- bien, no le digan a alex – dijo drack

- no le diremos – dijo cecilia mientras que drack se levantaba y se acerco a la nevera

- que buscas? – pregunto paula mirando como drack revisaba la nevera

- tocino y algo mas – respondió drack

- el tocino esta en el fondo donde lo esconde alex – dijo paula y drack agarro el tocino y siguió buscado algo en le nevera

- sabes dónde está la salsa picante? – pregunto drack

- en el fondo a la izquierda alado de donde murdoc esconde sus cervezas – dijo paula y drack saco el tocino y la salsa picante

- gracias – dijo drack dejando la salsa picante y el tocino en la mesa

- de nada – dijo paula

- muajajajajajajajaja – se reía drack malvadamente mientras le echaba salsa picante al tocino de alex

- bonita risa malvada – dijo cecilia

- gracias – dijo drack mientras seguía echaba salsa picante al tocino

- de nada – dijo cecilia

- ya se acabo la salsa picante – dijo drack cuando tiro toda la salsa picante al tocino de alex

- pobre alex cuando coma ese tocino, además era una salsa picante llena – dijo paula mirando como drack guardaba el tocino donde estaba antes

- me gustaría ver la cara de alex cuando coma el tocino – dijo drack cerrando la nevera y luego tiro el envase de la salsa picante a la basura

- que salsa picante era? – pregunto paula

- una llamada el infierno en frasco – dijo drack

- ese es bien picante – dijo cecilia

- tú lo has probado? – pregunto paula

- sí, una vez que mi primo me reto a tomar una gotita – dijo cecilia

- y que paso? – pregunto drack

- tome 5 baldes de agua muy fría – dijo cecilia

- con solo una gotita? – dijo paula

- sí, esa salsa picantes es el dios de la salsa picante – dijo cecilia

- como sabes eso? – pregunto paula

- porque vi un documental de salsas picantes que pasaron por la tele – dijo cecilia

- la tele nunca miente, al menos que den mentiroso mentiroso o el gran mentiroso – dijo drack

- es verdad – dijo cecilia

* * *

En el winnebagon de murdoc

Estaba murdoc sentado en su cama mirando los tres chiflados por la tele

- jajajajajajajajajajaja comedia a la antigua – dijo murdoc mientras se reía hasta que sonó su celular y lo agarro – hola? – dijo murdoc contestando el celular

- hola, conoce a soy y de apellido gay? – pregunto una voz de chico

- soy gay? – dijo murdoc

- jajajaja ya sabía que eras gay! – se burlo el chico

- CALLATE! MOCOSO! Eres alex! – grito murdoc molesto

- caíste iguana vieja! – dijo alex y colgó

- maldito mocoso – dijo murdoc y luego volvió a sonar su celular – hola? – dijo murdoc contestando

- hola señor Niccals, usted a sido seleccionado para ganar 346789357812 de dólares – dijo una voz masculina

- enserio? – dijo murdoc

- sí, solamente tiene que repetir lo que voy a decirle – dijo la voz masculina

- ok, voy a repetir lo que lo usted diga – dijo murdoc

- bueno, se lo diré lento pero usted lo dirá normal – dijo la voz masculina –so…..y…..un …ho…...mo…..se…..xu…...al – dijo la voz masculina

- soy un homosexual – dijo murdoc sin pensar

- sabía que era una homosexual! – dijo la voz

- alex! – grito murdoc molesto

- caíste idiota! – dijo alex y colgó

- idiota, maldito y lo peor es que es Niccals – dijo murdoc molesto y después de unos segundos volvió a sonar el celular de murdoc – NO SOY UN HOMOSEXUAL! – grito murdoc molesto contestando

- ok, nada más te iba a preguntar qué hora es – dijo Damon

- mira tú maldito reloj – dijo murdoc molesto

- bueno, porque estas molesto? – pregunto Damon

- porque me está gastando los minutos – dijo murdoc

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba paula tomando una siesta en su habitación, 2d estaba en el estudio jugando con su teclado, russell estaba viendo tele con cecilia y matías, drack se fue a caminar, murdoc estaba viendo tele en su winnebagon, noodle estaba jugando con su nintendo ds mientras que angul trataba de atrapar una mosca y alex estaba sentado en su cama escuchando música con su ipod mientras que karau estaba durmiendo en la cama de el

- Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
When it all comes falling down  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Remember when they said that what we want can never be done  
Well look who's laughing now  
We'll do what we want to  
Said we'll do what we want to  
Yeah, yeah, yeah - cantaba alex (la canción es Do It Now Remember It Later de Sleeping With Sirens) mientras miraba como karau dormía, alex se quito los audífonos y se acerco a su laptop – voy a jugar el juego que estaba cargando hace tiempo – dijo alex mirando la laptop

"no" dijo la laptop

- porque no? – pregunto alex

"porque está cargando por 79%" dijo la laptop

- QUE?! – grito alex

"no me oyes, si no me oyes límpiate los oídos" dijo la laptop

- eres muy lenta – dijo alex

"soy hombre!" dijo la laptop

- eres muy lento – dijo alex

"eres muy idiota" dijo la laptop

- si me sigues molestando te instalo Windows vista – dijo alex

"me callo" dijo la laptop

- mucho mejor – dijo alex acostándose en su cama pero cuando él se acostó cayó encima de cobra

- hola alexito – dijo cobra mientras que alex estaba encima de ella

- ah! – grito alex y se levanto lo más rápido posible de encima de cobra

- porque gritas alexito? – pregunto cobra levantándose de la cama de alex

- porque vi a un monstruo – dijo alex

- yo no veo ningún monstruo – dijo cobra

- yo si – dijo alex en voz baja mirando a cobra

- que haces alexito? – pregunto cobra

- nada – dijo alex

- sabes que estás más guapo – dijo cobra con voz seductora mientras se acercaba a alex

- no creo – dijo alex alejándose de cobra

- enserio estas más guapo – dijo cobra acercándose a alex mientras que el retrocería

- no lo creo – dijo alex caminado hacia atrás pero se choco con la pared

- está acorralado – dijo cobra acercándose a alex

- mira una escusa de distracción para poder salir huyendo de aquí! – dijo alex señalando a una esquina

- donde? – dijo cobra volteando y alex se fue de la habitación – rayos caí – dijo cobra cuando se dio cuenta que alex se fue

"jajajajaja" se burlo la laptop

- cállate cuadro con teclas – dijo cobra molesta

"oblígame copia barata de demonio" dijo la laptop

-cállate o te instalo Windows vista – dijo cobra y desapareció

"demonia horrenda" dijo la laptop y Aparicio cobra con un cd en la mano

- que me dijiste? – pregunto cobra mostrando un cd de Windows vista

"demonia hermosa" dijo la laptop y cobra despareció

* * *

En la sala

Estaba matías, russell y cecilia sentados en el sofá viendo tele

- hola – dijo alex entrando a la sala agitado y algo sudado

- hola – dijeron todos mientras que alex se sentaba en el sofá alado de matías

- porque estas sudado? – pregunto matías mirando a alex

- porque vi algo que me asusto y salí corriendo – dijo alex

- que era ese algo? – pregunto russell

- algo llamada cobra – dijo alex

- ella no asusta – dijo matías

- Ella si asusta si te aparece de la nada – dijo alex – que están viendo? – pregunto alex

- una película – dijo cecilia

- como se llama? – pregunto alex

- no se – dijo russell

- de que se trata? – pregunto alex

- no se – dijo matías

- adiós – dijo alex y se fue a la habitación de noodle

- porque no cambiamos de canal si no sabemos cómo se llama la película, no sabes de qué se trata y esta aburrida? – dijo russell

- porque nos da pereza agarra el control remoto y cambiar de canal – dijo matías

- cierto – dijo russell

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle que seguía jugando con su nintendo ds mientras que angul seguía tratando de atrapar

- miau miau miau – maulló angul (traductor felino: ven maldita mosca)

- angul no vas a poder atrapar la mosca – dijo noodle

- miau miau miau miau – maulló angul (traductor felino: lo voy a lograr)

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- pase! – dijo noodle y alex entro a la habitación de ella

- hola fi – dijo alex acercándose a noodle

- fi? – dijo noodle confundida

- fi diminutivo de fideo – dijo alex

- ok emo – dijo noodle

- porque emo? – dijo alex confundido

- porque es el diminutivo de alex – dijo noodle

- pero alex es el diminutivo de Alexander – dijo el emo

- miau! – maulló angul saltando a la cabeza de alex (traductor felino: holi)

- hola gatodemonio – dijo alex acariciando la cabeza de angul mientras que el gato estaba en la cabeza de el - oye noodle tu cumpleaños no esta lejos – dijo alex mirando a noodle

- sí, que me vas a regalar? – pregunto noodle

- será una sorpresa – dijo alex "no sé que regalarle a noodle" pensó alex

- porque no me decís? – pregunto noodle mirando a alex

- porque va a ser una sorpresa – dijo alex

- o porque no sabes que regalarme – dijo noodle

"como los supo?" pensó alex – como cre… como lo sabes? – pregunto alex

- te conozco – dijo noodle

- y me conoces bien – dijo alex

- claro eres mi novio – dijo noodle besando a alex y él le correspondió el beso

- y tu eres mi novia – dijo alex abrazando a noodle

- te quiero – dijo noodle correspondiendo el abrazo de alex

- yo también te quiero – dijo alex besando a noodle y ella le correspondió el beso

- miau – maulló angul (traductor felino: tortolos)

- calla gato – dijo alex dejando de abrazar a noodle

- miau – maulló angul (traductor felino: púdrete)

- tonto gato – dijo alex

- miau miau – maulló angul (traductor felino: tonto humano)

- alex, no pelees con angul – dijo noodle

- está bien – dijo alex

- miau miau miau miau miau – maulló angul (traductor felino: jaja te controla tu chica)

- es idea mía o angul se esta burlando de mi? – dijo alex

- es idea tuya – dijo noodle sentándose en su cama y se puso a jugar con su nintendo ds, alex se sentó alado de noodle y se puso a ver como ella juega

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba 2d, paula, matías, drack, cecilia y russell cenando, matías estaba cenando carne, drack cenaba helado, cecilia y 2d cenaban espaguetis, paula cenaba emparedados y russell cenaba 4 platos de espaguetis, 2 platos de carne, 2 taros de helado y 2 platos llenos de emparedados

- oye gordo cuando vas a hacer dieta? – pregunto matías mirando como russell comía

- el está haciendo dieta – dijeron cecilia y paula

- enserio? – dijo drack

- si – dijeron paula y cecilia mientras que russell seguía comiendo

- seguras que él está haciendo dieta? – pregunto matías mirando a russell comer

- si – dijeron cecilia y paula

- no parece – dijeron drack y matías

- ya nos dimos cuenta – dijeron paula y cecilia

- hola – dijeron alex y noodle entrando a la cocina y noodle se sentó alado de russell

- hola – dijeron todos

- hola emo y noodle – dijo matías

- cállate perro – dijo alex mientras se dirigía a la nevera

- tonto emo – dijo matías

- tonto perro – dijo alex mientras sacaba el tocino de la nevera y luego se sentó alado de noodle

"oh no el tocino con picante" pensó paula mirando a alex y al tocino

"oh si! El tocino con picante!" pensó drack mirando a alex y al tocino

- que me miras idiota? – pregunto alex mirado a drack

- nada imbécil – dijo drack y alex comió tocino

- el tocino sabe algo diferente – dijo alex

- diferente? – dijo noodle

- si…- dijo alex y comió un poco mas de tocino – AAHHH! EL TOCINO ME QUEMA LA LENGUA! – grito alex levantándose y corrió al lavamanos, luego se puso a tomar agua como loco

- jajajajajajajajajajajaja – se burlo drack mirando a alex

- cállate idiota! – grito alex y siguió tomando agua

- no! Jajajajajajaja – se burlo drack

- drack cállate! – gritaron matías y russell

- ok – dijo drack

- ya no me quema la lengua – dijo alex acercándose a los demás

- estas bien? – pregunto noodle

- si – dijo alex

- que bien – dijo russell y siguió comiendo

- yo voy a ayudar a russell con su dieta – dijo Matías

- me vas a ayudar? – dijo russell mientras que matías se levantaba

- si – dijo matías acercándose a russell y agarro los platos de carnes – adiós – dijo matías y se dirigió a la puerta

- espera es mi carne! – grito russell y matías se fue con los platos de carne

- yo también voy a ayudar a russell – dijo drack agarrando 2 taros de helado de russell y se fue

- mi helado! – grito russell

- es por tu salud russell – dijo paula agarrando 2 platos de emparedados y se fue

- no! Mis emparedados! – grito russell

- es por tu bien russy – dijo cecilia agarrando dos platos de espaguetis y se fue

- cecilia! Espaguetis! – grito russell

- nos lo agradecerás después – dijo 2d agarrando los dos últimos platos de espaguetis y se fue

- no! – grito russell

- ja te quitaron la comida gordo – dijo alex y se fue

- adiós russell – dijo noodle y se fue

- mi comida – dijo russell en voz baja

* * *

En la habitación del emo

Alex entro a su habitación y se encontró con cobra sentada en la cama de el

- hola cobra – dijo alex

- hola alex – dijo cobra

- pasa algo? – pregunto alex

- no, porque preguntas? – pregunto cobra

- porque me llamaste alex y no alexito – dijo el emo

- lo que pasa es que….


	29. capitulo 29

**CAPITULO 29!**

- lo que pasa es que me voy a ir a una misión que me mando mi padre y no te veré en tres o cuatro semanas – dijo cobra

- ese es malo? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo cobra

"yupi! Cobra se va por tres semanas!" pensó alex feliz

- estas triste alexito? – pregunto cobra mirando a alex

- si – dijo alex fingiendo voz triste "mentira! Estoy súper feliz!" pensó alex y cobra se le comenzó a acercar

- me vas a extrañar alexito? – pregunto cobra

- si – dijo alex

- me das un abrazo? – pregunto cobra parada al frente de alex

- si – dijo alex y cobra le dio un abrazo

- que suave eres - dijo cobra y le dio varios besos a alex en la mejilla

- te pasaste, suéltame – dijo alex tratando de separarse de cobra

- adiós – dijo cobra soltando a alex y luego desapareció

- al fin se fue – dijo alex y se acerco a su laptop – ya está el juego? – pregunto alex

"nop" dijo la laptop

- por cuanto va? – pregunto alex

"cargando 85%" dijo la laptop

- ok, cuando vas a acelerar? – pregunto alex

"cuando me dé la gana" dijo la laptop

- ojala se te meta un virus – dijo alex

"ojala te corten el fleco" dijo la laptop

- ojala se te caigan las teclas – dijo alex

"ojala se te oxiden los piercing" dijo la laptop

- ojala se te queme la tarjeta madre – dijo alex

"ojala te roben las converse" dijo la laptop

- ojala se te acabe la garantía – dijo alex

"ojala noodle te deje" dijo la laptop

- ojala te instale Windows vista – dijo alex

"me callo" dijo la laptop mostrando en la pantalla la imagen de un cierre

- mucho mejor – dijo alex acercándose a su cama y se sentó

- miau – maulló karau despertándose (TF: holi) (me da pereza escribir traductor felino) y luego se hacer a alex

- hola karau – dijo alex acariciando el lomo de karau

- miau miau miau? – maulló karau (TF: porque estas feliz?)

- no te entiendo – dijo alex mirando a karau

- miau – maulló karau (TF: púdrete) y se acostó

- gatodemonio perezoso – dijo alex mirando a karau

- miau – maulló karau (TF: tonto) y se durmió

"que me está diciendo" pensó alex y se fue

* * *

En la sala

Estaban 2d, matías, paula y drack sentados en el sofá viendo tele

- podemos ver caricaturas? – pregunto 2d

- no – dijeron matías y drack

- porque no? – pregunto 2d

- porque estamos viendo noticias – dijeron drack y matías

- pero son aburridas – dijo 2d

- mala suerte – dijo matías

- paula podemos cambiar? – pregunto 2d

- no 2d, ahora estamos viendo noticias – dijo paula

"_ahora vamos a segmento de chismes!" _dijo el presentador

- solo las mujeres ven eso – dijeron matías y drack

- mi segmento favorito! – dijo 2d feliz

"_hoy hablaremos chismes de la banda gorillaz!" _dijo el presentador

- nosotros tenemos chismes? – pregunto 2d

- tal vez – dijeron matías y drack

"_primer chisme, el vocalista 2d y la ex guitarritas paula son pareja, además paula está embarazada" _dijo el presentador y en la tele mostraron una imagen donde salen 2d y paula en la librería comprando un libro de nombres de bebe

- oh que gran chisme – dijo drack con sarcasmo

- como lo supieron? – se pregunto 2d

- no lo sé 2d – dijo matías con sarcasmo

"_segundo chisme, el bajista de la banda está planeando algo con Damon y Jamie pero nuestros reporteros no lograron conseguir más información" _dijo el presentador

- yo no sabía eso – dijo paula

- nadie sabía eso – dijo matías

"_tercer chisme, quienes serán esos 2 chicos en al parecer viven en los estudios Kong" _dijo el presentador y en la pantalla mostraron dos fotos, en una sale matías y en la otra sale drack

- wow una se parece a matías y el otro se parece a drack – dijo 2d mirando la tele

"_cuarto y último chisme, al parecer el segundo guitarrista alex casi fue atropellado" _dijo el presentador

- alex no nos dijo eso – dijo paula

- rayos – dijo drack

- porque decís rayo? – pregunto 2d

- porque no atropellaron a alex – dijo drack

"_ya acabamos con los chismes de gorillaz, ahora vamos con los chismes de lady gaga" _dijo el presentador

- yo no quiero sabes los chismes de esa loca – dijo drack y se fue

- nos vemos – dijo matías y se fue

- que habrá hecho lady gaga esta vez? – se pregunto 2d

- no sé, pero sé que será algo raro – dijo paula

"_lady gaga acaba de avisar que se va a implantar cuernos" _dijo el presentador

- puede a ver alguien más loco que lady gaga – pregunto 2d

- no creo – dijo paula

* * *

En alguna tienda

Estaba luki y alex mirando cosa buscando un regalo para noodle

- y si le regalas un peluche? – propuso luki señalándola un pasillo lleno de peluche

- ya tiene peluches – dijo alex

- si le regalas libros? – propuso luki señalando un pasillo lleno de libros

- ya tiene varios libros – dijo alex

- y si le regalas ropa? – propuso luki señalando un pasillo lleno de ropa

- 2d y paula le van a regalar ropa – dijo alex

- y si le reglas un nuevo nintendo ds? – propuso luki señalando un pasillo lleno de ds

- russell le va a regalar un ds – dijo alex

- y su le regalas una guitarra? – propuso luki señalando un pasillo lleno de guitarras

- murdoc le va a regalar una guitarra y algo mas - dijo alex

- y si le regalas unos videojuegos? – propuso luki señalando un pasillo lleno de videojuego

- matías le va a regalar videojuegos – dijo alex

- y si le regalas mangas? – propuso luki señalando un pasillo lleno de mangas

- drack le va a regalar mangas – dijo alex

- que tal música? – dijo luki señalando un pasillo lleno de cd

- ella puede bajar música de internet – dijo alex

- regálale una canción hecha por ti – dijo luki

- por mi? – dijo alex

- si por ti – dijo luki

- porque yo? – pregunto alex

- por dos simples razones – dijo luki – uno: eres su novio y dos: no sabes que regalarle – dijo luki

- pero hacer una canción cuesta mucho – dijo alex

- entonces as le una canción corta – dijo luki

- igual me va a costar – dijo alex

- deja de ser un vago y as le un canción a tu novia – dijo luki

- y si más fácil me disfrazo de lobo y le regalo unos chocolates – dijo alex señalando dos pasillos, uno con disfraces y otro con chocolate

- no – dijo luki y una chica que trabajaba en la tienda se acerco a ellos

- hola, bienvenidos a la tienda peluchelibrosropanitendodsgu itarrasvideojuegosmangascdch ocolatedifrazescervezadrogas armascelularesxbox360arte le puede ayudar en algo – dijo la chica que trabajaba en la tienda

- sí, tenemos unas preguntas – dijo luki

- bueno, pregunte – dijo la chica

- a quien se le ocurrió el nombre de esta tienda? – pregunto luki

- a mi jefe el señor armandogabrielsantiagomaxale grogarmendiagermankevingarij onamoises – dijo la chica

- ese es todo se nombre – dijo alex

- no, su nombre es rosariomarjoshdrakegustaboja vifernandojacobvelasiriloflo rentino de armandogabrielsantiagomaxale grogarmendiagermankevingarij onamoises – dijo la chica

- como rayos se aprendió ese nombre? - preguntaron alex y luki

- fácil, lo tengo escrito en el brazo – dijo la chica mostrando se brazo todo escrito

- bueno, se acerca el cumpleaños de la novia de mi amigo y el no sabe que regalarle – dijo luki

- ah, tu eres alex el novio de noodle la guitarrista de gorillaz – dijo la chica mirando a alex

- sip – dijo alex

- me das tu autógrafo? – pregunto la chica con un bolígrafo en la mano y en la otra una libreta

- si – dijo alex agarrando el bolígrafo y la libreta y luego firmo la libreta

- de donde sacaste la libreta y el bolígrafo? – pregunto luki mientras que alex firmaba la libreta

- no lo sé – dijo la chica y alex le dio la libreta

- ok… le digo a mi amigo que le regale una canción a su novia pero él dice que es mucho trabajo - dijo luki

- una canción es un detalle muy tierno – dijo la chica

- vez alex – dijo luki

- ok – dijo alex

- va a hacerle la canción? – pregunto luki

- tal vez, mejor le regalo algo de pokemon – dijo alex

- bueno – dijo luki

- ya es tarde, me voy a casa – dijo alex y se fue, luego luki despareció

* * *

En los estudios Kong

Estaban drack, matías y noodle en la sala viendo una película de terror, los tres estaban comiendo palomitas de maíz, noodle estaba con una mantita de floricienta

- ah! – grito noodle asustada

- noodle esta película no asusta – dijo drack

- si asusta – dijo noodle

- no asusta – dijo drack

- adiós, me voy a dormir – dijo matías y se fue

- ah! – grito noodle asustado cuando en la película aparece un parte de miedo

- tranquila ya son los comerciales – dijo drack cuando anunciaron los comerciales

- al fin – dijo noodle

- ah! – grito drack asustado

- porque gritas? – pregunto noodle

- por eso – dijo drack asustado señalando la tele donde mostraban un comercial de un concierto de justin bieber

- eso no asusta – dijo noodle

- si asusta, asusta más que la película – dijo drack

- la película asusta mas – dijo noodle

- hola – dijo alex entrando a la sala

- hola idiota – dijo drack

- hola alexito – dijo noodle mientras alex se sentaba alado de ella

- hola fideo – dijo alex abrazando a noodle y dándole un beso en el labio, ella le correspondió el beso

- dónde estabas? – pregunto noodle

- en una tienda con un nombre largo – dijo alex

- como se llama la tienda? – pregunto drack

- se llama peluchelibrosropanitendodsgu itarrasvideojuegosmangascdch ocolatedifrazescervezadrogas armascelularesxbox360arte – dijo alex

- como te acuerdas ese nombre? – pregunto drack

- me lo escribí en el brazo – dijo alex

- que estabas haciendo en esa tienda? – pregunto noodle

- nada – dijo alex

- y porque fuiste a esa tienda? – pregunto drack

- porque quise – dijo alex y la película comenzó

- oh no, ya comenzó – dijo noodle abrazando a alex

- que asustadiza – dijo drack

- mira justin bieber – dijo noodle

- ah! – grito drack asustado

- jajajajajajajajajaja – se burlaron noodle y alex, luego en la película salió un payaso con moto sierra – ah! – gritaron alex y noodle asustados

- hola pingüinos – dijo un ebrio murdoc entrando a la sala

- hola ebrio – dijeron alex y drack

- hola murdoc – dijo noodle

- porque esta todo de color azul? – pregunto murdoc mientras trataba de no caerse

- esta drogado o ebrio? – pregunto noodle mirando a murdoc que se tambaleaba

- creo que los dos – dijo alex

- este no es mi winnebagon - dijo murdoc y se fue

- tengo sueño, adiós – dijo drack y se fue a dormir

- noodle quieres cambiar de canal? – pregunto alex

- sip – dijo noodle

- bueno – dijo alex cambiando de canal y puso una película cursi

- vemos esta película? – pregunto noodle abrazando a alex

- si tú quieres – dijo alex correspondiendo el abrazo de noodle

- si quiero – dijo noodle y se pusieron a ver la película abrazados

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Estaban alex y noodle dormidos en el sofá de la sala con la tele encendida, los dos estaban durmiendo abrazados y tapados con la manta de noodle, russell entra a la sala y se encuentra con la pareja dormida

- mejor no lo despierto – dijo russell y se acerco a la tele para apagarla, luego cuando esta cercas de la tele la apago y vio palomitas de maíz en el piso – que desordenados – dijo russell y luego se fue a la cocina, minutos después entraron a la sala 2d y paula

- mira los – dijo paula mirando a alex y a noodle dormidos

- si – dijo 2d mirando a la pareja dormida

- si qué? – pregunto alex despertándose

- nada – dijo 2d

- porque durmieron en la sala? – pregunto paula

- porque nos quedamos dormidos viendo una película cursi – dijo alex

- buenos días – dijo noodle despertándose

- buenos días – dijeron paula y 2d

-buenos días fideo – dijo alex dándole un beso a noodle en la frente

- no vemos – dijo alex y se fue a su habitación

- que película vieron ayer? – pregunto paula

- no me acuerdo el nombre pero alex la llama la película cursi, nos vemos en el desayuno – dijo noodle y se fue a su habitación

- vamos a ver tele un rato – dijo 2d y se sentó en el sofá junto con paula y se pusieron a ver tele

* * *

En un bar

Estaban dos tipos revisando unos documentos, uno de los tipos era de pelo gris, ojos naranjas y con un bigote, el otro tipo era grande, tenía el pelo de verde, ojos blanco, musculoso y llevaba algunas armas o cuchillos

- quiero que busque a este sujeto – dijo el tipo de pelo gris mientras mostraba un documento con la foto de un tipo

- ese es un sujeto o una iguana mutada? – pregunto el hombre musculoso mirando la foto

- es un sujeto – dijo el tipo de pelo gris

- cuando lo encuentre que le hago? – pregunto el tipo de cabello verde

- tráemelo o si quieres mátalo – dijo el tipo de cabello gris

- mejor lo mato será más divertido – dijo el hombre musculoso

- que no se te olvide recoger el dinero – dijo el tipo de pelo gris

- ok Bruno, pero como se llama este tipo feo? – pregunto el hombre musculoso señalando la foto del sujeto que tiene que buscar o matar

- según las tarjetas de crédito vencidas él se llama murdoc niccals – dijo bruno

- ok, murdoc niccals te voy a matar – dijo el tipo mirando la foto de murdoc – porque lo tengo que matar? – pregunto el tipo musculoso

- porque él le debe dinero a todos los bares – dijo bruno

- cuanto te debe a ti? – pregunto el tipo

- 5999 dólares – dijo bruno

- todo eso? – dijo el tipo

- sí, cuando lo encuentres le dice que me page y si se niega lo traes aquí o lo matas – dijo bruno

- ok jefe – dijo e tipo – que uso para matarlo? – pregunto el tipo

- lo que tú quieras – dijo bruno y el tipo de pelo verde saco una maleta

- me voy a divertir – dijo el hombre revisando su maleta llena de armas, cuchillos, granadas, cd de justin bieber y otro cd de lady gaga

- con esos cd el va a sufrir – dijo bruno mirando los cd asustado

- sí, algo que deba saber? – pregunto el tipo

- si – dijo bruno

- y que es? – pregunto el tipo

- que tiene papel higiénico pegado en el zapato – dijo bruno mirado el zapato de el tipo musculoso

- qué asco – dijo el tipo con voz gay tratándose de quitar el papel higiénico

- bueno, vete ahora! – grito bruno señalando la puerta

- ok – dijo el tipo y se dirigió a la puerta con su maleta – viejo amargado – dijo el tipo caminando a la puerta

- que dijiste?! – pregunto bruno

- nada – dijo el tipo y se fue

- ojala no se distraiga y se le olvide lo que tiene que hacer – dijo bruno

* * *

En los estudios Kong

Estaba murdoc inconsciente en el piso de su winnebagon, matías estaba durmiendo en el piso de su habitación porque se cayó de la cama, los demás estaban desayunando en la cocina, 2d desayunaba hojuelas de maíz, paula desayunaba panqueques, drack desayunaba helado con panqueques, noodle desayunaba panqueques con huevo, alex desayunaba tocino con tocino y russell desayunaba panqueques con helado, hojuelas de maíz, huevo, pollo, carne y una servilleta

- russell te comiste una servilleta de nuevo – dijo noodle

- oh, lo siente – dijo russell

- estaba rica la servilleta? – pregunto alex

- algo – dijo russell

- no te atragantes gordo – dijo drack

- gracias por el que consejo escarba diente – dijo russell y el timbre toco

- quien va a abrir? – Pregunto alex y todos miraron a alex – oh no – dijo alex

- vamos, ve a ver quién es – dijo russell

- no quiero ir – dijo alex

- dale alex ve – dijo paula

- ve por favor alexito – dijo noodle

- está bien – dijo alex y se fue a ver quién es

* * *

En la puerta

Alex abre la puerta y se encontró con un tipo grande, músculos de pelo verde y ojos blancos

- hola – dijo alex

- hola, busco a murdoc – dijo el tipo

- quien es usted? – pregunto alex

- soy aplastahuesos – dijo el tipo

- soy alex mucho gusto – dijo alex

- lo mismo – dijo aplastahuesos

- para que busca a murdoc? – pregunto alex

- nada más para matarlo – dijo aplastahuesos con si nada

- Espera – dijo alex – VIEJO VINO ALGUIEN A MATARTE! VEN ACA! – grito alex

- YA VA MOCOSO! – grito murdoc mientras se acercaba a alex y a aplastahuesos

- tú eres murdoc? – pregunto aplastahuesos mirando a murdoc

- si idiota, soy tu dios murdoc – dijo la iguana – para que me quieres? – pregunto murdoc

- para matarte – dijo aplastahuesos y…


	30. capitulo 30

**HOLA! AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 30!**

- tú eres murdoc? – pregunto aplastahuesos mirando a murdoc

- si idiota, soy tu dios murdoc – dijo la iguana – para que me quieres? – pregunto murdoc

- para matarte – dijo aplastahuesos y agarro a murdoc del cuello

- gbrjrefgxjnbfaftf – decías murdoc mientras aplastahuesos lo ahorcaba muy fuerte

- que dijo? – pregunto aplastahuesos mirando a alex

- creo que dijo "suéltame" – dijo alex imitando la horrenda voz de murdoc

- no te voy a soltar – dijo aplastahuesos y golpeo dos veces a murdoc, un golpe fue en el estomago, el otro en la cara mientras los ahorcaba – te voy a matar con mis manos porque se me olvido mi maleta de armas – dijo aplastahuesos y lanzo a murdoc dentro de los estudios Kong haciendo que se chocara con la pared

- AUCH! – grito murdoc adolorido cuando se choco con la pared y se cayo al piso

- muajajaajjajaajaja – se burlaba aplastahuesos mirando a murdoc en el piso

- que esta pasando?! – preguntaron noodle y Russell mirado a murdoc en el piso y a un tipo riéndose malvadamente

- lo que pasa es que el tipo que ríe malvadamente es aplastahuesos y él quiere matar a murdoc – dijo alex como si nada

- él quiere matar a murdoc que es tu padre y tu esta parada como si nada mirando como lo golpean – dijo Russell

- sip – dijo alex

- alex has algo – dijo noodle

- ok lo are por ti – dijo alex y se acercó a aplastahuesos – oye deja a la iguana – dijo alex

- y quien me va a detener tu hormiga con fleco? – dijo aplasta huesos

- tal vez – dijo alex

- y que vas a hacer? – pregunto aplastahuesos

- no se – dijo alex y se puso a pensar

- mocoso has algo – dijo murdoc molesto

- ok iguana – dijo alex y le pego a aplastahuesos en el estomago

- jajajaja no me dolió – se burlo aplastahuesos y le dio un golpe muy fuerte a alex que lo hizo chocarse con la pared

- alex! – grito noodle preocupada mientras se acercaba a alex que estaba en el piso

- estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo alex levantándose del piso

- como que esta bien si tiene el labio roto – dijo noodle mirando el labio de alex que le salía sangre

- tranquila – dijo alex y se acercó a aplastahuesos

- que te pasa hormiga, quieres mas golpes? – pregunto aplastahuesos mirando a alex

- para que si tu golpe no me dolió - dijo alex y se quito la sangre que tenia en el labio

- eso dices tu pero te rompí el labio y te hice chocar con la pared – dijo aplastahuesos

- porque esta distraído idiota – dijo alex

- no me llames idiota – dijo aplastahuesos molesto y volvió a golpear a alex en el estomago pero el paro su puño

- jajajaja idiota – se burlo alex y le pego a aplastahuesos en la cara

- enano – dijo aplastahuesos y trato de golpear a alex pero el esquivo el golpe

- jajajajaja idiota fallaste – se burlo alex y le saco la legua a aplastahuesos

- deja de jugar! – grito murdoc molesto

- cállate iguana – dijo alex mirando a murdoc y aplastahuesos aprovecho y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a alex haciendo que callera al piso de rodillas agarrando su estomago

- alex! – gritaron noodle y Russell

- no te distraigas idiota! – dijo aplastahuesos pateando a ale y haciendo que el callera al piso de espalda

- auch! – se quejo alex de dolor mientras noodle se acercó a él y se arrodillaba alado de el

- jaja fue mas interesante golpearte a ti que al bicho verde – dijo aplastahuesos

- alex – dijo noodle mirando a alex preocupada

- tranquila te dije que estoy bien – dijo alex tratando de levantarse pero se cayo y termino sentado en el piso

- mentira no estas bien – dijo noodle abrazando a alex

- bueno, a matar al bicho verde – dijo aplastahuesos mirando a murdoc

- oh mierda – dijo murdoc y salió corriendo

- no huyas! – grito aplastahuesos y persiguió a murdoc

- pobre alex – dijo noodle y le dio un beso a alex en le frente

- lo que me pasa por ayudar a murdoc – dijo alex mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca

- te ayuda a ir a tu habitación? – pregunto Russell

- no yo puedo – dijo alex levantándose pero se cayo de nuevo

- te voy a ayudar – dijo Russell ayudando a alex a pararse y se fue a la habitación de el con noodle

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaban noodle y alex en la habitación de él, noodle estaba sentada en la cama de alex mientras el se acercaba a su laptop

- ya esta mi juego? – pregunto alex

"nop" dijo la laptop

- por cuanto va? – pregunto alex

"cargando 95%" dijo la laptop

- sabes que salió el Windows 8? – pregunto alex

"si y es un cagada" dijo la laptop

- mas te vale que aceleres o te instalo el Windows 8 - dijo alex

"ok" dijo la laptop

- alex – dijo noodle llamando la atención de alex

- que? – dijo alex mirando a noodle

- aun te duele algo? – pregunto noodle preocupada mientras que alex se sentaba alado de ella

- no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien – dijo alex y le dio un beso en la mejilla a noodle

- seguro que esta bien? – pregunto noodle

- sip, estoy bien – dijo alex y noodle le toco el estomago – auch – se quejo alex

- estas mal porque te toque suave – dijo noodle

- ok, me atrapaste me duele casi todo el cuerpo, ese tipo es muy fuerte – dijo alex

- será mejor que te acuestes – dijo noodle

- este bien – dijo alex y noodle le dio un beso en la frente

- nos vemos – dijo noodle levantándose y se fue

"maldito musculoso, me duele el cuerpo por su culpa" pensó alex mientras se acostaba – auch! – se quejo ale cuando se acostó

* * *

Horas después

Estaba murdoc siendo perseguido por aplastahuesos, matías estaba jugando Xbox con drack en la sala, Russell estaba en su habitación escuchando música y tal vez comiendo a escondidas, noodle estaba en su habitación jugando con angul, 2d estaba en su habitación mirando caricaturas por su computadora mientras que paula estaba acostada en la cama leyendo una revista y alex estaba en su habitación con su laptop buscando una tienda que venda algo para regalarle a noodle

- genial, encontré una tienda de pokemon – dijo alex feliz

- encontraste algo para noodle? – pregunto luki apareciendo

- sip – dijo alex sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

- y que es? – pregunto luki

- no te voy a decir – dijo alex

- es algo de pokemon, cierto? – dijo luki

- bingo – dijo alex

- estas feliz porque no vas a ver a cobra en tres semanas? – pregunto luki

- sip – dijo alex

- sabes que si cobra hace la misión puede venir en menos tiempo? – dijo luki

- no sabia eso – dijo alex

- mas te vale que te cuides de cobra, ella esta planeando algo – dijo luki

- sabes que esta planeando ella? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo luki

- y como sabes que ella planea algo? – pregunto alex

- porque ella es mi hermana y la conozco, nos vemos y cuídate de cobra – dijo luki y desapareció

- hay que pereza tengo – dijo alex y karau se para detrás de alex sin que él se diera cuenta

- miau – maulló karau saltando a la cabeza de alex (TF: hola)

- hola gato – dijo alex

- miau – maulló karau (TF: miau)

- no te entiendo – dijo alex y siguió usando su laptop

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle jugando con angul y una bola de lana, ella tiraba la lana y angul la buscaba

- miau miau – maulló angul (TF: es mía) con la lana en la boca y no se la dio a noodle

- jijijijji me la tiene que dar – dijo noodle y angul negó con la cabeza

- miau, miau miau - maulló angul (TF: no, es mía)

- hola noodle – dijo luki apareciendo

- hola luki – dijo noodle

- como estas? – pregunto luki

- bien y tu? –respondió pregunto noodle

- bien, cuanto falta para tu cumple años? – pregunto luki

- cinco días – respondió noodle

- que bueno, ya tengo tu regalo – dijo luki

- y que es? – pregunto noodle

- no te diré – dijo luki

- bueno – dijo noodle

- ya tienes tu disfraz de Halloween? – pregunto luki

- sip – dijo noodle

- yo y alex ya tenemos nuestros disfraces – dijo luki

- de que se van a disfrazar? – pregunto noodle

- no te diré además es una sorpresa – dijo luki

- tendré que esperar cinco días – dijo noodle

- si, chau – dijo luki y desapareció, luego noodle se acosta en su cama y tomo un siesta

* * *

En la sala

Estaban matías y drack jugando Xbox, al parecer matías le estaba ganado a drack

- NO! – grito drack cuando perdió

- jajajajajaja aprende a jugar jajajajajajajajaaj – se burlo matías

- cállate! – dijo drack molesto

- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! – grito murdoc mientras corría por su vida

- me están hartando estos dos – dijo matías levantándose

- vas a morir bicho verde! – grito aplastahuesos mientras corría, matías se paro al frente de aplastahuesos y le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que el cayera inconsciente

- que fácil – dijo Matías mirando a aplastahuesos

- bien hecho matías – dijo murdoc

- si – dijo matías

- matías y tu enano sáquenlo a la calle – dijo murdoc señalando a aplastahuesos

- bueno – dijeron matías y drack, luego los dos agarraron a aplastahuesos y lo sacaron de los estudios

- jaja esclavos – dijo murdoc en voz baja y se fue a su winnebagon

* * *

Varias horas después

Ya era de noche y todos estaban cenando, murdoc estaba cenando cervezas y pizza en su winnebagon y los demás cenaban pizza en la cocina, 2d, noodle y paula cenaban pizza vegetariana, alex cenaba pizza de tocino, matías de carne, drack de pollo y Russell de combinación, de carne, de tocino, de pollo, de peperoni, de queso, de pavo y de jamón

- gordo debes hacer dieta – dijeron matías, drack y alex

- esta haciendo dieta – dijeron noodle y paula

- no parece – dijeron matías, drack y alex

- tal vez abra que quitarle un poco de comida a Russell – dijo noodle

- un poco, yo digo que le quitemos mucha comida – dijo drack

- nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! – grito Russell en pánico

- NO GRITES GORDO QUE ESTOY ALADO TUYO! – grito alex molesto

- ok, no vuelvo a gritar – dijo Russell

- aleluya – dijo ale y siguió comiendo pizza de tocino

"es muy claro que alex es un hijo de murdoc" pensó Russell mirando a alex

- quien dejo inconsciente al musculoso idiota? – pregunto alex

- yo – dijo matías

- eres muy fuerte – dijeron paula y noodle

- ya lo se – dijo matías

- nos vemos – dijo alex y se fue

- princesa ya tiene tu disfraz de Halloween? – pregunto Russell

- sip y ustedes? – pregunto noodle

- yo ya tengo el mi – dijo Russell

- también tengo el mio – dijeron 2d, paula y drack

- y tu matías? – pregunto noodle

- sip – dijo matías

- adiós – dijo drack y se fue

- tengo sueño, me voy a acostar – dijo paula levantándose

- yo también – dijo 2d y se fue con paula

- genial! Mas pizza para mi! – dijo Russell feliz y se puso a comer

- que novedad el gordo come – dijo matías mientras se levantaba y se iba a la nevera a buscar cervezas

- adiós – dijo noodle y se fue

- que novedad el mini murdoc se va ha emborrachar – dijo Russell mirando como matías saca varias cervezas de la nevera y se tomaba una

- calla gordo – dijo matías

- no soy gordo, soy huesos anchos – dijo Russell mientras comía

- si claro – dijo matías con sarcasmos y se fue, dejando solo a Russell con la comida

* * *

4 días después

Estaba alex en su habitación envolviendo el regalo de noodle con papel de envolver que tiene varias imágenes pokemon y un lazo amarillo del color de pikachu

- estoy le va a gusta a noodle – dijo alex feliz mientras terminaba de envolver el regalo

- le va a gustar – dijo luki apareciendo

- y tu que le compraste a noodle? – pregunto alex

- lo sabrás mañana – dijo luki

- bueno, te vas a disfrazar mañana? – pregunto alex

- sip y tu? – pregunto luki

- nop – dijo alex

"genial, el plan va bien" pensó luki mirando a alex

- pasa algo? – pregunto alex

- nop pero debes cuidarte de cobra – dijo luki

- ya lo se, sabes cuando cobra regresara de su misión? – pregunto alex

- creo que la otra semana o antes – dijo luki

- se adelanto – dijo alex

- si, esta haciendo su misión muy rápido y bien – dijo luki

- rayos, va a venir en poco tiempo – dijo alex triste

- bueno, adiós alex – dijo luki y desapareció

"será mejor que esconda el regalo de noodle" pensó alex y escondió e regalo debajo de su cama

_TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK_

- si eres aplastahuesos NO ENTRES! – dijo ale y noodle entro

- soy yo – dijo noodle cerrando la puerta de alex y se acercó a el

- pasa algo? – pregunto alex sentado en su cama

- no pero quería ver a mi novio – dijo noodle sentándose alado de alex

- mañana es tu cumpleaños, cumples 16 años – dijo alex

- y tu tiene 14 años – dijo noodle

- pero soy de tu tamaño – dijo alex

- pero de años no – dijo noodle

- pero igual eres mi novia – dijo alex besando a noodle y ella le correspondió el beso

- y tu igual eres mi novio – dijo noodle abrazando a alex y él le correspondió el abrazo

- sepárense! – grito Russell asomando la cabeza por la puerta y los dos se separaron – mucho mejor – dijo Russell y se fue

- que novedad Russell nos espía – dijo alex

- si que novedad – dijo noodle con sarcasmo – nos vemos – dijo noodle y se fue

- laptop de mierda ya cargaste?! – pregunto alex

"no" dijo la laptop

- por cuanto va? – pregunto alex

"cargando 99%" dijo la laptop

- al fin! Solamente un poco! – dijo alex feliz

"no si yo lo reinicio" dijo la laptop

- hazlo y vas a ver – dijo alex serio

"que voy a ver?" pregunto la laptop

- Windows vista o el Windows 8 – dijo alex

"no lo voy a reiniciar" dijo la laptop

- mucho mejor – dijo alex y se fue

* * *

En el estudio de grabación

Estaban 2d, paula y drack, 2d estaba limpiando uno de sus teclado, paula estaba usando una guitarra acústica y drack estaba acostado en el sofá viendo el techo

- donde esta el gordo? – pregunto drack mirando el techo

- se fue a la casa de Cecilia – dijo paula mientras tocaba la guitarra acústica

- el amor si es ciego, una chica como Cecilia como se puede enamorar de un gordo como Russell – dijo drack

- ya deja de decirle gordo a Russell, el esta subido un coquito de peso – dijo paula

- si un poquito – dijo drack con sarcasmo

- hola paula, 2d y enemigo – dijo alex entrando al estudio

- hola alex – dijeron paula y 2d

- hola emo – dijo drack

- que hacen? – pregunto alex

- limpio mi teclado – dijo 2d

- practico con una guitarra –dijo paula

- miro el tonto techo – dijo drack

- no insultes al techo – dijo alex

- tonto, idiota, inútil techo – dijo drack y un pedazo de techo le cayo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

- jajajaja la venganza del techo – se burlo alex

* * *

En el infierno

Estaba satanás jugando con un psp, al parecer él estaba jugando un juego de carreras porque se movía de izquierda a derecha y gritaba ¡MUEVETE IDIOTA! o ¡QUIEN TE ENSEÑO A MANEJAR TU PERRO?!, satanás estaba jugando "pacíficamente" hasta que apareció cobra

- hola papi – dijo cobra y satanás puso pausa a su partida

- hola cobra – dijo satanás

- ya acabe la misión – dijo cobra

- bien hecho hija – dijo satanás

- ya me voy a descansar – dijo cobra

- si descasa – dijo satanás y se puso a jugar de nuevo, cobra dio la vuelta

"muajajajajja mi plan va a comenzar" pensó cobra mientras se dirigía a la puerta


	31. capitulo 31

**HOLA! FELIZ HALLOWEEN!  
alex: ES NAVIDAD IDIOTA!  
yo: es navidad?  
alex: si  
yo: Ósea estoy pasando la navidad con una mascara de Halloween  
alex: si y pareces idiota  
yo: idiota tu  
alex: y tu salió corriendo el 21 de diciembre con una mascara de Halloween gritan "dulce o truco" con unos amigos  
yo: y?  
alex: y eres idiota  
yo: sabes que yo te puedo borrar o hacer que te cases con cobra  
alex: me callo  
****yo: cambiando de tema, AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 31! MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA   
alex: porque la risa malvada  
yo: no es de tu incumbencia**

En la mañana

Estaba alex en su habitación dormido en su cama, karau estaba parada al frente de la cama de alex calculando un salto al estomago de alex

"jijijijiji alex te voy a despertar" pensó karau y salto al estomago de alex

- auch! – se quejo alex cuando karau salto a su estomago

- miau miau – maulló karau (TF: buenos días)

- gato de mi…...- alex no pudo terminar de gritar porque karau le tiro una almohada en la boca

- jijijijijijiji – se burlo karau y se fue

- maldito gato, le voy a….voy a…a…..quitar el atún? Si eso, le voy a quitar el atún – dijo alex levantándose y luego se cambio su pijama a ropa normal

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba Russell haciendo un desayuno especial para noodle con un delantal que dice "mi princesa cumple años hoy", 2d estaba sentado en la mesa envolviendo el regalo de noodle, paula estaba colocando una decoración de Halloween con drack, matías estaba sentado en una silla tomando un cerveza y murdoc se avía ido a ver a Damon y Jamie

- donde era que estaba murdoc? – pregunto drack mientras ayudaba a paula a colocara la decoración de Halloween

- esta con el vocalista de cuarta y el dibujante de crayones – dijo matías tomando una cerveza

- eres una copia de murdoc – dijo Russell mirado a matías

- cállate bola de grasa – dijo matías

- nada mas te falta la piel verde, un collar con la cruz invertida, ser sucio y satanista – dijo Russell

- que te calles bola de grasa! – grito matías

- hola 2d, paula, gordis, enemigo y copia barata de murdoc – dijo alex entrando a la cocina

- hola – dijeron 2d, drack, paula y gordis (es Russell si no saben)

- hola maldito emo – dijo matías

- maldito pulgoso – dijo alex

- porque le decís pulposo a matías si él no es un perro o un lobo o un hombre lobo? – dijo drack

- yo no soy un hombre lobo – dijo matías nervioso mientras alex se acercaba a la nevera

- pero parece perro pulgoso y callejero – dijo alex sacando tocino de la nevera

- cállate emo – dijo matías

- como digas pulgoso – dijo alex comiendo tocino

- alex puedes ir a despertar a noodle? – pregunto Russell

- sip – dijo alex y se dirigió a la puerta mientras comía tocino

- no asuste a noodle – dijo matías antes que alex se fuera

- cállate perro! – grito ale y se fue

- mini murdoc – dijo drack

- a quien se los dices? – pregunto matías mirando a drack

- al travesti que veo – dijo drack mirando a matías

- cállate amante de alex – dijo matías

- soy su enemigo, no su amante idiota travesti – dijo drack

- idiota gay – dijo matías

- perro travesti – dijo drack

- drack me ayudas con la decoración de Halloween en la sala? – pregunto paula

- sip – dijo drack y se fue a decorar la sala con cosas de Halloween

- 2d cuando venga noodle le puedes dar el regalo – dijo Russell mientras terminaba el desayuno de noodle

- si, es de parte mía y de paula – dijo 2d termina de atar el lazo del regalo

- voy a buscar el regalo de noodle – dijo matías y se fue a su habitación

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba alex sentado en la cama de noodle mientras ella estaba decidiéndose que ropa ponerse, ella se había despertado hace unos minutos

- noodle te ves bonita, ya podemos ir a desayuna? – pregunto alex

- espera unos minutitos además cuando me besaste tu boca sabia a tocino – dijo noodle mientras miraba su ropa

- pero el tocino es rico – dijo alex

- como tus labios – dijo noodle

- si….. – dijo alex sonrojado

- jaja se sonrojaste – se burlo noodle

- no es cierto – dijo alex mirando el techo escondiendo sus sonrojo

- bueno, chico sonrojado – dijo noodle

- ya terminaste de vestirte? – pregunto alex

- me falta un poco – dijo noodle

- pero eso dijiste haces varios minutos – dijo alex

- alex, no exageres – dijo noodle

- no exagero, es la verdad – dijo alex acostándose en la cama de noodle – noodle no importa que ropa uses igual te vas a ver hermosa – dijo alex y noodle se acostó encima de el, quedando cara a cara con alex

- gracias – dijo noodle besando a alex en los labios y él le correspondió el beso

- de nada – dijo alex cuando dejo de besar a noodle – eres guapa – dijo alex

- y tu eres guapo – dijo noodle besando a alex y él le correspondió el beso mientras le acariciaba la espalda a noodle – vamos a desayunar? – pregunto noodle dejando de besar a alex y luego se levanto de encima de el

- si – dijo alex levantándose de la cama de noodle y se fue con ella a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba Russell dándole los últimos toques al desayuno de noodle, el desayuno era un pedazo grande de pastel con helado, con algunos caramelos y caramelos en forma de ositos, 2d estaba desayunando unas donas con café

- a noodle la ve a encantar el desayuno de cumpleaños – dijo Russell dejando el desayuno de noodle en la mesa

- si a noodle le encanta tu desayuno de cumpleaños – dijo 2d comiendo una dona

- hola – dijeron noodle y alex entrando a la cocina

- hola – dijo 2

- porque tardaron tanto? – pregunto Russell mientras noodle y alex se sentaban, cuando noodle se sentó acerco su desayuno a ella

- porque noodle tardo en vestirse – dijo alex

- estabas adentro de la habitación de noodle mientras ella se vestía? – pregunto Russell

- nop – dijo alex

- gracias Russell por el desayuno da cumpleaños – dijo noodle y comenzó a comer el desayuno

- de nada princesa por cierto feliz cumpleaños – dijo Russell

- feliz cumpleaños noodle – dijo 2d y le dio un regalo a noodle

- gracias 2d – dijo noodle recibiendo el regalo

- es de parte mía y de paula – dijo 2d

- que es? – pregunto noodle mirando el regalo

- algo – dijo 2d y noodle abrió el regalo

- gracias – dijo noodle sacando una blusa, una falda y unas botas del regalo de 2d y paula

- te gusto? – pregunto 2d

- sip – dijo noodle

- le voy a decir a paula – dijo 2d feliz y se fue a ver a paula

- feliz cumpleaños – dijo matías entrando a la cocina con un regalo y luego le dio a noodle el regalo

- gracias – dijo noodle y abrió el regalo

- espero que te guste – dijo matías

- gracias matías, es el ultimo juego de pokemon – dijo noodle feliz mirando el juego

- este regalo es de mi parte – dijo Russell entregándole un regalo a noodle y ella abrió el regalo

- gracias russy – dijo noodle cuando tenia un nuevo nintendo 3ds xl

- de nada – dijo Russell y miro a alex

- que? – pregunto alex

- y el regalo de noodle? – pregunto Russell

- ya lo voy a buscar – dijo alex y se fue a su habitación

- hola noodle – dijo drack entrando con un regalo

- hola dracky – dijo noodle

- feliz cumpleaños – dijo drack entregándole un regalo a noodle y ella lo abrió

- gracias – dijo noodle mirando todas la colección de mangas de elfen lied que le regalo drack

- de nada – dijo drack

- donde esta murdoc? – pregunto noodle

- el esta con Damon y Jamie – dijo Russell

- feliz cumpleaños fideíto! – dijo alex entrando a la cocina con un regalo

- gracias Alexito – dijo noodle

- espero que te encante – dijo alex dándole el regalo a noodle y le dio un beso en los labios

- que es alexito? – pregunto noodle

- es algo que te gusta – dijo alex y noodle abrió el regalo

- gracias alexito! – dijo noodle feliz mirando una blusa de pokemon, dos peluches de pokemones, chocolates con la forma de pikachu y un peluche de pikachu que dice "te amo"

- de nada – dijo alex y noodle lo abrazo

- yo también – dijo noodle y alex le correspondió el abrazo

- bueno, ya se puede separar – dijo Russell y noodle y alex se separaron

- alex, me ayudas a llevar mis regalos a mi habitación? – pregunto noodle

- sip – dijo alex agarrando algunos regalos de noodle y se fue con ella

- Russell te puede hacer una pregunta? – pregunto 2d mientras matías y drack se iban

- pregunta – dijo Russell

- no te agrada que alex y noodle sean novios? – pregunto 2d

- me agrada pero alex es un hijo de murdoc – dijo Russell

- y? – dijo 2d

- y me da miedo que alex le haga daño a noodle – dijo Russell

- conociendo a alex él no le haría daño a noodle, a otras personas si pero a noodle no – dijo 2d

- ya se – dijo Russell

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle sentada en su cama comiendo algunos chocolates que le regalo alex, él estaba sentado alado de noodle mirando el peluche que le regalo a ella

- pasa algo alexito? – pregunto noodle comiendo chocolate

- no, nada mas estaba pensando – dijo alex

- en que pensabas? – pregunto noodle

- en lo linda que eres – dijo alex besando a noodle y ella le correspondió el beso, luego se separaron – tu labios saben a chocolate – dijo alex

- y los tuyos a tocino – dijo noodle

- feliz cumpleaños noodle – dijo murdoc entrando a la habitación de noodle con una guitarra acústica nueva de color azul con negro, luego le dio la guitarra a noodle

- gracias murdoc – dijo noodle agarrando la guitarra y viéndola

- también te quiero presentar a alguien – dijo murdoc

- a quien? – preguntaron noodle y alex

- no te metas mocoso – dijo murdoc

- tacaño – dijo alex en voz baja

- entra de una vez! – grito murdoc y entro un chica que se parecía a noodle pero con ojos negros, una gorra que tenia una estrella roja en el medio y usaba un traje de estilo militar

- quien es ella? – preguntaron alex y noodle

- que no te metas mocoso – dijo murdoc – ella es cyborg noodle – dijo murdoc señalando a la chica que se parece a noodle

- un cyborg? – dije noodle

- si, ella es mi guardaespaldas, puede maneja cualquier tipo de arma, también puede tocar cualquier instrumento, nos ayudara en la banda y en otras cosas, también será como una hermana menor para ti noodle – dijo murdoc y noodle se paro, se acercó a cyborg y la comenzó a mirar

- soy mas alta que ella – dijo noodle comparando su tamaño con el tamaño de cyborg

- bueno es que…es que…mira una escusa de distracción barata para poder salir huyendo de aquí! – dijo murdoc haciendo que noodle, alex y cyborg volviera la vista, el aprovecho y se fue

- rayos, caí – dijeron alex y noodle

- bueno, soy noodle y él es mi novio alex – dijo noodle mirando a cyborg mientras señalaba a alex

- hola cyborg – dijo alex

- hola – dijo cyborg, la voz de cyborg era un poco distinta a la de noodle

- te puedo decir cy? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo cyborg

- vamos a presentarte con los demás – dijo noodle

- si vamos – dijo alex

- bueno – dijo cy y se fue con alex y noodle

* * *

En la sala

la sala esta decorada con adornos de Halloween, drack, paula y 2d estaban terminando de decorar, matías estaba sentado en el sofá viendo como decoraban, Russell se había ido a buscar el pastel de noodle

- ya acabaron de decorar? – pregunto matías

- tal vez hubiéramos terminado antes si un vago idiota nos ayudara – dijo drack

- alex! Ve a ayuda! – grito matías

- porque llamas a alex? – pregunto 2d

- porque drack me dijo que hubieran terminado antes si un vago idiota los ayuda, por eso llamo a alex – dijo matías

- cuando digo vago idiota me refiero a ti – dijo drack mirando a matías

- a quien le decís vago idiota? – pregunto matías molesto

- a ti vago idiota – dijo drack

- porque pelean? Pregunto alex entrando a la sala con cy y noodle

- porque el vago idiota no ayuda – dijo drack

- no soy un vago idiota – dijo matías

- hay dos noodle! – grito 2d asustado

- ella es cyborg noodle – dijo noodle señalando a cy

- hola cyborg, yo soy paula – dijo paula

- hola – dijo cyborg

- él es 2d – dijo paula señalando a Stuart

- hola – dijo 2d

- el vago idiota es matías – dijo alex señalando a matías

- no soy idiota – dijo matías

- pero vago si, por cierto soy drack – dijo dracky

- hola – dijo cy

- donde esta russell? – pregunto noodle

- se fue a buscar tu pastel – dijo paula

- bueno, voy a llevar a cy a su habitación – dijo noodle y se fue con cy

- donde esta el viejo? – pregunto matías

- no se – dijo alex

- nunca sabes algo – dijo matías

- al menos tengo novia – dijo alex

- cállate – dijo matías

- como digas forever alone – dijo alex y se fue

- maldito emo! – grito matías molesto

- como digas forever alone – dijeron 2d y drack

* * *

Unas horas después

Drack, 2d y paula avían vuelto de a ver pedido dulces, 2d y paula se disfrazaron de zombies, drack de goku, russell estaba disfrazado de el hada de los diente, matías estaba "disfrazado" de lobo, ellos estaban en la sala, la sala estaba llena de personas festejando el cumpleaños de noodle, estaban todos los amigos de noodle, todos estaban baila o tomando soda o cerveza, tenían la música al volumen máximo, tenían varios luces de color y una maquina de humo, también estaban Damon disfrazado de Jamie hewlett y Jamie estaba disfrazado de Damon albarn

- donde esta noodle? – pregunto Jamie

- esta en su habitación terminando de ponerse su disfraz – dijo paula

- donde esta alex? - pregunto Damon

- en su habitación – dijo drack

- buen disfraza de lobo – dijo Damon a matías

- si, es buen disfrazas – dijo matías algo nervioso

- de que disfrazaste Damon? – pregunto 2d

- no es obvio, me disfrace de Jamie hewlett – dijo Damon y todos pusieron una cara que decía "sin comentarios"

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex sentado en su escritorio jugando con su laptop hasta que aparición luki con una cola roja, unos cuernos sobre saliendo de su cabello y unos colmillos

- bonito "disfraz" – dijo alex mirando a luki

- gracias, como es Halloween puedo estar en forma normal – dijo luki

- si – dijo alex

- y tu disfraz? – pregunto luki

- no lo vez – dijo alex levantándose de la silla y mostraba la camiseta que usaba y que decía "disfraz"

- eso no cuenta como disfraz – dijo luki

- para mi si – dijo alex

- nunca cambias – dijo luki

- que le regalaste a noodle? – pregunto alex

- mira para haya – dijo luki haciendo que alex mirara para otra parte, luki aprovecho y le golpe a alex en la cabeza dejándole inconsciente

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle con su disfraz de brujita puesto, estaban karau disfrazado de ratón y angul de perro (que cosa un gato se disfraza de un perro), noodle estaba a punto de irse a la fiesta pero aprecio luki

- hola cumpleañeras – dijo luki

- hola luki – dijo noodle

- mira tu regalo – dijo luki y apareció un regala que era un poco mas grande que alex

- que es? – pregunto noodle mientras se acercaba al regalo

- algo que te va a encantar – dijo luki y noodle abrió el regalo

- jajajajajaja – se rio noodle cuando vio el interior del regalo, en el interior del regala avía un alex disfrazado de pikachu

- luki esto no es gracioso! – grito alex saliendo del regalo

- para nosotros si jajajajajajajajaaja – se burlaron noodle y luki

- bueno, noodle te veo en la fiesta – dijo luki desapareciendo y noodle se acercó a pikaalex

- me veo tonto – dijo alex mirando el disfraz que traía puesto

- no te ves tonto, te ves tierno – dijo noodle besando a alex y él le correspondió el beso

- enserio? – dijo alex

- sip pikaalex – dijo noodle

- jaja que graciosa – dijo alex con sarcasmo

- vamos a la fiesta? – pregunto noodle y le dio un beso en la mejilla a alex

- sip, brujita – dijo pikaalex y se fue con la brujita noodle a la sala

* * *

En la sala

Estaban todos hasta cyborg, varias personas bailaban, otros tomaban (murdoc exigió que hubiera alcohol), otros hablaban con sus amigos, 2d bailaba con paula, murdoc tomaba alcohol y hablaba con algunas mujeres, cyborg estaba parada alado de matías, los dos estaban como vigilando que algo no saliera mal, estaba luki bailando con Sabrina, russell estaba hablando con Cecilia y drack, luego de unos segundo alex y noodle entran a la sala y se acercaron a russell

- bonito disfraz noodle – dijo russell

- gracias – dijo noodle

- jajajaja bonito disfraz alex jajajaja – se burlaron drack y russell

- feliz cumpleaños noodle – dijo Cecilia

- gracias – dijo noodle

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja – se seguían burlando drack y russell

- tienen celos de mi disfraz? – preguntó alex

- nop – dijo russell

- ni muerto tuviera celos – dijo drack

- celosos – dijo alex en voz baja

- que dijiste? – preguntaron drack y russell

- nada – dijo alex

- seguro? – dijeron russell y drack

- segurito – dijo alex

- ok pikaalex – dijo Russell

* * *

Minutos después

Todos seguían bailando o tomando o conversando, 2d estaba hablando con paula y unos amigos, cy seguía parada alado de matías mientras el tomaba un cerveza, russell estaba bailando con cecilia, luki se besaba con Sabrina, murdoc seguía tomando, drack bailaba con algunas chicas y noodle consiguió convencer a alex de bailar con ella

- noodle, mocoso – dijo murdoc llamando la atención de noodle y alex

- que pasa? – preguntaron noodle y alex acercándose a murdoc que curiosamente estaba cera del alcohol

- venga – dijo murdoc

- ya vinimos – dijo alex

- prueben esto – dijo murdoc ofreciéndole cerveza a noodle y a alex

- no – dijo noodle

- paso – dijo alex

- vamos tómenlo – dijo murdoc

- te dijimos que no – dijeron alex y noodle

- son unos bebes – dijo murdoc

- a quien llamas bebes? – preguntaron alex y noodle

- a los bebes que no se animan a probar – dijo murdoc

- no somos bebes – dijeron alex y noodle agarrando una cerveza y tomándola

- bien hecho – dijo murdoc

- sabe raro – dijo alex

- toma mas y vas a ver que sabe rico – dijo murdoc haciendo que alex y noodle tomaran mas

* * *

Varias horas después

Estaban casi todos borrachos, paula, cyborg y drack se avían ido a sus habitaciones a dormir, luki se avía ido a su casa al igual que Sabrina, varias personas estaban inconscientes o dormidas en el piso, murdoc estaba en su winnebagon jugando con algunas de sus "amiguitas", russell, 2d y matías estaban durmiendo en el piso, alex y noodle estaban ebrios, noodle se avía ido a su habitación y alex a la suya

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Alex entra a su habitación tambaleándose y se encuentra con cobra

- hola alexito – dijo cobra acercándose a alex

- hola cobrita – dijo alex ebrio

- me llamaste cobrita? – pregunto cobra acercándose mas a alex

- sip – dijo alex ebrio y cobra estaba para al frente de el

- si que estas ebrio – dijo cobra colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de alex

- que vas a hacer? – pregunto alex mirando a cobra

- voy a aprovechar – dijo cobra besando a alex y él le correspondió el beso….


	32. capitulo 32

**HOLY FELIA NAVIDAD!  
Alex: es año nuevo!  
yo: ok, me debo comprar un mejor calendario  
alex: si  
yo: que iba a decir?  
alex: no se  
yo:…en…..un….in…..an…..on…  
alex: ya te acordaste?  
yo:…sip  
alex: al fin  
yo: AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO 33!  
alex: es el 32  
yo: CAPITULO 32!**

Al días siguiente

Estaba alex dormido en su cama desnudo, luego él se despertó y sintió una horrenda resaca, él se sentó en su cama y miro el techo

- me duele la cabeza además no me acuerdo que paso ayer – dijo alex y se di cuenta de algo – porque estoy desnudo? – se pregunto el emo

- vuelve a dormir alexito – dijo cobra desnuda y media dormida en la cama de alex y el puso esta cara O_O

- co-cobra? – dijo alex sorprendido con esta cara O_O

- si alexito? – dijo cobra despertándose y comenzó a acercarse a alex mientras él se alejaba

- que haces aquí? – pregunto alex mientras se alejaba de cobra y se tapaba con la sabana

- no te acuerdas? – dijo cobra

- no – dijo alex alejándose de cobra

- hicimos el amor – dijo cobra y alex se cayo de la cama

- que? – dijo alex sorprendido sentado en el piso y tapando su partes con la sabana

- porque te tapas si lo hicimos – dijo cobra acercándose a alex

- cobra ya te puedes ir – dijo alex sonrojado por ver a cobra desnuda mientras se alejaba de ella

- porque? – pregunto cobra acercándose a alex y agarrándole el brazo

- porque…porque….porque voy a desayunar – dijo alex

- podemos desayunar los dos – dijo cobra abrazando a alex y haciendo que él se sonrojara mas

- no – dijo alex separándose de cobra y buscando su ropa

- bueno – dijo cobra agarrando su ropa y desapareció

"ya se fue" pensó alex y se vistió

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban paula, cy, drack y russell desayunando, paula desayunaba cereal al igual que drack, cy desayunaba aceite y russell desayunaba pastel, donas, emparedados, cereal y huevos

- donde esta 2d? – pregunto drack

- esta dormido en algún pasillo de los estudios Kong – dijo paula

- donde esta matías? – pregunto russell

- esta dormido en la sala – dijo drack

- como sabes eso? – pregunto russell

- porque lo vi – dijo drack

- donde esta alex? – pregunto paula

- aquí – dijo alex entrando a la cocina

- hola – dijeron todos

- hola – dijo alex digiriéndose a la nevera

- donde esta noodle? – pregunto russell

- creo que esta dormida – dijo alex comiendo tocino y se sentó en la mesa

- alex, puedes desayunar otra cosa que no sea tocino – dijo paula

- ya se pero me gusta el tocino – dijo alex

- ya nos dimos cuenta – dijeron russell y drack

- porque el perro esta dormido en la sala? – pregunto alex

- porque tomo de más y quedo inconsciente en la sala – dijo drack

- nos vemos – dijo alex y se dirigió a la sala

- que crees que alex le va a hacer a matías? – pregunto paula mientras que cyborg se levantaba

- nada bueno – dijo russell

- pero algo malo y gracioso – dijo drack

- cy puedes despertar a noodle? – pregunto russell

- si – dijo cyborg y se fue

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle dormida en su cama muy cómoda, cyborg entre a la habitación y se acercó a noodle

- noodle despierta – decía cyborg moviendo a noodle

- no, varios minutos mas russell – dijo noodle dormida

- no soy russell y despierta – dijo cyborg

- no – dijo noodle dormida

"ya se como hacer que noodle se despierte" pensó cy – vamos despierta – dijo cy

- que no – dijo noodle dormida

- bueno, me voy a besar a alex – dijo cyborg

- sobre mi cadáver – dijo noodle despierta

- ya despertaste, sabia que eso iba a funcionar – dijo cyborg

- porque me despiertas? – pregunto noodle

- porque russell me lo pido – dijo cy

- quien mas esta despierto? – pregunto noodle mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su armario

- paula, drack y alex – dijo cy mientras noodle buscaba ropa

- y los demás? – pregunto noodle mientras buscaba ropa

- matías esta durmiendo en la sala y 2d esta durmiendo en algún pasillo – dijo cy

- ya te puedes ir si quieres – dijo noodle sacando una blusa y unos pantalones corto de su armario

- bueno – dijo cy y se fue, luego noodle comenzó a vestirse

* * *

En la sala

Estaba matías dormido en el sofá, alex estaba alado de el con un marcador negro y riéndose en voz baja

"jajajajajaja te vez mejor así matías" pensó alex mirando a matías y cy entra a la sala

- que haces alex? – pregunto cyborg acercándose a alex

- mira – dijo alex señalando la cara de matías que estaba escrita, en la frente de matías decía "soy un perro gay", en la mejilla izquierda decía "100% travesti", en la mejilla derecha decía "idiota" y tenia un bigote dibujado

- jajajajajajajajajaja – se burlo cy mirando a matías

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja – se burlo alex

- de que se ríen? – pregunto matías despertándose

- de la tele – dijeron alex y cy

- la tele esta apagada – dijo matías

- de la radio – dijeron cyborg y alex

- aquí no ahí una radio – dijo matías

- si, mira – dijo alex señalando una radio vieja

- Esta apagada – dijo matías – de que se reían? – pregunto matías

- de una revista – dijo cy

- no tienen una revista, díganme de que se estaban riendo – dijo matías

- nos estábamos riendo de….de…- dijo alex pensando una escusa

- de? – dijo matías

- de…..mira una cocodrilo en patineta volador – dijo alex apuntando detrás de matías

- sé que no hay nada detrás mio, yo también miro hola soy German – dijo matías

- rayos – dijo alex

- vamos respondan – dijo matías molesto

- que cosa? – preguntaron alex y cy

- porque se estaban riendo? – dijo matías

- cy te estabas riendo? – pregunto alex mirando a cyborg

- nop y tu alex te estabas riendo? – pregunto cy mirando a alex

- no – dijo alex

- de que se estaban riendo – dijo matías

- cy sabias que hoy no va a llover? – pregunto alex

- si sabia eso – dijo cy

- NO ME CAMBIEN EL PUTO TEMA! – grito matías molesto

- murdoc me esta llamando – dijo cyborg y se fue

- ya voy noodle! – grito alex

- noodle no te llamo – dijo matías molesto

- ella si me llamo – dijo alex y se fue

- de que se estaban riendo? – se pregunto matías

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba noodle desayunando cereal y russell estaba terminando de desayunar, estaba paula sentada alado de drack leyendo una revista

- hola noodle – dijo alex entrando a la cocina y acercándose a noodle

- hola alexito – dijo noodle y alex le dio un beso en la frente

- sabes que no me gusta que me llamen alexito – dijo alex mientras se sentaba alado de noodle y cyborg entro a la cocina

- donde estabas cy? – pregunto russell

- escapando de matías – dijo cy

- porque te escapabas de el? – pregunto drack

- hola – dijo matías entrando a la cocina con la cara dibujada

- jajajajajajajajajajajaja – se burlaron todos

- de que se ríen?! – pregunto matías molesto

- de nada – dijeron todos

- adiós – dijo matías y se fue, luego todos menos alex y cyborg miraron a alex con una cara de "sé que fuiste tu"

- que? – dijo alex

- fuiste tu – dijo russell

- y? – dijo alex

- nada – dijo russell

- bueno, voy a buscar a 2d – dijo paula y se fue

- voy a ver tele – dijo russell y se fue a la sala

- me pregunto como va a reaccionar matías cuando vea lo que le hiciste en la cara – dijo drack

- ALEX! – grito matías molesto desde el baño

- así – dijo alex

- creo que te va a matar – dijo noodle

- no, si me escondo – dijo alex y se escondió debajo de la mesa

- ALEX! – grito matías molesto entrando a la cocina con la cara limpia – DONDE ESTA EL EMO?! – pregunto y grito matías molesto

- no sabemos – dijeron noodle, cy y drack

- como que no saben?! – pregunto matías

- no sabemos – dijeron todos

- ALEX SE QUE ESTAS DEBAJO DE LA MESA! – grito matías

- Alex no esta debajo de la mesa – dijo noodle

- no voy a perder mi tiempo con el – dijo matías y se fue

- ya se fue alex – dijo cyborg

- que bueno – dijo alex saliendo de debajo de la mesa

- quieren ver una película de terror? – pregunto drack

- sip – dijeron alex, noodle y cyborg

- cual película vamos a ver? – pregunto cy

- IT – dijo drack

- no la quiero ver – dijo alex

- porque? Le tienes miedo a los payasos? – pregunto drack

"si, le tengo mucho miedo a los payasos!" pensó alex – no – dijo el emo

- porque no la quieres ver? – pregunto drack

- porque….porque…porque ya la vi – dijo alex

- mentiroso, le tienes miedo a los payasos! – dijo drack

- no le tengo miedo a los payasos – dijo alex

- tranquilo alexito, tener miedo es normal – dijo noodle

- no tengo miedo – dijo alex

- mentiroso, con razón nunca querías ir al circo conmigo, con luki, con cobra, con Sabrina y con unos amigos – dijo drack

- no era por eso – dijo alex

- y porque era? – pregunto drack

- porque los circos son aburridos – dijo alex

- aja te creo – dijo drack con mucho sarcasmo

- cuando vamos a ver la película? – pregunto noodle

- a la noche – dijo drack

- bueno, nos vemos – dijo cy y se fue

- me voy a limpiar mis armas – dijo drack y se fue

- alexito le tienes miedo a los payasos? – pregunto noodle

- no – dijo alex

- mírame a los ojos – dijo noodle

-bueno – dijo alex y miro a noodle a los ojos

- le tienes miedo a los payasos? – pregunto noodle mirando a alex a los ojos

- no…..tal vez…creo….tal vez no….si – dijo alex

- es un buen paso admitir los miedos – dijo noodle besando a alex y él le correspondió el beso

- podemos dejar de hablar de payasos? – pregunto alex dejando de besar a noodle

- sip – dijo noodle

- quieres ir al parque? – pregunto alex

- si, vamos – dijo noodle y se fue con alex al parque

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaban alex y noodle caminando por el parque mirando cualquier cosa, mientras ellos caminaban se encontraron con el venezolano (reynaldo), la colombiana (kris), la panameña (ashlee) y el skater homosexual (Luis)

- holi alexito! – gritaron kris, ashlee y Luis (las chicas)

- hola – dijo alex

- holi noodle – dijeron las chicas (kris, Luis y ashlee)

- holi – dijo noodle

- hola – dijo rey

- oye rey no te sientes raro estando siempre con chicas? – pregunto alex

- nop – dijo rey

- oye yo soy chico – dijo Luis

- no lo pareces – dijo alex

- malo – dijo Luis

- gracias – dijo alex

- de nada – dijo Luis con sarcasmo

- que hacen? – pregunto noodle

- nos dirigimos al centro comercial a comprar ropa – dijeron kris, ashlee y Luis

- y tu rey? – pregunto alex

- yo voy a ir al centro comercial a comer – dijo rey

- y ustedes donde que hacen? – pregunto ashlee

- caminamos por el parque – dijeron alex y noodle

- holi! – dijo lidiana acercándose a ellos

- holi! – dijeron todos

- que haces? – pregunto alex

- nada, planeaba robarle a algunas personas – dijo lidiana como si nada – por cierto ashlee toma tu cartera – dijo lidiana entregándole una cartera a ashlee

- tu la tenias? – pregunto ashlee agarrando la cartera y revisándola

- sip – dijo lidiana

- nos vamos al centro comercial, nos vemos – dijeron Luis, kris, ashlee y rey y se fueron

- nos vemos – dijeron alex, noodle y lidiana

- aun no se me olvida lo de la bellota – dijo lidiana alado de alex y mirándolo

- jijijijijiji lo siento – dijo alex

- hola amiguitos! – dijo un payaso que estaba detrás de alex y lidiana

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! – gritaron alex y lidiana asustados, luego se escondieron detrás de noodle

- quieren un globo? – pregunto el payaso con varios globos de colores en la mano

- no gracias – dijo noodle y el payaso se fue

- y-ya s-se f-fue e-el p-payaso? – preguntaron lidiana y alex con los ojos cerrados y escondidos detrás de noodle

- sip – dijo noodle

- que bueno – dijeron alex y lidiana saliendo de detrás de noodle

- los dos tienen fobia a los payasos – dijo noodle

- nop – dijeron alex y lidiana

- los dos tienen coulrofobia – dijo noodle

- tal vez – dijeron lidiana y alex (para lo que no saben que es coulrofobia es fobia a los payasos ¬_¬)

- bueno, yo me voy antes que aparezcan mas payasos, nos vemos - dijo lidiana y se fue

- no eres el único que le tiene miedo a los payasos – dijo noodle

- ya se – dijo alex

- bueno, seguimos caminando? – pregunto noodle

- si – dijo alex y siguieron caminando por el parque

* * *

Una hora después

Estaba cy, drack, matías y russell en la sala, los cuatros estaban sentado en el sofá, cy y matías miraban tele, drack jugaba con su celular y russell estaba mirando una revista de comida

- enserio gordo? Cuando no comes miras comida – dijo matías

- y? – dijo russell

- y no vas a adelgazar – dijo matías

- eso dices tu – dijo russell

- y todos – dijo matías

- ok, estoy subido un poquitito de peso – dijo russell

- un poquitito? – dijeron cyborg y drack

- bueno, un poquito – dijo russell

- yo digo que mucho – dijo matías

- hola – dijeron alex y noodle entrando a la sala

- hola – dijeron todos

- que hicieron en el parque? – pregunto russell

- caminamos y nos encontramos con unos amigos – dijo noodle

- que ven? – pregunto alex

- inteligencia artificial – dijo cyborg

- ya la vi – dijo alex y se fue

- donde están paula y 2d? - pregunto noodle

- paula y 2d están tomando té – dijo matías

- bueno – dijo noodle sentándose alado de cy

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex sentado en su cama afinando su guitarra acústica mientras que karau estaba acostado alado de el

- ya termine de afinarla – dijo alex cuando logro afinar la ultima cuerda

- miau miau – maulló karau (TF: toca algo)

- quieres que toque algo? – pregunto alex

- miau – maulló karau mientras asistía con la cabeza (TF: si)

- ok – dijo alex y comenzó a tocar la guitarra acústica - Even though I'm on my own

I know I'm not alone

Because I know there's someone somewhere

Praying that I make it home

So here's one from the heart

My life right from the start

I need a home sweet home

To call my own

It was you

That told me i could do this

You put the music in my heart

And how you sang with the band in Memphis

It's hard just, to be strong

Not knowing if, I've done you proud

I like to imagine

You smile when you hear my songs

Even though I'm on my own

I know I'm not alone

Because I know there's someone somewhere

Praying that I make it home

So here's one from the heart

My life right from the start

I need a home sweet home

To call my own

A letter home and I know we don't speak much

And we both know I'm not keen to

But I think there's things I've left unsaid

I'm okay don't worry

I wish I'd been a better kid

I'm trying to slow down

I'm sorry for letting you down

Even though I'm on my own

I know I'm not alone

Because I know there's someone somewhere

Praying that I make it home

So here's one from the heart

My life right from the start

I need a home sweet home

To call my own

Yeah!

You know it's just, Rock and roll

I know you're by my side through it all

My terror twin and I

Let's take over the world

Even though I'm on my own

I know I'm not alone

Because I know there's someone somewhere

Praying that I make it home

So here's one from the heart

My life right from the start

I need a home sweet home

To call my own

Even though I'm on my own

I know I'm not alone

Because I know there's someone somewhere

Praying that I make it home

So here's one from the heart

My life right from the start

I need a home sweet home

To call my own – termino de cantar alex y de tocar la guitarra (la canción es Someone Somewhere versión acústica de Asking Alexandria) – que te pareció gato? – pregunto alex

- miau – maulló karau (TF: bien)

- no te entendí – dijo alex

- miau – maulló karau (TF: bien)

- no entiendo – dijo alex

- miau miau! – maulló karau (TF: bien mierda!)

- no entiendo – dijo alex mirando a karau

- miau miau miau miau miau miau! – maulló karau molesto (TF: te dije que bien aborto fallido)

- no te entiendo pero si me insultaste vete al carajo – dijo alex

- miau – maulló karau (TF: adiós) y se fue

- maldito gato algún día le voy a entender – dijo alex y se puso a escucha música por su iPod - esta canción me encanta Seen this place before back when I was young and I had something more to prove Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want and I'm ready to make my move

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaban russell, matías, drack, cyborg, noodle, paula y 2d en la sala viendo tele, estaban viendo tierra de zombie y esperando que comience IT que comenzaba después de tierra de zombie, 2d, paula, russell y matías estaban en el sofá y los otros estaban sentados en el piso

- noodle porque no buscas a alex? – pregunto 2d

- ya va – dijo noodle y se fue

- ya vi esta película – dijo matías

- y a quien le importa – dijo drack

- a ti idiota – dijo matías

- que novedad están peleando – dijo russell con sarcasmo

- que novedad estas engordando – dijeron matías y drack

- mejor cállense – dijo russell

- russell mañana mejoramos tu dieta – dijo paula

- enserio sigue con dieta? – preguntaron matías, drack, 2d y cyborg

- si aunque no lo crean – dijo paula

- no lo creemos – dijeron 2d, cyborg, matías y drak

- que no creen? – pregunto noodle entrando a la sala

- que russell siga con dienta – dijo drack

- ah, eso – dijo noodle mientras se sentaba en el piso

- y alex? – pregunto 2d

- ya viene, él estaba dormido pero lo desperté – dijo noodle

- que vago – dijo matías

- tu también eres vago – dijo drack

- y? – dijo matías

- y olvídalo – dijo drack

- miren ya acabo tierra de zombies – dijo russell mirando la tele que mostraba los créditos

- al fin – dijo matías

- si – dijo 2d

- hola – dijo alex entrando a la sala

- hola – dijeron todos

- que ven? – pregunto alex mirando la tele

- los comerciales – dijo paula

- hola alexito – dijo cobra apareciendo

- hola cobra – dijeron alex y matías

- tu la conoces? - pregunto alex a matías

- sip – dijo matías

- para que viniste? – pregunto noodle

- para visitar al padre de mi hijo – dijo cobra abrazando a alex

- ¡**¿Qué?! – **gritaron todos sorprendidos con esta cara O_O


	33. capitulo 33

**CAPITULO 33!**

- para que viniste? – pregunto noodle

- para visitar al padre de mi hijo – dijo cobra abrazando a alex

- **¡¿Qué?!** – gritaron todos sorprendidos con esta cara O_O

- acaso no oyen? Alex es el padre de mi hijo – dijo cobra

- estas mintiendo – dijo paula

- nop – dijo cobra

- pero ustedes dos no hicier…..- russell no pudo terminar de hablar porque cobra lo interrumpió

- si, si lo hicimos – dijo cobra mientras drack se acercaba a alex

- alex estas vivo? – pregunto drack mientras movía su mano al frente de la cara de alex

- creo que esta en un gran shock – dijo 2d mirando a alex

- esta en un gran shock – dijo matías

- nos vemos – dijo noodle molesta y se fue

- voy con noodle – dijo paula y se fue tras de noodle con 2d

- chau amor – dijo cobra besando la mejilla de alex y desapareció

- alex, alex, alex! Alexander! – grito russell tratando de despertar a alex del shock pero no lo logro

- déjame intentar – dijo matías

- bueno – dijo russell

- **DESPIERTA MALDITO EMO DE MIERDA! – **grito matías haciendo que alex se despertara

- **PORQUE ME GRITAS MALDITO PERRO DEL DEMONIO?! – **grito alex

- **PORQUE ME DIO LA MALDITA GANA DE GRITARTE! – **grito matías

- **PAREN DE GRITAR POR UNA MALDITA VEZ! – **grito drack

- **NO MALDITO INTENTO DE ASESINO! – **gritaron alex y matías

- **MALDITA SEA DEJEN DE GRITAR POR UNA MALDITA VEZ! – **grito russell

- **OK MALDITO! – **gritaron drack, matías y alex

- cambiando de gritos, **COMO QUE TU ERES EL PADRE DEL HIJO DE COBRA?! – **grito russell

- te respondo gritando o hablando? – pregunto alex

- como tú quieras – dijo russell

- bueno, **NO FUE MI CULPA! – **grito alex

- **Y DE QUIEN ES LA CULPA?! – **pregunto y grito russell

"la culpa es de alex por no usar protección" pensó matías

"la culpa es de los chinos por ser chinos" pensó drack

- **DE MURDOC! – **grito alex

**- PORQUE DE MURDOC?! – **grito russell

**- PORQUE EL HIZO QUE TOMARA CERVEZA! – **grito alex

**- A MI NO ME METAN! – **grito murdoc desde su winnebagon

**- YA TE METIMOS VIEJO! – **grito alex

**- CALLATE MOCOSO! – **grito murdoc

**- NO! – **grito alex

**- **alex dime lo que paso con cobra – dijo russell

- no se, lo único que me acuerdo es que entre a mi habitación y estaba cobra ahí – dijo alex

- bueno, algo mas te acuerdas? – pregunto drack

- no – dijo alex

- nos vemos – dijo matías y se fue

- voy a ver a noodle – dijo russell y se fue

- jajajaja vas a ser padre – se burlo drack

- eso no me ayuda – dijo alex

- ya se – dijo drack

- que molesto eres - dijo alex

- gracias – dijo drack

- de nada – dijo alex con sarcasmo

- tu crees que noodle este molesta? – pregunto drack

- no se – dijo alex y luego se fue a su habitación

- que aburrimiento – dijo drack y se puso a ver tele

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Alex entra a su habitación, camina hacia su cama y se deja caer de espalda a su cama

"Ahora que voy a hacer?" se pregunto alex

- hola futuro padre – dijo luki apareciendo

- como lo sabes? – pregunto alex mirando a luki sin levantarse de la cama

- cobra me lo dijo – dijo luki

- y tu padre lo sabe? – pregunto alex mientras se levantaba

- sip – dijo luki

- y como reacciono? – pregunto alex

- cuando no sabia que fuiste tu grito "quien fue el maldito idiota malnacido que embarazo a mi hija?" – dijo luki

- y que grito cuando supo que fui yo? – pregunto alex

- grito "maldito emo de mierda cuando lo agarre sufrirá mucho" – dijo luki imitándose la voz de su padre – creo que estas muerto – dijo luki mirando a su amigo

- yo también creo eso – dijo alex, luego el suelo donde estaba parado alex se abre un agujero grande y de el sale una mano gigante de color negro

- te veo en el infierno – dijo luki desapareciendo, luego la mano agarra a alex y lo metió adentro del agujero grande

* * *

En el infierno

Estaba satanás agarrando a alex de la camiseta mientras lo miraba con odio, al frente de alex y satanás estaban luki y luego apareció cobra

- hola papi, hola lu, hola amor – dijo cobra

- hola cobra – dijeron luki y satanás

- hola… - dijo alex mientras satanás lo seguía agarrando de la camiseta

- porque esta alex aquí? – pregunto cobra

- porque te embarazo – dijo satanás

- ah, por eso – dijo cobra

- escucha maldito emo, vas a sufrir y te harás cargo del bebe - dijo satanás mirando a alex - **¡¿ESCUCHASTE EMO?! – **grito satanás

- si…. – dijo alex asustado

- bueno, como ya sabes es hora de tu tortura – dijo satanás y desapareció con alex

- de verdad estas embarazada? - pregunto luki mirando a su hermana

- si – dijo cobra

- pobre alex – dijo luki

- tranquilo, no creo que papa lo mate, tal vez lo deje medio muerto – dijo cobra

- cuando nacerá? – pregunto luki

- en 2 días – dijo cobra

- tan rápido? – pregunto luki

- si acuérdate que los embarazos de demonios duran poco tiempo además él bebe va a ser mitad demonio y mitad humano – dijo cobra

- entonces en 2 días vas a ser madre – dijo luki

- si, tú vas a ser tío – dijo cobra

- y papa va a ser abuelo, jajajaja el ya esta viejo – dijo luki mientras se reía

- papa no esta viejo, solamente tiene mas de dos mil años – dijo cobra

- jajajaja por eso esta muy viejo jajaja – se burlo luki y satanás apareció atrás de el

- si vuelves a decir que estoy viejo acompañaras a alex con la tortura – dijo satanás molesto

- entendido, no lo volveré a decir – dijo luki asustado y satanás desapareció

- vez lo que pasa si le decís viejo a papa? – pregunto cobra

- si – dijo luki

* * *

Dos horas después

Estaba matías viendo tele en la sala con drack, russell estaba en la cocina comiendo, murdoc estaba jugando póker con angul y karau, 2d estaba en el estudio de grabación practicando con uno de sus teclados, noodle estaba en su habitación acostada en su cama boca abajo mientras que paula estaba sentada alado de ella

- noodle llevas como dos horas sin hablarme, por favor háblame – dijo paula

- bueno – dijo noodle levantado la cara de la almohada

- russell me dijo que alex estaba borracho por la culpa de murdoc y que cuando el entro a su habitación estaba cobra y ella aprovecho el momento – dijo paula

- entonces de algún modo murdoc tiene la culpa de esto – dijo noodle

- creo –dijo paula

- bueno – dijo noodle

- que vas a hacer con alex? – pregunto paula

- no se además la culpa la tiene murdoc, el alcohol y cobra – dijo noodle

- cierto, alex fue una victima – dijo paula

- si – dijo noodle

- vamos a la cocina a comer algo? – pregunto paula

- sip – dijo noodle y se fueron a la cocina

* * *

En la sala

Estaban drack y matías sentados en el sofá viendo tele

- este lugar es raro – dijo matías

- porque lo dices? – pregunto drack

- porque en este lugar hay un tipo verde, alcohólico, satanista y es mi padre, un sujeto que tiene los ojos hundidos y pelo azul, una chica que salió del manicomio sin ofender a paula, un gordo que tenia el espíritu de su amigo dentro de él, yo que soy un lobo, una chica que es un arma mortal de Japón, mi hermano que es emo y que entre y sale del infierno cuando él quiera, tu que estuviste varios años en el infierno además este lugar tiene un hell hole, hay zombies, hay demonios, creo que vi un fantasma también y a veces no hay papel higiénico en el baño – dijo matías

- tienes razón – dijo drack

- cierto este lugar es raro – dijo matías

- no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que tienes razón que a veces no hay papel higiénico en el baño – dijo drack

- pendejo – dijo matías ¬_¬

- cállate idiota – dijo drack y luego se abre un agujero en la tierra haciendo que drack y matías pusieran una cara que decía "WTF?"

-y este agujero? – pregunto matías, luego del agujero salió alex con varias cortadas, varios moretones, con su ropa llena de sangre y el labio roto

- déjame adivinar satanás? – dijo drack

- si – dijo alex adolorido

- estas destruido – dijo matías

- ya se, me duele todo el cuerpo – dijo alex

- no se con no estas muerto – dijo drack

- ni yo se – dijo alex

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba russell, paula y noodle comiendo, russell comía unos pedazos de pizza, noodle comía galletas y paula comía una emparedado de queso

- donde estará alex? - Se pregunto noodle

- aquí – dijo alex adolorido entrando a la cocina

- que te paso?! – preguntaron noodle y paula preocupadas mientras se acercaban a alex

- satanás sabia lo de cobra y estaba molesto por eso me torturo – dijo alex

- russell ve a buscar el botiquín – dijo paula

- si capitana – dijo russell y se fue

- alex siéntate – dijo noodle

- bueno – dijo alex se sentó en una silla

- estas lleno de sangre quítate la camiseta – dijo paula

- pero me duele – dijo alex

- yo te ayudare – dijo noodle y ayudo a alex a quitarse la camiseta de una forma que no le doliera

- gracias – dijo alex

- de nada – dijo noodle

- noodle perdón por lo de cobra – dijo alex

- te perdono – dijo noodle

- aquí esta el botiquín – dijo russell entrando a la cocina con un botiquín

- gracias russell – dijo paula cuando russell le dio el botiquín

- de nada – dijo russell mientras que paula abría el botiquín

- alex quédate quieto – dijo paula mientras sacaba unos algodones del botiquín

- si – dijo alex mirando a noodle, luego paula saco el alcohol del botiquín – eso es alcohol? – pregunto alex mirando a paula

- sip – dijo paula mientras colocaba alcohol en un algodón

- estoy bien no necesito ayuda – mintió alex mientras se levantaba

- russell agárralo – dijo paula

-si – dijo russell y agarro a alex

- suéltame gordo! – dijo alex mientras que russell hacia que el se sentara en la silla

- tranquilo alex – dijo noodle

- pero el alcohol arde – dijo alex mientras trataba de escapar pero russell lo agarraba

- deja de comportarte como bebe – dijo russell mientras agarraba a alex y paula se acercaba a el

- por favor paula déjame, estoy bien – dijo alex mientras paula se acercaba a él con el algodón lleno de alcohol

* * *

Afuera de los estudios Kong

Estaba un grupo de niño de 12 años afuera de los estudios, ellos estaban parados al frente de la puerta

- vamos toca la puerta – dijo un niño que tenía una gorra roja

- no – dijo otro niño que tenia lentes

- porque miedoso? – pregunto el niño de la gorra roja

- porque dicen que hay fantasmas – dijo el niño de lentes

- aquí no hay fantasmas – dijo el niño de gorra roja

- pero dicen que vive un viejo verde, amargado y alcohólico – dijo un niño que tenia una camiseta de ben 10

- y también viven fantasmas – dijo un niño que tenia una gorra de goku

- aquí no ya fantasmas – dijo el niño de camiseta de ben 10

- si ahí y goku le gana al tonto de ben 10 – dijo el niño de gorra de goku

- mentira y si hay fantasmas por no escucho uno? – pregunto el niño de camiseta de ben 10

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –**grito alex desde la cocina

- AAH! SI AHÍ UN FANTASMA! – gritaron los niños y salieron corriendo

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba alex en la cocina lleno de vendas y curitas, noodle estaba alado de el con paula y russell se avía ido a dejar el botiquín en su lugar

- por curiosidad cuando va a nacer? – pregunto paula

- dentro de 2 días – dijo alex

- ¡¿que?! – gritaron noodle y paula

- los embarazos de demonios duran poco tiempo – dijo alex

- va a nacer primero que tu bebe paula – dijo paula

- si – dijo paula

- satanás me dijo que yo me voy a hacer cargo del bebe – dijo alex

- abra un nueve integrante – dijo paula

- si y murdoc va a ser abuelo – dijo noodle

- no le falta nada, ya esta viejo – dijo alex

- quien ya esta viejo? – pregunto murdoc entrando a la cocina

- tu – dijo alex

- CALLATE MALDITO MOCO…..que le paso al mocoso? – pregunto murdoc mirando las vendas y curitas de alex

- me torturo satanás – dijo alex

- y quien te pregunto?! – pregunto murdoc

- tu – dijo alex

- adiós – dijo murdoc y se fue

- parece que la cerveza daña el cerebro – dijo alex y paula y noodle asistieron con la cabeza

- bueno, me voy a dormir – dijo paula y se fue

- noodle puedo dormir contigo? – pregunto alex

- c-conmigo? – dijo noodle

- si porque si entro a mi habitación posiblemente este cobra – dijo alex

- esta bien, puedes dormir conmigo – dijo noodle

- gracias – dijo alex sonriendo y se fueron los dos a la habitación de noodle

* * *

En algún bar

Estaba bruno molesto mirando a aplastahuesos

- que vamos a hacer bruno? – pregunto aplastahuesos

- vamos a llamar a tú ya sabes quien – dijo bruno

- no, el no – dijo aplastahuesos

- si el – dijo bruno

- el quien? – dijo aplastahuesos

- tu ya sabes quien – dijo bruno

- quien? – pregunto aplastahuesos

- Warui – dijo bruno

- enserio warui? Él es muy malvado – dijo aplastahuesos

- ya se, warui significa malo – dijo bruno

- donde esta warui? – pregunto aplastahuesos

- no se – dijo bruno

- hola – dijo…


	34. capitulo 34

**¡CAPITULO 34!**

- donde esta warui? – pregunto aplastahuesos

- no se – dijo bruno

- hola – dijo un tipo con ropa de repartidor de pizza y una caja de pizza en su mano

- hola – dijeron bruno y aplastahuesos

- pidieron una pizza de carne? – pregunto el repartidor

- no – dijo bruno

- si! – dijo aplastahuesos feliz mientras se acercaba al repartidor

- son 32 dólares mas propina – dijo el repartidor y aplastahuesos agarro la pizza

- bruno págale al chico – dijo aplastahuesos mientras abría la caja de pizza

- ¿Qué? – dijo bruno

- que pagues mierda! – dijo aplastahuesos mientras agarraba un pedazo de pizza

- ok – dijo bruno sacando su cartera y acercándose al repartidor

- vamos page anciano – dijo el repartidor

- ya va, tiene cambio de 50 dólares? – pregunto bruno sacando un billete de 50

- no – dijo el repartidor agarrando el billete de bruno y se fue

- maldito idiota! – grito bruno molesto cuando el repartidor se fue sin darle cambio a bruno

- bueno, donde esta warui? – pregunto aplastahuesos mientras comía pizza

- no se – dijo bruno y alguien toco la puerta

- pase! – grito aplastahuesos con la boca llena de pizza

- hola ¿alguien ordeno comida china? – pregunto un chino con una caja llena de comida china

- yo no pedí ninguna comida china – dijo bruno

- yo la pedí – dijo aplastahuesos acercándose al chino y luego agarra la caja llena de comida china

- son 57 dólares – dijo el chino

- bruna págale al chino – dijo aplastahuesos

- porque yo? – pregunto bruno

- porque yo lo digo – dijo aplastahuesos y bruno se acercó al chino

- tiene cambio de 100 dólares? – pregunto bruno y el chino agarro el billete de 100 de bruno

- no – dijo el chino y se fue

- MALDITO CHINO! – grito bruno

- cálmate bruno – dijo aplastahuesos

- no! – grito bruno molesto

- cállate viejo – dijo un chico entrando al bar, el chico tenia el pelo de color negro, despeinado, tenia los ojos azules, llevaba una camiseta gris, unas pantalones azules, unas converses grises y una espada

- hola warui – dijo aplastahuesos mientras comía pizza y comida china la mismo tiempo

- hola – dijo warui

- porque tardaste? – pregunto bruno

- porque estaba comiendo – dijo warui

- ya sabes a quien tienes que matar? – pregunto bruno

- nop – dijo warui

- vas a matar a murdoc niccals – dijo bruno

- el alcohólico que le debe dinero a todos lo bares? – pregunto warui

- si – dijo bruno

- sabes donde vive? – pregunto aplastahuesos

- si – dijo warui

- como lo sabes? – pregunto bruno

- escucho gorillaz además todos lo saben – dijo warui

- cuando vas a ir a matarlo? – pregunto bruno

- tal vez mañana – dijo warui

- bueno, aplastahuesos dame un pedazo de pizza – dijo bruno

- no – dijo aplastahuesos

- porque no? – pregunto bruno

- porque no hay más – dijo aplastahuesos

- rayos! – grito bruno molesto

* * *

Al días siguiente

Estaban russell, paula, 2d y drack desayunando en la cocina, paula y 2d desayunaban cereal, drack desayunaba un emparedado y russell desayunaba 23 emparedados, 5 bol de cereal, 6 panqueques y un tocino a escondidas de alex

- cuando va a nacer? – pregunto drack

- mañana – dijo paula

- enserio? – dijo 2d

- si – dijo paula

- buenos días cy – dijeron russell y drack cuando vieron a cyborg entrando a la cocina

- buenos días – dijo cy mientras se sentaba alado de drack

- cy porque no comes? – pregunto 2d

- porque es un cyborg – dijo drack

- enserio? – dijo 2d

- si – dijo cy mientras noodle entraba a la cocina

- hola – dijo noodle mientras se sentaba

- hola – dijeron todos

- donde esta alex? – pregunto russell

- esta durmiendo – dijo noodle mientras agarraba uno de los emparedados de russell

- ese emparedado es mio – dijo russell

- me lo regalas? – pregunto noodle

- si – dijo russell y noodle comenzó a comer el emparedado de Russell

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba alex durmiendo en la cama de noodle, mientras que alex dormía apareció luki

- alex despierta – dijo luki

- no – dijo alex dormido

- despierta! – grito luki

- mañana – dijo alex

- él bebe ya nació – dijo luki

- ¡¿Qué?! – grito alex mientras se caía de la cama

- jajajaja te mentí, nace mañana – dijo luki

- porque me despierta? – pregunto alex mientras se levantaba

- porque estaba aburrido – dijo luki

- tengo sueño – dijo alex mientras se estiraba

- que vago eres – dijo luki

- ya se – dijo alex

- nos vemos – dijo luki y desapareció

"voy a desayunar" pensó alex y se fue

* * *

En la cocina

- vieron una espada? – pregunto drack

- no – dijeron todos

- donde estará? - se pregunto drack

- de quien es la espada que esta en el baño? – pregunto alex entrando a la cocina

- mía – dijo drack y se fue al baño

- que desordenado es drack – dijo russell mientras que alex se acercaba a la nevera

- porque decís eso? – pregunto 2d

- porque deja sus armas en cualquier lugar – dijo alex mientras sacaba tocino de la nevera y se sentaba alado de noodle

- si, ayer encontré un estrella ninja en el sofá – dijo Russell "me duele el trasero" pensó el gordo

- yo encontré una pistola en la nevera – dijo noodle

- yo encontré cuchillos en el estudio de grabación – dijo paula

- yo encontré esto donde están las galleta – dijo 2d mostrando una granada

- dame eso, tu eres una peligro con esto – dijo alex quitándole la granada a 2d

- alex tiene razón – dijo russell

- voy a guardar esto – dijo alex y se fue con la granada

- que era esa pelotita que tenia alex? – pregunto2d

- 2d no era una pelotita – dijo noodle

- y que era? – pregunto 2d

- una granada – dijo cyborg

- y que hace eso? – pregunto 2d

- explota cuando la tiras – dijo paula

- y porque no exploto cuando la tire? – pregunto 2d

- será porque esta dañada – dijo russell

- que esta dañada? – pregunto drack entrando con una espada

- una granada que alex fue a guardar – dijo russell

- mis granadas no se dañan, aunque explotan tarde pero la explosión no es muy fuerte – dijo drack y se escucho una pequeña explosión

- ALEX! – gritaron noodle, paula, cyborg y russell

- creo que la explosión fue en el pasillo – dijo drack y todos se fueron al pasillo

* * *

En el pasillo

Estaba alex todo negro debido a la explosión

- maldita granada! – grito alex molesto

- estas bien? – preguntaron noodle y paula preocupadas mientras se acercaban a alex con los demás

- si – dijo alex

- rayos – dijo drack en voz baja

- es escuche! – grito alex molesto y se fue

- no me importa – dijo drack y se fue

- oh, no ahora tendré que limpiar el pasillo – dijo russell y todos se fueron

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaban drack, cyborg, noodle y matías viendo tele en la sala

- donde esta el emo? – pregunto matías

- no se – dijo cyborg

- no se y no me importa – dijo drack

- creo que esta en su habitación – dijo noodle

- nos vemos – dijo matías levantándose y se fue

- porque vemos esto? – pregunto cyborg mirando la tele que estaban dando icarly

- porque a mi me gusta – dijo drack

- a mi también me gusta – dijo noodle

- y a mi no me gusta – dijo cyborg

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex usando solamente unos pantalones azules, él estaba acostado en su cama boca arriba mientras escuchaba música por su iPod

- emo! – grito matías mientras tocaba la puerta y alex se quito los audífonos

- pasa perro! – grito alex sin levantarse de la cama

- al fin – dijo matías entrando a la habitación

- que pasa? – pregunto alex

- nada – dijo matías

- y porque viniste? – pregunto alex

- porque estoy aburrido – dijo matías

- ah con razón – dijo alex

- te puedes poner una camiseta? – pregunto matías

- no – dijo alex

- porque no? – pregunto matías

- porque hace calor – dijo alex

- tienes razón, hace calor – dijo matías

- si – dijo alex

- adiós emo – dijo matías y se fue

- adiós pulgoso – dijo alex mientras se levantaba y se colocaba una camiseta "que aburrimiento, mejor voy a ver a los demás" pensó alex y luego se fue

* * *

En la sala

Estaban cy durmiendo, drack y noodle estaban viendo icarly

- aun están viendo esa serie? – pregunto matías entrando a la sala

- sip – dijeron noodle y drack

- esa serie están aburrida que cyborg se durmió – dijo matías mirando a cy

- es porque a cy no le gusta icarly – dijo drack y alguien toco la puerta

- **ALEX ABRE LA PUERTA!** – grito matías

- YA VA! – grito alex desde el pasillo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

- te apuesto 20 dólares a que es alguien buscando a alex – dijo matías mirando a drack

- te apuesto 32 dólares a que es alguien buscando a murdoc para matarlo – dijo drack

- trato – dijo matías y apretó su mano con la de drack

- vas a perder – dijo matías

- no, tu vas a perder – dijo drack

* * *

En la puerta

Alex acababa de abrir la puerta y se encontró con warui

- hola – dijo alex

- hola, busco a murdoc – dijo warui

- para que? – pregunto alex

- nada más para matarlo – dijo warui

- espera, **MURDOC ALGUIEN TE BUSCA! – **grito alex

- **YA VA! – **grito murdoc desde su winnebagon

- ya viene – dijo alex

- bueno ¿tu eres su hijo? – pregunto warui

- si – dijo alex

- él es horrendo? – pregunto warui

- sip – dijo alex

- para que mierda me quieren? – pregunto murdoc mientras se acercaba a la puerta

- él te busca – dijo alex señalando a warui

- para que me busca? – pregunto murdoc

- para matarte – dijo alex como si nada

- porque? – pregunto murdoc

- no se – dijo alex

- porque me mandaron – dijo warui

- quien te mando? – pregunto murdoc

- un anciano apestoso – dijo warui y russell se acercó a ellos

- que pasa? – pregunto russell

- a ese chico lo mandaron a matar a murdoc – dijo alex

- no eres muy joven para ser asesino ¿Cuántos años tiene? – pregunto russell

- 15 – dijo warui

- como te llamas? – pregunto russell

- warui – dijo el chico

- buen apodo, cual es tu nombre verdadero? – pregunto russell

- no se los diré – dijo warui mientras agarraba su espada

- murdoc corre – dijo alex y murdoc salió corriendo

- no huyas! – grito warui mientras salía corriendo tras de murdoc

- nos vemos – dijo alex y se fue a la sala

- tengo hambre – dijo russell y se fue a la cocina

* * *

En la sala

- yo voy a ganar – dijo matías

- no, el que va a ganar soy yo – dijo drack

- cállense – dijeron noodle y cy sentadas en el sofá

- no – dijeron drack y matías

- no que? – dijo alex entrando a la sala

- nada – dijo matías

- quien era? – pregunto drack

- un chico que quiere matar a murdoc porque lo mandaron – dijo alex parándose en el medio de la sala

- págame! – grito drack y matías le pago de mala gana

- jaja perdiste – se burlo a alex

- cállate! – dijo matías

- no – dijo alex

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH! – grito murdoc corriendo por su vida y empujo a alex hacia cyborg sin querer, alex cayo encima de cyborg

- QUE NO HUYAS! – grito warui persiguiendo a murdoc

- l-lo siento – dijo alex mientras se levantaba de encima de cyborg

- no importa – dijo cyborg

- murdoc idiota – dijo alex

- TE ESCUCHE! – grito murdoc desde el pasillo

- NO ME IMPORTA! – grito alex

- vemos tele? – pregunto noodle

- sip – dijeron todos

* * *

Una hora después

Todos seguían viendo tele y no le importaban que warui pudiera matar a murdoc

- que raro – dijo drack

- que cosa? – pregunto alex

- que ya no escuchemos los gritos de murdoc y ese chico que lo quiere matar – dijo drack

- es cierto – dijeron noodle y cy

- el chico se llama warui – dijo alex

- creen que warui ya mato a murdoc? – pregunto matías

- no sabemos – dijeron todos y warui entro con su espada llena de sangre

- mataste a murdoc? – pregunto noodle

- no pero esta inconsciente - dijo warui

- esta bien? – pregunto cy mirando a warui "porque tengo una sensación rara en el estomago?" pensó cy

- creo que no – dijo warui mientras guardaba su espada

- cual es tu nombre? – pregunto matías

- warui – dijo joven asesino

- ¿Cuál es el nombre que te pusieron tus padres? – pregunto drack

- no se los diré además soy mas o menos huérfano – dijo warui

- lo siento – dijo drack

- porque decís mas o menos? – pregunto matías

- porque vivo y crecí solo pero pocas veces visitaba a mi madre – dijo warui

- y tu padre? – pregunto drack

- no se quien es, mi madre es una prostituta – dijo warui

- nos podrías decir tu nombre verdadero? – pregunto matías

- si se los digo terminamos con el interrogatorio? – pregunto warui

- si – dijo matías

- es Lucas – dijo warui

- y porque dice que te llamas warui? – pregunto alex

- se supone que el interrogatorio termino – dijo warui

- termino el interrogatorio de matías, ahora es el mio – dijo alex

- bueno, digo que me llamo warui porque así me apodaron el la calle, warui significa malo en japonés – dijo lucas

- porque te apodaron así? – pregunto drack

- porque soy uno de los mejores asesinos – dijo warui

"wow warui además de lindo es una asesino" pensó cyborg mirando a lucas "que acabo de pensar?" pensó cy

"jajaja cyborg no deja de mirara a lucas" pensó noodle mirando a cy

- tienen una pregunta mas? – pregunto lucas

- si ¿tienes novia? – pregunto noodle

- nop – dijo lucas

"porque noodle pregunto eso?" pensó alex

"yupi no tiene novia!" pensó cyborg feliz "que rayos me esta pasando?" pensó cy

"si a cyborg le gusta lucas tiene una oportunidad" pensó noodle

"porque me habrá preguntado eso?" pensó lucas

"tengo hambre" pensó matías

"wow una mosca" pensó drack mirando a una mosca que pasaba al frente de el

- porque no te quedas un tiempo aquí? – pregunto alex

- aquí? – dijo lucas

- aquí? – dijeron todos

- si además me ayudaras a torturar a murdoc – dijo alex

- esta bien, me quedare un tiempo – dijo warui

- te voy a enseñar tu habitación – dijo noodle y se fue con warui

- alex – dijo matías

- que? – dijo alex

- yo también puedo ayudar a torturar a murdoc? – pregunto matías

- si – dijo alex

-nos vemos – dijo cyborg y se fue

- vemos tele? – pregunto drack

- no – dijeron alex y matías

* * *

En el winnebagon

Estaba murdoc curándose, el tenia varias cortadas y unas vengas

- maldito – dijo murdoc mientras se curaba

_TOCK TOCK_

- pase! – grito murdoc molesto

- necesita ayuda? – pregunto cyborg entrando

- no – dijo murdoc

- señor – dijo cy

- que pasa? – pregunto murdoc

- creo que tengo una falla – dijo cyborg

- una falla? ¿Por qué decís eso? – pregunto murdoc

- porque siento algo raro en el estomago ¿sabe porque siento algo raro? – pregunto cy

- no se, tal vez tengas hambre – dijo murdoc mientras se vendaba

- no creo que sea hambre – dijo cyborg

- mejor pregúntale a noodle o a paula – dijo murdoc

- bueno – dijo cyborg

- cyborg – dijo murdoc

- si? – dijo cyborg

- me ayudas un poco? – pregunto murdoc

- si – dijo cy y comenzó a curar a murdoc

* * *

Una hora después

Estaban todos en sus habitaciones excepto cyborg, matías estaba tomando una siesta en su habitación, drack estaba en su habitación contando cuantas armas tiene, paula y 2d estaba viendo tele en su habitación, russell estaba comiendo a escondida en su madriguera (habitación), murdoc estaba terminando curándose el mismo en su winnebagon, lucas estaba limpiando su espada en su habitación, alex estaba jugando con su laptop que le regalo satanás, noodle estaba sentada en el medio de su cama jugando con su laptop

- jajaja muera fantasmita – dijo noodle mientras jugaba pacman

_TOCK TOCK _

- pase! – dijo noodle mientras jugaba

- hola – dijo cy entrando

- hola cy – dijo noodle mientras que cy se acercaba a ella

- noodle te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunto cy mientras se sentaba alado de noodle

- sip – dijo noodle

- porque siento algo raro en el estomago? – pregunto cy

- comenzaste a sentir algo raro en el estomago cuando vistes a lucas? – pregunto noodle

- si – dijo cyborg

- jijijijijiji ya se porque sientes eso en el estomago – dijo noodle

- ¿Por qué te ríes?– pregunto cy

- porque te gusta lucas – dijo noodle

- lucas no me gusta – dijo cyborg sonrojada

- y porque te sonrojaste? – pregunto noodle

- por nada – dijo cyborg

- lo que sientes en el estomago, lo sienten las personas que se enamoran – dijo noodle abrazando a cyborg

- porque me abrazas? – pregunto cy mientras que noodle la abrazaba

- porque eres mi hermanita y estas enamorada – dijo noodle

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba todos excepto murdoc en la cocina cenando, drack, matías y noodle estaba comiendo pollo, 2d comía empanadas, paula comía carne, alex comía tocino, cyborg estaba tomado una lata de aceite, lucas comía pizza y russell comía pollo, carne, empandas, pizza y dos tocinos a escondidas, cyborg miraba a veces a lucas y el a veces la miraba a ella

"no se pero cyborg es bonita" pensó lucas mientras comía y miraba a cyborg

- oye lucas o warui – dijo russell llamando la atención de lucas

- si? – dijo lucas

- cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar aquí? – pregunto russell

- no se – dijo lucas

"espero que se quede mucho tiempo" pensó cy mirado a lucas

"espero quedarme mucho tiempo para ver a cy" pensó lucas mirando a cy

"es idea mía o ellos dos están enamorados" pensó paula mirando a lucas y a cy

- murdoc sabe que te vas a quedar? – pregunto 2d

- nop – dijo lucas

- yo no se lo voy a decir! – grito alex

- bueno – dijeron todos

* * *

Minutos después

Todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir (2d) o a ver un documental de armas (drack) o a jugar con su laptop (alex y noodle) o a ver tele (matías) o leer un libro (paula) o a hacer cosas de borrachos (murdoc) o a comer (russell) o mirar el techo perdido en sus pensamientos (lucas y cy)


	35. capitulo 35

**Capitulo 35!**

Al día siguiente

Estaban russell, noodle y paula desayunando en la cocina, noodle desayunaba panqueque al igual que paula y russell estaba desayunando 10 huevos duros, 35 panqueques, 7 emparedados y 1 un tocino de alex

- donde están los demás? – pregunto drack entrando a la cocina

- no se – dijo noodle

- creo que están durmiendo – dijo paula

- y yo creo que murdoc esta inconsciente en su winnebagon – dijo russell

- yo también creo eso – dijo drack mientras agarraba unos panqueques y se sentaba alado de russell

- ya termine – dijo noodle y se fue

- Que rico están los panqueques – dijo drack mientras comía panqueques – quien los hizo? – pregunto drack con la boca llena

- yo – dijo paula

- te quedaron deliciosos, son mejores que los panqueques de russell – dijo drack

- oye – dijo russell

- ¿qué? Tus panqueques no soy tan ricos – dijo drack

- pero una vez dijiste que mis panqueques son ricos – dijo russell

- mentí, tu panqueques sabían a harina – dijo drack mientras comía los panqueques de paula

- cállate! – dijo russell y paula se fue

- nop y no sabes cocinar panqueques – dijo drack

- si se cocinar panqueques – dijo russell

- que mentira – dijo drack

- porque pelean? – pregunto matías entrando a la cocina

- porque russell dice que sabe cocinar panqueques pero no sabe – dijo drack

- si se – dijo russell mientras que matías agarraba panqueques y se sentaba

- que mentira, russell tus panqueques saben a harina – dijo matías

- vez, es verdad – dijo drack

- quien hizo estos panqueques? – pregunto matías mientras comía

- paula – dijo russell

- paula cocina delicioso, tu no russell – dijo matías

- cállense – dijo russell

- bueno días – dijeron cyborg y lucas entrando a la cocina

- buenos días – dijeron matías y drack

- que le pasa a russell? – pregunto cyborg mientras se sentaba alado de matías y lucas agarraba panqueques

- está molesto o deprimido porque le dijimos que sus panqueques saben a harina – dijo matías

- y no saben a harina – dijo russell

- que mentira – dijeron matías y drack mientras que lucas se sentaba alado de cyborg

- pero estos panqueques están ricos – dijo lucas mientras comía panqueques

- porque los hizo paula – dijo drack

- esta delicioso – dijo lucas

- ya sabemos – dijeron matías y drack

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex dormido en el piso porque se cayó de la cama y no se dio cuenta, el lleva unos boxer de Bob esponja y una camiseta gris

- hola! – dijo luki apareciendo y alex seguía dormido – despierta – dijo luki mirando a alex

- zzzzzzz…no..zzzzzz – dijo alex dormido

- jajajajaja duermes con boxer de Bob esponja – se burlo luki

- zzzzzzzz..cállate..zzzzzzzzzz – dijo alex dormido

- **despierta!** – grito luki y alex seguía dormido – _**DESPIESTA! – **_grito luki por un megáfono

- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Desperté! – grito alex despierto

- que bueno – dijo luki

- porque me despiertas? – pregunto alex mientras se levantaba del piso

- porque te quiero decir que tu hijo va a nacer dentro de unas horas – dijo luki

- algo más? – pregunto alex

- sí, le voy a decir a cobra que tiene boxer de Bob esponja – dijo luki y desapareció

- no le digas! – dijo alex "tonto luki" pensó alex y luego se cambio de ropa

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban matías, russell, lucas, drack y cyborg desayunando

- esta rico el aceite cy? – pregunto matías

- sip – dijo cyborg mirando la lata de aceite

- matías te reto a tomar un poco de aceite – dijo drack

- ok, lo haré – dijo matías agarrando la lata y tomo un poco de aceite

- te gusto? – preguntaron lucas y drack

- no! – dijo matías mientras se limpiaba la boca con las manos

- jajajajajajajajajaja – se burlaron russell y drack

- cállense! – grito matías y se fue

- hola – dijo alex entrando

- hola – dijeron cyborg, lucas y russell

- hola futuro padre – dijo drack

- cállate – dijo alex mientras sacaba tocino de la nevera y se sentaba alado de drack

- te molesto? – pregunto drack

- nop – dijo alex mientras comía tocino

- rayos – dijo drack

- nos vemos – dijo cyborg y se fue

- alex – dijo russell llamando la atención de alex

- qué? – dijo alex comido tocino

- quien hace los panqueques más ricos? – pregunto russell

- paula – dijo alex

- ja, te lo dije – dijo drack

- alex los panqueques que yo hago son ricos? – pregunto russell

- nop, saben a harina – dijo alex

- jajajajajaja hasta alex sabe que tus panqueques saben a harina – se burlo drack

- cállate – dijo russell

- pero es cierto – dijo lucas

- donde está noodle? – pregunto alex

- creo que en su habitación – dijo drack

- chau vagos – dijo alex y se fue

- chau emo – dijo drack

"que le pondrá paula a sus panqueques?" pensó Russell

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle sentada en su cama mientras leía una revista

_TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK_

_- _pase! – dijo noodle mirando la revista y alex entro

- hola fideíto – dijo alex acercándose a noodle

- hola alexito – dijo noodle dejando la revista en la cama y abrazando a alex

- que estaba leyendo? – pregunto alex correspondiéndole el abraza a noodle

- una revista de videojuegos – dijo noodle

- cuando terminas de verla me la prestas? – pregunto alex

- sip – dijo noodle besando a alex y él le correspondió el beso

- te puedo hacer una pregunta? – pregunto alex cuando dejo de besar a noodle

- si – dijo noodle

- porque tienes un fleco que cubre tus hermosos ojos? – pregunto alex mientras le levantaba el fleco a noodle para ver sus ojos verdes

- porque me gusta cómo me veo con el fleco – dijo noodle sonrojada

- pero ocultas tus hermosos ojos – dijo alex besando a noodle y ella le correspondió el beso

- tú también tienes fleco – dijo noodle dejando de besar a alex

- pero el mío nada más me cubre un ojo – dijo alex

- bueno – dijo noodle

- quieres ir a ver tele? – pregunto alex

- sip – dijo noodle y se fue a ver tele con alex

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaban noodle, alex, paula, lucas y cyborg viendo tele en la sala, los cinco estaba sentados en el sofá

- esta película ya la vi – dijo lucas

- yo también – dijo alex mirando la tele que estaban dando terminator

- pero nosotras no – dijeron paula, noodle y cyborg

- podemos cambiar? – preguntaron alex y lucas

- nop – dijeron las chicas

- pero yo la vi 20 veces – dijo alex

- y 30 veces – dijo lucas

- miren la película y no hablen – dijeron las chicas

- pero…. – alex y lucas no pudieron terminar de hablar porque las chicas lo interrumpieron

- nada de peros – dijeron las chicas

- bueno – dijeron alex y lucas

"que aburrimiento" pensó alex

"que aburrido" pensó lucas

"por fin voy a ver esta película" pensó paula

"nunca avía visto este película completa" pensó noodle

"no entiendo esta película" pensó cyborg

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaban noodle, cyborg y paula viendo la película, lucas estaba dormido y alex estaba mirando el techo aburrido

"tengo hambre" pensó alex y se levanto

- a dónde vas alexito? – pregunto noodle

- a buscar algo de comer a la cocina – dijo alex y se fue

- miren lucas se durmió – dijo paula

"lucas se ve bonito dormido" pensó cyborg mirando a lucas

- cyborg porque no besas a lucas? – dijo noodle

- ¿qué? – dijo cyborg sonrojada

- que bese a lucas que está dormido – dijo paula

- no – dijo cyborg

- pero el te gusta – dijeron noodle y paula

- cállense – dijo cyborg sonrojada

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba alex comiendo tocino sentado en una de las sillas

- que rico esta el tocino – dijo alex mientras comía

- holi alexito – dijo cobra apareciendo con un bebe en las manos, el bebe tenía el pelo y los ojos de color negro, en la cabecita del bebe sobre salían unos cuernos de su cabellos y tenía una colita de demonio

- hola cobra ¿Quién en es él? – pregunto alex mirando al bebe

- es tu hijo Daniel – dijo cobra

- qué?! – dijo alex

- es tu hijo – dijo cobra acercándose a alex con el bebe en las manos

- hola Daniel – dijo alex mirando al bebe

- dani saluda a tu papi – dijo cobra

- bubu gaga – dijo o balbuceo Daniel

- toma alexito – dijo cobra entregándole a su hijo a alex

- lo tengo – dijo alex cargando a dani

- cuida a dani – dijo cobra y luego desapareció

- espera! – dijo alex pero ya era tarde cobra se avía ido – que voy a hacer? – se pregunto alex mirando a Daniel

* * *

En la sala

- el te gusta – decían noodle y paula

- que se callen! – dijo cyborg y lucas se despertó

- hola dormilón – dijo noodle

- hola – dijo lucas mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- dormiste bien? – pregunto paula

- sip – dijo lucas "porque soñé que besaba a cyborg" pensó lucas sonrojado

- porque estas sonrojado? – pregunto paula

- por nada ¿dónde está el emo? – pregunto lucas

- aquí – dijo alex entrando a la sala cargando a dani

- aawww que lindo – dijeron noodle, cyborg y paula mientras se acercaban a daniel

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto noodle

- ¿Quién es el padre? – pregunto paula

- ¿se va a quedar con nosotros? – pregunto cyborg

- se llama Daniel, yo soy su padre y creo que se va a quedar con nosotros – dijo alex

- qué bonito nombre – dijo noodle

- con razón se parece a ti – dijo paula

- yupi! Se va a quedar con nosotros – dijo cyborg

- wow es demonio – dijo noodle mirando los cuernitos de dani

- si – dijo alex

- cobra nada mas te dio a dani y se fue? – pregunto cyborg

- sip – dijo alex

- bubu – dijo o balbuceo dani mientras le agarraba el fleco a alex y se lo jalaba

- jijijijijijijijijiji – se rieron noodle, cyborg y paula

- jajajajajajajajaja – se burlo lucas

- oye suelta – decía alex mientras que dani le jalaba el fleco

- jijijijijiji – se burlo dani y luego le soltó el fleco a alex

- quien es el mini mocoso? – pregunto drack entrando a la sala con russell

- no es un mini mocoso y se llama daniel – dijo noodle

- él es el hijo de alex? – pregunto russell mirando a dani

- sip – dijo paula

- ja, un mini emo – dijo drack

- cállate drack – dijo alex

- nop – dijo drack

- quien le va a decir a murdoc sobre dani? – pregunto russell y todos miraron a alex

- que lastima, no puedo ir porque estoy cargando a dani – dijo alex

- yo lo cargo por ti – dijo russell agarrando a dani

- rayos – dijo alex y se fue

- muajajajaja murdoc va a matar a alex – dijo drack

- cállate – dijo noodle

- bueno – dijo drack y russell le comenzó a hacer cosquillas a dani

- jijijijijijijijijiji – se reía dani

- aw que tierno – dijeron noodle, paula y cyborg

"aw que tierno" pensó drack

* * *

En el winnebagon de la iguana

Estaba murdoc sentado en su cama mira una revista de chocolates

- que delicioso – dijo murdoc mirando la revista

_TOCK TOCK TOCK_

- quién es?! – pregunto murdoc mientras se acercaba a la puerta

- una persona! – dijo alex desde afuera del winnebagon

- ya va – dijo murdoc y abrió la puerta

- hola – dijo alex

- pasa – dijo murdoc y alex entro

- tengo que decirte algo pero no sé cómo decirlo – dijo alex

- dilo por tu maldita boca – dijo murdoc

- está bien, despuésdelcumpleañosdenoodle cuandoestabaebrio cobraaprovecho yhizoquelaembarazarahoy nacióelbebeyyolotengo quecuidar – dijo alex lo más rápido posible

- qué? – dijo murdoc confundido

- despuésdelcumpleañosdenoodle cuandoestabaebrio cobraaprovecho yhizoquelaembarazarahoy nacióelbebeyyolotengo quecuidar – repitió alex lo más rápido posible

- que dijiste? – pregunto murdoc

- dije despuésdelcumpleañosdenoodle cuandoestabaebrio cobraaprovecho yhizoquelaembarazarahoy nacióelbebeyyolotengo quecuidar – dijo alex

- habla bien mierda! – grito alex

- después del cumpleaños de noodle, cuando estaba ebrio, cobra aprovecho y hizo que la embarazara, hoy nació el bebe y yo lo tengo que cuidar – dijo alex

- **QUE?! – **grito murdoc

- adiós – dijo alex mientras se dirigía a la puerta pero murdoc lo detuvo

- a dónde vas? – pregunto murdoc

- a cualquier lugar – dijo alex

- no te vas a ir – dijo murdoc

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaban todos menos murdoc y alex en la cocina cenando, 2d cenaba hamburguesas vegetarianas, paula cenaba carne con ensalada, lucas cenaba ensalada, drack cenaba carne, matías carne con pollo, cyborg aceite, noodle fideos, dani un biberón y russell cenaba carne, pizza, hamburguesas, fideos, pollo, emparedados y un tocino

- donde está el emo? – pregunto matías

- creo que con murdoc – dijo russell

- creen que murdoc mato a alex? – pregunto drack

- no – dijeron todos

- ok, gente sin imaginación – dijo drack

- cállate idiota – dijo matías

- no digas esa palabra al frente de dani – dijo russell

- porque? Cuando crezca va a decir esa palabra y de mas – dijo matías

- mejor cállate – dijo lucas

- no – dijo matías

- hola…. – dijo alex entrando con el labio roto

- hola ¿qué te paso? – preguntaron todos

- le conté a murdoc acerca de dani y me pego – dijo alex mientras se sentaba alado de noodle

- pobrecito – dijo noodle abrazando a alex

- toma – dijo russell y le dio un plato lleno de tocino a alex

- gracias – dijo alex y comenzó a comer tocino

- bubu – dijo dani mirando a alex

- quieres tocino? – pregunto alex y dani asistió

- no le des tocino a dani – dijo russell

- porque? – pregunto alex mientras le daba tocino a dani

- porque es un bebe – dijo russell y dani comenzó a comer tocino

- te gusta dani? – pregunto alex y dani asistió

- jajajaja dani se parece a alex pero más pequeño – dijo matías

- se nota que es hijo de alex – dijeron lucas y cyborg

"alex me las pagaras por embarazar a cobra" pensó drack mirando a alex

- Jajajajajajaja mini alex – dijeron noodle y paula

- quiere mas dani? – pregunto alex y dani asistió

- no sé si está bien darle tocino a un bebe – dijo russell mientras que alex le daba más tocino a dani

- pero si le gusta – dijo alex mirando como dani comía tocino, luego de unos minutos todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a sus habitaciones

* * *

Al día siguiente

Estaban todos dormidos en sus habitaciones, dani estaba durmiendo en la habitación de alex con el

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – **grito alex


	36. capitulo 36

**CAPITULO 36! yupi!**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – grito alex

- que pasa alex?! - pregunto noodle en pijama mientras tocaba la puerta de alex

- algo! - dijo alex desde su cuarto

- voy a entrar - dijo noodle y entro, cuando entro vio a alex en pijama sentado en su cama cubriéndose la cara con las manos, daniel estaba alado de él dormido - alex - dijo noodle mientras se acercaba a alex

- rayos - dijo alex mientras se seguía cubriendo la cara con las manos

- qué pasa? - pregunto noodle cuando se sentó alado de alex y le puso la mano en los hombros de el

- no está - dijo alex

- que cosa? - pregunto noodle

- mi fleco - dijo alex quitándose las manos de la cara y mostrando su cara, el tenia el fleco hasta las cejas

- te lo cortaste? - pregunto noodle

- no, desperté así - dijo alex

- tiene un piercing en la ceja - dijo noodle mirando el piercing que tenia alex en la ceja izquierda

- se me había olvidado que tenía un piercing en la ceja - dijo alex

- tal vez se te olvido porque el fleco que tenias te lo cubría - dijo noodle

- si - dijo alex

- te vez algo diferente - dijo noodle

- ya se - dijo alex

- gritaste porque alguien te corto el fleco? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo alex

- no crees que exageraste? - pregunto noodle

- nop, cuando tienes un fleco largo desde hace años y te lo cortan vas a gritar - dijo alex

- bueno, nos vemos alex - dijo noodle y le dio un beso a alex en la mejillas

- nos vemos - dijo alex y noodle se fue

- bubu - dijo dani cuando se despertó

- vuelve a dormir dani - dijo alex

- gaga - balbuceo dani y se durmió

"que le abra pasado a mi fleco?" pensó alex mientras se levantaba y luego se cambio de ropa

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban russell, paula, noodle y matías desayunando, paula y noodle desayunaban cereal, matías desayunaba una cerveza y russell desayunaba 10 cereales, 20 panqueques, 3 manzanas y medio tocino

- noodle sabes que le paso a alex en la mañana? - pregunto russell

- sip - respondió noodle

- y que le paso? - pregunto paula

- nada, nada importante - dijo noodle

- bueno - dijo russell

- emo idiota - dijo matías

- cállate - dijo noodle

- ok - dijo matías

- termine - dijo noodle mientras se levantaba

- adónde vas? - pregunto russell

- a la sala a ver tele - dijo noodle y se fue

- matías - dijo russell llamando la atención de matías

- qué? - dijo matías

- nada mas vas a desayunar una cerveza? - pregunto russell

- no, voy a desayunar dos cervezas - dijo matías sacando otra cerveza

- se nota que es hijo de murdoc - dijo russell en voz baja

- que dijiste? - pregunto matías

- nada - dijo russell

- hola - dijo alex entrando a la cocina con su fleco hasta las cejas

- hola... ¿quién eres? - dijeron todos mirando a alex

- alex - dijo Alexander

- jajajajajajaja alex tiene un fleco largo del lado izquierdo - dijo russell

- y el no tiene un piercing en la ceja - dijo paula

- pero soy alex - dijo alexander

- mentira - dijo matías

- es verdad - dijo alex

- a ver, si eres alex dime cuál es tu comida favorita? - dijo russell

- el tocino - dijo alex

- correcto - dijo russell

- esa pregunta no se vale - dijo matías

- porque? - preguntaron paula y russell

- porque todo sabe que la comida favorita de alex es el tocino - dijo matías

- cierto - dijo russell

- yo soy alex - dijo alexander

- mentira - dijo matías

- no es mentira - dijo alex

- a ver, pruébalo - dijo matías

- bueno...LUKI! - grito alex y apareció luki

- qué? - dijo luki

- luki sabes quién es él? - pregunto matías señalando a alex

- no se pero se parece a alex - dijo luki mirando a alex

- porque soy alex - dijo alex

- enserio? pero alex no tiene un piercing en la ceja - dijo luki

"me pregunto cuándo russell, matías y luki se van a dar cuenta que es alex?" pensó paula

- noodle! - grito alex

- qué? - dijo noodle entrando a la cocina

- quién soy? - pregunto alex

- alex - dijo noodle

- el es alex? - preguntaron matías, russell y luki señalando a alex

- sip - dijo noodle

- y su fleco largo? - dijeron luki, matías y russell

- alguien me lo corto cuando estaba durmiendo - dijo alex

- y ese piercing? - dijeron russell, luki y matías

- lo tenía desde hace tiempo pero como tenía el fleco largo no lo podían ver - dijo alex

- ah, eso explica todo - dijeron matías, luki y russell

- si - dijo alex mientras se acercaba a la nevera

- nos vemos - dijeron noodle y paula y se fueron a la sala

- y sabes quién te corto el fleco? - pregunto luki

- nop - dijo alex mientras sacaba tocino de la nevera y se lo comía

- chau - dijo luki y desapareció

- alex - dijo russell

- si? - dijo alex mientras comía tocino

- donde está dani? - pregunto russell

- está durmiendo en mi habitación - dijo alex

- hola - dijo 2d entrando a la cocina

- hola - dijeron todos

-quien es él? - pregunto 2d mirando a alex

- alex - dijo matías

- enserio? - dijo 2d mientras se sentaba alado de russell

- sip - dijo russell

- wow te cortaste el fleco - dijo 2d

- enserio? no me di cuenta - dijo alex con sarcasmo

- sí, ahora tu fleco te llega hasta las cejas - dijo 2d

- bueno, nos vemos - dijo alex y se fue

- russell sabes donde esta mi pelotita? - pregunto 2d

- nop - dijo russell

- AH! MALDITA PELOTA! - grito alex desde pasillo

- creo que esta en el pasillo - dijo matías

- yo también creo eso - dijo 2d

* * *

En la habitación de lucas

Estaba lucas caminando de lado a lado en su habitación, en su cama estaba su espada con su protector colocado

"mejor llamo a bruno y le miento diciendo que ya mata a murdoc" pensó lucas y saco su celular "cuál era su número?" pensó lucas y luego llamo a bruno

- _hola? _- dijo bruno desde la otro línea

- hola vejestorio - dijo lucas

- _ah, eres tu warui _- dijo bruno

- sí, ya mate a murdoc - mintió lucas

- _al fin ¿por qué tardaste tanto? _- pregunto bruno

- porque se me avía olvidado tu número - dijo lucas

- _ah, ¿cómo se te olvido? _- pregunto bruno

- se me olvido - dijo lucas

- _ok, me tengo que ir _- dijo bruno y colgó

"ja, se la creyó" pensó lucas mientras se acercaba a su cama y luego agarro su espada "este es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi padre" pensó lucas sacándole el protector a la espada y mirando una parte de la espada que tenía algo grabado, la espada tenia grabado: 堕天使 "daten-shi" pensó lucas

_TOCK TOCK TOCK_

- quién es?! - pregunto lucas guardando la espada

- cyborg! - dijo cy

- pasa! - dijo lucas y cyborg entro

- hola lucas - dijo cyborg

- hola cy - dijo lucas - ¿pasa algo o necesitas algo? - pregunto lucas mirando a cyborg

- no pero te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregunto cyborg

- sip, pregunta - dijo lucas

- te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? - pregunto cy con un leve sonrojo

- s-sip - dijo lucas - ¿cuándo? - pregunto lucas

- hoy en la tarde - dijo cyborg

- si, iré contigo como en una cita - dijo lucas sin pensar

- ¿qué? - dijo cyborg sonrojada

- nada olvídalo - dijo lucas sonrojado

- buenos, nos vemos - dijo cyborg y se fue, luego lucas se acostó boca arriba mirando el techo

- idiota, porque dijiste cita, soy un idiota - dijo lucas en voz baja con su mano en su cabeza "ahora cuando este en el cine con ella, voy a estar nervioso pensado que es una cita y tal vez cyborg se dé cuenta que me gusta y me rechace, aunque no la culpo si me rechaza ¿quién quiere a un asesino de novio? ¡Rayos! ¡Porque soy tan pesimista!...bueno voy a pensar positivo, tal vez cyborg no me rechace y si me corresponda pero... ¡no voy a pensar negativo! Cuando tenga la oportunidad me voy a armar de valor y voy a besar a cyborg, si ella me corresponde el beso me le declaro y si no me lo corresponde o me empuja me voy a disculpar, espero no estar muy nervioso en el cine" pensó lucas

* * *

En la sala

Estaban noodle, dani, matías y alex sentados en el sofá viendo tele, ellos estaban viendo un ratoncito duro de matar

- ya vi esta película - dijo matías

- pero dani no - dijo alex

- y? - dijo matías

- y no vamos a cambiar de canal - dijo alex

- rayos - dijo matías

- dani te gusta la película? - pregunto noodle mirando a dani y el asistio con la cabeza

- puedo cambiar de canal? - pregunto matías

- no - dijeron noodle y alex

- amargados - dijo matías y alguien toco el timbre

- quien va a abrir? - pregunto noodle

- alex - dijo matías

- que novedad voy a abrir yo la puerta - dijo alex y se fue a la puerta

- notaste que cuando alex abre la puerta es un asesino o alguien buscando venganza? - dijo noodle

- sí, que curioso - dijo matías

* * *

En la puerta

Alex abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica que tenía el pelo de color negro y los ojos de color rojo vino, ella llevaba una blusa roja con unos pantalones azules y unas converse rojas

- hola - dijo alex

- hola - dijo la chica

- buscas a alguien? - pregunto ale

- sip, busco a Alexander Yoshida - dijo la chica

- para que lo busca? - pregunto alex

- nada más para matarlo - dijo la chica

- no está - dijo alex

- pero me dijeron que el vive aquí - dijo la chica

- si pero el se acaba de ir - dijo alex

- ¡ALEXANDER! ¡¿QUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA?! - grito matías desde la sala

- ¡CALLATE! - grito alex

- tú eres alexander Yoshida - dijo la chica mientras sacaba una pistola de su bolsillo

- no lo soy - dijo alex mientras retrocedía

- y porque retrocedes? - pregunto la chica

- porque no quiero que el sol toque mi piel - dijo alex

- el cielo está nublado - dijo la chica

- rayos - dijo alex mientras seguía retrocediendo

- vas a morir maldito - dijo la chica apuntado su pistola al corazón de alex

- porque me quieres matar? - pregunto alex

- tú sabes porque - dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a alex

- no se - dijo alex mientras se alejaba de la chica

- no te hagas el tonto, tu sabes porque - dijo la chica y disparo

- de verdad no se - dijo alex mientras esquivaba las balas y salía corriendo

- no huyas! - grito la chica y persiguió a alex

* * *

En la sala

Estaban matías, noodle y dani viendo tele sentados en el sofá

- podemos cambiar? - pregunto matías

- ya te dije que no - dijo noodle

- porque no? - pregunto matías

- porque a dani le gusta lo que estamos viendo - dijo noodle mirado a dani

- maldita sea - dijo matías

- YA TE DIJE QUE NO SE! - grito alex mientras corría por su vida

- SI SABES! - grito la chica mientras persiguió a alex y trataba de matarlo

- mati agarra a la chica que trata de matar a alex - dijo noodle

- bueno - dijo matías mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la chica

- NO HUYAS! - grito la chica mirando a alex que huía

- te tengo - dijo matías agarrando a la chica

- suéltame! suéltame! - grito la chica tratando de escaparse

- nop - dijo matías mientras seguía agarrando a la chica

- porque me quieres matar? - pregunto alex

- porque...


	37. capitulo 37

**¡CAPITULO 37!  
alex: al fin  
yo: cállate**

- porque me quieres matar? - pregunto alex

- porque por tu culpa morí y me convertí en un medio demonio - dijo la chica

- ¡¿QUE?! ¡ALEX! - gritaron noodle y matías

- pero yo no me acuerdo a verte hecho eso - dijo alex

- te acuerdas cuando prendiste fuego la escuela hace siete años atrás? - pregunto la chica

- sip - respondió alex

- yo me morí cuando prendiste fuego la escuela - dijo la chica

- ¿como? - pregunto alex

- me quede atrapada en uno de los salones - dijo la chica

- y como te convertiste en medio demonio? - preguntaron noodle, alex y matías

- Satanás me convirtió - dijo la chica

- pero pareces una chica normal - dijo alex

- sí, tengo la apariencia de una chica normal y también tengo poderes de demonio - dijo la chica

- cuantos años tenias cuando moriste? - pregunto noodle

- 8 años - dijo la chica

- estas muerta o viva? - pregunto matías

- viva - dijo la chica

- pero no dijiste que por la culpa de alex moriste? - dijo matías

- sí pero Satanás me revivió - dijo la chica

- ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto noodle

- me llamo Naomi - dijo la chica

- cuántos años tienes? - pregunto matías

- 15 - dijo naomi

- ya me acuerdo, a ti te encantaba hacer bromas - dijo alex

- sí y aun me encanta hacer bromas - dijo naomi

- lo siento, no sabía que habías muerte cuando prendí fuego la escuela, perdón - dijo alex

- bueno te perdono - dijo naomi

- aun me quieres matar? - pregunto alex

- nop - dijo naomi

- oye Naomi, te puedes quedar aquí un tiempo si quieres - dijo matías

- bueno - naomi

- noodle puedes llevar a naomi a una habitación para ella? - pregunto matías

- sip, vámonos naomi - dijo noodle y se fue con naomi

- yo no le voy a decir a murdoc lo de naomi - dijo alex

- porque no? - pregunto matías

- porque me puedo golpear - dijo alex

- miedoso - dijo matías

- y porque no le dices tú lo de naomi? - pregunto alex

- no porque me da pereza - dijo matías

- vago - dijo alex

- gracias - dijo matías

- de nada - dijo alex

- quieres ver tele? - pregunto matías

- si - dijo alex y se puso a ver tele con matías

- donde está lucas? - pregunto matías mientras miraba a la tele con alex

- creo que en una cita - dijo alex

- donde está cyborg? - pregunto matías

- creo que en una cita - dijo alex

- cy y lucas están en una cita los dos? - pregunto matías

- no se - dijo alex

- donde está dani? - pregunto matías

- no se - dijo alex

- que buen padre eres - dijo matías con sarcasmo

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba russell comiendo un emparedado de pollo mientras que cecilia estaba tomando té y leía una revista de moda

- que rico esta el emparedado que me hiciste ceci - dijo russell feliz mientras comía

- qué bueno que te haya gustado - dijo cecilia

- no me gusta, me encanta - dijo Russell feliz

- bubu gaga - balbuceaba dani mientras entraba gateando a la cocina

- ese es el hijo de alex, cierto? - dijo cecilia mirando a dani

- sip, se llama dani - dijo russell

- dada - balbuceo dani mientras se acercaba a cecilia

- qué lindo - dijo cecilia mirando a dani y luego lo cargo

- si - dijo russell mirando a dani

- donde está alex? - pregunto cecilia mientras cargaba a dani

- en la sala - dijo russell

- saba - dijo dani

- que dijo dani? - pregunto cecilia

- el dijo saba - dijo russell

- creo que intento decir sala pero dijo saba - dijo cecilia

- que inteligente eres dani - dijo russell mientras revolvía el cabello de dani

- dani tiene cuernos - dijo cecilia sorprendida mirando los cuernos de dani

- sí, el es medio demonio - dijo russell

- hola - dijo alex entrando a la cocina

- hola - dijeron cecilia y russell

- hoga bubu - dijo dani

- hay estas dani, te estaba buscando - dijo alex mientras se acercaba a dani

- creo que muy pronto dani va a hablar - dijo cecilia

- enserio? - dijo alex mirando a dani

- si ¿lo quieres cargar? - pregunto ceci

- sip - dijo alex y luego agarro a dani

- bubu - dijo dani

- jajajaja porque te dice bubu? - pregunto russell

- no se - dijo alex - nos vemos - dijo alex y se fue con dani

- cecilia te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche? - pregunto russell

- sip - dijo Cecilia

* * *

En un cine

Estaban lucas y cyborg en la sala del cine viendo scary movie 5 (va a salir este año creo \(^.^)/), la sala estaba casi llena de personas, todos se estaban riendo de la película, lucas había colocado su brazo detrás de la cabeza de cyborg y ella había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de lucas

"qué bonito es estar cerca de lucas" pensó cy mientras seguía apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de lucas

"relájate, relájate, no te pongas nervioso o cyborg se dará cuenta, relájate, no te pongas nervioso, tranquilo, tranquilo, relájate, que te relajes mierda! ok ya estoy relajado...¡no! ¡No me relaje! ¡Mierda estoy nervioso!* pensó lucas

"creo que lucas está nervioso" pensó cyborg mientras escuchaba los latidos acelerados del corazón de lucas

"¡estoy nervioso! y creo que cyborg se di cuenta que estoy nervioso porque mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido pero cyborg se ve tan relajada, hermosa y tranquila" pensó lucas mirando a cyborg

"tranquila, tranquila, relájate, relájate, tu puedes, no te pongas nerviosa" pensó cyborg y luego ella miro a lucas haciendo que ellos dos se miraran cara a cara

"¡vamos! ¡Tu puede! ¡Hazlo!" grito una voz masculina dentro de la cabeza de lucas  
"¡sí!...que puedo hacer?" pensó lucas  
"besar a cyborg" dijo la voz  
"no puedo" pensó lucas  
"porque no puedes?" pregunto la voz  
"porque no tengo valor" pensó lucas

"lucas me está mirando cara a cara" pensó cyborg nerviosa  
"y?" dijo una voz femenina dentro de la cabeza de cyborg  
"y no sé qué hacer" pensó cy  
"fácil, bésalo" dijo la voz  
"¡¿qué?!" pensó cyborg nerviosa  
"que lo beses" dijo la voz

"eres un cobarde" dijo la voz masculina  
"no soy un cobarde" pensó lucas  
"y porque no la besas?" pregunto la voz  
"porque no tengo valor" pensó lucas  
"gallina" dijo la voz  
"cállate" pensó lucas  
"no" dijo la voz

"no voy a besar a lucas" pensó cyborg  
"pero el te gusta ¿por qué no lo quieres besar?" dijo la voz femenina  
"porque no me animo además si lo beso será mi primer beso" pensó cy  
"con mas razón bésalo" dijo la voz  
"pero no me animo" pensó cy  
"¡vamos tu puedes! ser que tu puede" dijo la voz

"cobarde ni te mereces llamar chico" dijo la voz masculina  
"¡me tienes harto!" pensó lucas  
"y que has a hacer?" pregunto la voz  
"algo que te va a callar" pensó lucas  
"que cosa?" pregunto la voz  
"esto" pensó lucas y se comenzó a acercar a la cara de cyborg con los ojos cerrados

"oh, no lucas se acerca a mi cara" pensó cy  
"el te va a besar" dijo la voz femenina haciendo que cyborg se sonrojara  
"que hago?" pregunto cy sonrojada  
"relájate y cierra los ojos" dijo la voz  
"bueno" pensó cy mientras cerraba los ojos y luego comenzó a acercarse a la cara de lucas, ellos dos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro y...

* * *

Una hora después

Estaban paula y 2d sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo tele mientras que dani estaba sentado en el suelo al frente de ellos jugando con un osito de peluche

- paula que estamos viendo? - pregunto 2d mientras miraba la tele

- estamos viendo el Gato con Botas - dijo paula

- de que se trata? - pregunto 2d

- de un gato que usa botas - dijo paula

- porque usa botas un gato? - pregunto 2d

- amor solamente mira la película - dijo paula

- bueno - dijo 2d y se puso a ver la tele

- tato - balbuceo dani mirando el gato que salía en la tele

- no dani, es tele - dijo 2d

- 2d, creo que se está refiriendo al gato con botas - dijo paula

- ah, dani es un gatito - dijo 2d señalando al gato con botas

- tato - dijo dani

- gato - dijo 2d

- tato - dijo dani

- gato - dijo 2d

- tato - dijo dani

- gato - dijo 2d

- tato - dijo dani

- gato - dijo 2d

- tato - dijo dani

- tato - dijo 2d

- jijijijijijijiji - se burlo dani

- paula creo que dani me gano - dijo 2d

- dani te gano amor - dijo paula

- rayos - dijo 2d

- no importa - dijo paula y beso a 2d

- miau - maulló angul mientras entraba (TF: holi)

- hola angul - dijeron paula y 2d

- hoga tato - dijo dani

- jijiji que tierno - dijo paula

- miau? - maulló angul (TF: tato?) mientras que dani se acercaba gateando a el

- dani le llama tato a los gatos - dijo 2d

- miau - maulló angul (TF: ah)

- jijijijiji tato - dijo dani y abrazo a angul

- miau - maulló angul (TF: ayuda)

- pobre angul - dijo 2d

- porque dices eso? - pregunto paula

- porque dani esta abrazando muy fuerte a angul - dijo 2d

- miau! miau miau! miau! - maulló angul (TF: ayuda! sálvame goku! S.O.S.!) Mientras que dani lo abrazaba muy fuerte

- como sabes eso? - pregunto paula

- porque angul tiene cara de sufrimiento - dijo 2d y luego entro lucas a la sala con una gran sonrisa

- hola - dijo lucas feliz y sonriendo

- hola - dijeron paula y 2d

- porque sonríes? - pregunto 2d

- porque bese a cyborg y ahora ella es mi novia - dijo lucas

- felicidades - dijo 2d

- donde esta cyborg? - pregunto paula

- está en la cocina comiendo algo - dijo lucas

- miau! - maulló angul (TF: ayúdeme!)

- jijijijijijijiji - se burlo dani mientras seguía abrazando a angul

- pobre gato - dijo lucas mirando como dani abrazaba y acariciaba a angul

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaban noodle y alex en el estudio de grabación, alex estaba terminando de afinado su guitarra eléctrica que era una fender stratocaster de color azul y noodle estaba leyendo una revista

- noodle que estás leyendo? - pregunto alex mientras afinaba su guitarra

- una revista de guitarras - dijo noodle mientras leía su revista

- sabes dónde está dani? - pregunto alex

- si, esta con paula y 2d - dijo noodle

- ah, ya termine de afinar mi guitarra - dijo alex cuando termino de afinar su guitarra

- pero no la habías afinado antes de ayer? - dijo noodle

- Si pero dani estaba jugando ayer con mi guitarra – dijo alex

- y porque él estaba jugando con tu guitarra? – pregunto noodle

- porque el me vio tocándola, cuando acabe de tocar la deje en mi cama no muy lejos de dani, luego él se acerco a la guitarra y se puso a jugar con ella – dijo alex

- parece que dani intenta ser como tu – dijo noodle

- si – dijo alex

- oye alex puede tocar una canción? - pregunto noodle

- claro – dijo alex y se acomodo la guitarra

- que vas a tocar? – pregunto noodle mirando a alex

- una canción que te gustara – dijo alex y luego comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar:

Stay for tonight  
If you want to  
I can show you  
What my dreams are made of,  
as I'm dreaming of your face  
I've been away for a long time  
Such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here

How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
It's singing to me  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of  
Can't fall asleep, can't fall asleep  
I lay in my bed awake, in my bed awake at night  
As I dream of you  
I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
It could mean everything, everything to me  
I can't imagine being anywhere else

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

The way that we are  
It's the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know we'll be Ok  
The way that we are  
It's the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know I'll be Ok

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

I couldn't love just anyone, I was created to love just one baby  
They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need

Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me – alex acabo de la guitarra y de cantar

- que canción era? – pregunto noodle feliz

- if i'm james dean you're audrey hepburn de sleeping with sirens – dijo alex

- me gusta esa canción – dijo noodle

- que bueno – dijo alex besando a noodle y ella le correspondió el beso

- también me gusto el beso – dijo noodle cuando dejo de besar a alex

- a mi también – dijo alex abrazando a noodle y ella le correspondió el abrazo

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaban todos menos murdoc y russell cenando pizza en la cocina, 2d, naomi y paula estaban cenando pizza vegetariana, matías, lucas y drack cenaban pizza de carne, noodle y cyborg cenaban pizza de pollo (murdoc le había instalado un programa a cyborg para que pudiera comer comida normal) y alex y dani cenaban pizza de tocino

- no creo que sea bueno darle pizza de tocino a dani – dijo paula

- porque? – pregunto alex mirando a paula

- porque es muy pequeño – dijo paula

- pero a él le gusta – dijo alex

- quien es el padre de dani? – pregunto naomi

- alex – dijo matías

- alex? – dijo naomi

- sí, yo soy el padre de dani – dijo alex

- bueno – dijo naomi

- donde está el viejo? – pregunto drack

- quien? – pregunto lucas

- el verde – dijo drack

- quien? – pregunto 2d

- donde está murdoc? – pregunto drack

- en su winnebagon – dijo noodle

- tal vez inconsciente – dijo alex

- donde está russell? – pregunto cyborg

- está cenando con cecilia – dijo paula

- quien es cecilia? – pregunto naomi

- la novia del gordo – dijo matías

- bubu – dijo dani

- ¿Qué pasa dani? ¿Quieres más pizza? – pregunto alex y dani asistió con la cabeza

- dani es igualito a alex pero con cola y cuernos de demonio – dijo drack mirando como alex le daba un pedazo de pizza de tocino a dani y el se lo comía

- que esperabas del hijo de alex? – pregunto lucas

- no se – dijo drack

- me pregunto si dani va a ser un emo como su padre? – se pregunto matías

- yo creo que si – dijeron drack y lucas

- mejor cállense – dijo alex

- nop – dijeron drack y lucas

- tontos – dijo alex

- bobos – dijo dani

- cállense emo y hijo del emo – dijeron drack y lucas

- no – dijo alex

- ño – dijo dani

- ya terminamos – dijeron paula, 2d y noodle – nos vemos – dijeron los tres y se fueron

- nosotras vamos a ver tele nos acompañan? – preguntaron naomi y cyborg

- sip – dijeron lucas y matías

- nos vemos – dijeron los cuatros y se fueron a la sala dejando solos a drack, dani y alex

- dani nos vamos? – pregunto alex

- s…i – dijo dani y alex lo cargo

- nos vemos bobo – dijo alex y se fue con dani

"donde abre dejando mi pistola?" pensó drack y luego se fue a jugar Xbox en su habitación


	38. capitulo 38

**¡Capitulo 38!**

En la mañana

Alex acababa de despertarse muy temprano, el miro alado de el y vio a dani durmiendo en paz, luego se levanto y se vistió

"me pregunto si ya alguien se despertó" pensó alex mientras se colocaba su camiseta

- hoga bubu - dijo dani despierto

- buenos días dani, vuelve a dormir - dijo alex

- ño - dijo dani

- Bueno - dijo alex y cargo a dani - vamos a desayunar? - pregunto alex mirando a su hijo

- s..i - dijo dani y alex lo llevo a la cocina

* * *

Unos minutos después

Alex entro a la cocina cargando dani y vio cinco notas pegadas con cinco imanes diferentes en la nevera y después el dejo a dani en una sillita especial para bebes

- quédate ahí dani y no te escapes - dijo alex

- si - dijo dani y alex se acerco a la nevera

- a ver estas notas - dijo alex y agarro las cinco notas "una es de russell, otra de murdoc, matías, paula y drack" pensó alex mirando las notas

- buenos días - dijeron noodle, naomi, cyborg y lucas entrando a la cocina

- buenos días - dijo alex

- hoga - dijo dani

- que hay para desayunar? - preguntaron lucas y naomi

- no sé, acabo de entrar con dani - dijo alex

- que tienes en las manos? - preguntaron cyborg y noodle

- unas notas - dijo alex

- de quienes? - pregunto lucas

- de murdoc, matías, Russell, drack y paula - dijo alex

- y que dicen? - pregunto naomi

- no se - dijo alex

- léelas - dijeron noodle, cyborg y lucas

- bueno - dijo alex - la nota de murdoc dice: _hola idiotas y chicas, __me voy de viaje y no les voy a decir a donde, mientras no esté no toquen mis cervezas ni mi whisky y no se acerquen a mi sagrado y valioso winnebagon, chau idiotas y chicas _- leyó alex

- a donde se abra ido? - se preguntaron naomi, noodle y lucas

- no se - mintió cyborg

- que dicen las demás notas? - pregunto noodle

- la nota de matías dice: _nos vemos, me voy a visitar a unos amigos de otros países y alex es un idiota _- leyó alex - maldito matías - dijo alex

- que dice la nota de paula? - pregunto cyborg

- dice: _lo siento pero me tengo que ir a visitar a mi tía de Canadá, ella está enferma y la tengo que ver inmediatamente, lamento a verme ido sin despedirme, nos vemos cuídense _- leyó alex

- pobre tía de paula - dijeron noodle, cyborg y naomi

- que dice la nota del idiota de drack? - pregunto lucas

- dice:_ adiós, me voy a joderle la vida a unos amigos de Alemania y luego me iré a Italia a comer pizza, chau y alex es un imbécil _- leyó alex - drack idiota - dijo alex

- que dice la última nota? - preguntaron cyborg, naomi, lucas y noodle

- la última nota es de russell y dice: _hola compas, si alex está leyendo esto en voz alta yo ya no estoy en la país, recibí una llamada muy importante y me tuve que ir de país, cecilia ya sabe que me fui, no se preocupen, cuídense chau _- leyó alex

- como supo que tu ibas a leer esto en voz alta? - pregunto lucas

- no se - dijo alex

- hola ¿qué pasa? - pregunto 2d mientras entraba

- hola - dijo naomi

- paula, drack, russell, matías y murdoc se fueron - dijo lucas

- ah, no sabías que russell, matías, drack y murdoc se habían ido - dijo 2d

- ya sabias que paula se fue? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo 2d

- como sabias? - pregunto cy

- paula me lo dijo en la noche - dijo 2d

- dani tienes hambre? - pregunto alex

- sip bubu - dijo dani

- bueno - dijo alex y se acerco a la nevera

- porque dani te dice bubu? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo alex mientras sacaba un biberón lleno de leche de la nevera

- será que dani te está diciendo burro jajajajaja - dijo lucas

- cállate - dijo alex y le dio el biberón a dani

- ok - dijo lucas

- dani me estás diciendo burro? - pregunto alex mientras que dani tomaba el biberón

- ño - dijo dani

- vez, el no me dice burro - dijo alex

- mejor cállate - dijo lucas

* * *

Una hora después

2d estaba en su habitación jugando con dani a los carritos, cyborg estaban en su habitación usando su laptop, naomi estaba viendo tele en su habitación, lucas estaba limpiando su espada en su habitación, noodle y alex estaban en la sala viendo tele abrazados

- ya acaba la película? - pregunto alex

- nop - dijo noodle mirando la tele

- porque vemos esta peli? - pregunto alex

-porque me gusta - dijo noodle

- pero ya la viste varias veces - dijo alex

- y? - dijo noodle

- y también la vimos ayer - dijo alex

- ok, veremos otra cosa - dijo noodle y cambio de canal

- gracias - dijo alex

- de nada ¿vemos scary movie 4? - pregunto noodle

- sip amor - dijo alex y se pusieron a ver la película

* * *

En el infierno

Estaba cobra mirando una esfera mágica con rabia y muchos celos, adentro de la esfera se podían ver a alex y a noodle abrazados viendo tele

- maldita noodle - dijo cobra molesta

- princesa cobra tranquilizase - dijo un demonio pequeño

- ¡NO! - grito cobra molesta y le tiro un rayo al demonio

- AAAAAAAAHHHHH! - grito el demonio cuando el rayo le pego

- maldita noodle algún día alex será mío solo mi y ese día se está acercando - dijo cobra mirando a noodle con una sonrisa malvada

- princesa debe relajarse - dijo otro demonio pequeño

- no me moleste! - dijo cobra molesta y le tiro otro rayo al demonio

- AAAAAAAHH! - grito el demonio adolorido por el rayo

- ya casi falta poco tiempo para que mi plan para alejar a noodle de mi alex comience - dijo cobra malvadamente

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba alex sentado en el sofá de la sala usando una laptop, alado de él estaba daniel dormido con un biberón en las más manos

- hola - dijo noodle entrando a la sala

- hola - dijo alex sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla de la laptop

- que haces? - pregunto noodle mientras se acercaba a alex

- algo malo - dijo alex y noodle miro la pantalla de la laptop

- ese no es el facebook de 2d? - pregunto noodle

- sip, 2d dejo su laptop en la cocina con su facebook abierto - dijo alex mientras escribía algo

- que escribes? - pregunto noodle

- mira - dijo alex y noodle volvió a mirar la laptop

"a ver, ahí dice: holi soy 2d un gay, pedófilo que le encanta los negros de tres metros, también me encantan los bares gay, tengo voz de mujer, soy un travesti por las noches, me vendo en una esquina, soy el más gay, estoy enamorado de murdoc y él me hace el amor todos los días" leyó noodle en su mente - alex, no se hace eso - dijo noodle

- pero es gracioso - dijo alex

- si es gracioso, ya lo subiste? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo alex

- pobre 2d - dijo noodle

- jajajaja ya quiero ver la cara de 2d cuando mire su facebook - dijo alex y se levanto

- a dónde vas? - pregunto noodle

- a dejar la laptop de 2d donde estaba, cuida a dani - dijo alex y se fue

- zzzzzz..Bubu..zzzzzzzz - dijo dani mientras dormía

- jijijijiji que tierno - dijo noodle mirando a dani y luego se sentó alado de el

- hola noodle - dijo naomi entrando a la sala

- hola - dijo noodle

- que haces? - pregunto naomi

- cuido a dani - dijo noodle acariciando la cabeza de dani

- sabes dónde está 2d? - pregunto naomi

- nop - dijo noodle

- rayos, donde estará? - dijo naomi

- para que buscas a 2d? - pregunto noodle

- para jugar left 4 dead 2 - dijo naomi

- creo que 2d está en su habitación - dijo noodle

- gracias - dijo naomi y se fue

- volví - dijo alex mientras entraba

- hoga bubu - dijo dani cuando se despertó

- hola dani - dijo alex y se acerco a dani

- dejaste la laptop de 2d donde estaba? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo alex y se sentó entre noodle y dani

- nood - dijo dani y se sentó arriba de las piernas de noodle

- jaja dani es muy inteligente - dijo alex

- si - dijo noodle mirando a dani

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

Estaban naomi y 2d jugando Xbox, naomi estaba sentada en la cama de 2d y el estaba parado

- mira la witch esta detrás de ti! - dijo naomi mientras jugaba (la witch es una zombie que se la pasa llorando y tiene unas grande garras, una vez que ella te toca caes al piso y ella te comienza a rasguñar)

- donde? - dijo 2d y del juego se escucho un grito

- oh, no asustaste a la witch - dijo naomi mirando como la witch atacaba al personaje de 2d

- rayos! - grito 2d

- yo te ayudo - dijo naomi

- gracias - dijo 2d cuando naomi mato a la witch

- oh, no un boomer! - dijo naomi mirando a un boomer que salió de una puerta (el boomer es un zombie gordo que te vomita y hace que te ataquen todos los zombien)

- qué? - dijo 2d

- ya te vomito - dijo naomi y todos los zombie atacaron al personaje de 2d

- rayos - dijo 2d

- jajajaja no eres bueno en este juego - dijo naomi

- mentira - dijo 2d

- es verdad - dijo naomi

- ya vuelvo - dijo 2d colocando pausa en el juego y se fue al baño

"jaja voy ganando" pensó naomi

- hola - dijo cobra apareciendo

- hola, que quieres? - pregunto naomi mirando a cobra

- que te vayas - dijo cobra

- qué? - dijo naomi

- que te vayas de aquí - dijo cobra

- porque? - pregunto naomi

- porque yo lo digo - dijo cobra

- no me voy a ir - dijo naomi

- si te vas a ir o hago que vuelvas al infierno - dijo cobra

- cuando me tengo que ir? - pregunto naomi

- el viernes - dijo cobra

- rayos, hoy es miércoles - dijo naomi

- acuérdate si no te vas vuelves al infierno - dijo cobra y desapareció

- volví - dijo 2d

- jugamos? - pregunto naomi

- sip - dijo 2d y se puso a jugar con Naomi

* * *

En el infierno

Estaba luki caminado por el infierno mientras miraba a los demonios

- hola amo Lucifer - dijo un demonio acercándose a luki

- ya te dije que me llamo luki - dijo luki

- ya se pero cuando heredes el infierno te cambiaran el nombre a Lucifer - dijo el demonio

- yo no voy a heredar el infierno - dijo luki

- porque no? - pregunto el demonio

- porque yo soy el hijo menor de Satanás - dijo luki

- entonces cobra heredara el infierno? - pregunto el demonio

- creo que sip - dijo luki

- porque ella? - pregunto el demonio

- creo que porque ella es la mayor y tiene un hijo - dijo luki

- bueno, nos vemos - dijo el demonio y se fue

"cobra heredara el infierno...¡cobra heredara el infierno!" pensó luki y luego siguió caminado "me pregunto como será el infierno cuando cobra lo herede?" pensó luki

* * *

Una hora después

Estaba noodle en su habitación viendo videos de HolaSoyGerman en su laptop mientras que karau estaba acostado alado de ella (karau regreso de las vegas)

- jajajajaja que gracioso es ese german - dijo noodle mirando su laptop

- miau - maulló karau (TF: sip)

- jajajajajajajaja - se burlo una voz misteriosa y tenebrosa

- quien anda ahí? - pregunto noodle

- miau miau miau? - maulló karau (TF: quien anda ahí?)

- yo - dijo un demonio verde apareciendo al frente de noodle y karau

- quien eres? - pregunto noodle

- alguien - dijo el demonio

- que haces aquí? - pregunto noodle

- estoy aquí para decirte que muy pronto vas a sufrir mucho - dijo el demonio

- porque?! - pregunto noodle asustada

- no te diré - dijo el demonio y desapareció

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba alex acostado en su cama mirando el techo mientras que dani estaba sentado en el piso jugando con un osito de peluche

- dani te gusta mi osito? - pregunto alex mirando a dani que jugaba con el osito de peluche

- sip - dijo dani

- sabes cómo se llama? - pregunto alex

- nop - dijo dani

- se llama puky - dijo alex

- pu...ky - dijo dani

- sip - dijo alex

- jijijijiji puky - dijo dani abrazando al peluche

- di alex - dijo el emo

- bubu - dijo dani

- di papi - dijo alex

- pa..pi - dijo dani

- bien hecho - dijo alex

- jijijijiji papi bubu - dijo dani

- di alex - dijo el emo

- bubu - dijo dani

- alex! - dijo alexander

- bubu! - dijo dani

_TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK_

- pasa! - dijo alex

- alex - dijo noodle asustada entrando

- qué pasa? - pregunto alex levantándose y acercándose a noodle

- un demonio apareció en mi habitación y dijo que muy pronto voy a sufrir mucho - dijo noodle asustada

- tranquila noodle, yo te protegeré - dijo alex abrazando a noodle

- nood - dijo dani y se acerco gateando a noodle con el osito

- hola dani - dijo noodle

- hoga nood - dijo dani

- como se llama tu osito? - pregunto noodle mirando el osito que tenia dani en su manita

- puky - dijo dani

- quien te lo dio? - pregunto noodle agachándose al nivel de dani

- papi - dijo dani señalando a alex

- wow ya dani sabe hablar - dijo noodle sorprendida

- sip - dijo alex

- cuando aprendió a decir papi? - pregunto noodle

- hace unos minutos - dijo alex

- dani tienes hambre? - pregunto noodle mirando a dani

- sip - dijo dani

- alex, me llevo a dani - dijo noodle cargando a dani

- bueno - dijo alex y noodle se fue con dani

- holi amor - dijo cobra apareciendo detrás de alex

- ah!..Digo hola - dijo alex

- que haces amorcito? - pregunto cobra

- nada y no me digas amorcito - dijo alex

- ok cielo - dijo cobra

- no me digas cielo - dijo alex

- ok mi vida - dijo cobra

- no me digas mi vida - dijo alex

- ok corazón - dijo cobra

- no me digas corazón - dijo alex

- ok alexito - dijo cobra

- prefiero eso - dijo alex

- donde está dani? - pregunto cobra

- esta con...está jugando con 2d - mintió alex

- bueno - dijo cobra

- que haces aquí? - pregunto alex

- vine a ver a mi esposo - dijo cobra

- a quien? - pregunto alex

- a ti - dijo cobra

- yo no soy tu esposo - dijo alex

- si lo eres - dijo cobra

- no soy tu esposo, nosotros no nos casamos - dijo alex

- no pero en regla demonio tener un hijo con alguien lo vuelve automáticamente su esposo o esposa - dijo cobra

- rayos - dijo alex en voz baja

- que dijiste? - pregunto cobra

- nada - dijo alex

- nos vemos amor - dijo cobra besando a alex en los labios muy rápido y luego desapareció

- rayos, porque hizo eso? - se pregunto alex mientras se limpiaba la boca sonrojado

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaban noodle, alex, dani, 2d, naomi, cyborg y lucas en la cocina cenando, 2d y naomi cenaban ensaladas, noodle y cyborg cenaban hamburguesas, lucas cenaba pizza, alex cenaba hamburguesa de tocino y dani estaba sentado en una sillita para bebes jugando con su osito

- que tiene dani en las manos? - pregunto 2d

- un osito de peluche - dijo alex

- dani, como se llama el osito? - pregunto lucas

- puky - dijo dani

- quien se lo dio? - pregunto cyborg

- alex - dijo noodle

- de donde lo sacaste? - pregunto naomi

- era mío - dijo alex

- aw alex tiene un osito de peluche - dijo 2d

- pero ya no es mío, ahora es de dani - dijo alex

- igual, era tuyo - dijo lucas

- mejor cállate - dijo alex

- bueno - dijo lucas

- cyborg, naomi quieren ir a ver tele? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijeron cyborg y naomi

- nos vemos - dijeron las chicas y se fueron

- tengo sueño y tu dani? - dijo alex levantándose

- sip - dijo dani y alex lo cargo

- nos vemos - dijo alex y se fue con dani

- quieres ir a jugar Xbox? - pregunto 2d a lucas

- si - dijo lucas y se fue con 2d


	39. capitulo 39

**CAPITULO 39!**

Al día siguiente

Estaban noodle, dani y 2d desayudando, 2d desayunaba café con emparedados de queso, noodle y dani desayunaban cereal

- donde está alex? - pregunto 2d

- está durmiendo - dijo noodle

- sabes dónde está lucas? - pregunto 2d

- sí, el está en su habitación - dijo noodle - 2d, sabes donde esta cyborg y naomi? - pregunto noodle

- cyborg dijo que iba a buscar algo que le pidió murdoc por teléfono y naomi está durmiendo - dijo 2d

- ah, bueno - dijo noodle

- noodle mira a dani - dijo 2d mirando como dani comía cereal solo

- sí, sabias que dani ya sabe decir papi? - dijo noodle mirando a dani

- no sabía - dijo 2d

- hola - dijo alex entrando

- hola - dijeron noodle y 2d

- hoga papi - dijo dani mientras que alex se acercaba a el

- hola dani - dijo alex y le revolvió el cabello a dani

- jijijijijijijiji - se rio dani mirando a alex

- que hay para desayunar? - pregunto alex

- cereal - dijo noodle

- café - dijo 2d

- ahí cereal de tocino? - pregunto alex mientras se sentaba alado de noodle

- nop - dijo noodle

- ahí café de tocino? - pregunto alex

- nop - dijo 2d

- te gusta el café? - pregunto noodle mirando a alex

- nop - dijo alex

- existe el café de tocino? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo alex

- donde lo venden? - pregunto noodle

- en la tienda: Mundo Tocino - dijo alex

- buenos días - dijeron naomi y lucas entrando

- buenos días - dijeron noodle, alex y 2d

- hola - dijo dani

- que ahí de desayunar? - preguntaron naomi y lucas

- comida - dijo alex

* * *

Una hora después

Estaba 2d en su habitación usando su laptop, el estaba revisando su correo

- wow me enviaron un mensaje - dijo 2d mirando la pantalla de la laptop y luego abrió el mensaje "el correo dice: hola 2d, necesito que te vayas de los estudios Kong antes del lunes, tiene que irte a un lugar lejos, chau cuídate" leyó 2d

"sabes quien envió el mensaje?" pregunto una voz dentro de la cabeza de 2d

"nop" pensó 2d

"y te vas a ir?" pregunto la voz

"sip" dijo 2d

"porque?" pregunto la voz

"porque el mensaje me lo dijo" pensó 2d

"ok, me voy antes que la estupidez se me pegue" dijo la voz

"adiós" pensó 2d

* * *

En el infierno

Estaba cobra sentada en una silla usando su laptop

"ok, ya esta 2d, ahora fatal cyborg y lucas" pensó cobra

- hola - dijo luki apareciendo

- holi hermanito - dijo cobra

- oye me dijeron que estas planeando algo - dijo luki

- y? - dijo cobra

- y quiero saber que estas planeando - dijo luki

- no te puedo decir - dijo cobra mientras se levantaba de la silla

- porque no? - pregunto luki

- porque no debes saber además muy pronto lo sabrás - dijo cobra

- y porque no me lo dices ahora? - dijo luki

- porque no y no jodas - dijo cobra

- bueno - dijo luki y se fue

"a ver, acabo de engañar a 2d, le dije a naomi que se fuera, enferme a la tía de paula para que ella se fuera, engañe a russell, drack se fue por su cuenta al igual que matías y murdoc se fue" pensó cobra " ya falta poco para que noodle se aleje de alex" pensó cobra

* * *

En los estudio Kong

Estaba lucas en su habitación, el estaba viendo tele y luego del cielo cayo una carta en la cama de lucas, la carta era celeste con una imagen de unas alas y una aureola

"que es esto?" se pregunto lucas agarrando la nota y luego la abrió "querido lucas, has sido elegido para ser una ángel cuidador, si no sabes qué es eso es un ángel que cuida de los inocentes y destruye a los demonios, si aceptas tienes que decir 10 veces acepto para aparecer en el cielo o mejor conocido como el reino de dios y ahí te explicaremos y te entrenaremos para ser un ángel cuidador y si no lo acepta lo entendemos y no te molestaremos, nos vemos cuídate" leyó lucas

"vas a aceptar?" pregunto una voz en la cabeza de lucas

"creo que si" pensó lucas

"pero si te vas no veras a cyborg" dijo la voz

"es cierto, si acepto no veré a cyborg en un largo tiempo y si no acepto perderé la oportunidad de ser un ángel" pensó lucas

"y que vas a hacer?" pregunto la voz

"voy a hablar con cyborg" pensó lucas y se acerco a la puerta con su espada en su mano

"que le vas a decir?" pregunto la voz

"le voy a decir toda la verdad" dijo lucas y se fue

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba cyborg sentada en una silla tomando una lata de aceite mientras cuidaba a dani, el estaba tomando un biberón sentado en el piso

- oye dani, te cae bien noodle? - pregunto cyborg

- sip - dijo dani

- tu papa te cuida bien? - pregunto cyborg

- si - dijo dani mientras tomaba de su biberón

- noodle es bonita? - pregunto cy

- sip - dijo dani

- yo soy bonita? - pregunto cy

- si - dijo dani

- y tu abuelito murdoc es bonito? - pregunto cyborg

- nop - dijo dani

- te agrada el abuelito? - pregunto cy

- no mucho - dijo dani

- quieres ser como el abuelo cuando seas grande? - pregunto cy

- nop - dijo dani

- te gusta el osito que te dio tu papa? - pregunto cyborg

- sip - dijo dani

- hola - dijo noodle entrando a la cocina

- hola - dijeron dani y cyborg

- que hacen? - pregunto noodle mientras se acercaba a la nevera

- le hago preguntas a dani - dijo cyborg

- porque? - pregunto noodle mientras sacaba dos manzanas de la nevera

- porque no tengo nada que hacer - dijo cyborg

- ah, dani cyborg te está molestando? - pregunto noodle con las dos manzanas en las manos

- nop - dijo dani

- una manzana es para alex? - pregunto cyborg mirando las manzanas

- sip, que cosa te pidió murdoc? - pregunto noodle con curiosidad

- cerveza - mintió cyborg

- ah, nos vemos - dijo noodle y se fue

- dani quiere ir a ver tele? - pregunto cyborg acercándose a dani y luego lo cargo

- si - dijo dani y se fue con cyborg

* * *

En la habitación de alex

Estaba el emo sentado en su cama jugando con su laptop mientras que karau y angul estaban jugando con una bola de lana

- odio el juego solitario! - dijo alex molesto

- miau - maulló angul (TF: idiota)

- miau - maulló karau (TF: cierto)

- quien fue el idiota que lo invento?! - dijo alex molesto

- miau - maulló karau (TF: alguien)

- maldito juego - dijo alex

_TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK_

- pase! - dijo alex

- hola alex - dijo noodle entrando mientras comía una manzana

- hola noods - dijo alex mientras que noodle se le acercaba

- miau - maullaron karau y angul (TF: hola)

- quieres una? - pregunto noodle mostrando otra manzana

- sip - dijo alex

- ten - dijo noodle dándole la manzana a alex y el la agarro

- gracias - dijo alex y mordió la manzana

- de nada - dijo noodle y siguió comiendo su manzana

- cyborg está con dani? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo noodle

- ah, ya - dijo alex

- miau miau miau miau? - maulló karau (TF: nos vamos a la vegas?)

- miau - maulló angul (TF: sip) y se fue con karau

- a donde se irán ellos? - se pregunto noodle

- a las vegas - dijo alex

- porque dice eso? - pregunto noodle

- porque ellos regresaron con 131121213 dólares y con collares que decir: viva las vegas - dijo alex

- que gatos más raros - dijo noodle

- corrección, que gatosdemonios mas raros - dijo alex

- se me había olvidado que ellos eran gatosdemonios - dijo noodle

- bueno, ya te lo acorde - dijo alex

- si - dijo noodle besando a alex y él le correspondió el beso

- hola - dijo 2d entrando sin tocar la puerta

- hola - dijeron noodle y alex

- saben dónde está naomi? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo alex

- ella está en su habitación creo - dijo noodle

- gracias - dijo 2d y se fue

- nos vemos alex - dijo noodle y se fue, luego alex agarro se laptop y se puso a jugar pac man

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba naomi en su habitación viendo una revista de lugares

"wow cuantos lugares bonitos, creo que iré a uno de eso lugar" pensó naomi mirando la revista

_TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK_

- quién es?! - pregunto naomi sin despegar la vista de la revista

- 2d! - dijo Stuart

- pasa! - dijo naomi

- que haces? - pregunto 2d entrando

- miro una revista - dijo naomi

- de qué? - pregunto 2d

- de lugares bonitos - dijo naomi

- y que lugar es más bonito para ti? - pregunto 2d

- Hawái - dijo naomi

- ah, quiere ir a jugar Xbox? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo naomi y se fue con 2d

* * *

En la sala

Estaba cyborg y dani mirando tele, ellos estaban viendo 101 dálmatas

- oye cyborg - dijo noodle entrando a la sala

- qué? - dijo cy

- lucas te está buscando - dijo noodle

- y donde está el? - pregunto cyborg

- en la azotea - dijo noodle

- bueno, cuida a dani - dijo cyborg y se fue

- si - dijo noodle y se sentó alado de dani

- hola nood - dijo dani

- hola dani - dijo noodle

- mira - dijo dani señalando la tele donde mostraba unos perros

- si dani son varios perritos - dijo noodle

- perrito - dijo dani señalando a un dálmata

- si - dijo noodle mirando la tele

* * *

En la azotea

Estaba lucas mirando el cielo mientras sostenía su espada con una mano

"estas seguro?" pregunto una voz dentro de la cabeza de lucas

"si" pensó lucas

"segurito?" dijo la voz

"sip" pensó lucas

- lucas - dijo cyborg mientras entraba a la azotea

- aquí estoy cy - dijo lucas y cyborg se acerco a el

- noodle dijo que me estabas buscando - dijo cyborg

- sí, tengo algo que decirte - dijo lucas

- que me quieres decir? - pregunto cyborg

- te quiero decir que...


	40. capitulo 40

**¡CAPITULO! ¡40!**

- si, tengo algo que decirte - dijo lucas

- que me quieres decir? - pregunto cyborg

- te quiero decir que soy el hijo de un ángel caído - dijo lucas

- qué?! - dijo cyborg sorprendida

- sí, acabo de recibir una carta donde dice que fui elegido para ser un ángel cuidador pero creo que lo voy a rechazar - dijo lucas

- porque? - pregunto cyborg

- porque si lo acepto tendré que irme al cielo a un entrenamiento que durara años y no te podre ver - dijo lucas

- lucas, tu siempre quisiste ser un ángel? - pregunto cyborg

- sí, desde muy pequeño mi sueño fue ser un ángel - dijo lucas

- entonces no abandones tu sueño por mi - dijo cyborg

- pero... - lucas no pudo terminar de hablar porque cyborg lo interrumpió

- nada de peros, si lo rechazas me sentiré culpable porque será mi culpa que abandones tu sueño - dijo cyborg

- entonces si iré - dijo lucas algo triste y beso a cyborg

* * *

En la habitación de naomi

Estaba naomi sentada en su cama mientras hablaba por su celular, alado de ella había una maleta abierta que estaba casi llena con la ropa y cosas de naomi

- sí, gracias, lo veré en el aeropuerto esta noche- dijo naomi y colgó su celular

_TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK_

- quién es?! - pregunto naomi

- yo! - dijo alguien

- yo quien?! - pregunto Naomi

- Stuart! - dijo 2d

- Stuart que? - pregunto Naomi

- Stuart Pot - dijo 2d

- entra! - dijo naomi

- hola - dijo 2d entrando

- hola - dijo naomi

- y esa maleta? - pregunto 2d mirando la maleta

- me voy - dijo naomi

- a donde? - pregunto 2d

- a Hawái - dijo naomi

- porque? - pregunto 2d

- porque siempre quise ir a Hawái - dijo naomi

- cuando te vas? - pregunto 2d

- hoy en la noche - dijo naomi

- hoy en la noche? - repitió 2d

- sip - dijo naomi

- porque te vas hoy? - pregunto 2d

- porque...porque los pasajes están mas baratos hoy? si eso - dijo naomi

- bueno, le voy a decir a los demás que te vas - dijo 2d y se fue

"mejor sigo empacando" pensó naomi y luego siguió empacando

* * *

En la sala

Estaban noodle y dani mirando tele, dani estaba sentado en las piernas de noodle

- dani estas cómodo? - pregunto noodle mirando a dani que estaba sentado en las piernas de ella

- sip - dijo dani

- que hacen? - pregunto alex entrando a la sala

- vemos tele - dijo noodle

- y que ven? - pregunto alex

- scary movie 2 - dijo noodle

- dani la está viendo? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo noodle

- bueno - dijo alex y se sentó alado de noodle y de dani

- hola papi - dijo dani mirando a alex

- hola dani - dijo alex

- mira - dijo dani señalando un loro que salía en la película

- sí, es un loro - dijo alex

- loro - dijo dani

- sip - dijo alex

- holi - dijo 2d entrando a la sala

- hola - dijeron noodle, dani y alex

- sabían que naomi se va esta noche? - pregunto 2d

- nop - dijeron dani y alex

- a donde se va? - pregunto noodle

- a Hawái - dijo 2d

- porque a Hawái? - pregunto alex

- porque ella siempre quiso ir a Hawái - dijo 2d

- y donde esta ella ahora? - pregunto noodle

- en su habitación empacando creo - dijo 2d

- hola... - dijo cyborg entrando

- hola - dijeron todos

- para que te estaba buscando lucas? - pregunto noodle

- para decirme algo - dijo cyborg

- que te dijo? - pregunto alex

- alex! - dijo noodle

- ¿qué? tengo curiosidad - dijo alex

- el me dijo que se tenía que ir - dijo cyborg

- cuando se irá? - pregunto noodle

- no se - dijo cyborg

- donde está lucas? - pregunto 2d cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba lucas

- en su habitación empacando - dijo cyborg algo triste

- que pasa aquí? ahora se van a ir lucas y naomi - dijo alex

- sí, que raro - dijo noodle

- oye 2d cuando te vas? - pregunto alex de broma

- antes del lunes - dijo 2d

- qué?! - dijeron noodle, cyborg y alex

- sí, me tengo que ir antes del lunes - dijo 2d

- a donde te vas? - pregunto alex

- porque te vas? - pregunto noodle

- quien te dijo que te vayas? - pregunto cyborg

- no sé, no sé y no se - dijo 2d haciendo que noodle, alex y cyborg lo miraran con una cara de "este es un idiota profesional"

- y al final te vas a ir? - preguntaron todos

- sip - dijo 2d

- me voy con lucas - dijo cyborg y se fue

- dani y noodle quieren ir al parque? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijeron dani y noodle

- nos vemos 2d - dijeron noodle, dani y alex y luego se fueron

- nos vemos - dijo 2d y se fue a su habitación

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba noodle, alex y dani en un parque, alex estaba cargando a dani en sus hombros mientras que noodle estaba caminando alado de ellos

- mira un pajarito - dijo dani señalando a un pájaro de color azul que estaba tomando agua de una fuente para aves

- si - dijeron alex y noodle mirando el pájaro

- nos sentamos? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo noodle y se sentaron en una banca

- jijijijijiji - se rio dani mientras despeinaba a alex

- jijijijiji alex esta despeinado - se burlo noodle

- si jajaja dani deja de hacer eso - dijo alex

-bueno - dijo dani y dejo de despeinar a alex

- dani quiere ir a los juegos? - pregunto alex señalando el sube y baja, la resbaladillas, los columpios y otros juegos que hay en un parque

- sip - dijo dani

- bueno, me llevo a dani, noodle te quedas aquí o nos acompañas? - pregunto alex levantándose con dani

- me quedo aquí - dijo noodle y alex se fue a los juegos con dani, luego noodle saca su celular y se puso a revisar sus mensajes

- hola noods! - dijo megan acercándose a noodle (extrañaban a megan?)

- hola megan - dijo noodle y megan se sentó alado de ella

- como estas? - pregunto megan

- bien y tú? - dijo noodle

- bien ¿viniste sola? - pregunto megan

- nop - dijo noodle

- donde está alex? - pregunto megan

- ahí - dijo noodle señalando a alex que estaba jugando con dani en los columpios

- ah, quien es el bebe que lo acompaña? - pregunto megan

- su hi...primo pequeño - dijo noodle

- ah, se parece a alex - dijo megan mirando a alex y a dani

- si - dijo noodle

- como se llama? - pregunto megan

- Daniel pero le puedes decir dani - dijo noodle

- bueno, en la noticias decían que murdoc y russell se fueron, es cierto? - pregunto megan

- sip - dijo noodle

- y a donde se fueron? - pregunto megan

- no se - dijo noodle

- como no sabes? - pregunto megan

- no sé, ellos no nos dijeron a donde se fueron - dijo noodle

- qué raro - dijo megan

- si - dijo noodle

- noodle - dijo dani acercándose a noodle con una flor blanca en sus manitas

- si dani? - dijo noodle

- es para ti - dijo dani y le dio la flor a noodle

- gracias - dijo noodle agarrando la flor

- de nada - dijo dani

- hola megan - dijo alex

- hola alexito - dijo megan

- que haces aquí? - pregunto alex

- nada - dijo megan

- quien es ella? - pregunto dani señalando a megan

- megan mi amiga - dijo noodle

- la amiga molesta - dijo alex en voz baja

- que dijiste? - preguntaron noodle y megan

- nada - dijo alex

- y que hacen aquí ustedes? - pregunto megan

- damos un paseo - dijo noodle

- alex te diviertes con tu primo? - pregunto megan

- mi primo? - dijo alex confundido y noodle se le acerco a la oreja

- le dije que dani es tu primo - dijo noodle en la oreja de alex y luego se alejo del el

- sí, me divierto con el - dijo alex

- ah, qué bueno - dijo megan

- si - dijo alex

- van a ir a la heladería? - pregunto megan

- sip - dijo noodle

- dani quieres comer helado? - pregunto alex

- sip papi - dijo dani

- dani te dijo papi alex? - pregunto megan

- en...no - dijo alex

- pero yo escuche papi - dijo megan

- escuchaste mal - dijo alex y noodle cargo a dani

- no escuche mal, dani te dijo papi - dijo megan

- no - dijo alex

- si - dijo megan

- no - dijo alex

- si - dijo megan

- no - dijo alex

- si - dijo megan

- no - dijo alex

- si - dijo mega

- no - dijo alex

- no - dijo megan

- si - dijo alex - rayos - dijo alex cuando se dio cuenta que perdió

- dani es tu hijo - dijo megan

- ok pero no se lo digas a nadie - dijo alex mirando a todos los lados

- y quien es la madre? - pregunto megan mirando a noodle que cargaba a dani

- yo no soy - dijo noodle cargando a dani

- y quién es? - pregunto megan

- alguien que no conoces - dijo alex

- y me dicen su nombre? - pregunto megan

- nop - dijo alex

- ok, me tengo que ir - dijo megan

- adiós - dijeron noodle y alex

- chau - dijo megan y se fue

- vamos a la heladería? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo alex y se fue con noodle y dani

* * *

En los estudios kong

Estaba naomi en la cocina comiendo un emparedado de jamón y luego lucas entra a la cocina

- hola - dijo naomi

- hola - dijo lucas

- me dijeron que te vas - dijo naomi

- y a mí me dijo mi novia que tú te vas - dijo lucas mientras se acercaba a la nevera

- tú a donde te vas? - pregunto naomi

- a un lugar a entrenar - dijo lucas abriendo la nevera y luego la reviso

- y cuanto tiempo te irás? - pregunto naomi

- unos años - dijo lucas sacando un pedazo de pizza de la nevera

- ah, ya - dijo naomi

- y tu a donde te vas? - pregunto lucas sentando alado de naomi

- a Hawái - dijo naomi

- hacer qué? - pregunto lucas mientras comía su pedazo de pizza

- a vacacionar - dijo naomi

- cuando te vas? - pregunto lucas

- en la noche - dijo naomi

- porque te vas? - pregunto lucas

- porque algo me dijo que me fuera - dijo naomi

- sabias que 2d también se va? - pregunto lucas

- sip - dijo naomi

- está pasando algo raro aquí - dijo lucas

- es cierto, tengo una sensación como si algo mal va a pasar - dijo naomi

- yo tambien tengo esa sensación - dijo lucas

* * *

Varias horas después

Ya era de noche y todos se habían despedido de lucas y de naomi, 2d se ofreció a acompañar a naomi al aeropuerto y lucas se fue a la azotea, cuando él estaba ahí el dijo 10 veces la palabra que tenía que decir y desapareció, los demás estaban en sus habitación viendo tele o durmiendo porque ya era de noche


	41. capitulo 41

**¡Capitulo 31!  
alex: es el capitulo 41  
yo: enserio?  
alex: si  
yo: wow son muchos capítulos, bueno aquí está el capitulo 41  
alex: enserio? tu misma hiciste los capítulos y no te acuerdas por cual capitulo vas  
yo: mejor cállate  
alex: ok y no le diré a nadie que se acerca el final del fic  
yo: cállate! y hay esta el capitulo 41**

Al día siguiente

Estaba noodle, 2d y dani en la cocina desayunando, 2d desayunaba pan tostado con un servilleta (el muy idiota agarro una servilleta pesando que era mantequilla), noodle estaba desayunando un emparedado y dani estaba desayunando tocino

- 2d sabias que estas comiendo una servilleta con tu pan tostado? - dijo noodle mirando a 2d

- oh, no sabía, con razón la mantequilla sabia a papel - dijo 2d y le quito la servilleta a su pan tostado

- bobo - dijo dani señalando a 2d

- 2d no es bobo, el es...distraído - dijo noodle

- quien es distraído? - pregunto alex entrando a la cocina

- el - dijo dani señalando a 2d

- ah, ese es mi tocino? - pregunto alex mirando el tocino que se estaba comendo dani

- no, ese es el tocino de dani - dijo noodle

- y donde esta mi tocino? - pregunto alex

- en la nevera - dijo noodle y alex se acerco a la nevera

- oye 2d cuando te vas? - pregunto alex mientras sacaba tocino de la nevera

-mañana a la tarde - dijo 2d

- y ya sabes a donde te vas? - pregunto noodle mientras que alex se sentaba alado de ella

- nop - dijo 2d

- bobo - dijo dani señalando a 2d

- no es bobo - dijo noodle

- sí lo es - dijeron alex y dani

- soy bobo? - pregunto 2d

- no - dijo noodle

- tal vez - dijo dani

- si - dijo alex

- nos vemos - dijo noodle y se fue

- alex tu también te vas? - pregunto 2d

- nop - dijo alex comiendo tocino

- y dani se va? - pregunto 2d

- nop - dijo dani

- nos vemos - dijo alex levantándose y luego agarro a dani

- chau - dijo 2d y alex se fue con dani, luego 2d se fue a su habitación

* * *

En el winnebagon de murdoc

Estaba cyborg y al parecer ella estaba buscando algo mientras que Cortez estaba volando por ahí

- donde estará? - se pregunto cyborg revisando las cosas de murdoc y luego se abre la puerta y entra alex con dani

- hola cy - dijeron alex y dani

- hola alex y hijo de alex - dijo cyborg

- que haces aquí? - pregunto alex mientras dejaba a dani en el piso

- buscaba algo que se me quedo - mintió cyborg

- y que buscas? - pregunto alex mirando el winnebagon de murdoc

- un cuaderno - dijo cyborg

- te ayudo a buscarlo - dijo alex y comenzó a buscar el cuaderno entre las cosas de murdoc

- gracias - dijo cyborg mientras buscaba

- de nada - dijo alex buscando

-que es eso? - pregunto dani señalando una estatua de un cuervo que estaba en el suelo

- es una estatua - dijo alex

- y al parecer de es Cortez - dijo cyborg mientras buscaba con alex el cuaderno

- estatua - dijo dani y se acerco a la estatua

- que hay en el cuaderno que buscas? - pregunto alex

- algo - dijo cyborg

- que ese algo que es? - pregunto alex

- no te puedo decir - dijo cyborg mientras que dani se acercaba mas a la estatua de Cortez

- porque? - pregunto alex y dani toco la estatua de Cortez haciendo que las luces se apagaran y que no pudieran ver nada

- como se apagaron las luces? - pregunto cyborg

- no se - dijo alex

- rayos no veo nada - dijo cyborg

- donde está la cosa para encender la luz o donde hay una lámpara? - pregunto alex

- hay una lámpara alado de la cama - dijo cyborg

- bueno, el que encuentre la lámpara gana - dijo alex

- si, dani no te muevas - dijo cyborg y se acerco a la cama de murdoc con alex

- ya llegue a la cama de murdoc - dijo alex tocando los bordes de la cama

- yo también llegue - dijo cyborg

- oye creo que hay algo resbaloso en el piso - dijo alex

- sí, hay algo - dijo cyborg y intento acercase a un mueble pero se resbalo y se cayó encima de alex haciendo que los dos se cayeran encima de la cama de murdoc

- estas bien? - pregunto alex con cyborg encima del el

- si - dijo cyborg encima de alex y la puerta del winnebagon se abrió

- porque las luces están apagadas? - se pregunto noodle entrando y luego encendió las luces encontrando a cyborg encima de alex y los dos en la cama de murdoc

- no es lo que parece! - gritaron cyborg y alex

- aja, chau - dijo noodle molesta y se fue, luego cyborg se levanto lo más rápido posible de encima de alex

- espera noodle! - dijo alex y se fue corriendo tras de noodle

- tú crees que la va a ir bien a alex? - pregunto cyborg

- no - dijo dani

- me ayudas a buscar el cuaderno? - pregunto cyborg

- sip - dijo dani y comenzó a ayudar a cyborg

* * *

En un pasillo

Estaba noodle caminado muy rápido hasta su habitación y alex iba corriendo detrás de ella

- oye noodle! noodle espera! - gritaba alex mientras alcanzaba a noodle

- qué? - dijo noodle molesta mirando a alex

- lo que viste en el winnebagon no era lo que parece - dijo alex

- y porque los dos estaban en la cama de murdoc y cyborg estaba encima tuyo? - pregunto noodle

- porque cyborg se resbalo y se cayó encima mío haciendo que los dos cayéramos encima de la cama de la iguana - dijo alex

- ok, te creo - dijo noodle

- estabas celosa? - pregunto alex

- no - mintió noodle

- mentira, si estabas celosa - dijo alex abrazando a noodle y ella le correspondió el abrazo

- no estaba celosa - mintió noodle

- noodle no te tienes que poner celosa, nada más te amo a ti - dijo alex besando a noodle y ella le correspondió el beso

* * *

En el winnebagon

Estaban cyborg y dani buscando el cuaderno entre las cosas de murdoc

- cy - dijo dani llamando la atención de cyborg

- si? - dijo cyborg mirando a dani

- mira - dijo dani y mostro un cuaderno que tenia escrito "plastic beach" en la portada

- ese es el cuaderno - dijo cyborg

- toma - dijo dani y le dio el cuaderno a cyborg

- gracias - dijo cyborg agarrando el cuaderno

- de nada - dijo dani

- quieres tocino? - pregunto cyborg

- sip - dijo dani

- bueno - dijo cyborg cargando a dani y luego se fue con el

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba 2d en su habitación, el estaba jugando con su Xbox

- no! tontas plantas! - grito 2d cuando iba perdiendo (estaba jugando zombies vs plants, el juego más bobo que he visto de zombie)

_TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK_

- quién es?! - pregunto 2d

- la muerte! - dijo alguien

- pasa! - dijo 2d y entro alex

- que haces chico de pelo azul? - pregunto alex

- juego un juego - dijo 2d

- que juego? - pregunto alex

- zombies vs plants - dijo 2d

- ese juego es una porquería - dijo alex

- quieres jugar? - pregunto 2d mostrando un control

- sip - dijo alex agarrando el control y se puso a jugar con 2d

* * *

En la sala

Estaba noodle sentada en el sofá viendo las noticias con cara de aburrida

_"en último minuto se nos informa que el loco..digo Marilyn Manson se acaba de quitar tres costillas mas y se trasplanto cuernos en la frente" _dijo el reportero mostrando una foto de marilyn mansos

"quien es más feo? murdoc o marilyn manson...creo que murdoc" pensó noodle

_"ahora comienza el programa de chisme que se llama programa de chismes protagonizado por Kelly Cooper" _dijo el presentador y luego comenzó el programa de chismes

"están dando el programa favorito de 2d, será mejor que lo llame" pensó noodle - 2D! ESTAN DANDO EL PROGRAMA DE CHISMES! - grito noodle

- enserio? - dijo 2d entrando a la sala sudado

- sí, porque estas sudado? - pregunto noodle

- porque corrí lo más rápido posible para llegar a la sala - dijo 2d sentándose alado de noodle

- enserio corriste para no perderte tu programa? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo 2d

- jajajajajaja 2d casi se cae por las escaleras - se burlo alex entrando

- no es gracioso - dijo 2d

- sí lo es - dijo alex y se sentó alado de noodle

- has silencio que va a comenzar - dijo 2d

_"hola soy kelly cooper y hoy les voy a decir los chisme de esta semana" _dijo una chica

- que programa más malo - dijo alex

- vas a cambiar de canal? - pregunto noodle

- nop - dijo alex

_"hoy tenemos chismes de Sleeping with sirens, Pierce The Veil, David Guetta, My Chemical Romance, Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, Gorillaz, Rammstein y Ozzy Osbourne" dijo kelly cooper_

- porque cuando vemos este programas siempre tiene chismes de nosotros? - se pregunto alex

- no se - dijo 2d

* * *

Unas minutos después

Estaban noodle, 2d y alex en la sala, alex estaba durmiendo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de noodle mientras que ella y 2d estaban viendo la tele

_"ahora les voy a decir el chisme de Lady gaga" _dijo kelly cooper

- que novedad un chisme de lady gaga - dijo alex con sarcasmo cuando se despertó

- silencio - dijo 2d mirando la tele

_"y el chisme es que lady gaga era hombre pero se opero y se volvió mujer" _dijo kelly

- wow no sabias eso - dijo 2d

- ahora viene nuestro chisme - dijo alex

- que chisme será? - se pregunto noodle

_"bueno, ahora les voy a decir el chisme de gorillaz después de estos comerciales" _dijo kelly y luego comenzaron los comerciales

- rayos - dijo alex

- ya vuelvo - dijo 2d y se fue al baño

- tú crees que el chisme será de daniel o de porque se fueron russell, paula y murdoc? - dijo alex

- puede ser - dijo noodle

- hola - dijo cyborg entrando cargando a dani

- hola - dijeron noodle y alex

- que hacen? - pregunto cyborg

- vemos el programa favorito de 2d - dijo noodle

- y donde está el? - pregunto cyborg mientras se sentaba con dani en el sofá

- en el baño - dijo alex

- volví - dijo 2d entrando con un trozo de papel higiénico en el pie

- justo a tiempo, ya va a comenzar - dijo noodle

_"ok, me falta una temporada más de esta mierda de programa, bueno me acuesto con el jefe y tendré un mejor programa, en mes de esta mierdas que nada mas los ven los homosexuales" _dijo kelly

_"la cámara está encendida!" _grito alguien

_"hola querido publico! ahora vamos con el chisme de gorilas" _dijo kelly

_"gorillaz!" _grito alguien

_"digo gorillaz, bueno el chisme es que el bajista murdoc está planeando algo, según mis idiotas..digo informantes me dijeron que el bajista está planeando una nueva fase" _dijo kelly

- una nueva fase? - dijeron alex, 2d y noodle

_"también me dieron esta foto" _dijo kelly y en la pantalla mostraron una foto donde salen alex cargando a dani en sus hombros y a noodle alado de ellos

- donde estaban ustedes? - pregunto 2d

- en el parque - dijo noodle

_"me informaron que el bebe que llevaba alex era su primito pero se parece mucho a alex" _dijo kelly

"que no diga que dani es mi hijo" pensó alex

"que no diga que dani es el hijo de alex" pensaron 2d, noodle y cyborg

_"yo creo que el bebe es el...el... el hermanito de alex o tal vez si sea su primito" _dijo kelly y alex se levanto

- chau - dijo alex cargado a dani y luego se fue

- se me olvido decirle que me voy esta noche - dijo cyborg

- a donde te vas? - pregunto noodle

- tengo que llevarle algo a murdoc - dijo cyborg

- y volverás? - pregunto 2d

- no, me tendré que quedarme ayudando a murdoc - dijo cyborg

- ah, nos vemos - dijo noodle y se fue

- me voy a empacar - dijo cyborg y se fue a su habitación, 2d se quedo en la sala viendo la tele

* * *

Unas horas después

En el infierno estaban luki, alex y dani, luki tenía en las manos un bate con clavos lleno de sangre, alex tenía una espada llena de sangre y dani estaba jugando con un sonajero, alrededor de ellos habían cuerpos sin vida de demonios

- oye alex, porque trajiste a dani aquí? - pregunto luki

- para que juego con su tío - dijo alex

- oye - dijo luki

- qué? - dijo alex

- nada - dijo luki

- hola amo luki - dijo un demonio acercándose a luki

- hola esclavo - dijo luki

- me estaba llamando? - pregunto el demonio asustado mirando los cuerpos sin vida de los demás demonios

- sip - dijo luki

- feo - dijo dani y le tiro el sonajero al demonio en la cabeza

- auch! maldito idiota - dijo el demonio mirando a dani con rabia y luego alex le clava la espada al demonio en el estomago - AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - grito el demonio con la espada en su estomago

- eso te pasa por insultar al nieto de Satanás y al hijo de el - dijo luki señalando a alex

- el es el hijo de cobra? - pregunto el demonio señalando a dani

- sip - dijo luki

- oh, no sabía - dijo el demonio

- adiós copia barata de demonio - dijo alex y le corto la cabeza al demonio, luego dani se acerco a él - pasa algo dani? - pregunto alex mirando a dani

- nop - dijo dani

- holi - dijo cobra apareciendo

- hola... - dijeron alex y luki

- como estas dani? - pregunto cobra cargando a dani y lo abrazo

- bien - dijo dani mientras que cobra lo abrazaba

- que hacen? - pregunto cobra

- matamos demonios - dijeron alex y luki

- ah, bueno, nos vemos - dijo cobra dejando a dani y luego desapareció

- le pasa algo a cobra? - pregunto alex

- no sé, me dijeron que ella está planeando algo pero no me dice que cosa - dijo luki

- quien era ella? - pregunto dani

- cobra - dijo alex

- tu mama y mi hermana - dijo luki

- mama? - dijo dani

- sip - dijo alex

- yo pensé que noodle era mi mama - dijo dani

- noodle no es tu mama, es cobra - dijo luki

- dani nos vamos? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo dani

* * *

En la noche

Cyborg se había ido, los demás estaban durmiendo en su habitaciones, en la habitación de noodle estaba ella durmiendo en paz hasta que se despertó porque sentía que alguien la estaba mirando, ella encendió su lámpara y miro toda habitación

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - grito noodle asustada cuando...


	42. capitulo 42

**¡CAPITULO! ¡42!**

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - grito noodle asustada cuando vio algo escrito en su pared con sangre

- qué pasa?! - pregunto alex entrando a la habitación en pijama y con la frente roja (se cayó de la cama cuando escucho el grito de noodle)

- mira! - dijo noodle muy asustada señalando la pared donde había algo escrito con sangre, en la pared decía: tú te mueres hoy maldita!

- creo que eso es sangre de demonio - dijo alex mirando la sangre

- como sabes eso? - pregunto noodle acercándose a alex

- mira, la sangre de demonio es más oscura que la sangre normal y además huele a raro - dijo alex mirando la sangre

- entonces, cobra hizo eso - dijo noodle asustada abrazando a alex

- puede ser pero también puede ser la broma de un demonio - dijo alex correspondiendo el abrazo de noodle

- y como sabemos si lo hizo cobra o un demonio? - pregunto noodle

- fácil, vamos a la habitación de 2d - dijo alex

- porque a la habitación de 2d? - pregunto noodle

- porque si es la broma de un demonio también se la habrá echo una broma a 2d pero si 2d no está embromado puede ser una amenaza de cobra - dijo alex

- bueno - dijo noodle y se fue con alex a la habitación de 2d

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaban noodle y alex afuera de la habitación de 2d, ellos dos estaba tocando la puerta y llamando al peli azul pero él no le respondía

- ya estoy harto - dijo alex golpeando la puerta de 2d

- tranquilízate alexito - dijo noodle

- bueno - dijo alex y dejo de golpear la puerta

- tú crees que 2d este dormido? - pregunto noodle

- no se pero con todos los golpes a la puerta y los grito no sé como 2d puede seguir durmiendo - dijo alex

- entramos? - pregunto noodle

- si amor - dijo alex y entro a la habitación de 2d con noodle

* * *

5 segundos después

Noodle y alex entraron a la habitación y vieron que no había rastro de 2d solamente había una nota arriba de la cama

- donde estará 2d? - se pregunto alex

- no se pero dejo una nota - dijo noodle acercándose a la cama y agarro la nota

- que dice la nota? - pregunto alex

- dice: hoga yo tener que ir lejos aquí, chao - leyó noodle

- ok, eso sí lo escribió 2d - dijo alex

- si - dijo noodle guardando la nota

- parece que no le hicieron una broma - dijo alex mirando la habitación

- entonces si es una amenaza de cobra - dijo noodle asustada

- tranquila, yo te protegeré de cobra - dijo alex abrazando a noodle por la espalda

- gracias - dijo noodle besando a alex y él le correspondió el beso

- de nada - dijo alex cuando dejo de besar a noodle

- oye alexito donde está danicito? - pregunto noodle abrazando a alexito (alex: oye, no me gusta que me llamen Alexito)

- está en mi habitación dormido - dijo alex

- el se despertó cuando grite asusta? - pregunto noodle

- nop, el tiene el sueño pesado - dijo alex

- ah, no sabía - dijo noodle

- bueno, como aun es tarde, vamos a dormir? - pregunto alex

- si...alex - dijo noodle mirando a alex

- si? que pasa? - pregunto alex

- puedo dormir contigo en tu habitación? - pregunto noodle algo apenada

- si - dijo alex y se fue con noodle a su habitación

* * *

Al día siguiente

Estaba noodle con dani en la habitación de alex, ellos dos estaban jugando con unos juguetes mientras que alex estaba en la habitación de noodle limpiando la sangre de la pared

- porque la sangre de demonio es dura de quitar? - se pregunto alex mientras limpiaba la pared con un trapo lleno de agua y jabón

- porque debes quitarla con un trapo lleno de agua oxigenada - dijo luki apareciendo

- tienes agua oxigenada? - pregunto alex

- si - dijo luki mostrando una botella de agua oxigenada

- me la prestas? - pregunto alex

- te la regalo - dijo luki y le dio la botella a alex

- gracias - dijo alex sacando otro trapo y lo lleno de agua oxigenada

- de nada - dijo luki y alex comenzó a limpiar la sangre de demonio que estaba en la pared

- sabes donde esta cobra? - pregunto alex

- no - dijo luki

- pero es tu hermana - dijo alex

- sí lo es pero no se a donde esta - dijo luki

- bueno - dijo alex

- que no se te olvide que ella está planeando algo contra noodle - dijo luki

- ya se - dijo alex

- y que debes proteger a noodle - dijo luki

- ya se - dijo alex

- sabias que ya terminaste de limpiar la sangre? - pregunto luki mirando a alex

- no - dijo alex y luego dejo de limpiar

- alex - dijo luki llamando la atención de alex

- qué? - dijo alex

- no sé que está planeando cobra pero no deberías estar lejos de noodle - dijo luki

- pero ella está en la habitación de alado - dijo alex

- ya se pero debes estar muy cerca de ella para protegerla de cobra, acuérdate que cobra puede atacar en cualquier momento - dijo luki

- si - dijo alex y pasaron unos segundos

-...vete con noodle! - grito luki

- ok! - dijo alex y se fue a su habitación

"a veces alex me quita la paciencia" pensó luki y desapareció

* * *

En el infierno

Varios demonios estaban haciendo ejercicio mientras que cobra estaba sentada al frente de ellos tomando una soda, alado de ella había un chico de cabello y ojos blancos con un fleco emo, el chico llevaba la una camiseta roja, unos pantalones grises y unas converse rojas

- entonces no tengo que matar al chico? - pregunto el chico de pelo blanco

- no pero a la chica si - dijo cobra

- porque al chico no? - pregunto el chico de pelo blanco

- porque no quiero - dijo cobra

- bueno, que tengo que hacer con la chica? - pregunto el chico

- es muy fácil tod, tienes dos opciones, la primera es matarla - dijo cobra

- y la segunda? - pregunto tod

- es secuestrarla y traerla aquí para que se quede atrapada por el resto de su vida - dijo cobra

- ósea atrapada en el infierno - dijo tod

- sip, cuál de las dos escoges? - pregunto cobra

- creo que la segunda - dijo tod

- perfecto - dijo cobra

- oye, pero que hago si el chico no me deja secuestrar a la chica? - pregunto tod

- luchas contra él pero no lo mates y no lo lastimes mucho - dijo cobra

- bueno - dijo tod

- te puedes llevar unos demonios para que te ayuden - dijo cobra

- si - dijo tod

- tienes alguna pregunta? -pregunto cobra

- si, como se llaman el chico y la chica? - pregunto tod

- el chico se llama alex y la chica se llama noodle - dijo cobra

- cuando debo secuestrar a noodle? - pregunto tod

- hoy - dijo tod

- a qué hora? - pregunto tod

- cuando tú quieras - dijo cobra

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaban noodle, alex y dani en la sala, noodle y alex estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la tele mientras que dani estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con unos carritos

- oye alex, de donde dani saco los carritos? - pregunto noodle mirado a dani

- se los regalo 2d - dijo alex

- papa - dijo dani

- si? - dijo alex mirando a dani

- qui...en es...el? - pregunto dani señalando a tod

- no se - dijo alex mirando a tod

- hola inútiles - dijo tod mientras escondía una espada detrás de el

- hola idiota de pelo blanco - dijo alex

"hay esta la chica" pensó tod mirando a noodle y luego tiro su espada hacia noodle para clavársela pero alex empujo a noodle haciendo que la espada se clavara en el sofá

- AAAHH! - grito noodle asustada mirando la espada

- oh, no el sofá - dijo alex

- alex! - dijo noodle

- digo oh, no ese idiota casi mata a noodle! - grito alex

- no la voy a matar, la voy a secuestrar - dijo tod

- no dejare que hagas eso - dijo alex

- ja, no te creo - dijo tod acercándose a la espada y la agarro

- mejor créelo - dijo alex acercándose al sofá y saca de debajo de el un bate de metal

- de donde sacaste ese bate? - pregunto noodle mirando el bate

- me lo regalo luki - dijo alex con el bate en las manos

- ja! no podrás ganarme con ese tonto bate jajajajajaja - se burlo tod señalando el bate de alex con su espada

- noodle cuida a dani - dijo alex

- si - dijo noodle y cargo a dani

- y bien que hace ese tonto bate? - pregunto tod

- esto - dijo alex y luego el bate se prendió fuego

- wow - dijeron noodle y dani mirando el bate

- no sabía que tenias un bate mágico de fuego - dijo tod

- pues ahora lo sabes - dijo alex y le pego a tod con su bate pero el bloqueo el golpe con su espada

- al parecer no eres tan fuerte - dijo tod y le pego a alex en el estomago con su rodilla

- maldito - dijo alex adolorido y golpeo a tod en la cara

- dani quédate aquí - dijo noodle dejando a dani en una esquina mientras que alex y tod estaban peleando

- si - dijo dani y noodle se fue corriendo a la habitación de ella, luego dani se sentó en el suelo y se puso a mirar como tod trataba de cortar a alex pero el esquivaba la espada

- no te muevas idiota! - decía tod tratando de cortar a alex

- y tu no me cortes idiota! - decía alex esquivando las cortadas de tod

- mejor cállate! - grito tod

- cállate tu! - grito alex y le pego a tod en la boca con el bate prendido fuego haciendo que tod cayera de espalda al suelo

- maldito - dijo tod escupiendo sangre junto con dos dientes

- jajajajaja se te cayeron dos dientes - se burlo alex

- jijijijijijijiji - se burlo dani

- malnacidos - dijo tod levantándose y le intento clavar la espada a alex en el estomago pero el bloqueo el ataque con su bate

- no me puedes ganar - dijo alex y le pego a tod en la cara

- eso crees - dijo tod y saco otra espada

- rayos! - grito alex mirando las dos espada que tenia tod en sus manos

- ahora si estás perdido - dijo tod

- alex - dijo noodle entrando con una katana en su mano y se le dio a alex

- gracias - dijo alex con el bate en una mano y con la otra agarraba la katana

- de nada - dijo noodle y se acerco a dani

- maldita - dijo tod mirando a noodle

- no le digas maldita a mi novia! - grito alex y le pego a tod con el bate en la cara y le clavon la espada en una brazo

- AAAAAHHH! Invocación a demonios! - grito tod haciendo que el suelo se abriera y salieran varios demonios de el

- maldito! - grito alex molesto y le pego a tod en la cabeza con el bate haciendo que el cayera inconsciente

- miren! ahí esta la chica! - grito un demonio señalando a noodle

- si! atrápenla! - gritaron algunos demonios y luego todos los demonios se acercaron a noodle y a dani

- noodle! - dijo alex y se acerco lo más rápido posible a noodle

- alex dame la katana - dijo noodle

- si - dijo alex y le dio la katana a noodle

- gracias - dijo noodle

- vamos por la chica! - gritaron los demonios y rodearon a noodle, a alex y a dani


	43. capitulo 43

**CAPITULO 43**

- vamos por la chica! - gritaron los demonios y rodearon a noodle, a alex y a dani

- joder - dijo alex molesto mirando a todos los demonios mientras se colocaba en posición de batalla

- son muchos demonios - dijo noodle algo asustada mirando a los demonios

- tranquila yo te protegeré - dijo alex y se paro al frente de noodle

- papi - dijo dani mirando a los demonios

- qué pasa? - pregunto alex

- mira - dijo daniel señalando a dos demonios grandes y gordos, uno tenía un hacha gigante en la mano y le otro tenía un mazo gigante

- quien son esos idiota? - se pregunto alex mirando a los dos demonios

- yo soy kumba - dijo el demonio que tenía un mazo en su mano

- y yo soy sapu - dijo el demonio que tenía un hacha en la mano

- que nombres más tontos! jajajajajajajaja - se burlo alex

- ya me harto el marica, te voy a aplastar - dijo kumba señalando a alex

- y yo lo hare picadillo de marica - dijo sapu

"será mejor que le tape los oídos a dani" pensó noodle y coloco sus mano en los oídos de dani evitando que el oyera

- ¡¿como que marica?! ¡ustedes son los maricas que se violan! ¡Porque los malditos y desgraciados demonio que tiene armas gigante quieren matarme! ¡¿Por qué no puede ir a matar al desgraciado de murdoc?!- grito alex molesto

- escuchaste? nos dijo malditos - dijo sapu

- y también nos dijo desgraciados - dijo kumba y luego noodle dejo de taparle los oídos a dani

- ¡vamos a matarlo! - gritón los dos demonios y se acercaron corriendo a alex

- noodle cuida a dani! - dijo alex mientras se acercaba corriendo a los dos demonios con el bate mágico de fuego en las manos y luego le pego a sapu con el bate en la cara

- idiota! - grito sapu y le pego a alex con el hacha pero el esquivo el golpe

- el que atrape a la chica primero tendrá un mes de vacaciones en la Bahamas! - grito un demonio y los demás demonios se acercaron a noodle y dani que estaba parado detrás de fideo

- dani quédate detrás mío - dijo noodle en posición de ataque

- si - dijo dani mirando a noodle

- yo ganare las vacaciones! - gritaron dos demonios y cuando se acercaron a noodle, ella le corto la cabeza a los dos

- jajajajajajajaja idiotas! - se burlo otro demonios y luego trato de pegarle a noodle pero ella esquivo el golpe y lo corto a la mitad

* * *

En otra parte de la habitación

Estaba alex luchando con los dos demonios que tenían armas gigantes, sapu (el demonio del hacha gigante) golpeo a alex en la cara haciendo que el retrocediera, luego kumba le pego a alex en la espalda con el mazo haciendo que alex se chochara contra la pared y se cayera al suelo adolorido

- jajajajajajajaja! no eres fuerte! eres un mocoso debilucho! - se burlaron los dos demonios

- NO SOY UN MOCOSO! Y MENOS DEBILUCHO! - grito alex molesto mientras se levantaba del suelo

- jajajajaja que mentiroso - dijo sapu y alex agarro su bate que se le habían caído al suelo cuando se choco contra la pared

- será mejor que te rindas! no podrás contra nosotros y tampoco podrás salvar a la chica! - grito kumba haciendo que alex se molestara mas

- eso tu crees pero ¡yo los derrotare y salvare a noodle! - grito alex molesto y se acerco corriendo hacia kumba

- el mocoso no aprende - dijo sapu

- entonces, yo le enseñare - dijo kumba levantado su mazo y alex le tiro el bate en la cara - maldito! - grito kumba cuando el bate prendido fuego le pego en la cara haciendo que se la quemara un poquito

- jajajajajajajaja - se burlo sapu mientras que alex se acercaba a el

- préstemela?! - grito alex mientras le quitaba le quitaba a sapu el hacha gigante

- no! -grito sapu mientras que alex se acercaba a kumba

- mala suerte! ya te la quite! - grito alex

- desgraciado - dijo sapu

- toma maldito - grito alex y le corto el brazo izquierdo a kumba con el hacha de sapu

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! - grito kumba mirando como se desangraba

- jajajajajajajaja - se burlaban sapu y alex, luego sapu le quito su hacha a alex

* * *

Por el otro lado (mejor los llamaremos El lado de noodle)

Noodle estaba cansada con su katana llena de sangre de demonio mientras dani estaba detrás de ella jugando con su osito, alrededor de ellos habían varios cuerpos de demonios desangrados y cortados, al frente de noodle aun había mas demonios vivos, todos los demonios estaba mirando sorprendido los cuerpo de otros demonios muertos

- a la mierda las Bahamas! me voy! - grito un demonio y se fue pero otro demonio de color verde lo detuvo

- espera! porque te vas? - pregunto un demonios verde

- mira, tenemos que atrapara a una japonesa que tiene una katana y sabe usarla, sabes que no podemos atraparla, como lo dije en antes me voy, haya ustedes si no se van y intenta atraparla - dijo el demonio y se fue

- cobarde! - grito el demonio verde

- cállate! -grito el demonio mientras se iba

- noodle estas bien? - pregunto daniel preocupado mirando a noodle

- si solamente estoy un poco cansada - dijo noodle mientras respiraba agitada

- debemos atrapar a la chica - dijo un demonio de color azul

- que pasara si no la atrapamos? - pregunto otro demonios de color rojo

- cobra nos matara de la forma mas sádica posible - dijo el demonio azul

- y esa forma sádica es? - dijo el demonio rojo

- escuchando justin bieber toda la vida hasta que nos sangran los oídos o nos suicidemos - dijo el demonio azul

- ahora prefiero que la japonesa me mate - dijo el demonio rojo

- bueno, vamos por la japonesa y las vacaciones! - grito un demonios y los demás demonios fueron hacia noodle

- rayos - dijo noodle mirando a los demonios

- noodle - dijo dani asustado

- tranquilo, voy a estar bien - dijo noodle

- bueno - dijo dani

- mataste a mi hermanito! maldita japonesa! - grito un demonios haciendo que noodle se enojara y luego ella le corto la cabeza al demonio

- no me digas maldita - dijo noodle enojada y luego siguió luchando con los demonios (mejor dicho cortando a los demonios)

* * *

Por el lado de alex

El emo estaba esquivando los golpes que le mandaba kumba y sapu con sus armas, kumba estaba perdiendo mucha sangre mientras trataba de golpear a alex y ya estaba pálido, alex tenía el labio roto y también tenia moretones y cortadas, sapu nada mas tenia algunos golpes, kumba golpeo a alex en el estomago y luego sapu lo pateo en la cara haciendo que cayera de espalda a suelo

- malditos - dijo alex adolorido mirando a kumba y a sapu con rabia

- jajajajajaja si eres un debilucho! - se burlo sapu

- cállate - dijo alex y luego kumba cayó al piso

- kumba! - grito sapu y se acerco a kumba

- jajajajajaja tu amiguito esta muerto! - dijo alex mientras se levantaba

- no está muerto! - grito sapu mirando el cuerpo de kumba

- si lo está, el murió desangrado - dijo alex

- mentira - dijo sapu

- haya tu si no lo crees - dijo alex con su bate en la mano

- cállate - dijo sapu

- tranquilo, yo te matare y podrás esta con el - dijo alex mientras se acercaba a sapu

- marica - dijo sapu molesta y agarro su hacha y el mazo de kumba

- marica tú - dijo alex y le pego a sapu con el bate pero el bloqueo el ataque con el hacha y le pego a alex con el mazo

- jajajajajaja inútil - dijo sapu y le comenzó a pegar a alex con el mazo

- aaaahh! - grito alex adolorido mientras que sapu lo golpeaba

* * *

En el infierno

Estaba cobra sentada en trono mirando como luki luchaba con los demonios de ella

- cobra! dile a tus demonios que paren de lucha! - grito luki mientras golpeaba a unos demonios

- no -dijo cobra

- oye! soy tu hermano! - grito luki

- y? - dijo cobra

- y no deberías mandar a tus demonios para que luchen conmigo - dijo luki mientras dejaba inconsciente a 2 demonios

- pero es para mantenerte entretenido - dijo cobra

- que mentira! es para que me quede aquí distraído para que no fuera a ayudara a alex y a noodle! - dijo luki

- ja, que inteligente eres - dijo cobra

- tontos demonios - dijo luki y golpeo a otro demonios

- demonios atrapen a luki y enciérrenlo! - dijo cobra como si luki no fuera su hermano

- qué? - dijo luki y aparecieron dos demonios gigantes y músculos

- nos vamos - dijeron los dos demonios y agarraron a luki

- suélteme! - grito luki y los demonios se los llevaron

- cobra cuento tiempos va a dejar a su hermano encerrado? - pregunto el demonio

- varios años - dijo cobra como si nada

* * *

En los estudios kong

Sapu estaba agarrando a alex por el cuello de la camiseta mientras le daba algunos golpes en el estomago

- jajajajajajajaja! - se burlaba sapu mientras golpeaba a alex en el estomago

- cállate maldito - dijo alex y le pego a sapu en la cara pero no lo soltó

- como te atreves a golpear a sapu? sabes quién soy yo? - pregunto sapu

- no - respondió alex "pero creo que eres un idiota" pensó alex

- yo soy uno de los demonios más fuerte del universo - dijo sapu

- y el también? - pregunto alex señalando el cuerpo de kumba

- sip - dijo sapu

- jajajajajaja pero él era muy débil! - dijo alex y sapu le pego

- cállate - dijo sapu molesto

- no - dijo alex y le pateo la cara a sapu haciendo que el lo soltara

- maldita rata - dijo sapu molesto y alex agarro su bate

- maldito bicho - dijo alex y le pego a sapu en la boca con el bate haciendo que se le rompieran varios dientes

- auch! ahuevado! - grito sapu molesto mientras escupía sangre con varios pedazos de dientes

- jajajajajaja te rompi los dientes jajajajajajaja - se burlo alex

- cállate enano - dijo sapu y le intento golpear a alex pero él le esquivo el golpe y le pego a sapu en la pierna haciendo que el cayera al suelo arrodillado, luego alex agarro el hacha de sapu y se acerco a el

- adiós - dijo alex y le corto la cabeza a sapu con el hacha

* * *

Por el lado de noodle

Ella estaba cortándole la cabeza a tres demonios mientras que dani estaba mirándola, solamente quedaban 10 demonios vivos, los demás noodle lo había matado

- ah! como una chica puede matar a mas de 89 demonios?! - grito un demonio enojado

- no se - dijeron el resto de los demonios

- oigan, donde esta kikili? - pregunto un demonio rosado

- no se - dijo otro demonio

- estoy muy cansada, lo bueno es que solamente quedan 10 demonios mas - dijo noodle muy cansada mientras que atrás de ella se arrastraba un demonios de color negro

- si - dijo dani y el demonio se acerco más a noodle con un cuchillo en la mano

- te tengo! - grito el demonio mientras saltaba hacia noodle y...


	44. capitulo 44

¡CAPITULO 44! Por fin!

- te tengo! - grito el demonio mientras saltaba hacia noodle y le iba a clavar el cuchillo en el cuello de noodle pero un bate apareció de la nada y golpeo al demonio haciendo que el se estrellara contra la pared con el bate

- ja! le pegue! - dijo alex mientras se acercaba a noodle

- auch...dolor - dijo el demonio adolorido

- alex estas bien? - pregunto noodle mirando las heridas de alex

- sip - dijo alex agarrando su bate y luego le pego a demonio en la cabeza matándolo

- noooo! mataste a kikili! eres un maldito! - grito un demonios

- y? - dijo alex

- y te matare! - grito un demonio y se acerco corriendo a alex

- que miedo - dijo alex con sarcasmo y cuando el demonio se acerco a él, le pego en la cara con el bate muy fuerte haciendo que muriera

- maldito! -gritaron los 9 demonios que quedaban vivos

- noodle quédate aquí y descansa, yo matare a los 9 demonios que quedan, vale? - dijo alex

- si - dijo noodle

- te mataremos maldito y nos quedaremos con la chica! - gritaron los demonios mientras se acercaban a alex

- no lo harán! - grito alex y se puso a luchar con los 9 demonios

- si lo haremos! - grito un demonios y le pego a alex en el estomago, luego alex le pego al demonio en el brazo rompiéndoselo y luego le pego en el cuello matándolo

- dani estas bien? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo dani

* * *

En el infierno

Estaba cobra sentada en su trono mirando por una esfera mágica como alex estaba luchando con los demonios y noodle estaba con dani

- aquí esta tod - dijeron dos demonios dejando a tod en el piso que aun seguía inconsciente

- despiértenlo - ordeno cobra

- bueno - dijo un demonio rojo y le puso unos audífonos a tod en los oídos - dame el ipod - dijo el demonio rojo

- si, toma - dijo el otro demonio verde y le dio un ipod al demonio rojo

- donde esta? - se pregunto el demonio rojo buscando algo y conecto los audífonos al ipod

- lo encontraste? - pregunto el demonio verde

- si - dijo el demonio tocando la pantalla del ipod y se comenzó a escuchar la canción "baby" de justin bieber a todo volumen

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! - grito tod despertándose mientras se quitaba los audífonos desesperadamente

- jajajajajaja - se burlaron los demonios

- ya se pueden ir - dijo cobra

- bueno - dijeron los demonios y se fueron

- para que me trajiste? - pregunto tod mientras se levantaba con pereza

- para que te despertaras - dijo cobra

- porque? - pregunto tod

- porque no terminaste tu misión, alex está luchando con los pocos demonios que quedan y noodle está bien - dijo cobra

- y que quieres que haga? - pregunto tod

- que te lleves unos demonios a la tierra para que luchen con alex mientras que el este distraído, tú te apareces detrás de noodle y la secuestras- dijo cobra

- bueno - dijo tod

- llévate a los demonios clase c - dijo cobra

- ok...donde están esos demonios? - pregunto tod

- están en la cueva 292° - dijo cobra

- gracias - dijo tod y desapareció

"bueno, alex va a estar muy distraído con los demonios y no le prestara atención a noodle, luego tod podrá raptarla y ella se quedara en el infierno varios años atrapada" pensó cobra

* * *

En la cueva 292°

Estaba varios demonios musculosos jugando futbol con piedras y luego apareció tod

- hola - dijo tod

- miren un juguetes! - grito un demonio violeta y agarro a tod

- suéltame afeminado! - grito tod y se escapo del demonio violeta

- que haces aquí tod? - pregunto un demonio con lentes

- necesito unos demonios para una misión - dijo tod

* * *

En los estudios kong

Alex le estaba rompiendo la cabeza a un demonios con su bate mientras que noodle y dani lo estaban mirando, luego el emo pateo el cuerpo sin vida del demonio hacia un lado

- el siguiente - dijo alex mirando a los tres demonios que quedaban con vida

- joder - dijeron los tres demonios al mismo tiempo

- papi es muy fuerte - dijo dani mirado a alex

- sip - dijo noodle

- bueno, matare a los tres demonios de una vez - dijo alex y se acerco a los tres demonios con el bate

- cagamos, ya estamos muertos - dijo un demonio

- cierto - dijeron los otros dos demonios

- mueran! - dijo alex y le pego a dos demonios con el bate en el estomago y luego le pateo la cara al otro demonio

- AUCH! porque no nos morimos rápido?! - se preguntaron los tres demonios adoloridos en el piso

- yo que se - dijo alex acercándose a los demonios

- ok, este ya es nuestro fin - dijo un demonio

- todavía no! - grito un demonio musculoso apareciendo

- genial, solamente uno - dijo un demonio con sarcasmo

- hola - dijeron 19 demonios musculosos apareciendo

- yupi estamos salvados! - dijeron los tres demonios

- no lo están - dijo alex y le pateo el cuello a un demonio matándolo y luego golpeo a los otros dos y los mato

- que lastima, esos tres me caían bien - dijo un demonio rosado y luego un demonio chocolate le golpeo la cabeza

- has silencio idiota - dijo el demonio chocolate

- ok - dijo el demonio rosado

- quienes son ustedes? - pregunto alex mirando a los 20 demonios musculoso que estaban al frente de el

- somos lo demonios clase c de la cueva 292° - dijo un demonios

- y? - dijo alex

- y te vamos a matar - dijo otro demonio y los demás demonios se acercaron a alex

- que miedo - dijo alex con sarcasmo

- cállate mocoso - dijeron dos demonios parados al frente de alex

- cállense idiotas - dijo alex y le pego a un demonio con su bate en el pecho y luego le pego al otro demonio en el cuello

- auch! hijo de...- los dos demonios no pudieron terminar de insultar porque alex lo interrumpió

- hijo de qué?! - pregunto alex muy molesto con mirada de asesino

- de tu...mama - dijo un demonio algo asustado

- jajajajajajaja un mocoso asusto a riki! jajajajajajaja! - se burlaron los otros 19 demonios

- cállense! - grito riki

- no! jajajajajajajaja - se siguieron burlando los demás demonios

- malditos - dijo riki

- muérete - dijo alex y le pego muy fuerte a riki en la cabeza con el bate rompiéndosela y matándolo

- mataron a riki! - grito un demonios

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja - se burlaron los demonios

- qué demonios más raros - dijo noodle

- si - dijo daniel

- no somos raros! - gritaron los demonios

- si lo son - dijo alex

- vas a ver enano - dijeron los demonios y se pusieron a luchar con alex mientras que noodle estaba con dani, alex le pateo la cara a un demonio y luego le golpeo la cara a otro demonio con su bate

- alex! Necesitas ayuda?! – pregunto noodle mirando como un demonio golpeaba a alex

- no! – grito alex y golpeo al demonio que lo estaba golpeando

- pero son muchos! – dijo noodle preocupada

- no importa! Voy a vencerlos a todos! – grito alex y mato a un demonio (faltan 18 demonios)

- que mentiroso! – grito un demonio

- tú te callas – dijo alex y le pego al demonio en la cabeza

* * *

En el infierno

Estaban cobra y tod mirando la bola mágica donde mostraba a alex luchando con los demonios musculosos y a noodle que estaba junto a dani mirando como el emo luchaba

- donde conseguiste la bola mágica? – pregunto tod mirando a cobra

- no sé, se la robe a una bruja – dijo cobra

- se la robaste a sabrina? – pregunto tod

- nop – dijo cobra

- bueno – dijo tod "tendré que robarle a un bruja si quiero una bola mágica" pensó tod

- tod – dijo cobra

- si? – dijo tod

- ya vete a raptar a noodle – dijo cobra

- sip – dijo tod y luego desapareció

* * *

En los estudios kong

Alex sigue luchando con 15 demonios mientras que noodle seguía cuidando a dani, un demonio pateo a alex por la espalda y luego alex le pego tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo mato

- faltan 14 – dijo alex mirando a los demás demonios

- qué? Ya te cansaste? – pregunto un demonio gris

- no idiota, noodle préstame tu katana! – dijo alex y se acerco corriendo a noodle

- si – dijo noodle y le dio su katana a alex

- gracias – dijo alex y salió corriendo hacia los demonios con la katana en una mano y en la otra su bate mágico

- y que vas a hacer con ese cuchillito? – pregunto el demonio gris

- esto! – grito alex y le corto la cabeza al demonio gris

- bien hecho alex! – dijo noodle

- ahora solamente faltan 13 – dijo alex con pereza

- y a nosotros solamente nos falta un mocoso – dijo un demonio y intento golpear a alex pero el esquivo el golpe y le clavo la katana al demonio en la frente

- 12 – dijo alex y quito la katana de la frente del demonio muerto

- maldito – dijeron dos demonios celestes y golpearon a alex

- tomen esto maricas! – grito alex y le pego a un demonio con el bate y al otro le corto el estomago con la katana

- desgraciado – dijeron los dos demonios celestes adoloridos

- muéranse de una vez – dijo alex y le corto el cuello a un demonio celeste y al otro le pego muy duro en la cabeza, matando a los dos demonios celestes

- rayos! – gritaron los demás demonios

- ahora quedan 10 – dijo alex

- no, ahora quedan 8 – dijeron dos demonios

- como que 8? – pregunto un demonio amarillo

- nosotros dos nos vamos – dijeron los dos demonio y se fueron

- porque?! – pregunto otro demonio

- porque nos vamos a perdemos la novela! – gritaron los dos demonios mientras se iban

- maricas – susurraron todos los que estaban en la habitación

- bueno quedan 8 – dijo alex

- yo si te voy a matar mocoso – dijo un demonio parado al frente de alex y él le corto la cabeza al demonio

- ok, eso sí fue rápido – dijo alex mirando como caía el cuerpo sin vida de demonio, luego tod apareció detrás de noodle y la agarro tapándole la boca

- papa! – grito dani cuando vio a tod agarrando a noodle por la espalda y tapándole la boca

- qué?! – dijo alex y miro haciendo donde estaba dani y vio a tod con noodle – SUELTALA MALDITO! – grito alex molesto

- no – dijo tod y desapareció con noodle

- NOODLE! – grito alex

- no grites idiota – dijo un demonio y le pego a alex en la cara

- vas a ver – alex y corto en pedacitos al demonio

- miren el mocoso está molesto porque le robaron a su novia! – grito un demonio y alex le corto la cabeza

* * *

En el infierno

Tod apareció con noodle al frente de cobra y de varios demonios

- aquí está la chica – dijo tod mientras seguía agarrando a noodle y tapándole la boca

- bien hecho tod, ahora suéltala – dijo cobra

- primero dame lo que me prometiste – dijo tod

- te lo doy después – dijo cobra

- pero quiero mi PlayStation 4 ahora – dijo tod

- te la dare después - dijo cobra

- ok - dijo tod mientras que noodle miraba a cobra con rabia

- noodle ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuviste en el infierno - dijo cobra mirando a noodle

- ella ya estuvo en el infierno? - pregunto tod

- sip, ella escapo pero esta vez no va a escapar - dijo cobra

- auch! - se quejo tod cuando noodle le mordió la mano y dejo de taparle la boca a ella

- alex vendrá de rescatarme! - grito noodle

- el no vendrá y si viene es por mi - dijo cobra

- está equivocada - dijo noodle

- tu está equivocada, además alex está muy ocupado para venir a rescatarte - dijo cobra mirando la bola mágica donde mostraba a alex cortándole la cabeza a un demonio

- alex vendrá y te derrotara - dijo noodle mientras que tod seguía agarrándola

- el no me derrotara porque yo soy la madre de su hijo y sé que él me ama pero tú te estás entrometiendo entre nosotros - dijo cobra

- mentira! el me ama a mí y tú lo sabes pero no lo aceptas! - grito noodle

- tod encierra a noodle - dijo cobra

- si - dijo tod y desapareció con noodle, luego cobra se quedo sentada viendo a los demás demonios que estaba no muy lejos de ella

* * *

En los estudios kong

Estaba alex apoyando en una pared respirando agitado mientras que dani estaba jugando con unos carritos y alrededor de ellos estaban todos los cuerpos sin vidas de los demonios musculosos

- dani tenemos que irnos - dijo alex

- si - dijo dani y alex lo cargo

- vamos al hell hole - dijo alex y se fue con dani

* * *

En el Hell Hole

Cuando alex y dani llegaron se encontraron con nada, el hell hole no estaba, cobra había mandado a unos demonios para que lo cerraran así alex no pudiera ir a rescatar a noodle

- rayos! - dijo alex mirando el lugar donde debería esta el hell hole

-aho..ra que ha..ce...mos? - pregunto dani

- tenemos que ir a otro hell hole - dijo alex

- y don..de esta? - pregunto dani

- en un lugar - dijo alex y se fue con dani

* * *

Una hora después

Estaba cobra jugando con un psp mientras que los demás demonios estaban haciendo ejercicio, alex estaba caminando por un pasillo cargando a dani

- abajo - dijo dani

- quieres que te baje? - pregunto alex mirando a dani

- chi - dijo dani

- bueno - dijo alex y bajo a dani

- gracias - dijo dani y comenzó a alejarse de alex

- dani a dónde vas? - pregunto alex y dani voltio a verlo

- con mami - dijo dani y siguió alejándose de ale

- con mami?...aaahh cobra - dijo alex y siguió caminando

* * *

Unos minutos después

Alex acababa de salir del pasillo y vio a cobra jugando con dani, alrededor de ellos habían varios demonios

- cobra! - grito alex

- qué? - dijo cobra como si nada

- donde está noodle?! - pregunto alex molesto mientras se acercan a cobra

- no te diré - dijo cobra mientras que alex se acercaba más a ella

- dímelo - dijo alex molesto y agarro a cobra del cuello de la blusa

- no amor - dijo cobra

- no me llames amor y dime donde esta noodle - dijo alex molesto y levanto su puño para golpear a cobra en la cara

- o si no que? me vas al golpear? acuérdate que soy una chica y no me puedes golpear - dijo cobra

- quien dice? - pregunto alex mientras seguía agarrando el cuello de la blusa de cobra

- no se pero no me puedes golpear - dijo cobra

- no me importa, ahora dime donde esta noodle - dijo alex mientras soltaba a cobra

- y que pasa si no te digo? - pregunto cobra

- te tiro agua bendita - dijo alex

- no tienes agua bendita - dijo cobra

- si tengo - dijo alex y saco una botella de su bolsillo, la botella tenia la imagen de una cruz en el medio y tenía un liquido trasparente

- de donde la sacaste? - pregunto cobra mirando la botella

- de un lugar - dijo alex

- no te atreverías - dijo cobra mientras retrocaría

- claro que me atrevo, se que el agua bendita mata a los demonios como tu - dijo alex mirando a cobra

- rayos - dijo cobra en voz baja

- ahora dime donde esta noodle y no te tirare el agua bendita - dijo alex

- está bien, noodle esta encerrando - dijo cobra

- en donde? - pregunto alex

- en la cueva 15 de presionaros - dijo cobra

-...no sé donde esta esa cueva - dijo alex

- drayo y kao, lleven a alex a la cueva 15 – dijo cobra

- ok – dijeron dos demonios, un demonio era de color blanco con negro y otro era de color gris

- cobra más te vale que ellos me lleven con noodle o si no veras – dijo alex

- tranquilo ellos te llevaran – dijo cobra y alex se fue con los demonios

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba alex caminando por un pasillo con los dos demonios, ellos tres iban caminando en silencio, alex iba caminando entre los dos demonios

- oye drayo - dijo el demonio gris rompiendo el silencio

- que kao? - pregunto el demonio blanco

- sabes que va a salir left 4 dead 3? - pregunto kao

- si - dijo drayo

- según internet van a salir zombies nuevos - dijo alex

- cierto - dijo drayo

- drayo tú no sabes jugar - dijo kao

- si se! - dijo drayo

- que no - dijo kao

- que si - dijo drayo

- que no - dijo kao

- que si - dijo drayo

- está bien...si eres gay - dijo kao

- maldito - dijo drayo

- desgraciado - dijo kao

"los dos son unos malditos desgraciados" pensó alex mientras seguía caminando

* * *

En otras parte del infiero

Estaba cobra chateando con su celular mientras que un demonio está revisando unos papeles

- señorita cobra, está segura que lograra engañar a alex? - pregunto el demonio

- sí, ya te dije que si - dijo cobra

- pero y si alex se da cuenta que la chica que está encerrada no es noodle? - dijo el demonio

- no se dará cuenta, acuérdate que noodle está encerrada debajo de nosotros y la chica que está encerrada en la cueva 15 es Nataly que se trasformo en noodle - dijo cobra

- pero alex no se dará cuenta de eso? - pregunto el demonio

- nop - dijo cobra

* * *

En la cueva 15

Los dos demonios abrieron una cerda y de ella salió corriendo noodle, la chica corrió hacia alex y lo abrazo pero él no le correspondió el abrazo

- que pasa amor? - pregunto noodle cuando se dio cuenta que alex no le correspondía el abrazo

- tú no eres noodle - dijo alex serio

- qué? - dijo la chica sorprendida separándose de alex

- que tu no eres noodle - dijo alex

- si soy noodle, porque dices que no la soy? - pregunto "noodle"

- porque noodle no me llama amor, me llama alexito - dijo alex

"carajo! como se me puedo olvidar eso! leí toda la mente de noodle y se me olvida que ella lo llama alexito!" pensó "noodle"

- además tus ojos son azueles y noodle los tiene verdes - dijo alex

- ok, me descubriste, no soy noodle - dijo la chica

- y quien eres? - pregunto alex

- soy Nataly - dijo la chica

- Nataly? tu nombre se me hace conocido - dijo alex

- conoces a sabrina? - pregunto Nataly

- sip, por? - dijo alex

- porque yo soy su hermana menor - dijo Nataly y luego se tiro un hechizo haciendo que una nube de humo la envolverá, cuando el humo se disolvió, alex vio a una chica parecida a sabrina pero de unos 12 años, la chica ere pelirroja de ojos azules, ella llevaba una blusa celeste, unas jean y unas converse celeste

- ja, si te pareces mucho a sabrina - dijo alex mirando a Nataly

- sí, ahora me recuerdas? - pregunto nataly

- sí, la última vez que te vi yo tenía 10 años - dijo alex

- y yo tenía 8 años - dijo Nataly

- sí, ahora dime donde esta noodle - dijo alex

- no se - dijo Nataly

- como que no sabes? - pregunto alex

- no sé, cobra solamente me dijo que leyera la mente de noodle y me trasformara en ella para que me haga pasar por ella - dijo nataly

- cobra..- susurro alex con rabia

- estas molesto conmigo? - pregunto nataly

- no, contigo no - dijo alex calmado

- y con quien estas molesto? - pregunto nataly

- porque crees que este molesto con alguien? - pregunto alex

- porque tienes una tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo y cuando tienes ese tic es porque estas muy molesto - dijo nataly mirando la cara de alex

- ok, si estoy muy molesto - dijo alex enojado

- con quien? - pregunto nataly

- con cobra - dijo alex molesto, enojado y con rabia

- y que vas a hacer? - pregunto nataly

- algo - dijo alex y agarro a nataly del brazo

- ese algo me incluye, cierto? - dijo nataly

- correcto - dijo alex y se fue con nataly

* * *

Unos minutos después

Cobra estaba sentada en su trono con dani haciendo nada, luego alex entra con nataly y se acercan a cobra

- hola - dijo cobra "rayos! no logre engañarlo" pensó cobra mirando a nataly

- holi - dijo nataly

- donde está noodle?! - pregunto alex enojado

- no te enojes alexito - dijo cobra

- dime donde esta noodle! y no me llames alexito!- grito alex mas enojado que en antes

- no se - dijo cobra

- dani sabes dónde está noodle? - pregunto alex

- chi - dijo dani

- no le digas a papa donde esta noodle - dijo cobra

- el es tu hijo? - pregunto nataly señalando a dani

- sip, ahora daniel dime donde esta noodle y te regalo unos juguetes nuevos! - dijo alex

- dani no le digas a papi y te regalo muchos caramelos - dijo cobra

"caramelos o juguetes nuevos?" pensó daniel

- dani por favor dime donde esta noodle, por favor dime - dijo alex

- está abajo - dijo dani

- abajo? - repitió alex confundido

- bueno, dani será mejor que te vayas a tomar tu siesta - dijo cobra y chasqueo los dedos

- si - dijo dan y aparecieron dos demonios

- llévense a dani a su habitación y que tome su siesta - dijo cobra y los demonios cargaron a dani

- si señorita - dijeron los dos demonios y se fueron con dani

- nataly, explícame, como que noodle está abajo? - pregunto alex

- no sé...espera, ya se! hay unas celdas debajo de nosotros - dijo nataly

- puedes llevarme a las celdas? - pregunto alex

- si - dijo nataly y tiro un hechizo al suelo haciendo que ella y alex desaparecieran

- ...un minuto, donde están nataly y alex? - se pregunto cobra buscando a alex y a nataly con la vista

* * *

En algún lugar

Alex y nataly aparecieron un lugar raro lleno de mesas, sillas, cuadros, cosas raras y barrotes

- dónde estamos? - se pregunto alex

- hola bienvenidos a fridays, que desea ordenar? - pregunto una chica

- nataly! - dijo alex molesto

- lo siento! - dijo nataly asusta y tiro un hechizo haciendo que ellos dos desaparecieran

- qué raro - dijo la chica y siguió trabajando en el restaurante

* * *

En cualquier lugar menos fridays

Alex y nataly aparecieron en un lugar con poca luz, en el lugar habían varias celdas con demonios adentro o estaban vacías pero en una celda había una chica sentada en una esquina abrazándose las piernas y ocultando su rostro, alex vio la chica y inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quién era, así que corrió hacia donde estaba la chica junto con nataly, cuando llegaron a la celda, nataly tiro un hechizo a la cerradura y la puerta se abrió, alex entro lo más rápido posible a la celda y se acerco a la chica que seguía ocultando sus rostro con sus brazos

- noodle, soy yo alex - dijo el emo agachándose alado de noodle pero ella ni se movió y tampoco hablo

- esta respirando? - pregunto nataly mirando a noodle

- sí, escucho su respiración - dijo alex mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a noodle

- entonces porque no se mueve y dice algo? - pregunto nataly

- porque debe estar dormida - dijo alex y se sentó al frente de noodle

- y que vamos a hacer? - pregunto nataly

- vamos a despertarla - dijo alex

- bueno - dijo nataly

- noodle, noodle despierta, soy yo alex, despierta, noodle - decía alex mientras sacudía con cuidado a noodle para despertarla

- que...qué pasa? - pregunto noodle despertándose

- nada, solamente vine a visitar tu bonita celda - dijo alex sonriendo

- no te hagas el gracioso - dijo noodle abrazando a alex

- bueno pero tenemos que irnos de aquí - dijo alex abrazando a noodle y luego la ayudo a levantarse

- si - dijeron noodle y nataly

- quien es ella? - pregunto noodle señalando nataly mientras que los tres salían de la celda

- es nataly, la hermana menor de sabrina - dijo alex

- ah, ya - dijo noodle y luego apareció un humo extraño

- naty y este humo? - pregunto alex mientras salía mas humo

- no se - dijo nataly y luego los tres desaparecieron

* * *

En alguna parte del infierno

Alex y noodle aparecieron al frente de cobra y de algunos demonios que estaban armados

- donde está nataly? - se pregunto alex buscando a la joven brujita

- está en su casa - dijo cobra y luego miro a noodle - aparece que encontraste a esa - dijo cobra

- maldita - dijo noodle con rabia mirando a cobra

- mejor cállate imbécil y que no se te olvide que estas en el infierno - dijo cobra haciendo que noodle se molestara mas

- tranquila - dijo alex abrazando a noodle para que ella atacara a cobra

- bueno - dijo noodle y se tranquilizo

- amor que bien que tranquilizaste a esa loca – dijo cobra

- amor? – repitió alex confundido en voz baja

- ¡¿loca?! – grito noodle molesta

- sí, estas locas – dijo cobra

- no estoy loca! – dijo noodle

- si lo estas, además a alex no le gustan las locas y por eso el no te ama – dijo cobra haciendo que noodle se molestar mas – el me ama a mi – dijo cobra

- ¡mentira! ¡El me ama a mí y no a una loca como tú! – grito noodle molesta

"porque siento que esto va a empeorar más de lo que está" pensó alex mirando a noodle

- loca tu! Y él me ama a mí! – grito cobra molesta

- no! El me ama a mí! – grito noodle y comenzó a discutir con cobra

* * *

En otra parte del infierno

Había dos demonios, uno de ellos dos tenía un lanzallamas y lejos de ellos había 4 cajas llenas de dinamitas marca ACME (jeje miro muchas caricaturas)

- wuajajajajaja estamos arriba de cobra y los demás demonios con cuatro cajas llenas de dinamita marca acme – dijo un demonio que estaba lleno de heridas

- ya lo sé, es la quinta vez que lo repites - dijo un demonio que tenía un parche en el ojo derecho pero el otro demonio que tenía heridas lo ignoro

- ahora podremos explotar esta zona para que los escombras les caigan a cobra y a los demás encima - dijo el demonio herido

- me estas escuchando? - pregunto el demonio del parche

- después del derrumbe, me iré a comprarme una hamburguesa del mc Donald - dijo el demonio herido

- no, no me está escuchando - dijo el demonio del parche

- cuando me termine la hamburguesa iré al cine a ver una película - dijo el demonio herido

"podre decir cualquier cosa y el no me hará caso" pensó el demonio del parche - me acosté con tu hermana y ella esta esperando un hijo mío ahora, viole a tu mama, eres mi hijo, tu papa es un maricon que se vende en una esquina, tu naciste porque en la farmacia no habían preservativos y no había plata para el aborto - dijo el demonio

- cuando acabe la película, me robare un xbox 650 - dijo el demonio herido

- jajajaja eres un ahuevado - se burlo el demonio del parche

* * *

En la otra parte del infierno

Cobra y noodle seguían discutiendo por el amor de alex mientras que el estaba parado alado de noodle mirando la discusión

- eres una maldita que no acepta que alex me ama a mí! - grito cobra

- alex me ama a mí! tu eres una desgraciada acosadora! - grito noodle

"bueno, será mejo que intervenga en esta discusión antes que haya sangre" pensó alex

- eres una pe...- cobra no pudo terminar de gritar porque alex la interrumpió

- ¡YA BASTA! ¡DEJEN DE DISCUTIR! - grito alex molesto

- ok...- dijeron noodle y cobra

- yo amo a noodle y a al tocino, a nadie más - dijo alex serio

"siempre piensa en comida" pensó noodle

- a mi no me amas? -pregunto cobra mirando a alex

- no, como ya dije nada mas amo a noodle y al tocino - dijo alex abrazando a noodle

- vas a verte - dijo cobra muy molesta mirando a noodle y de la nada se escucha una gran expolición que provenía del techo del lugar y luego todo se comenzó a derrumbar, los demonios salieron corriendo del lugar como maricas

- que mierda fue esa explosión?! - grito cobra enojada mientras se cubría la cabeza

- noodle tenemos que irnos - dijo alex agarrando la mano de noodle

- si - dijo noodle y se dirigió corriendo a la salida con alex

- malditos - dijo cobra mientras esquivaba las rocas que caían, una roca más o menos grande le cayó a alex en la cabeza haciendo que el cayera inconsciente y que le saliera un poco de sangre de la cabeza

- ALEX! - grito noodle preocupada moviendo a alex para que se despertara pero el no lo hizo

- ja, es mi oportunidad - dijo cobra y acerco lo más rápido posible hacia noodle y alex

- alex! despierta por favor! - gritaba noodle moviendo a alex

- jajajajaja jodiste - dijo cobra y le tiro un rayo a noodle

- AAAHH! - grito noodle antes de caer inconsciente alado de alex.

_CONTINUARA..._

**¿Les gusto el ultimo capitulo?...que? esperaban un final de Disney, cierto? que dijera y vivieron felices por 100pre pero en este caso no habrá un final de Disney porque todavía no se acaba, que no se les olviden que haya arribita dice: **_CONTINUARA..._ **. y eso significa que el fic o el f****anfic o como le digan tod****avía no se acaba, ose a que lo voy a continuar en otro fic o fanfic o como le digan, entienden? porque yo no...mentira si entiendo (creo), bueno, chau, nos vemos, cuídense y que no se les olviden que robar es bueno...digo malo, chau**


End file.
